The Demon Come To
by nanni03
Summary: When Kagome and Rin fall into a pool of Demon blood what will happen. Can Kagome adn Inuyasha be together as halfbreeds? Will the blood even change them? Read to Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is teh start of a nwe story hope you like.**

Chapter One:

They had been walking for days now and still no sign of him. Kagome held her bag as she tried to pick up the on the jewel. "I know that Naraku is around here with him." Kagome was losing it as she ran through the forest. Naraku had just appeared out of nowhere and just took Inuyasha away from her. He laughed when he disappeared, the thing was even though they couldn't see him she could sense the jewel still. They had been running almost all day and the sun was only a few more hours away from being gone from sight. "Kagome are you sure the jewel is moving this way?" Kagome looked at Miroku who sat behind her. "Yes. Its like he's moving slowly so we don't miss him." Speaking the words made her skin stand on its ends. Kagome knew that this had to be a trap for her but she wasn't about to leave Inuyasha to him. They were about to run through a small clearing when an aura made Kagome stop Sango. "Someone is coming at us fast." Sango pulled on Kirara to make her stop running. Kagome jumped off and looked as a white blur came at her. _"Sesshomaru."_ Kagome was still looking when the blur came to a stop in front of her. "Where is he?" "Who?" "Human don't play with me. Where is that demon Naraku?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then noticed that a small voice was missing. "Where is Rin?" "That is why I am asking you girl where is Naraku?" "For the last time my name is Kagome and I am hunting him down myself." Sesshomaru stopped and when he took in who was standing before him he saw that someone was missing. "So we both are being pulled to that demon." Kagome nodded and before she could say another word Sesshomaru pulled her onto his shoulder and started off after the smell of the demon Naraku. Sango was in shock but told Kirara to follow as fast as she could.

Soon Sesshomaru stopped near a cliff where the scent stopped. "That best should be here." Kagome was looking around and looked over the cliff. "Uh, what is that?" Sesshomaru looked passed the girl in her odd white shirt and green shirt at the red pool below them. "That is a pool of dead demons. Years ago humans in the mountains started to toss the bodies of their killed demons here. Soon the blood of the demons would seep out and formed that pool. The blood is like acid to any living thing, so if you or I were to fall in we would die." Kagome took a step away from the cliff when she felt the jewel coming at her fast. Kagome turned in time to see a red blur coming at her. Kagome hit the floor as Inuyasha landed on her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged the man on her till she heard the voice of Rin crying. She looked up to find that Naraku still had Rin tight laughing at the great Sesshomaru. "What will you do? I will snap this little girl like a twig if you take one step towards me." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he wasn't going to make a more. He seemed to be stuck in thought about how he was going to get to her without harming her. Kagome then felt a hand touch her cheek; Inuyasha was looking at her as he smiled. "I am so glad your not hurt Kagome. I will help my brother." Inuyasha jumped and drew his sword. "Don't make me laugh half-breed. She will be dead before you take your next breath." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood as the wind blew passed them. Rin cried some more as Naraku tightened his grip on the back of her shirt. "Please save me Sesshomaru." Kagome stood behind them all and she looked at the ground she had one arrow left. "I got it." Kagome ran passed the two demons and at Naraku. "I knew you'd come priestess." Naraku tossed Rin at Kagome as she came near. Kagome stopped to catch Rin as she did large tentacles came flying at her. "I don't think so." Inuyasha came swinging at the tentacles severing them from their owner. Kagome smiled as she started to run with Rin in her arms. "You wont get away from me this time Kagome." Naraku grew more arms to block Kagome and Rin from getting back into the forest where Sango was. Rin screamed as Kagome picked her back up. "Hold on Rin we'll get away." "Okay." Rin held tight to Kagome as she backed up then Kagome had to jump as two large tentacles came bearing down at her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha was about to move when a green light passed his face. Sesshomaru stood as he sent his poison whip again at the arms reaching for Rin. "You wont touch her again you nasty half-breed." Naraku laughed as he saw the anger in the dog demons' eyes.

As Naraku took his eye away from Kagome he started to fight with the two dogs before him. Kagome took in a deep breath as she released her grip on Rin a little. Kagome then saw a little white cat peeking out from the forest. "Sango!" Kagome took Rin's hand and started to run for Sango and the others. "Not today!" Naraku pushed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the ground then turned sharply to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango tried to reach her best friends hand but was ripped off when Naraku wrapped his large tentacle around her and Rin. "No!" Naraku pulled Kagome away from her friends and back into the fight. Kagome held onto Rin as tears of fear ran down her face. Kagome tried to use her priestess powers to get Naraku to let go but Rin's shaking was causing her to lose her concentration. "Rin it's okay Sesshomaru wont let anything happen to you and neither will I." Rin took in a deep breath as she looked out to where her Sesshomaru was.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw Naraku take hold of Kagome and Rin. "No you don't!" Inuyasha rushed Naraku knocking him to the ground as the tentacle that held Kagome was forced into the air Sesshomaru used his claws to sever it. "You fools walked right into my trap." Inuyasha turned to see that Naraku had the girls over the cliff and when Sesshomaru severed the tentacle the girls were left with only one option to fall. "Kagome!" Inuyasha started to run to the cliff but when he reached the edge all he could see was Kagome and Rin hit the blood pool. "I'm going in after them." "You can't if you do then you will die with them." Inuyasha looked up at his brother and it looked like he had a tear in his eye. "This is all your fault!" Inuyasha turned to the laughing Naraku. "I have done what I came to do. I will fight you again dog boys but I want to give the death of those girls to sink in." Naraku disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Inuyasha fell to his knees, as he could no longer see Kagome. "Inuyasha!" As Inuyasha turned around he fell right into Sango's arms. He felt his body give as he realized that his love was killed before him and like Kikyou he could do nothing. Sesshomaru walked away from the group and back into the forest alone.

As night fell Inuyasha sat near a tree when they finally stopped for the night. Sango tried to make food with smile but was having a hard time pushing back the tears. Miroku sat holding the little fox who was crying so hard he was having trouble catching his breath. "Kagome is gone!" "Shippo she will always be in your heart." "I want her here with me!" Shippo buried his head into the robes of the monk. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who hadn't said a word in hours. "You know you did all you could." Inuyasha looked up at Sango who was trying to smile at him. "I should have known what he was up to." Sango looked away Inuyasha was still beating himself up over Kagome's death. As night continued on the group sat and ate. The wind started to pick up and everyone felt cold.

As Kagome was Falling:

Kagome felt the wind as the tentacle was severed from its owner and she and Rin were falling. "Rin hold on tight to me." Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the blood touch her skin as the two fell in. At first they felt nothing Kagome was holding all her thoughts to holding back the blood with her spiritual power. Rin started to cry louder and Kagome could feel the power of the blood around them. "Rin don't let go of me no matter what happens." "Okay." As Kagome's barrier started to fall the blood started to leak on to the two. Rin screamed out in pain as the blood started to dissolve her skin. Kagome felt her body starting to burn so she looked deep inside and found all the power she had. "Kagome!" "Hold on Rin!" Kagome then lost all consciousness as she looked at Rin falling asleep. _"We have to live, Naraku can't win."_

As night moved on the pool of blood started to move. Kagome shot up out of the blood gasping for air. Kagome pulled herself and Rin out of the bloody pool and onto solid ground. "Rin are you okay speak to me." Rin opened her eyes and smiled. "We lived. I'm not sure how but we lived."


	2. Weakness

**Hope you Like. I do not own Inuyasha but at times it would be nice. **

Chapter Two:

Kagome sat on the bank of the river looking at the blood and then at her. In the moonlight she looked unharmed. Rin sat in her lap and she too looked perfectly fine. "Kagome you saved us." Kagome looked at Rin and smiled but something didn't feel right. Her blood was pulsing like it was alive but she started to feel weak so she pulled up next to a tree. "Rin I need to rest a little bit then we can go looking for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." "Oh, Okay." Rin curled up In Kagome's lap as the two started to doze into a deep sleep.

The morning sun gave off its bright light and warmed the cool night air. Kagome opened her eyes and could see the world in ways she never could before. The colors were sharper and shapes were crisp. The blood in her was not all her own is what she was starting to think. While in that pool of blood something happened while she went unconscious. Kagome then heard a small gasp and she looked down at Rin. "Dear what is….." Kagome looked at Rin who looked more like a cat than human. She had little black ears and claws where her nails once were. She even had a little black tail. "Kagome you look like a cat!" Kagome looked down at her own hands to see she had claws, and then she looked at her back to find a white tail. She then reached up to feel two ears on her head that Rin told her were also white. Kagome looked back at the pool. "We should have died but something changed us into this and now we live." Kagome looked down as a small hand took hers. "Kagome do you think Sesshomaru will still want me like this?" Kagome stopped and felt something in her drop. Would the blood in them cause problems or would it just take time for everyone to get use to the new them? Kagome just smiled as she looked at Rin. "We will always have each other now. So no matter what we wont ever be alone." Rin smiled as the two started into the forest, Kagome could smell Inuyasha and he wasn't far.

000000000

Inuyasha woke to the sound of the bush behind him moving. He jumped and pulled his tetsusaiga to whatever was coming at him. "Take that out of my face." Inuyasha moved his sword at the sound of his brother's voice. "What are you doing here?" "I felt something go through the woods last night. I think I will stay here for a few days." "Why?" "Because if that girl of your is as strong as people say then maybe she made it out and saved Rin." "I get it. If they are alive Kagome is going to find me first." "That's right and I don't need you looking for me so I will just have to stick around you and those humans." "Listen to me Sesshomaru those humans are my friends and they have names." Sesshomaru brushed off his brother as he sat down near a large tree. The sun was starting to get higher as Sango and the others started their day. No one tried to talk to Sesshomaru who sat by the tree they just went through the morning as if he wasn't there.

As Sango was about to get up to find a stream Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jumped. "What's wrong?" "Two demons are heading this way. One is a child but the other is very strong by it's aura." Sango reached for her weapon as Miroku took his staff. Inuyasha held his sword as he hoped someone would come looking for a fight. Inuyasha wasted no time and when he knew the demons were only a few feet. "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru was also looking for a fight and sent his whip after the demons who headed their way.

00000000

Kagome and Rin were now only a few feet from where Inuyasha was. Rin was all smiles as they walked towards the camp. "Stop!' Kagome pulled Rin behind her as her demonic sense picked up on the danger headed right for them. Kagome wasn't sure what she could do but she knew that she had to protect Rin. The wind scar started for them and there was now way of avoiding it. "NO!" Kagome swung her arms to the sides as a barrier appeared around her and Rin. The wind scar bounced right off and into the sky. "Are we safe yet?" Kagome didn't answer as she caught the poison whip between her fingers before it could hit her cheek. Kagome tossed the whip back at its owner as she took Rin's hand. The two started to run towards the camp before another attack could be made. _"I have to do something to let them know it's us."_ "SIT!"

0000000000

Inuyasha watched as his wind scar was sent into the sky. "No way." Miroku was shocked that the sword didn't hit its target. Then Sesshomaru found his whip come back to him with no sign that it hit a target. "Those demons are fast and strong." Sango got up as she held her weapon ready for a fight. Kirara just looked at them she could smell Kagome but none of the others seem to be able to. As Inuyasha was about to take another hit with his sword. "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the dirt; his heart pounding for only one person could do this to him.

Kagome and Rin came out of the woods and into the light. No one knew what to say when they saw what had happened to their friends. Rin let go of Kagome and started to for Sesshomaru. Kagome's body was filling her with Sesshomaru's inner thoughts. "Rin No!" Kagome moved faster than Sesshomaru could only dream of taking Rin away from him, as he reached out to hurt the little girl he dearly cared for. Kagome landed in a tree above him holding Rin who was in tears. "Why did he do that?" "Something in us is causing their inner demon to want to attack." Sesshomaru was able to take back control with the two in the tree. "What happened to you?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who wanted to embrace the girl in the tree but he knew not to get too close. Kagome looked down into the golden orbs and smiled. "At lest you know I'm alive." Inuyasha tried to smile but it was hard when he couldn't even hug her.

000000000000000000

Naraku sat in his little room smiling from ear to ear about what he had just done. "I'll give them two more days and they will be nothing but mush. I will kill them and this world will be mine." Naraku laughed, as the thought of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting alone somewhere in the woods. "My lord I have news you should see this." Naraku looked at Kanna who looked paler than normal. As she turned her mirror for him to see his blood ran cold. For in her mirror was the two girls who should be dead. "No! They shouldn't have lived. That blood should have dissolved their bodies bone and all!" Naraku tossed a few items into the wall breaking them. As he watched and listened he soon found what the blood had done to the girls.

00000000000000

As Kagome and Rin sat up in the tree their fur started to stand on end. "Kagome we're not alone." "What is she talking about?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was holding it all just so he could look at the little girl he grew so close to. "She means that Naraku is watching us." Sango and Miroku got up holding their weapons. "Where is that monster?" Kagome looked down at her friends. "He's still in his castle. I mean Kanna's mirror is on us right now." Rin was now standing next to Kagome and pointed to the sky. "Right there Kagome." Kagome smiled as Rin was starting to embrace her demonic powers. Kagome laid her hand flat and blew across it, as she did white leafs started to appear and turned to fire as they shot out towards the sky. "There is nothing there." Kagome smiled as the fire hit something in the sky and exploded before them. "Take that Naraku! You did this to us and we will be coming for you." Kagome jumped over Inuyasha and landed by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped from behind Miroku and onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled as she patted the little guy's head. "Hi Shippo." Kagome then looked at her friends who were in shock still over what was going on with her. "So what happened to you?" "Well I had a barrier up when we first fell but over time it started to fall. The blood was like acid and was eating through our bodies. I blacked out from the pain and then a few hours later I woke up still alive." Kagome looked at Miroku who was nodding. "I think I know what happened. When your blood started to leak out it mixed with the demon blood. Your heart is always looking out for others, so you had to be thinking more about Rin than you right?" "I guess so." "Then that's it. The power of your heart mixed with the blood and gave you back your life and Rin's. Now she is part of you like a daughter." Kagome looked back at the little girl in the tree. She was sitting there like a little kid would waiting for something to happen. "I guess so." "So what is it that is making us want to attack them?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was about a foot away from Kagome and his eyes were turning red. "Not sure we would have to find out exactly who was dumped into that pool." Kagome smiled as she ran back to the tree. She was so fast that as she ran she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek as she passed. Kagome then stopped once she was back in the tree. "Okay so Rin and I need to get some new outfits. This skirt and this tail don't work. So why don't we meet you all back at Kaede's." Everyone agreed even Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

00000000

Naraku got up as the mirror went black. "She can sense us even when we are this far away. The blood didn't kill her it only made her stronger." Naraku smiled as he got up. "I figured you would be mad that she was stronger." Naraku looked at the wind sorceress in the doorway. "Kagura if the girl is this strong then think about the power I will gain when I kill her and take her soul." Naraku laughed again as he started to work out plans on taking the new Kagome by surprise. Kagura felt a chill in the wind that told her that danger was on the way. "What if you can't kill her?" Kagura knew that he would kill her for doubting him but if Kagome could sense Kanna's mirror than how would he ever have the chance to kill her. Naraku faced her and smiled. "In every demon there is a weakness you only have to find it." Kagura could see the pure hate in Naraku's eyes as he talked. "I guess so." Kagura walked out leaving Naraku to think.

000000

Kagome and Rin ran through the woods, it was as though they were walking they could see everything around them but it seemed paused. Kagome could smell a town not far and once they could see the first house Kagome stopped. Rin tried to stop like Kagome but tripped. Rin was about to land in front of some townsmen when Kagome ran and caught her. "Thanks." "No worries you'll get the hang of this." Kagome smiled at the girl who really was like her daughter. Kagome then started to sneak towards the town, as a cat would stock a mouse. Kagome watched as a mother and daughter left their house. "Come on."

Kagome and Rin ran into the house, which was empty and went looking through the clothes. Rin soon found a blue kimono that had butterflies on it. Kagome smiled as she found a short red kimono in the mom's old pile of clothes. Before leaving Kagome saw some red bandage like tape. "We might need this." Kagome and Rin then ran out of the house and back into the woods. Once they were out far enough Kagome took the blue kimono from Rin and with her nail made a little hole for her tail. Once Rin put in on Kagome could only grin at how cute she looked. Her hair straightened out and her black ears were tall now. "You look good Rin." Rin laughed as she started to practice kicking and running. Kagome then turned to her own new kimono. She put a hole in the back for her tail. Once she slipped it on she then took the tape. "What is that for Kagome?" Kagome smiled as she held the tape. "I want to make sure I have better traction with my feet." Kagome kicked off her old brown shoes and started to wrap both her legs. Once she was done it looked like she was wearing red socks with holes around her ankles. "Ready to get going." Kagome looked up at Rin who was trembling. "Rin walk back to me now!" Rin turned and ran to Kagome who was under a tree. Just as she reached Kagome a storm dropped rain on top of them the only thing was the raindrops were like sharp pieces of glass. "Kagome!" "Hold on Rin!" Kagome closed her eyes and she could hear each drop and then she moved passed the rain and into the clouds. "Found you!" Kagome let go of Rin and ran up the tree. She jumped from the top of the tree into the clouds. She moved faster than the drops and then landed on a white feather. "Oh my God!" Kagura jumped back as Kagome landed on her feather looking at her. "So he thought a little rain like this would stop me?" Kagura was actually very afraid of the girl standing before her. "He just sent me out here." Kagura then pulled her feather from under Kagome's feet. The rain stopped as Kagura flew back to the castle. Kagome fell but like the cat she looked like she landed on her feet with little to no effort. Once she landed she turned to see Rin still under the tree. "Come on Naraku wont attack again till we meet up with the others." Rin smiled at the woman before her. She was like Sesshomaru in power maybe even more powerful than him. The thing with Kagome was that she cared about what happened to her openly. Kagome was acting like a mother who protected their young with their life. For a moment Rin thought that if she could never be close to her Sesshomaru again then at lest she had Kagome.

0000000

Inuyasha was sitting at the well looking up at the afternoon sky. Kagome and Rin should have beaten them to the well but they still hadn't shown up. Inuyasha was still looking up at the sky when he heard his name. He jumped and fell off the well. "I am so sorry Inuyasha." Sango spit out as she tried not to laugh. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" "I wanted to talk to you. Is Kagome more than just a friend to you?" Inuyasha looked up at Sango in her normal dress. "Yes. I have over the last few months found myself thinking about her more. Now that she is … well whatever she is half-breed or not she had a self-confidence that I have never seen. She kissed me as she ran by, she could barely tell me she liked me before she fell into that pool." Inuyasha turned a light shade of red as he spoke. "Well then we will have to work even harder in finding out why you want to attack her when she comes near." Sango smiled at the half-breed before she got up to walk back into the village.

Inuyasha sat a little longer alone when he looked up. "You know Rin is fine with Kagome." "Brother I trust that …. Kagome more than I do you right now." "No you know that she is more powerful than you. I can feel it too. Her aura overpowers your when she gets near." Sesshomaru looked at his brother and let a low growl leave his lips. "What she is now is false and soon it will be gone." "Are you sure about that? That blood is mixed with theirs now. Rin even has some of Kagome's blood, it's the only reason she's still alive." Inuyasha was getting sick of how his brother was acting. "What is your problem Sesshomaru!" "I am trying to fight the urge to kill Rin!" Inuyasha stopped his brother did care for the little girl and now was fighting with his inner self to save her. "Oh." Inuyasha dropped the matter as he looked back out to the woods. "They should have been here by now." "They will be here big brother." Sesshomaru smirked at his little brother as he sat by a tree nearby.

Night was about to come and still no sign of the two girls. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to go out looking when Kirara perked her ears. "Kagome's aura." Sesshomaru turned as from the woods two figures appeared. Kagome stopped with Rin by her side. "Sorry we're late we ran into Kagura." Kagome smiled as Rin waved to Sesshomaru. His pride told him to look on but something else in him took over. The great Sesshomaru waved back. Everyone's mouths dropped but Kagome she could read the demon. The thing that sacred her was that she could not read Inuyasha. _"If I cannot read him does that mean that I will not be able to read Naraku?"_


	3. Fighting Back

**Here is more fluff before we get into what really is going on with the blood. Oh I do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter Three:

Kagome knew that she could read any full demon like a book. That was why she could sense Kanna and why she would be able to read Kagura. So what was it about a half-breed that was out of her reach? Kagome was still thinking when her heart jumped. That was the answer the human side of a half-breed was not like a book and could change at the very last moment. Kagome came out of her thought when she saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were too close and losing control again.

"Kagome!" Rin jumped from the claw of Sesshomaru as he was about to change to his true form. "Snap out of it!" Kagome took hold of the demon's hands as Rin ran behind her. Sesshomaru started to push Kagome back as his smile grew evil. "Not today!" Kagome felt her body pulse again. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru back and then jumped and kicked him to the well where Sango and the others were. Inuyasha smiled as his eyes turned red but his heart was screaming for him to stop. Kagome felt the wind change as tetsusaiga released its wind scar. Kagome turned on her heels and took Rin by the hand and into the trees. Inuyasha stopped after that and just stood. "Come on Inuyasha your stronger than this pull yourself out of it!" Kagome screamed from behind the safety of the trees. Inuyasha stopped as he held onto his sword. "Look Inuyasha is fighting back." Shippo pointed out as Miroku and Sango looked on and then back to Sesshomaru who was sitting against the well.

Kagome walked to the other side of the tree so she could see Inuyasha, as he was going normal and sitting on the grass. "So we can be this far and stay normal." "I guess so Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at her half-demon and smiled. Inuyasha could see how beautiful she was as the wind blew her brown hair across her face. "So you ran into Kagura. Did she hurt you two?" Kagome looked up at her best friend. "No she tried but I guess I scared her off." Kagome smiled as she jumped to Sango who moved away from Sesshomaru. "So we need to get going to find out what demons were tossed into that pool that might have been a threat to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagome was about to say more when the winds around them started to pick up. "Kagome!" Rin was holding the tree as hard as she could as the winds were pushing it back and forth. "Rin!" Sesshomaru ran towards the tree as he wanted to help the little girl but he could feel his blood boil as he took a step closer. Kagome turned on her heels and ran for the tree. As she was about to get close a black cloud appeared before her.

"I see you lived through the blood. The power around you Kagome has grown. I could see you by my side." Kagome felt sick as the demon spoke those words, but she still couldn't read him like she could Sesshomaru. "You touch her and I'll make you pay." Naraku laughed at Inuyasha who was a few feet away from Kagome. "How will you do that when you can't even touch her without wanting to kill her?" Naraku laughed again as he turned to face the little girl in the tree. "Now to get rid of the little girl." Naraku shot his tentacles at the tree. Rin screamed as the tree snapped in half, she was going to hit the ground when she jumped from the limb into the air. Kagome smiled as the girl was now coming for her. Naraku moved fast and knocked Rin in the air; Rin was now going to hit the ground. "Rin open your eyes you can still land." Rin opened her eyes and pulled her body up so she landed on her feet next to Kagome. "Thanks Kagome." As Kagome pulled Rin behind her Naraku was now facing her again. "That girl sure does mean a lot to you now." Kagome didn't say a word as she felt something coming at her from behind. "Down." Kagome pulled Rin to the ground as large boomerang flew over their heads.

Sango smiled, as the weapon was about to hit Naraku hard in the chest. Naraku didn't move and Kagome started to worry something wasn't right. Kagome and Rin ran into a tree as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming running towards Naraku. "Don't think this human weapon could take me down." Naraku pushed the weapon to the ground as he took the two demons coming at him by the neck. Kagome and Rin looked on with fear. "We have to help." "How? If we get near they will just turn on us." Kagome was still thinking when Naraku released smoke from his body. It was so dark that no one could see and it had a scent to it that made both dog demons unable to fight. "Kagome, something is wrong here." Kagome looked at Rin then into the smoke. "We can't smell the smoke but we can't see." "No Rin close your eyes." Rin closed her eyes and she could see in her head everyone and what was going on in the dark. "How?" "It must be a cat thing…." Kagome then saw in the darkness that Naraku tossed Sango's weapon at her and Miroku. "I have to save them." "Kagome wait what should I do?" "Rin you need to take a deep breath and then get rid of this smoke it's the only way to save Sesshomaru." Kagome jumped from the tree and into the darkness of the smoke. She closed her eyes and with her speed was able to catch up with the fast moving weapon. Kagome then jumped and landed right in front of Sango taking hold of the weapon with her bear hands holding it in mid-air. "Rin do it now!" Kagome's voice was heard in the darkness and everyone wondered why she was yelling at Rin.

Rin had her eyes closed and started to take a deep breath. A light around her started to glow. It was strong and filled Rin with a warmth she thought she would never feel since her family was killed. Rin then released the power as her own type of smoke. As the pink cloud moved over the black cloud it turned it white and was gone. Rin used her new power to purify the smoke. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could see breath again and pulled the arms around their necks off. Sango and Miroku could see again and saw Kagome finally toss Sango's weapon to the ground. "Naraku tossed it back to us in the dark." "Kagome you were able to see it and came to stop it." Kagome turned to her friends and smiled. "I came to help like you do when I get into a bind." Kagome then looked at Rin in the tree who was smiling. _"That's my girl."_ Kagome was snapped back into the real world when she felt something coming at her fast. "Kagome look out!" Miroku yelled out as Naraku redirected his arms to attack her.

"I don't think so." Kagome ran towards the arms as they came at her, as the arms reached out for her arms Kagome jumped. Her claws retracted as she then took hold of Naraku's arms. "You're faster than I would have thought." Kagome held the arms tighter digging them into the flesh. "Miroku, Sango get the others and get going towards the mountains." "Kagome we can't leave you with him." "I am telling you to go now. If we want to bet him we have to all work as a group. The only way to do that is to find out who was dumped in that pool. Now go!" Sango and Miroku got on Kirara as Shippo jumped on Miroku's lap. As Kirara took off Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't move.

"Leave now Inuyasha." "I wont leave you." "Inuyasha I promise I will meet up with you, you have to trust me now go!" Inuyasha was about to listen when Naraku made a move to toss Kagome to the ground. "No!" Inuyasha was about to make a move to knock Naraku to the ground when Naraku hit the ground. "I have her back now take Sesshomaru and get going." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was now on top of Naraku holding him to the ground as she spoke. "Come on." Sesshomaru pulled his arm from Inuyasha. "I wont leave her." "Look we can't help them. If we get any closer to help we will try to kill them. They can take care of him, so come on." Sesshomaru looked at his little girl one last time before he ran into the woods.

Rin smiled then she felt her body hit the ground. "You little brat how dare you…." "Naraku you should never turn your back to me!" Naraku looked up from Rin to see that Kagome now had her claws all the way through his arms. She smiled as she then started to run towards him, her hands till in his arms. She was slicing them in half as she ran at him. "Get off me you nasty thing!" Naraku pulled his arms down as to get out of Kagome's grip, then as he pulled them up to bring them back Kagome jumped and cut the two arms from his control. Kagome landed and looked at Naraku who was losing blood by the pounds. "This wont kill me." "No, but it will weaken you." Kagome jumped from her spot and landed on Naraku's chest. "I would go back to your castle and think up a new plan." Naraku hissed at the girl on him. As Kagome got off him he turned to smoke and was gone.

"You okay?" Kagome was looking down at Rin who was still on the ground covered in dirt. "Yea, sorry I had him." "Rin your still a kid and this is all new to you. I am very proud of what you did and you know what?" "What?" "I think you made Naraku shake a little when you hit him." Rin smiled as she took the hand Kagome was handing help her up. As the two looked around Kagome saw something near the well. "What is it?" "Shippo he went and got me more arrows a new bow." Kagome put the bag of arrows on her back. Rin then reached out to the bow. "Can I carry it?" "Sure." Kagome let Rin put the bow over her shoulder. The two then turned on their heels and took off into the forest after their friends.

00000000

Kirara stopped near a small river after about a few hours of running from Naraku. "Do you think Kagome will be okay?" Sango looked back at Shippo who was looking over Miroku's shoulder into the woods. "I am sure she knew what she was doing. That blood gave her a whole lot of power." Kirara shrunk down to her kitten size as Sango and Miroku started to set up camp. Shippo was still looking at the woods when the trees started to move. "Kagome!" Shippo jumped then stopped when two white figures came flying out of the woods. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru are the girls with you?" "No." Sango's head snapped towards the two at the answer. "You didn't try to help them?" "We couldn't. Kagome and Rin told us to go and we had no other choice but to follow." Sesshomaru looked at the river and walked to the banks. Inuyasha sat by the fire with Shippo in his lap. "Are you worried about Kagome?" "I am but she promised that she would meet up with us so I have to trust that she will." Inuyasha looked back into the fire as Shippo jumped off his lap and to Sango who was cooking something to eat.

Night was now fully on them and still Kagome and Rin hadn't shown up. Sesshomaru was starting to play with his sword as a twitch. Inuyasha sat with his eyes closed hoping he would pick up on Kagome's aura soon. Sango and Miroku soon were fast asleep near the fire and Shippo was curled up next to Kirara. "Where are they?" "Look Rin is still new at traveling like this, so they might have had to stop a few time to catch their breath." Inuyasha looked at his brother, as he was about to go back into the woods. "I am going…." Sesshomaru stopped as he felt something coming at them. He took a step back as two figures came flying out of the woods passed him and the camp. They then landed on the other side of the river. "Kagome." Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru turned as Rin landed on the ground almost flat, her legs out and her hand on the ground. "What took you two so long?" "We had to make sure Naraku went home." Kagome sat near the water putting her feet in. "I thought cats didn't like water." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha on the other side of the river. "You're not trying to kill me." "No I think the water covers up a lot of your scent." Kagome smiled as she sat across from Inuyasha. Rin sat down next to her and yawned. "Rin are you okay?" Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the river looking at her. "Oh yea. I am just tired." Rin put her head in Kagome's lap and closed her eyes. Kagome sat there under the stars with Rin in her lap looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru moved to a tree near the river to keep an eye on Rin. _"Soon we will all be able to sit as we did days ago."_


	4. Demonic Preistess

**Enjoy. I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter Four:

Kagome watched the sun rise from the riverbank. In her lap was Rin still fast sleep and before her was her sleeping half-demon. "You don't sleep well anymore?" Kagome looked over at the tree. "Sesshomaru it's hard when I close my eyes I see more then if I stay awake." "I see I use to do that when I was little. My mom would say it would pass and it did. I sleep now only very light." Kagome smiled as she looked at the demon. "You care a lot about Rin don't you?" "I guess you could say I look at her as my daughter." Kagome smiled as she looked down at the little girl. "So what do you think we will find up in the mountains?" "I want to think that someone will be able to tell us who they dumped in that pool that would make your blood boil." Kagome looked away as she felt the warm sun on her back.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that Kagome was gone and so was Rin. "Don't worry Kagome took Rin out to find some food." Inuyasha looked up at his brother. "I see. So you're not so mean when it comes to Rin." "You keep it up and I might just have to slit your throat." Inuyasha smiled as he started to sit up. Sango and Miroku walked up just then with their morning meal. "So you think we will be able to get people to tell us who they dumped in that pool?" "We have to Miroku, it's the only way." Inuyasha looked back at the woods as the trees started to move. Kagome and Rin came out holding fresh fish in their hands. "I caught this many." Rin held up her hands full of fish. Sesshomaru smiled a little as the little girl who looked a little stronger. As the two sat on the other side of the bank to eat Kirara and Shippo came to sit down with them. "So Rin you want to play when you're done eating?" Rin smile at Shippo as she swallowed her last mouth full. "Can we?" "Stay in sight you two." Rin and Shippo ran off to play as Kagome sat there with Kirara. Sango jumped over the bank to see her friend. "This sucks." "I know." "I mean first we thought you were dead and now we can't even travel as a group." Kagome hugged her friends as the two kids came running back. "We should start going don't you think?" Kagome and Sango looked over at Sesshomaru who was now standing. "I guess so." Kagome smiled as she and Rin jumped into the woods.

The group traveled at a steady pace and they headed towards the mountains. Kagome and Rin were in eyesight but stayed far enough away so that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't change. Kagome as she ran was looking behind them. "Kagome?" "Rin I think we are being followed." Kagome kicked against a tree and went flying back behind Inuyasha and the others. She landed on the ground and could feel that it was more than just one person following them. "Rin!" Kagome turned as she saw eyes in the darkness. Kagome's voice made everyone stop. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then picked up on what had her spooked. "There are so many demons around us." Sango and Miroku stopped as the eyes started to appear. Kagome could read the demons so she ran to Rin. Just as she took Rin in her arms five large demons jumped on the two. "Kagome!" "Rin!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha screamed as more demons appeared and took them as well. Kagome started to fight the demons on her when she was hit from behind and everything went black.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that Rin was shaking in the dark. "Come here Rin." Rin smiled as she ran into Kagome's arms. Lights then turned on and Kagome found they were in some kind of room. There were three sections and they started to fill with figures. In one she could see Miroku and Sango with other humans, in another Inuyasha with other half-demons, then in the last she saw Sesshomaru and Shippo among many other demons.

"Kagome I'm scared." "I know. Just hold on I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you." Kagome stood pulling Rin behind her back. Once she was up a table pulled forward with about five demons sitting at it. They looked down at the two girls as everyone else sat down. "You have been brought to the council today because of who you two are." "What do you mean?" "We know about you two who fell into that pool. You should have died and now that you live you are under trial." "What is wrong with all of you? We are not a threat. I only want to find out who was dumped in there and then I want the half-demon who did this to us." "We are not sure you can be allowed." The demons before her were angering Kagome. Rin was starting to get nervous herself. The others sat as those around them talked about the two like they were an attraction not living beings.

"We are going to have to decide if you two should live or die." "WHAT!" Kagome held tight to Rin's hand as those sitting started to scream out that they should be put down. Rin started to cry in Kagome's hand. "How dare you act like we are nothing. We never choose this." "Oh but you did. Did you not want to live when you fell in the well?" Kagome could now see that the demon talking was a dog demon. He had a scent that was close to Sesshomaru. _"I bet he is on his mother's side."_ "I wanted to live but I never asked to come out like this and Rin had no choice I made sure she lived." The demon looked at Kagome as she stood her ground. "I see." As he stood Kagome could see the dog-ears and tail. "This once was only a place demons could be. Then the demon in charge at the time made a new law one that could not be changed. He added the humans and half-breeds. He soon died after making the law and I gained control. I am not weak like he was and I will not allow two….." "Demonic Priestesses." The demon stopped as Kagome gave them a name to be called." I see, anyhow I will not just let you two live." Kagome smiled. "That demon was the great dog demon. He had two sons, one a full demon and the other a half-breed. He wanted to make sure his wife the human and his son the half-demon would have protection if ever brought to this court." "How do you know that?" "I know the sons." Kagome took a quick glace as Sesshomaru was now looking at the demon who was in charge of the council. "No matter we still think you and that girl are dangerous." "How can we make you not kill us here and now?" "Only they can. If there is anyone who wants to claim them as friends from each group she and the little one will be allowed to walk out of here alive."

The room went quite as the demons at the table waited for someone to speak. "We speak for the humans." Miroku and Sango stood as Kagome looked over. "You two who don't even walk by her will stand by her side?" "We have our reasons for what is going on but Kagome and Rin are our friends. We will not let you try and kill them because of what a half-demon has done to them." "Very well the humans now have a voice with you." "I will speak for the half-demons." Inuyasha stood as those around him moved away from his aura." "Who are you?" "I am Inuyasha the half-breed who's father use to run this council." "You wish this demonic priestess and her little girl to be saved." "I do." The man nodded as he turned to Kagome. "I knew that those two groups would speak for you. They are like you in a way weakness in humans and the half-breed knows your pain. I doubt there is any demon who…." "I speak for the demons." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru stood. "You nephew will stand for these girls?" "I have to. They are right when they say that what has happened to them is not their fault and they should not be put to death. You want to punish someone find Naraku." There was an uproar when Sesshomaru spoke. "I see that we have someone from every group standing for these two girls. We have no choice you are free to walk out of here unharmed." Kagome took a deep breath as everyone started to leave.

As those who viewed the council started to leave Inuyasha met up with Sango and Miroku. "So that went okay." "How dare they act like they are some kind of freaks that need to be wiped out." Inuyasha was started to get red in the face. "We saved them from that. With the help of your brother they are free to walk out of here." "That is true but those demons are waiting for them out side." Everyone turned to Sesshomaru who had Shippo on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" "Those demons want her dead. She and Rin are the only ones of their kind. If they breed their kids will fall back into one of our groups. The problem is they have to make it out of here first." Sesshomaru pointed to a large group of demons who were running outside to wait for Kagome and Rin. "What are we going to do?" Sango looked at Inuyasha as he was looking at how many demons were running outside. "We have to help." Inuyasha started to run through the crowd trying to get to Kagome and Rin.

Rin stood as close to Kagome as the demons around them were rushing outside. "Kagome." "Rin can you run?" Kagome looked back to see that Rin was frozen with fear. The aura that was coming from outside told them of the danger. They were going to have to get out there but to get into the woods they would have to fight the large group outside. "Rin get on my back and hold on as tight as you can." Rin jumped onto Kagome's back and buried her head into the black cloth. She was trying not to cry as more demons ran by. "We are going to get you outside little girl." "You may be allowed to walk out but you are not protected by the council." "Your dead!" "Kagome!" Kagome turned to see that her friends were racing to catch up. _"We have no time to wait for you."_ Kagome turned back and looked ahead.

Kagome started to run at full speed, which was faster than all the demons around her. She started to pass them one by one then she saw the door that lead to the outside. "Hold on!" Kagome kicked back on her heels and jumped towards the doors once she was near the doors she kicked the side of the door and sent her and Rin out the door. Inuyasha and the others were only a few steps behind but when they took a step outside they were stopped by a group of demons. "No!" Sango and the others pushed but the demons wouldn't let them pass. "Look!" Shippo pointed as Kagome was landing in the middle of the group. Kagome landed soft but her power flowed through the ground causing the hair on all the demons around her to stand on its end. Sesshomaru felt the chill reach them as well. "What was that?" Miroku asked. "That would be Kagome's power."

Once the demons shook off the power surge they turned back towards Kagome. "Now you die girl." "I don't think so." Kagome let Rin jump from her back and the world seemed to be in slow motion as Rin hit the ground Kagome snapped her fingers and a pink light appeared around them. The demons who jumped to attack her were then tossed back and the world was back to its normal speed. "Look you put up a barrier." "I put up a priestess barrier." Kagome looked around as demon after demon tried to get passed the barrier but was only tossed to the side. Kagome placed her bag of arrows on the ground next to Rin who was still holding her bow. "Rin take one of your nails and cut off some of my hair." "Why?" "With my hair I will be able to hold this barrier over you while fighting those demons back." Kagome smiled as she felt a chunk of her hair fall and then without another word she jumped through her own barrier to face the demons. "Your dumb to leave the safety of that barrier you ……." "My name is Kagome!" Kagome released her claws as her demonic smile came over her face. Two demons jumped at Kagome, before they could reach her, two claws flashed before their faces and they went down. They were covered in blood as Kagome turned to more demons coming at her fast. "I wont let you let you hurt her!" Kagome started to move faster as she kicked and clawed demons to the ground. Kagome had taken on about fifty demons when she had to take a breath. That is when two demons took hold of her arms and pulled her to the ground. "Kagome! Sesshomaru please help her!" Rin was screaming from the barrier that was still holding strong. Sesshomaru looked at the tears that were filling in Rin's eyes. He wanted to help but his demon pride stopped him.

"Your so dumb. Kagome is all she has if we don't help Kagome they will kill Rin next." Inuyasha pushed his sword as he did a few demons moved away. Sango pushed the demons off her and took hold of her weapon. "Then lets help her!" Sango jumped as Kirara grew and pulled her up above the demons. "Get off her!" Sango tossed her weapon as Inuyasha pulled back on his sword. "Wind Scar!"

Kagome felt pressure on her stomach as a demon dug his claws into her stomach. "Let me see what a demonic priestess looks like." The demon who looked more like a tiger was about take another shot at Kagome when he was pushed over by a large weapon. Kagome pushed the two demons off her as she could feel the power of tetsusaiga coming at her. Kagome ran back into her barrier as the wind scar tore through the demons. "Kagome you're bleeding." Kagome looked up at Rin whose face was stained with tears. "I will be fine. I need to get you out of here." Kagome got back up on her feet as Inuyasha pushed more of the demons to the ground. The attention was now on him and the others for a moment.

Kagome noticed that the barrier was weaker since she was hurt. "Rin when the barrier comes down you run to the woods." "They will notice me." "No. Trust me they wont I promise." Rin nodded as Kagome closed her eyes to concentration on her aura. As the barrier started to fall the air was being filled with the scent of only Kagome. Once the barrier was down Rin took a step back towards the woods not one demon turned around. Rin then ran into the forest and up into a tree.

Inuyasha was about to fight another demon when Sesshomaru got in front of him. "Move demon that half-breed is going to learn what it's like to take on a real demon." Sesshomaru laughed. "I am more demon than you and my brother can take me on. You he will wipe out before you take another breathe." The demons stopped as from behind an aura filled them. So they turned to find Rin gone but so was the barrier. "So you ready to die Kagome!" "You wish." Kagome pulled a group of arrows and sent them flying at the group. The arrows were glowing so bright and as they passed demons were burned by the light. Kagome felt weak and ran into the woods as fast as she could. "Oh no you don't." As the demons were about to run after her a whip came flying before them and then they were knocked to the ground by the wind scar. "That wont stop…. what the? Her scent is gone." The demons stopped and looked around. "Tell her when you see her that we will be around and someday we will get her and that little brat."


	5. Harsh Words From those near and far

**I do not Own Inuyasha. Thanks for the reviews I read them all and try to fix things but the idea stays. **

Chapter Five:

The demons walked away leaving Inuyasha and the others standing there. The demonic aura that was Kagome's was gone but Inuyasha picked up on a sweet scent. "Kagome didn't leave." Inuyasha cried as he ran into the woods after the scent. Sesshomaru and the others ran after him.

Kagome got into the woods holding her stomach as she could now feel the pain. "Kagome!" Kagome looked up to see Rin looking down on her. "I will be fine in a while." Kagome said as she climbed into the tree with Rin. "You smell human." Rin said as she looked at Kagome seeing she still was demonic. "I guess it's a way for my body to help me escape when I need to get away." Kagome answered as Rin curled up in her lap. "I'm glad you came back to me mom." Rin said as she started to fall asleep. Kagome could feel her demon blood working on her wound.

Inuyasha along with the others walked into the woods to find where Kagome was. "So Inuyasha why does it seem you and your brother talk like family." Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at his brother who was a few feet away. "Not sure its like when we thought about what we could have lost we found common ground. I'm sure once we figure out why we can't go near the girls it will go back to the way it was." Inuyasha sighed as he turned around he knew that once Rin was allowed near him again he would be at his throat. Inuyasha was still walking when he heard a soft voice talking to what seemed to be no one. _"That's Kagome's voice. I know that sweet tone almost anywhere."_ Inuyasha started to look in the trees around him for what he thought was the human version of Kagome, he stopped at a long black tail. "I thought you were human again Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes to Inuyasha's voice and turned her head back to see him and the others standing there looking at her. "No it's more like I was able to use my human scent to get away from those demons." Kagome answered smiled as she knew that once they saw her scar they would start to think she was going to need help. "Now if I turn around you have to all promise you wont freak out on me." Kagome waited till she could hear a silence in the air, she took that as yes. Kagome held Rin in her arms and jumped back down to the ground and turned to her friends. As she set Rin down her open wound could be seen. Sango held in her scream but Inuyasha opened his mouth. "That was so dumb. You should have stayed in the barrier where you were safe." Kagome could feel her anger rising when she thought about the words that were coming out of the mouth of the half-demon. "Well I guess I learned that stupid move from you!" Kagome turned red before she felt her wound start to hurt again. "Could you fight with Kagome when she's not bleeding from the gut?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was staring at him giving him the look that told him to back off. "Fine." Inuyasha sat himself down near the tree he was closest to; Kagome took Rin and jumped back into the tree. Miroku sighed with relief when his friend listened and helped Sango set up for the night. Sesshomaru walked into the woods to think.

Night fell and Kagome watched the stars above her as she felt her body heal. Rin started to wake and stretched. "Mom can I go get something to eat?" Kagome looked down into Rin's light blue eyes. "I guess. Shippo?" Shippo who was sitting at the bottom of the tree looked up. "Yes?" "Go with Rin and help her get something to eat." Shippo smiled as Rin jumped down to met him. As the two walked into the darkness Kagome closed her eyes to watch them move through the forest. "Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes to a sweet scent of her friend Sango. When she looked down she could see Sango holding a plate of food for her. "Come down and eat with me please?" Kagome smiled at her friend's request. Kagome jumped and landed next to Sango and the two started to share a meal that tasted great. "Kagome I have an idea of why the dog boys might want to kill when they get near." "Really Sango what do you think it is?" "Maybe if a demon who fought their father was in the pool and now you smell like him." Kagome smiled at Sango she had the same idea but till they got to a few villages they wouldn't know for sure. "Maybe but we will find out for sure when we go up into the mountains." Kagome put her head on her friends shoulder as she talked she needed her best friend at this moment. She was starting to feel alone again, like she did the night she climbed out of the pool. She knew even back then that she wasn't like anyone else anymore. It was nice to feel the warmth of another person that didn't care who she was. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome looked up to see that Sango had a concerned look on her face. "Oh, yea I am still just a little tired after that fight I guess." "I see, well you better get some sleep I'm sure the others will want to hurry up to the mountain as early as possible." Kagome smiled at Sango as she started to climb back up the tree as Sango went back to sit by the sleeping Miroku. Kagome closed her eyes again and to her horror saw Rin and Shippo in danger.

Kagome screamed out their names as she jumped from her tree. "Kagome wait." Sango yelled to her friend as she ran into the woods. Kagome was running as fast as she could, as she could now smell Naraku all over the woods. "Rin! Shippo!" Kagome finally reached the clearing where the two children sat. Rin was in front of Shippo holding her ground as Naraku sat before them smiling. "There you are Kagome I was waiting for you." Kagome stopped and looked at the half-demon who was sitting there. "You leave these children alone." Kagome took a step towards Naraku and he shoot out a tentacle at Rin and Shippo. "I would be careful Kagome you don't want the little ones to pay." Kagome stopped as Sango and Inuyasha came out of the woods. "You monster!" Sango cried out as she saw how he had the two little ones. Inuyasha growled as he realized how close he was to Kagome. "I see you two still haven't worked out this little issue." As Naraku laughed he pulled Kagome by the waist to him and then tossed Rin and Shippo to the others. Sango caught Rin as Inuyasha caught Shippo. Naraku laughed as Kagome was still feeling weak and couldn't break Naraku's grip. "Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed as he cried out for her while holding in his anger towards her. Naraku smiled as he then tossed Kagome to the ground. He moved so that his body was on her chest looking into her deep brown eyes he said. "Your power outdoes my own. It makes my body shiver with glee when I think about what I could do with your power in me." Naraku moved closer to Kagome's face and smiled his evil grin. "You make me sick." Kagome yelled back, she couldn't move but spit in his face. "You will be mine and then your power will be mine." Naraku spoke then was about to kiss Kagome when he was pushed off her so hard that when he hit the ground his body seemed to flatten. Kagome pulled herself up and watched as a green whip returned to its master. _"Sesshomaru."_ Kagome was about to look in his direction when she felt Naraku starting to move then spoke. "I will get your power Kagome and when I do Inuyasha will be the first one I kill with the new power." Naraku smiled as he turned to nothing but smoke. Sesshomaru walked out of the dark and looked over at Kagome. "That was foolish to let two little ones go out alone like that." Kagome sighed as she could read it was the old Sesshomaru. "I felt that they would be okay." Kagome said as strongly as she could. "Well you were wrong now weren't you?" Kagome didn't answer the demon as she got up ran taking Rin back to the tree for the night.

As night turned to day Kagome opened her eyes to find that where once was a scar was now healed and if it wasn't for the memories she would have no idea she was in a fight the other day. "Are you up yet?" Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha off to the side of the tree glaring at her again. "I am now. What is your problem? You and that dog brother of yours need to find a way to be nicer to others." Kagome snapped before jumping from the tree onto the ground a few inches from Sesshomaru. "You best watch it girl we saved you from that council." "I know and I thank you for Rin. Now if you would work on this anger than maybe you could have her by your side!" Sesshomaru felt his blood jump as Kagome yelled back. "If I had it my way I would take her away from you. You are weak and will surly get her killed." Kagome felt her human heart break as he spoke the words. "I see that you still can be hurt human." Kagome held back the tears as she looked at the demon. "You're a jerk!" Kagome hit Sesshomaru in the chest as she ran passed him and towards the mountains. As Sesshomaru looked back smiling at what he had done he saw Rin's face. "Why?" Rin had tears in her eyes but instead of hearing an answer she ran after Kagome. "Great now we wont see them all day." Sango said out loud as she packed up her stuff and got on Kirara. "Lets go Shippo let the great dog demons be alone. Humans are not welcome here." Miroku spoke harshly as he got on behind Sango. As Shippo jumped on he looked back to see that Inuyasha was looking away. "How dare you not speak up for her you jerk Inuyasha!" Shippo turned away as Kirara took off in hopes to catch the two demonic priestesses.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were left alone in the woods looking away thinking the same thing. _"What is going on?"_


	6. The Harsh Truth

**I do not own Inuyasha and I have new person for just this chapter her name is Amaya and she in not the Amaye the wolf demon. **

Chapter Six:

As Kagome ran she let her tears fall she knew she was hurt not by the words but by the one who didn't speak up for her. "He's so stupid. I need him and he acts like his brother is right." Kagome stopped running and thought about that. She was about to believe that maybe they were right when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "He was wrong Mom! You will never let me die!" Kagome looked at Rin as she cried out the words. "I thank you Rin. I guess it just hurts to think that they feel that way about me." Kagome spoke the last words when Kirara appeared with her friends on her back.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked her friend as she got off Kirara. "My pride got hurt. I guess when you have demon blood you get a quick temper." Kagome tried to laugh at her words but it was hard when it wasn't all she thought it was. Kagome felt they should keep going since she needed to know what was wrong with the blood in Kagome and Rin. As night was falling and the group stopped the trees started to move. "Who do you think it is?" Shippos asked shaking. "No worries Shippo it's only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome answered as she looked up from her meal. Inuyasha was the first one to step out of the woods. "So even with that speed you didn't get too far." Inuyasha said not even a foot into camp. Kagome looked up and with out a word jumped into a tree. "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground hard. "You know that's what you get when you just walk into camp and shoot off that mouth." Sango said as she ate her dinner without looking up. Sesshomaru walked into the light of the fire and Rin looked at him. "Do you wish your answer?" Sesshomaru asked Rin without a sense of kindness. "No. I know the answer." Rin's answer was cold and for a girl of eight she sounded more like she was twelve. Rin jumped up to be with Kagome as Inuyasha sat near a tree. "So where are we going to go tomorrow?" Kagome couldn't take it any more, Inuyasha asked the wrong question. "Listen Inuyasha I am going to go to the villages on my own. It will only take me a week to go to every village." Kagome's answer blew everyone away. "What about Rin?" Miroku asked. "I want you and Sango to watch her please. I can move faster alone. I can do this." Kagome waited till Sango spoke. "That sounds like it would be fine Kagome." Kagome smiled as she looked at Rin. "Rin will that be okay with you?" Rin was taken back when Kagome spoke. "I trust you mom and so I think it would be best if you went alone." Kagome smiled as the two fell asleep in the tree.

Inuyasha glared at his friends across from the fire. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as if he didn't know. "Why would you just let her go off and do this on her own?" Inuyasha waited for someone to answer when Sango looked at him. "She is faster and well she has a way with people she'd be much better at getting the information than if you went with her." Inuyasha took a deep breath, as he knew they were right but he just seemed to want to fight everyone. It was the blood in Kagome that was doing it he was sure of it. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru who sat under a tree he was looking up at the stars. They both felt the aura Kagome was giving off and the anger was because of them. The only thing to do was let her go.

When the morning sun hit Rin opened her eyes to find that she was in Sango's lap. "Mom left already?" Rin asked Sango who was looking down at her. "She woke before the sun was up, she didn't want to make it any harder than it was to leave you." Sango answered as she remembered the look on Kagome's face when she ran off. She knew nothing good would come from her trip. She told Sango that she knew that something was wrong but she had no way of stopping it. "Sango do you think Kagome will be able to figure out what makes them hate us so?" Sango looked at Rin who was trying not to cry. "Oh Rin. She will do everything to make sure you can be with Sesshomaru again." Sango smiled as talked she wanted the little demonic priestess not worry about Kagome. Things would be fine, Sango had to believe this.

After about a week Inuyasha started to actually show he was worried about Kagome. "Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha said as he paced back and forth near the fire. "She did say it would take a lest two weeks Inuyasha. You need to give her time." Miroku answered as he placed food over the fire. Sesshomaru was not at the camp for he was following Rin who was taking a walk with Sango and Shippo. "So Shippo you want to play tag?" Rin turned to the little fox and smiled as she spoke. Shippo blushed a little and nodded as he tagged Rin. "You two say within sight." Sango yelled to make sure the two could hear her. Sesshomaru stayed behind the bushes to watch them play. He wasn't about to leave Rin in the care of a demon slayer no matter how strong she seemed to be.

As night fell Sango was giving the little demons some dinner when the bushes started to move. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved their hands over their weapons as the aura was a demon and it wasn't Kagome. Then a demon came out into the light of the fire and the boys took their hands off their weapons. She was a dog demon and a beauty at that. She had long black hair and pink eyes. She wore a black dress and had a pink sash at her waist. She had two soft dog-ears and when she spoke Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were drawn to her. "Please help me. There are men after me." The demon spoke then fell to her knees in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Stay with us for the night I promise if they come that you will be safe." Sesshomaru spoke as he helped the girl up. As she walked with him to a tree she winked at Inuyasha. "Miroku something about that demon isn't right." Sango whispered to Miroku as she watched the demon sit down. She smiled a smiled at the demon slayer that told her that she had a plan and that included getting rid of the humans in front of her. Rin shivered when she looked at the demon who was all over her Sesshomaru. _"I know he may never look at me like that but he is mine and that demon is up to no good. Kagome you need to come back to us now."_ Rin though this to herself then walked over and fell fast asleep with Shippo by her side.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Kagome came running into the camp She had found the truth and it hurt but she had it. She jumped into the camp sight to find the new demon in-between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You are you?" Kagome asked as she pushed what she found back this was more important. "I am Amaya I am a dog demon." The girl spoke so soft but Kagome's ears picked up her true nature. Those few words told her that this girl wanted only one thing and that was to be with the two great dog demon sons and bare each of them a child. "I see and where are the others?" Kagome's heart was now racing for the scent of her friends was weak like they hadn't been there for a few days. "They went out two days ago and never came back." Sesshomaru answered like it was no big deal. "And you two haven't gone to look for them?" Kagome could feel her anger growing. "Amaya went out looking and said they were just over the river looking for you." Inuyasha answered with such a harsh tone that Kagome wanted to sit him, but her friends were her top problem. Kagome kicked on her heels and ran towards the river._ "That demon did something to them I know it. She is going to pay and those two better not get in my way. "_

0000000

As Kagome ran off Amaya smiled she had the boys where she wanted them. She used her soft voice to get even the strongest demon to fall in love with her. They believe everything she said and the best part is her spell would even have those under it protect her even against a friend. Amaya curled up next to Inuyasha and smiled. "You like me right?" Amaya batted her eyes and smiled at the half-breed. "I …I do Amaya your so strong and beautiful." Inuyasha answered he seemed to only see her in his life. Sesshomaru laughed. "You will be mine Amaya and together we will give this world the strongest children ever." Once he was done talking Amaya held both their hands and looked up to the sky._ "Try and break my spell you demonic priestess. They will kill you before you do." _

00000000000

Kagome was running faster as now she was picking up on blood and it was Rin's. As she jumped over the river she could see an area of ground where it looked like there was a fight. "She hurt them." Kagome was now closing her eyes in hopes she could see Rin or anyone. She got into the woods and saw a small figure in a tree crying. "Rin!" Kagome screamed as she jumped up into the tree. Rin had a bloody lip and she looked like she'd been crying for at least a day and a half. "Kagome! She attacked us when we went to the river for a swim. Sango protected Shippo and I then she turned into her large dog form and knocked them out. I ran to help but she pushed me to the ground and ran off with them. I ran into the woods and hid." Rin was crying out to Kagome holding her tight. "Rin do you know what she did with them?" Kagome asked as she looked at Rin who looked down before answering. "No." Kagome held Rin letting her cry in her arms. _"She is going to pay for this." _Kagome finally got Rin to stop crying and had her climb onto her back. "Come on Rin we need to ask Amaya some questions." Kagome started to run back to camp she knew a fight was coming she just had no idea how bad it was really going to be.

0000000

Night was falling over the camp when Kagome came back with Rin. The three were fast asleep. Kagome jumped into a nearby tree she would wait till morning to talk to Amaya.

The morning sun started to give its warm rays over Kagome when she opened her eyes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were up looking at her. "I see you found them." Inuyasha said Kagome was done. "Sit! Stupid I only found Rin. You want to know why because that Amaya took the others!" Kagome's voice was full of anger and Sesshomaru was not about to let her talk about Amaya like that. "You dare try to make her look bad. You just can't deal with a true demon woman around." Sesshomaru was harsh and to the point. Kagome didn't care anymore. "Your as dumb as him." Kagome snapped back as she finally had the demon's scent she was at the river. Kagome wasted no time as she went running to the river, Rin was right behind her. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the whole and looked at his brother. "She's going to attack Amaya!" Inuyasha said as the two went running to the river.

Amaya was washing her long hair when Kagome reached the river. "Where are they!" Kagome's voice sent chills down Amaya's back, when she answered she had to play that she had no fear. "I just made sure they were out of the way." Kagome was not going to let her get away. "Where are they Amaya? Don't make me hurt you." Kagome's voice lowered and Rin jumped into a tree. She knew by now that her mom was about to fight. Amaya looked up from the water and only smiled. Kagome jumped from her side of the river and kicked her in the chest. Amaya hit the ground hard and few back a few feet. "I will ask you again where are they!?" Kagome asked again. Amaya got up and smiled as she took a fighting stance. Kagome was about to strike her again when two figures came out of the woods and attacked her. Kagome felt the wind scar against her arm and pulled back as so the rest of the blast missed her. As she jumped she felt a claw come across her face. Kagome landed her face bleeding and he arm burnt. She wasn't going to cry but she could feel the anger. "You will not hurt her Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed holding his tetsusaiga at her. "She has you under a spell and she hurt my friends." Kagome snapped back. "Your friends went looking for you." Sesshomaru yelled as his left claw was covered in her blood. Kagome looked at the two demons and then over at Amaya. She was smiling like she had won. "This isn't over I will prove to both of you that she has you under a spell." Kagome cried as she ran passed them and into the tree with Rin.

Rin was in shock that Kagome was attacked like that. She took her little hand and ran it over the claw marks on Kagome's cheek. "He hurt you. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru acted like you were Naraku." Kagome looked at Rin who was trying not to cry. "Rin do you trust me?" Rin nodded at Kagome's question. "I need you to attack Amaya. The spell has them thinking that she is strong and I know she not." Kagome looked at Rin who wasn't sure about what she had just said. "Kagome you just fought her and they attacked you." Kagome smiled at Rin. "I know Rin, but they know I am strong but they think she is stronger than you. That is where they are wrong. You are stronger than her." Kagome spoke as Rin's face lit up. Kagome moved to the branch that overlooked the river as Rin jumped down.

Amaya was thanking the boys for stopping Kagome when she saw Rin coming at her. _"What is she doing?"_ Amaya pointed to Rin who was jumping over the river. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked to see that Kagome was sitting in the tree. Both thought the same thing. "What is she up to?" Rin started to come at them and the two boys jumped away as their blood started to boil when she got near. Rin was now face to face with Amaya. "You got my mom hurt." Amaya laughed at Rin who's was talking like Kagome. "Your mom got what she deserved Rin." Rin dropped her hands to reveal her claws. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You're going to let her do this?" Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha when he spoke. "She is doing this for you Inuyasha and for Sesshomaru." Was Kagome's answer. Rin was now smiling at Amaya. "You wouldn't little girl." Was all Amaya got out before Rin jumped and kicked her in the chest Amaya went down and then Rin used her claws to pick Amaya up by her arms and tossed her into the river. As Amaya hit the water Inuyasha and Sesshomaru saw the truth and the spell was broken. Amaya got out of the water and looked at the two boys. "Are you going to stop her?" Amaya asked but neither mad a move to help. Amaya who was all wet jumped out of the water and ran at Rin. Rin was still little and didn't get out of the way in time. Rin fell to the floor and Amaya got ready to step on her chest.

Kagome knew that the spell was broken and ran faster than she had before. As Amaya lifted her foot Kagome had her by the throat. Kagome pushed Amaya into a tree as her eyes went to a deep red. "Now tell me where are my friends?" Amaya wanted to spit at her but she could see that her spell was broken. "I sealed them under the water." Kagome let go of Amaya and went to the water. She could now see to the bottom. There was a cave there and she could see he friends. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped in while Rin got up then walked over to see Kagome reach the cave. Amaya walked into the woods she had been beat and she wanted to stay alive.

Kagome looked into the cave to see that her friends were also under a spell. They all were frozen in the cave. Kagome closed her eyes and used her spiritual power to remove the barrier and her friends all floated to the top. Kagome swam to the top as her friends were waking up and getting out of the river themselves. Kagome came up and jumped onto the riverbank. Rin smiled when she saw Kagome and the others. "Kagome!" Rin yelled as she ran to her and hugged her. Kagome smiled then looked at Inuyasha. "I found them." Kagome's tone was cold and made Inuyasha feel bad about not listening to her.

"Kagome what happened to you!" Kagome turned as Sango screamed out the words. She looked to see that her scars were still there on her arm and face. "Kagome who did that to you?" Sango was now forceful in her tone. Kagome didn't answer as she climbed up a tree. "Rin do you know what happened?" Rin turned to Miroku who was talking. "She tried to break the spell. She had to attack Amaya, but those two attacked her." Miroku and Sango looked up from Rin to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha did you hesitate when you attacked her. Did you at lest try to fight the spell." Sango was now yelling at Inuyasha. He looked away he didn't want to answer. Sesshomaru was going to turn to walk away when Rin spoke. "No! Neither of them thought twice. They were going to kill her!" Rin was mad and she wanted them to know that. Sango was going to say something when Miroku spoke. "Kagome did you find out why they can't get near you."

Kagome looked down at her friend then at the dog demons. "I did." Kagome jumped down and held Rin's had. Everyone was looking at her for the answer. "I went to every village up there that's why it took me longer. I found out that there were no great demons tossed into the pool, no one type either. I found that Rin and I are true mutts. The problem is not us, it's you two." Kagome's tone was soft as she broke the news. "The problem can't be us." Was what Sesshomaru said. "No it is. That stupid great dog demon blood of yours can't believe that a mutt like me or Rin could be stronger than you!" Kagome's tone started to rise in anger. "Kagome there has to be some other reason." Inuyasha tried to say. "No Inuyasha. The problem is that there is a part of you two that wont except us for what we are. After you two attacked me I made a plan. I needed to take Rin away from here and train her." As Kagome spoke the last words everything went silent. "You mean you two are going away?" Kagome turned to Shippo who spoke. "I have to make sure that if ever something happened to me Rin could take on Sesshomaru and win." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking away. The truth was harsh but it was true Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could see it now.

Kagome hugged her friends and looked at the two dog demons. "I have no idea how long we will be gone but when we come back I promise that she will be stronger." Kagome smiled as she and Rin walked into the forest. "I have no idea what she is thinking we can always track her….." Inuyasha stopped when Kagome's demonic aura was gone and he wasn't picking up on her sweet rose scent. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "She changed her scent and I have no idea what it is. They are really gone." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru walked away. He knew that they would be gone and he wasn't going to wait around with his half-breed brother.

Kagome walked with Rin by her side. "You okay with this?" Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled before answering. "I trust you. I know that you are doing this for me." Kagome felt better as the two started for the Fire Mountains. Kagome knew that no one lived there and she could train Rin with their power with no one getting hurt. As the sun set she looked around to see that it might be years before she every returned to her friends. "I hope you can learn to like us for what we are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome then turned back as Rin was pulling on her hand to keep going.


	7. Kagome come home

**Okay here is an update. Sorry I have a huge CPE so this had to be done when I took breaks from studing. Sad this is what I did when i took a break from studing. Hope you like it. Oh I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Seven:

**Four Years later:**

Sango sat in front of Kaede's house. She knew that as the sun was coming down Inuyasha would be back from the woods. In the last year they really had nothing to do. With Kagome gone Naraku went into hiding and no one else came looking for them. Inuyasha was taking out the frustration on the trees and anyone who got in his way. Miroku for a few months went with him to keep him out of trouble. He soon stopped after Inuyasha almost got him with the wind scar. Miroku was inside making some dinner with Shippo running around asking what they were having and how much longer. Sango knew that Inuyasha was trying to find a reason why he would hate what Kagome was. He even talked to her about it but nothing seemed to be coming to him. He told Sango about his real feeling for Kagome and how it was breaking his heart to think that he caused her so much pain the last time he saw her. She left with the black burn on her arm from his wind scar.

Sango was sitting on the gassy hill when Inuyasha finally came back. "So you get into many fight today?" Sang asked as she kicked her friend. "No. I walked around all day thinking of how to tell Kagome how sorry I am for hurting her." Inuyasha answered. Sango looked at her friend's face whenever he said it out loud his face seemed to go pale and he looked sick. "I bet in four years she has forgiven you." Sango answered as she got up and walked the half-demon into the hut for dinner.

The food was great but Inuyasha still looked sick. "Inuyasha you look sick what is the problem?" Inuyasha looked at Kaede who was looking straight at him as she spoke. "It's something in the air." Was all Inuyasha could say. It was true it started when he was walking home an aura was flowing through the woods that made his stomach hurt. Who ever it belonged to was strong, stronger than Sesshomaru and much stronger than even Naraku if he had the jewel. Inuyasha could only fell the aura so he had no idea what kind of demon it belonged to. Inuyasha was about to bring it up when the hut was hit with some kind of weapon. When the wood cleared Inuyasha could see Naraku standing in the dark.

"Where is she?" Naraku asked causing the group to be frozen for a moment. He had gone into hiding over a year ago when he realized that Kagome was gone training Rin. Inuyasha pushed a piece of wood off him as a tentacle flew passed him and took hold of Sango. Inuyasha tried to grasp her hand as Miroku was helping Kaede. Sango was pulled away from the group and held high in the air. "I will ask again you mutt where is she?" Inuyasha could hear the hate in Naraku's voice but he had no answer for him. Naraku tighten his grip on Sango causing her to let out a scream. His tentacle was sprouting spikes. "Sango!" Miroku yelled as he came running to help Inuyasha once he had Kaede and Shippo out from under the wood. "Let her go you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he held his sword waiting for him moment. "I think not my half-demon." Was Naraku's answer as he released another tentacle. Inuyasha thought it was coming for him so jumped over it. Then to his horror realized it was for Miroku. Miroku was now being held by the neck and Naraku was laughing hard.

Inuyasha stood for a moment trying to think of a way he would be able to release his friends and not get caught him self. Naraku held tighter to both of his prisoners. Sango tried not to cry out as more of her blood dripped off the tentacle. Miroku was turning blue, as the tentacle around his neck got tighter. "What will you do now Inuyasha? The sword is useless and you're not fast enough to free them both." Naraku laughed he thought he had him finally. Then a blur ran passed him and as it passed sliced his tentacles that held the two humans. Naraku pulled back in pain, as the slice seemed to burn. Naraku moved back as Inuyasha ran to pull Sango back; as he did he saw that Naraku was about to hit them both. "I wont let her see you!" Naraku screamed as he charged the half-demon. Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to be able to move in time so he closed his eyes waiting for the blast to hit.

"NO!" Inuyasha shot open his eyes as the voice of a little girl screamed out the words. There now in the way of Naraku's attack was Rin. She was older and looked older than she really way. She was holding a barrier around them as Naraku's attack made contact with it. A green light was created when the barrier and Naraku's blast met. "Inuyasha is Sango okay?" Rin asked as she turned to face him the barrier still standing. Inuyasha was in shock this little girl was holding a barrier up against Naraku. Naraku took his tentacles and started to hit the barrier over and over. "Let me in little girl I want to play."

Rin looked at Sango then at Inuyasha. "Can you carry her?" Inuyasha looked at Rin funny. "Sure I can." Rin smiled as she spoke. "Good get ready to run her to Miroku." Rin turned to Naraku who was pulling back ready to make another blow. "Now!" Rin let the barrier drop, Inuyasha ran to Miroku as Rin took hold of the two tentacles that were about to hit her once held barrier. Miroku watched as Inuyasha ran to him but then he looked at the little girl who was holding Naraku back. "Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed, as he lay Sango on the ground. Miroku looked down and started to help Inuyasha take care of Sango. "Inuyasha can you smell Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and nodded no. He was trying but between Naraku and Rin he was having trouble picking up on one aura.

Naraku was moving his tentacles around trying to hit Rin, but Rin was moving so fast that when he moved a tentacle Rin was already blocking it. "You brat where is Kagome!" Rin smiled as Naraku hissed at her, she could feel her mom not far in the woods. Kagome was standing in the woods her aura was the as it was had when she left. She held it at bay as she watched her daughter fight the demon.

Rin held Naraku by his tentacles and was pushing him back now. "This can't be!" Naraku yelled as he was now against a tree. Rin looked up as she felt an aura that she had missed for four years. Sesshomaru came flying out of the woods and stopped when he saw that Rin held Naraku as she was. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled his joy coming out before his pride could stop him. Rin smiled then looked back to Naraku. "You want Kagome? Then you can have her." Rin jumped into the air as a bight light was coming.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru came into the picture and smiled. Kagome then reached to her back for her arrow. Kagome held the bow as it glowed with her demonic power. "GO!" Kagome released the arrow as it flew towards Naraku. Rin jumped as the arrow flew right into his shoulder. She could see that everyone was waiting for her to come out.

0000000000000

Kagome took a step out of the woods, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She was taller since the last time they had seen her. She also had grown more curves that only a woman can get. She smiled as the morning sun shined down on her. "You looking for me?" Kagome spoke and Naraku saw red. He pulled at the arrow and pushed Rin to the ground. Rin fell on her butt but made no movement to help Kagome. Kagome smiled as Naraku was turning into his large spider form. "I will kill you now girl." Naraku hissed as he was now above her.

Kagome giggled as she looked up at the demon. "You half-demon, you are nothing compared to me." As Kagome spoke her spiritual power rose from the ground and shot Naraku into the air. The power was starting to burn his skin as he fell back down he returned to the form that they all knew. "You mutt." He hissed under the pain of the burns. "I am a mutt of all mutts. Leave before I take the very jewels that keep you alive now." Naraku turned to smoke as Kagome took a step towards him. With him gone she looked up to her friends with beautiful pink eyes. "Your eyes!" Shippo screamed as he ran passed Inuyasha and the others to see Kagome.

Kagome laughed as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "These, they changed this color as I was training Rin." Kagome looked over to Rin who was still sitting on her butt looking over at Sesshomaru. Rin was now twelve and though in human sense still a child since she had the demonic nature in her she was old enough to understand that she could mate if she so chose. "Rin, get over here please." Kagome spoke in a motherly tone knowing that her young girl was looking at Sesshomaru in a way she looked at Inuyasha. Rin moved fast for she was sure Kagome would be upset if she had to come get her. Rin could feel her mother and smiled when her aura smelled like it had when she was ten. _"Mom why would you hide this."_ Rin just smiled as she reached Kagome's side. Sesshomaru moved a little closer to the two girls. Kagome held Rin's hand telling her to stay where she was.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Inuyasha screamed to his brother as he was moving closer to his Kagome. "Shut it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered cold as a fish. He knew what he was doing and not even his brother would be able to stop him. Kagome knew when he walked into the middle of the fight that he had worked on his thoughts about Rin. His heart was clear and no hate towards them could be seen. "I see that you kept her safe." Sesshomaru said as he now stood inches from Kagome. He seemed to be unchanged by her presence, his eyes stayed and his demonic aura was not turning to his true nature. "I made sure that she could survive this world." Kagome said as she took the last step that was between them. Everyone was holding their breaths as for a moment Sesshomaru looked like he was going to lose control to his demon pride but then nothing happened. Kagome moved to the side so that Rin who see her demon.

"Rin, you've grown." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Rin. She looked like she was at lest sixteen but he knew she was only twelve. "I learned how to fight." Rin smiled up to the demon with her light blue eyes reaching deep into his soul. She was pulling at something he was sure he locked up. His heart was not to be allowed to love that is what killed his father and it wasn't going to get him. Rin smile as she reached out to take his hand. "Come on we can talk over by the tree." Rin giggled as her words almost made the great demon blush. The two walked away to a large tree to talk. Kagome was looking at the little hut.

"Kaede I am so sorry about this. I should have stopped him before he got here." Kagome said as she was now next to Kaede. "My child this happens and with your demon speed I am sure you could fix it before night fall." Was all Kaede said before hugging the girl. Inuyasha watched as he could see Kagome for who she was and that his love for her was strong enough to push back his demon blood. "Kagome!" Kagome felt a pair of warm hands go with the voice. Inuyasha was holding her as he cried out her name. "I missed you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome could feel a tear she wanted to tell him but she knew that now was not the time. "I missed you too." Was all she could bring herself to say. Inuyasha held Kagome as she moved around so the two were looking into each other's eyes. The sun was now at its brightest and it was giving the two a look of being in the heavens.

Miroku held Sango's hand as she looked at her friend. "Miroku wouldn't Kagome be stronger?" Sango looked worried as she spoke. "I would have thought so but her aura hasn't changed." Miroku answered. They looked at Kagome and saw that deep in her eyes something screamed that she was hiding something. "She will tell us when she believes its right." Miroku said as he saw Sango looking at her friend with sadness. "I hope your right Miroku." Sango said as she looked at her bloody body. "Kagome…." Sango saw Kagome look up at her and then remove herself from the grasp of Inuyasha to walk over to her. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Kagome said as she walked Sango to the river.


	8. Kagome's true nature

**I passed my large test to here is the next chapter I was able to finish it. Oh I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Eight:

Kagome sat at the riverbank as Sango washed the dry blood off her body. "Kagome you look good." Sango said as she washed her hair of the dried blood. "Oh, thanks." Kagome said blushing she knew that she had grown in ways that she had always wished but still it was new to her. "Kagome are you hiding something?" Kagome shot up from her own thoughts to the question her best friend was asking. "Me? Why would you think that?" Kagome asked trying not to scream out what she was hiding. "That aura of yours it's the same as when you left." Kagome tried to laugh like she thought it was funny. "That. I guess this is as strong as I can get with this blood." Sango could see right though the words but knew that Kagome had to be hiding the truth for a reason. "Okay just thought I would ask." Sango said as she came out of the water taking the towel that Kagome was holding for her.

Kagome and Sango walked back to see that Inuyasha and Rin had fixed the hut. "Mom!" Rin turned when she felt Kagome only a foot away, she ran and jumped her. "So mom did I do a good job today?" Kagome laughed at Rin as she was hoping to get a good review. "Rin, I think you did a very good job." Rin smiled when Kagome gave her what she wanted. Rin then jumped back to the hut where Kaede and Shippo were fixing some dinner.

As the group ate Kagome could feel demon eyes on her. "Sesshomaru do you know how hard it is to eat when you're staring at me?" Kagome turned to face the demon sitting alone the wall. "I am just wondering if you're hiding something from us." _"Come on why is it that they all want to know what I am hiding. I thought that if they thought I was hiding something they would leave it. I mean it can't be good if I am not sharing." _Kagome smiled at the demon before she spoke. "I am not hiding anything Sesshomaru and even if I was don't you think its my business not yours!" Kagome could feel her anger and something in her started to slip. Kagome ran outside fast before Sesshomaru could say anything more on the subject.

Kagome ran to the grassy hill where she would sit with Inuyasha when they just wanted to breath and look at the stars. Kagome had tears running down her face when a warm scent filled her nose. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing there looking at her with a smile. "You know we know that you are hiding something. I wont ask about it till your ready." Kagome smiled as she saw that the half-breed had learned something over the years of them being together. Inuyasha came and sat down next to Kagome on the hill. Kagome looked up at the stars and then over at Inuyasha she wanted to talk to him but didn't how to go about it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then spoke. "You want to talk to me about something don't you?" Kagome was shocked Inuyasha was picking up on her more and more. "I wanted to know if you meant it when you said that you could only love Kikyou? I mean I know you loved her. I also know how hard it was for you to let her go that day." Kagome stopped it was now over five years ago. Kikyou had gone after Naraku with everything she had. Inuyasha had picked up on her scent and ran to help. When they finally got to her Naraku had his tentacles all over her. She was bleeding out her souls as Inuyasha started to cut through Naraku's arms to get to her. Kagome sat back as she could do nothing to help. Naraku let go when the last soul of Kikyou left her body. Inuyasha fell to his knees holding the dieing girl. "Kikyou! Please don't leave me like this! Kikyou I only love you. Kikyou!" Nothing would save Kikyou her clay body was torn apart to badly her soul collectors couldn't keep the souls in any longer. Kagome heard the words Inuyasha screamed as his love died in his arms. She would not let him hurt her then, for he was in pain over her death. She believed that someday he might love again and he might even love her.

Kagome looked up from her memory to see that Inuyasha was still smiling. "I use to think that I would only love Kikyou. I mean she was my first love, and we thought I would always die with her. I wanted to for so long but then I remember that she wasn't the only person who needed me. You Kagome who stood by my side every time I would run off. You who I soon saw cared so much about me even when I loved her. I thought about it and even when I told Kikyou I loved only her I was lying. I love two people; her and I care a lot about you too Kagome." Kagome was taken back when Inuyasha said a word that she had longed to hear. "I….. I am speechless." Kagome wanted to tell him her secret but she knew it would be too hard for him at this time. "I am glad to hear you care so much about me." Kagome smiled but knew that he had to love her like Kikyou to be able to live with her secret.

0000000

The next morning Kagome woke to see Rin looking out the window. "Rin what are you looking at?" Kagome asked before moving from Inuyasha's lap. "Something is right outside the village but an odd aura is blocking me from seeing who it is." Kagome jumped at what Rin said. Kagome walked out the door so fast it caused Sesshomaru to follow. "What is it girl?" Kagome didn't even look at Sesshomaru till she found the aura. "We need to get the others up Naraku is back and he has an army with him." Sesshomaru took a step back as Kagome spoke, he couldn't feel anything but a haze in the forest. "Are you sure?" Kagome turned and looked at the demon. "He is using the jewel to hid his presence and that of his army." Kagome's tone was blunt and Sesshomaru walked back into the hut.

Everyone woke to Sesshomaru and Kagome yelling for them to get up. "What is going on?" Miroku asked still half-asleep. "Naraku is back and brought an army with him." When Kagome spoke those words everyone was up and getting there weapons. Kagome felt her heart dropped as they ran back out to face Naraku. "I can't feel them." Inuyasha hissed as the haze of the jewel was still hiding the enemy. "Go!" Kagome took her arrow and sent it toward the haze and as it entered the woods the jewel's power was gone leaving the aura of Naraku and his army.

"Go and fight my army!" Naraku yelled from the woods when he realized that Kagome knew he was there. The army of all kinds of demons came flying out of the woods after the village. "Kirara!" Sango cried to her demon cat as she jumped on and the two went flying into village to stop the demons from eating the people. Miroku ran down the hill holding his staff and looking for the poisonous bugs. "Wind Tunnel!" When he saw none he pulled in as many demons until Naraku released his bugs. Shippo started to use his fox magic to push back as many demons as he could. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went running killing the demons who got in their way to Naraku.

Kagome was still on the hill looking around. "Mom, you will have to do it." Rin spoke as she looked down at the demons and then at Naraku. "Rin, go help them push back the demons. You know that once I start to change you have to keep them back." Rin nodded at Kagome as she ran down to helped fight. Kagome walked to the top of the hill and pulled her arrows. "GO!" Kagome released arrow after arrow taking down demon after demon. She was waiting knowing that Naraku would make his move soon.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's arrows fly around him taking demons out that would try and get in his way. "Your dead Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled when he could see the monster in sight. Sesshomaru sent his whip after the demon but only hit demons who jumped in the way. "I don't think so." Naraku spoke as he used the power of his jewel to send both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back. He started to rise into the air so everyone could see him now. Sango pulled back to be with Miroku. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha as he ran to join Sango. Sesshomaru stood with Rin near the edge of the village. Naraku stopped his demons then started to laugh. "With the power of the jewel I will take out the village in one move." "No!" everyone screamed as they looked back at the village and the people in it. "Inuyasha there is no way we could save the whole town." Sango said. "My mom can." Rin said softly as she turned to look at Kagome at the top of the hill. "Rin what are you talking about her aura, she didn't get any stronger." Sesshomaru told Rin seeing her drop her head. "What do you think she wanted to keep from you?" Rin let her tears fall when she thought about what her mom was going to lose when she changed.

Kagome closed her eyes and her aura started to change. The power flowed down making Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hairs stand. She was stronger, much stronger. Kagome started to then change. Her hair got longer, wings appeared on her back, and her black outfit turned light blue covering her whole body. When Kagome opened her eyes they were purple and her power was twice as strong at Sesshomaru. Naraku laughed as he sent a wave of poison gas after the village. "Stop!" Kagome pointed a finger at the gas and it froze. Kagome then snapped her fingers and the gas shattered like it was glass. "No! You did grow my dear Kagome. So that is what you were hiding. I get it, you wanted to be close to your dear half-demon and I took it away from you." Naraku laughed as he spoke he then looked at Kagome. Kagome had tears running down her face as she looked at the two at the bottom of the hill. They hated her more than ever, for she was a mutt who could easily take them out. Kagome then felt the anger towards Naraku, the demon who did this to her. He made her this way and he made her reveal her true power much sooner than she wanted. "I hate you!" Kagome pointed a finger at Naraku and a purple light shot at him. The light hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground hard. The light was starting to burn his skin; Naraku who wanted to live to fight disappeared.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed when she saw the light disappear. "Rin what is it?" Sango asked looking up at her friend then at Rin. "Kagome is going to pass out and I think she's going to fall." Rin pointed to Kagome who looked pale, she then slumped over and started to fall. Inuyasha made a move to her when Rin stopped him. "You will try to kill her." Rin was about to run to her mom when Kirara flew up with Sango and caught Kagome. "We will take her to Kaede's. " Sango yelled down as they went back up the hill and out of sight.

The others started to walk up the hill when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped. "What is wrong with the two of you?" Miroku said as he turned around to see that two were turning into their demonic selves. "They can't get any closer without losing to the demonic blood that lives in them." Rin answered as she looked at her Sesshomaru. She then ran up the hill to check on her mom. Miroku watched as the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked around the hill to a clearing where they could see the hut. Miroku ran to the hut to find Sango putting a cold towel on her head. "Where are they?" Sango asked Miroku looked around for the dog demons. "They can't fight the blood again, its worse then before." Sango looked at Miroku then at Kagome. "I get it. She knew this would happen, that has to be why she hid it." Sango spoke as Kagome opened her eyes. "Mom!" Rin ran and hugged Kagome. Kagome smile then looked at her friends. "Okay so spill it." Sango said crossing her arms, Kagome sighed before she started to talk. "I wanted to be near him! I never thought I would ever be this strong; I just started to feel this power while I trained Rin. Then one day this demonic form appeared." "Well the wings are cute." Miroku said getting a look from Sango. Kagome continued. "I knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru may never get use to me like this. I wanted to give Rin a chance to see her Sesshomaru again. No! I was thinking about me, I wanted to feel Inuyasha next to me again like he was when I was human! I just wanted a little time. That jerk gave me a day!" Kagome started to cry when she thought about what she lost. "Kagome they might get over it." Sango said hoping it would help. "Sango my aura is stronger then their father's was when he died. I could wipe both of them out in minutes if I wanted to." Kagome looked up to see that Sango now understood. Kagome was a mutt with so much power that only humans would really ever be able to be near her.

Inuyasha sat near a tree looking at the hut he wanted to see if she was okay but knew any closer and he would lose to his demon blood and try and kill Kagome. "You think she will be hiding her aura again?" Inuyasha looked down at Shippo who was sitting at his feet. "I don't think she can now Shippo. She could only do that if she was hurt bad." Inuyasha sighed he wanted to love her so much that it would stop his demon blood but it wasn't there. "I want to tell her that I think that was a great move." Inuyasha sad. "Thank you." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome at the door smiling.

"I was going to tell you two. I just wanted to be around you Inuyasha before I had to lose you to the demon blood in you." Kagome looked down as Inuyasha tried to think of something to say. "Can I still be near Rin?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who broke his train of thought. Kagome looked up at the demon. "You can as long as you stay out of my aura." Kagome let Rin run down the hill she sat down next to Sesshomaru and he felt no hate. Rin smiled then looked up at Kagome. "Sesshomaru will you try for me to find a way to not hate Kagome for what she is?" Sesshomaru was taken back by the girl's question. "I the great…" Rin turned at looked at Sesshomaru making him stop. "I just want you to think before you say no." Rin then jumped to her feet and walked back up the hill to see Kagome.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as the sun was setting her tears now falling again when she took a step out of the door to hear the growl of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "That's what I thought." Kagome turned and walked back in. She knew that they might never find a way to except her for what she was. Kagome looked at Rin then saw Sango looking at her. "Your still hiding something," Kagome smiled then looked at Rin. "Will you take some food to Inuyasha Rin." Rin smiled as she took a plate of food and ran out the door. Kagome waited till she was down the hill before she started to talk. "Somehow I am able to keep control over the blood that runs through us. The thing is Rin cannot." "So its like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Miroku pointed out. "That would be the case yes. For as long as someone with more power is around her it keeps her in check. That is why I needed to keep my old aura to make sure if anything happened to me Sesshomaru could take my place." Sango and Miroku were taken back at what Kagome had just said. "You want Sesshomaru to be around Rin?" Miroku said sounding surprised. "Rin wants to be with Sesshomaru. I believe that she is good for him." Kagome said with a smile. Sango looked at her friend and could see that part of her wasn't with them. "Are you thinking about Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped right back into the room and looked at Sango.

"What would make you think I was thinking about him?" Sango laughed at Kagome's question making her blush. "Cause you have a look of someone in love." Sango answered. Kagome smiled and nodded that she was thinking of him. Miroku than ran out of the hut before Kagome could grab him. "Miroku get back here!" Kagome screamed from the doorway. Sango ran passed her friend and down the hill. "Miroku come back here!" She screamed as Miroku laughed. "Never!" Miroku then felt his leg being pulled back. Miroku then hit the dirt face first; this is what had Rin looking back from Sesshomaru. "Rin help me shut Miroku up." Sango cried out Rin smiled at the words and jumped on Miroku's back. "No! Inuyasha I have to tell you…." Rin placed her hands over Miroku's mouth and helped Sango pull him back into the hut.

Inuyasha was about to pull Miroku to him but then stopped when his blood started to take charge he was to close to Kagome. As Inuyasha pulled back he saw that Miroku was back in the hut. "That human is in so much trouble." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and then took in his words, then just started to laugh. "Yea, if all the girls were pulling him back then it has to be big." Both dog boys just broke into laughter at the thought of Miroku now facing the girls.

Miroku was on the floor laughing as Kagome was just staring at him. "You were going to go and tell him I love him right?" Miroku didn't stop laughing so he nodded. Kagome turned pale as she looked down at the monk. "You can't tell him that I love him. I have to tell him." Miroku stopped then looked at his friend. "Then do it." Kagome kicked the monk in the side. "I will when you do the same." Miroku stopped laughing and turned pale himself. "What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango asked getting closer to he friends in hopes she would spill what she knew. "Kagome knows nothing!" Miroku screamed as he pulled Sango out of the hut and to the woods. Kagome laughed then looked at Rin who was just looking at her. "Why wont you tell him how much you love him?" "I want to Rin I just can't seem to find the words." Kagome looked out the window and saw Inuyasha in the moon light he looked perfect. "I see, I hope when I get old enough I will be able to tell Sesshomaru just how I feel about him." Kagome smiled as Rin ran back down the hill with those words. "I hope so too kiddo." Kagome sat down at the doorway and watched her daughter run and sit with her demon. She no longer held her feeling in and let a tear run down her face for she had to be so far from her half-demon.

Inuyasha saw Rin coming and moved over so the two could have their space and looked up to see Kagome watching him. _"Is that a tear for me? Kagome I will work passed this so we can be together. I have to tell you how much you mean to me."_


	9. Demonic Fight

**So I like the ending a lot of this chapter. I hope you all like it too. Thanks for all the reviews. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Nine:

Kagome watched the sun started to peak over the mountains and looked down at the bottom of the hill Rin was curled up in the white fluff of Sesshomaru while Shippo slept in Inuyasha's lap. "You know if only we could find a way for them to look passed the power thing we would all be down there." Kagome looked up to see Sango standing behind her with a smile. "Somehow they will come around I have to believe that Sango." Kagome stood up and helped Sango get Miroku up and pack the rest of their stuff. When the sun was now over the mountains and shining down on the village Kagome walked out with her yellow backpack. "Time to go!" Kagome yelled to the bottom of the hill. "Where are we going?" Shippo asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "To get Naraku." Kagome answered as Kirara with Miroku flew down the hill.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and a smile swept across his face. "Rin watch Miroku will you?" Inuyasha's smile left when Kagome spoke. "Wait how are we going to travel?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's question. "Sango and I are going to travel behind you all." Kagome smiled as she pointed ahead of them as to say they should start to go. Sesshomaru smiled as he and Rin started to walk. Miroku walked next to Inuyasha as Shippo hoped on Kirara. It was going to be a long day.

As the day went on Naraku was watching the group walk and could only laugh. "I think it's time I made this more fun." As Naraku watched though Kanna's mirror he used the power of the jewel to make a fake river. Inuyasha and the other were about to walk right up to it.

Inuyasha saw the river and smiled. "Come on I could us a good drink." Inuyasha said pulling Miroku to the river. Rin giggled as she ran to the river. "You think Kagome will know we stopped?" Shippo asked as Kirara shrunk to her kitten size and sat down near the water. "Kagome will stop." Sesshomaru said as he sat by a tree and watched Rin play in the water. They had no idea that the river was fake and was now covering their scent. Kagome and Sango were still walking when Kagome stopped. "What is it?" Kagome looked at Sango. "Their scents are gone. I mean they were just ahead of us then the scents were gone." Kagome and Sango started to run for they feared that something had happened to them. They were running and went right passed the fake river that they never saw.

000000000

Naraku laughed as he saw Kagome pass the river then when she stopped not far. "That's right now to let her aura be felt." Naraku released his spell and watched as the two dog demons lost to their demonic blood.

00000000000

Inuyasha pulled his head up as the river turned to dirt. "This was a trick." Inuyasha yelled as Rin jumped into a tree. Sesshomaru backed up and then they felt it, Kagome's aura was only a few inches away. "Inuyasha stop!" Miroku ran to his friend trying to push him back as his golden orbs were turning red. Rin couldn't move as her Sesshomaru started to growl and ran after the aura. Inuyasha pushed Miroku to the side and ran after his brother. "KAGOME!" The three screamed as they watched the dogs run after her.

Kagome felt them coming once she felt that they were now behind her. "It was a trap." Kagome said as she looked at Sango who was staring at her. "You trust me right?" Sango nodded to her friend. "Call Kirara." "Ok. KIRARA!" Kagome took Sango by the hand and tossed Sango into the air towards Kirara. Kagome then changed as she saw the white fur coming at her.

Sesshomaru ran through the words with only thoughts of taking the demonic priestess down. He ran right at her balling his hand into a fist and took a swing at Kagome. Kagome moved faster and caught his fist in her hand. He swung the other hand but Kagome caught that hand too. Kagome then tightened her grip and tossed Sesshomaru over her shoulder. "Snap out of it Sesshomaru your hurting Rin when you do this!" Kagome then turned back as she herd her half-demon. "Wind Scar!" Kagome saw the power of tetsusaiga coming at her and a tear ran down her face. "Stop!" Kagome made the power stop in mid air then looked back when she felt that Sesshomaru was getting back up. "No one tosses the great Sesshomaru." Kagome shook her head as she used her wings to blow Sesshomaru back into a tree. Kagome then snapped her fingers and the wind scar turned to dust. Inuyasha then came out of the woods swing his sword at her. "Inuyasha come on I know you don't really want me dead!" Kagome kicked the half-demon in the chest when he charged her. Kagome then shot into the air above the trees and looked down at the dog demons. _"They will only chase me if I try to give us the distance they need."_ Kagome then looked over to see that Kirara was coming at her with the rest of her friends. Kagome smiled and dived back down into the trees. She landed as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting for her. "Come and get it boys." Kagome said as she smiled. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both ran at Kagome with everything they had. Kagome didn't move as each brother dug his claw into one of her shoulders.

From above Sango screamed when she saw what was going on. "We have to help her." Rin pulled her arm. "No, Kagome let them reach her. I am telling you that because they move so much slower than she can." Sango stopped then looked back down to see that Kagome held the two boys by her shoulders she could get them at the same time.

Kagome waited till both were about elbow deep into her shoulder before she moved her hands into their shoulders. Both stopped as her claws were sharper and then they felt her reach through to the other side and actually grab them. Kagome used all she had and tossed her hands together, as she did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hit heads. The hit was so strong that she knocked them both out cold. As they fell back Kagome pulled their arms out of her and she flew up into the air to meet with her other friends. "Sango will you and Miroku watch them till they wake up?" Sango nodded as Rin jumped from Kirara and onto Kagome's back. "I will go with Kagome, Sango and make sure she is okay." Rin smiled at Sango who smiled back as Kirara started down to the two boys lying on the ground.

Kagome used her wings and took her and Rin miles away from the boys. As she flew through the air Rin was running her fingers over the holes on her mothers shoulders. Kagome as she flew could feel the little tears falling on her back. "I'll be fine Rin." "I know mom." Kagome then knew why the little girl was so upset. "Sesshomaru didn't do this to hurt you on purpose." "I know….. Kagome I froze. I keep thinking that if I had jumped down I could have stopped him." Kagome smiled as she dove down into the trees. Once they landed on a tree branch she looked at Rin and her red puffy eyes. "He would have still pushed you out of the way or worse. Either way he would have come for me. You did nothing wrong." Rin smiled as Kagome sat on the branch wrapping her wings around her. "Mom, your aura is going human." Rin said as she took in a deep breath. "I did all I could not to hurt those two and used a lot of power and they did get me good." Kagome said with a smile. Rin tried to smile back but it was hard when she knew her mom was hurt. "I am going to just rest okay." Kagome closed her eyes as Rin sat with her feet over the limb waiting for the others to catch up.

000000000

Inuyasha woke to fresh air rushing over his body he was back to being him. "Good your up. We are getting close to Kagome and Rin." Miroku said from in front of him on Kirara who was flying through the air. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "He woke soon after the fight and with Shippo and Sango went running into the woods after Kagome." Was all Miroku said before Kirara roared and flew down into the woods. Once she landed Inuyasha picked up a scent that his blood had no problems with. Inuyasha hoped off Kirara and was almost taken out by Sesshomaru who ran by. "Jerk!" Inuyasha screamed as he then ran after him. Miroku jumped down to see Sango. "You think it will be okay." Miroku asked Sango who looked pale but still very lovely. "Not sure Sesshomaru says that her demonic aura is lowered which means she is hurt." Sango answered as they walked into the area where they found Rin sitting in a tree with Kagome wrapped in her wings.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the ground. "She is asleep for now." Rin answered as she looked at her mom then back at the two before her. "It was a trick from Naraku. Kagome said so when we were flying off. She also wanted me to tell you both that she did everything not to hurt you too badly so she hopes your not still mad about what she did." Inuyasha then remembered that she had sent a claw through his shoulder. Sesshomaru was going to say something but was hit with a branch. He looked back to a little fox demon. "You say that and Rin will start to cry." The fox was right he had nothing nice to say so he kept his mouth shut. He walked over to a tree and sat down.

Miroku and Sango set up a campfire and started to cook some food. Rin jumped from her limb and walked over to her Sesshomaru. "Want to take a walk with me?" Sesshomaru nodded and the two walked off. Kagome was still asleep when Inuyasha jumped into the tree next to her. "I have to see what we did." Inuyasha said out loud as he moved her wings slowly to revel two holes in her shoulders. They looked okay but he could tell which side was his. "I hope you don't scar, this was the same arm I burned four years ago." Inuyasha put the wings back and sat watching Kagome sleep. She was so beautiful and as her true demon she was breathtaking. Inuyasha then felt her aura start to change as she started to move. "I guess till next time." Inuyasha said as he jumped from the tree and moved to the other side of camp. Kagome opened her eyes and her power was back. She shook her body and her wings turned to air and her dress turned black. Her eyes turned to the light pink as she looked over to see Inuyasha.

"Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha was taken back. "No you could have but you didn't I am sorry that we fell for that." Kagome giggled a little as she looked over at her half-demon. "You know I use to think that I would always have to be saved and now I might have to save you." Kagome giggled louder as Inuyasha's head shot up to glare at her. Kagome kicked off with her feet and into the air she was above the trees and her wings popped out. Kagome flew away from Sesshomaru's scent into the moonlight.

"You don't want to follow?" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and wanted to glare but he was trying not to laugh. "You know she might one day be right. If that girl can stop my wind scar in mid attack who knows what she can do." Miroku laughed as he went back to trying to sneak a kiss out of Sango before getting hit.

00000000000000000000

Rin was standing in the moonlight looking at Sesshomaru. "Rin what are you doing?" Rin looked away and then it hit her why it was so hard for Kagome to tell Inuyasha what she felt. "I want to ask you something I just want you to think before you answer." Rin said as she looked back up, she took in a deep breath before she spoke. "You care about me at all?" Sesshomaru was in shock the little girl who barely talked to him was now asking how he felt about her. "I guess I care about you like a daughter." Rin looked at the demon and could read there was more than what he said. "No I mean do you like me?" Rin's heart stopped when she said the very words. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He started to walk away. "No! Tell me do you care for me in more than a daughter?" Rin pulled at Sesshomaru's arm he looked at her and as cold as he could. "No!" Sesshomaru ran back to camp leaving Rin in tears.

Kagome picked up on Rin's tears and flew through the woods to the river where Rin was sitting. "Rin what happened?" Kagome said sitting down next to Rin. Rin jumped into Kagome's lap in tears. "He was so cold. I asked him if he liked me and he said coldly no like I was nothing." Kagome was mad as she told Rin to sit for a minute.

Kagome walked into the camp with her aura cool as she then rushed Sesshomaru taking him by the neck and tossing him into the deeps of the woods. Everyone was in shock as Kagome had just attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hit a tree then looked up at the red in Kagome's eyes. "You are one stupid girl." Sesshomaru made a move to hit Kagome when she slammed her foot to the ground sending Sesshomaru back into the tree. Kagome's aura grew keeping her back from taking him by the neck again.

"You listen me now Sesshomaru. You never tell a little girl coldly like a fish that you don't care about her! You don't go around breaking her heart like that! She has no one in this world that she could love more than you. I am her mother by chance and you who brought her back so many years ago won her heart. I don't care what you said but I know you love that girl. You're just too stupid to admit to it!" Kagome hit the ground again sending Sesshomaru into the tree deeper before she jumped into the air and flew to Rin who was still by the river.

Sesshomaru walked back to camp and Inuyasha started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Sesshomaru asked trying not to show that his ego was hurt. "You have a bruise on your neck and well I could feel Kagome's anger from here she is so mad at you." Inuyasha answered, as he laughed some more. Sesshomaru growled at the half-breed then sat down by a tree and closed his eyes. His back was starting to hurt from being knocked into the tree so hard.


	10. A Love's True Bond

**So this is going much better than I thought. Oh I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Ten:

Kagome was still mad when morning came and they started to walk again after Naraku. "You really think we are going to find Naraku in his castle?" Shippo asked as he walked holding Kagome's hand he had gotten taller in the last four years. "I am sure I can smell him not far. I doubt it's in his castle but he is waiting for us." Inuyasha stopped behind her. "You mean you are walking right into a fight with him?" Inuyasha asked and when he got the nod yes he felt anger._ "This is just like Kikyou."_ Inuyasha then started to walk again when the others were leaving him. Sesshomaru was walking and was staring at Rin who was standing next to Kagome.

"Rin, don't act like me. I know he hurt you but you still care for him so walk with him." Rin smiled because Kagome was smarter than anyone she had ever known. Rin flipped back landing next to Sesshomaru. "Can I still walk with you?" Sesshomaru nodded even though he wanted to grin when the girl came back but he was still a proud demon.

000000000

Naraku looked at Kanna's mirror and laughed. "They are coming. Wait till they see what the jewel has given me." As Naraku spoke a new poison cloud seemed to float around him that made Kanna cough. He snapped his fingers to a group of demons who where waiting in the dark to fight.

000000000

Kagome felt a wave of auras coming at her and before she could say a word tossed Shippo back into Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome?" Sango let out before she saw the demons coming at them fast. "They are from Naraku he is just passed them in a cave." Kagome screamed as she changed into her demonic self and charged the large group of demons. She was tossing them down as fast as they were coming and made a path. "All of you get to that cave now!" Kagome screamed again and everyone ran through the path as she used her wings to fly high into the air leading all the demons up away from her friends.

Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara as she took off towards the path Kagome had made. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran after the cat with Rin and Shippo holding them. They ran till they came up to a cave that looked like a normal cave till Sango and Miroku go to close. The barrier that was in place sent the two humans flying back and into the dirt. Rin and Shippo ran to them to make sure they were okay. "It looks like Naraku wants us to say out." Rin said then looked in horror as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking over to the barrier. "What are you doing?" Rin yelled out and then she watched as the two walked into the cave with no problem. "No wait if he is letting you pass then it is a trap. Please Sesshomaru I do care about you and don't want to see you get hurt so stop." Sesshomaru didn't listen as he walked deeper into the cave. Inuyasha stopped for a moment then followed his brother into the cave. Rin and Shippo ran to the cave but the barrier stopped them. "Sesshomaru!" Tears came to Rin's eyes as she thought about the danger he was walking into. "Rin come on lets get those two up then when Kagome gets here we will worry about them." Shippo said as he pulled Rin away from the cave.

0000000000

Kagome ran up to find that the dog boys were missing and her other friends were sitting waiting for her. "What is going on?" No one wanted to answer since she was starting to look mad. "There is a barrier on the cave. It sent Sango and Miroku flying but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got through." Kagome looked at Rin then at the cave. "So they went in knowing that Naraku is calling them out. Stupid morons." Kagome walked over to the cave and snapped her fingers and a bow and arrow appeared. She shot the arrow at the cave and the once barrier that was holding them out was gone." Kagome looked back and then started to run into the cave after the boys hoping that they weren't hurt.

00000000

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran till they found that in the middle of the cave was a raised portion where at the top Naraku was laughing at them. "Where is the girl? I mean the body guard." That was it Sesshomaru was at the top so fast and was about to rip the head off the half-demon when he moved and pushed Sesshomaru to the side. "I have the power of the jewel you cannot hurt me." Naraku yelled as Inuyasha came at him with his sword. "What is this trying to get me for what I did to Kikyou still?" "Shut up. Wind Scar!" Naraku pushed back on the swords wind scar as Inuyasha held his ground the best he could. The brothers then started to fight Naraku as he released tons of tentacles with spikes on them. _"All I have to do is get on spike under their skin and this new poison will kill them."_

000000000

Kagome was only a few feet into the cave when her heart dropped. "Miroku you cannot use your wind tunnel this poison gas is ten times as deadly as the poison Naraku usually has." Kagome said as she looked at the monk with harsh eyes. "I wont do it." Miroku answered, as he feared his friend looking at him. "What about Sesshomaru?" Rin said as her fear was taking over but Kagome never answered as she was already running towards the smell of a battle. _"You two better not get hurt till I can get to you."_

000000000

Kagome turned to her demonic power and flew up to the raised area where Naraku had both boys fighting his spiked tentacles and was getting closer to hitting them. "You two are mine." Naraku hissed then to his shock a girl appeared right behind the boys. "Are you two this dumb one spike enters your skin and your dead." Kagome reached out and took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by the neck and tossed them down towards the others who were running to find them.

Naraku looked at Kagome as she stood before him. "You really think you can take me on girl." Kagome laughed as she started to run at him. Naraku sent his tentacles again but this time Kagome was faster and was pushing them to the side before they could touch her. She was now jumped and moving so fast that she was a blue blur to her friends watching.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the ground then felt anger as Kagome was fighting their battle. "What is she thinking?" Inuyasha hissed. "She has a better chance if the poison hit her then the two of you. He is using the power of the jewel and it gives his poison a stronger punch. One hit with a spike and the poison would kill you on the spot." Rin answered as she was in tears watching her mom fight the demon. "She is dumber than I would have thought." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was still a kid but she was not going to let a demon talk like that about her mom. Rin kicked Sesshomaru who was still sitting. "She saved you so deal with it!" Rin then turned back to Kagome who was now fighting the hundreds of tentacles that Naraku sent at her. "You will get hit Kagome and when you do you will die."

Kagome was now at full speed and could only think about the attacks at her. Naraku noticed that he was never going to hit her like this so he smiled. "I will then just have to take something from you then." Naraku said as he took his tentacles away from Kagome and sent them flying at Rin. "No!" Kagome screamed and used all her wing power to fly before the tentacles and wrapped her body in front of Rin. "Mom no!" Rin screamed as Kagome blocked the tentacles that where after her but then before she could move a tentacle that was on the ground shot up and went right through Kagome's chest. Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had moved back when they saw Kagome coming. Inuyasha saw the hole in Kagome's chest and thought back to Kikyou. _"She is going to die just to spite me……… no that was what Kikyou did Kagome is doing this to save us."_

Kagome was pulled back to Naraku and then he let the spikes pop up and enter Kagome's body. She let out a little squeak as she felt poison enter. "Your dead." Naraku hissed thinking that Kagome was going to drop right there. Kagome smiled as she sliced the tentacle in her chest and it dropped to the floor. Naraku then sent two more to take her out again. Kagome reached out and took hold of the tentacles spikes and all. "I am stronger than you think!" Kagome yelled as she released the tentacles. She shook her head and Naraku laughed. "You are starting to lose your vision." Kagome didn't answer him but felt her body fighting the poison in her body. She was now seeing dark but when her eyes were closed she saw better anyways. Naraku sent more waves of tentacles but Kagome was still blocking him.

Rin was now in tears, as she knew that Kagome was hurt bad and this time her aura wasn't going to drop. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched Kagome starting to lose a step her and there. Then it happened Kagome was looking weaker than ever and started to fall backwards over the edge to the bottom of the cave.

"Mom!" Rin was about to run to Kagome's side when she felt two arms wrap around her holding her back. "Sesshomaru let me go!" Rin screamed as she felt like he was just holding her back because she was weak. "No! I wont lose you to him. Rin I …. Rin I love you." Sesshomaru whispered into Rin's ear." Rin stopped fighting and watched Kagome fall off the edge. "Kagome!" Rin screamed out again as tears fell down her face then she looked at the monster who sent her to what was sure to be her death. "I want him dead." Rin said in a harsh tone that sent chills down Sesshomaru's back.

"All of you go and kill Naraku I am going after Kagome." Inuyasha was about to cross into Kagome's aura when Miroku stopped him. "Won't you try and kill her?" Inuyasha looked at him and smiled. "No. I love Kagome with everything I have. I wont let her die! I don't care what she is that is still my Kagome." Inuyasha then pulled his arm away and jumped down after Kagome.

With Inuyasha gone Sesshomaru was now facing the aura with Rin looking up at him. That is when thoughts started to run through his head._ "Try and like her for me. Do you like me? You never talk to her like that again! You know she never chose to be the way she is. You know for such a great demon you're as dumb as your brother."_ It then hit him Kagome was the reason Rin was here before him now. Kagome gave her the strength to go on. Kagome fought a battle and got hurt because of her love. She was like his father because when it came to those she loved she would give her life for them. That was great power and that is what made his father so great was his love of his family. Sesshomaru then walked into the aura without a growl and looked at Naraku. "You're going to pay for doing that to Kagome." Sango and Miroku hit the floor when the great Sesshomaru said Kagome's name.

00000000000

Inuyasha landed on the ground to see Kagome lying there still breathing but very hard. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and fell over Kagome as she was bleeding but she was still alive. "Kagome, I thought that you were fighting to spite me. I was thinking you were going to die just to show me. I then saw your eyes, those beautiful eyes. You were saving me, like you said you would. Kagome I love you." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap as she wasn't speaking he ran his fingers over her hands and then over her chest. "How can I save you?"

Inuyasha was looking down when Kagome spoke. "Just hold me……….." Inuyasha let a tear fall when she spoke she was still alive. Kagome started to squeal in pain as her body was fighting the amount of poison in her system. Inuyasha held her tight as he knew how much she was hurting. He could hear the battle above he looked at Kagome again. "We need you. We are nothing with out you." Inuyasha placed his lips onto Kagome's and held them there. _"I wont move them till you kiss me back Kagome."_ Inuyasha sat there then he felt a power starting to flow through his lips when Kagome was now returning the kiss.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha was really kissing her and that she was special for the poison that should have killed her was now part of her. Her body took it in so now it would never hurt her again. "I love you too." Kagome said as she moved out of the kiss. "So you really are going to live?" "Looks like it." Kagome said as she stood and her wings came back. Her chest was still bloody and her hands were red from the blood. "You really want to go back?" "I wont let them fight alone." Kagome answered Inuyasha as he smiled. Kagome was going to use her wings when Inuyasha took her hand. "He thinks he killed you. Get on my back that way you can get him by surprise." Kagome smiled as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He then jumped up back to the fight.

000000000

Sesshomaru was using his whip to push back the tentacles while Rin was slicing them as tears ran down her race. Sango with tears was tossing her weapon pushing deeper and deeper into the group of tentacles. "You all are weak and now with Kagome gone you will fall." Naraku laughed as she hit the ground sending the group to fall back. As they started to get up a red figure landed before them with something on his back. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled Naraku laughed when he saw Inuyasha had Kagome on his back. "You brought her dead body back with you. You're a fool half-demon. I will just take her body thank you." Naraku reached out to take Kagome from Inuyasha's back. He was about an inch from her when Kagome's wings shot up. "Got to be faster than that Naraku!"

Rin smiled when Kagome was now in the air away from Naraku. "You lived!" Naraku hissed. "Looks like it." Kagome then landed next to Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Rin ran and held her mom's hand and felt it was real. "Rin we'll talk later stay with Sesshomaru." "Okay." Rin said as she walked back to Sesshomaru.

Naraku wasted no more time and while Kagome was looking at Rin he sent his spiked tentacle into Kagome's chest again. "I just have to give you more poison." Sango and Rin felt their hearts drop for a moment. Kagome looked at Naraku then took her hand around the tentacle and pulled it out and stepped on it. "No amount of that poison will ever hurt me again." Kagome then charged Naraku taking hold of his neck. Naraku wrapped his body around Kagome as she held him. "Then I will take you into me now while you are still weak." Kagome let out a scream as Naraku tried to pull her into him.

"Not this time bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he came down with his wind scar. Naraku was sure he was going to kill them both as he let go of Kagome and move out of the way of the blast. Kagome closed her eyes and her barrier appeared blocking the wind scar. Naraku turned to smoke and was gone leaving Kagome on the ground breathing heavily.

Inuyasha ran and picked Kagome up. "We need to get her into fresh air so she can heal faster." Inuyasha said as he ran out of the cave with the others behind him. Rin was in step with Inuyasha as she looked at Kagome. "I thought I was going to lose you mom." Kagome smiled at Rin then spoke. "I would never leave you. As long as I can fight to live I will never leave you Rin." Kagome then closed her eyes as they felt the late afternoon sun on them once more.


	11. Kagome in Danger

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews it just makes me keep writing. Okay so hope you like. I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Eleven:

Inuyasha sat there with Kagome in his lap as the day turned to night. They were watching as Kagome's aura faded and then she started to heal. "So what does this all mean?" Miroku said, as she looked at his friend still fast asleep. "I think when she can't go on her body will lower its aura and heal faster." Sesshomaru answered as he looked up into a tree at Rin. Rin was sitting there looking at Kagome and the wound on her stomach. "Rin dear do you have something to say?" Rin looked over at Sango who was trying to smile. "My mom. Kagome's wound won't heal very fast on her stomach. She will wake and be able to fight but if we run into a large battle she could be in trouble again." Rin said as she looked back at Kagome.

Inuyasha then stood and started to walk into the darkness. "Where are you going?" Sango asked Inuyasha, he turned and then answered. "I need to see how bad this wound really is and the only way is to take her to the river and wash her body of the dried blood." Sango was in shock Inuyasha didn't even blush when he said he was going to wash her. "Ok." Was all Sango could say, it would be up to Kagome when she woke to get mad about this or not.

Inuyasha walked till he found a small pool of water. He set Kagome down as he took the top of his red kimono off and placed it on the ground. "I know I am going to get sat for this but I have to make sure you really are going to heal." Inuyasha then removed the black dress and walked Kagome into the cool water. As he placed Kagome's body into the water the blood started to wash off her soft skin in minutes the clear water was now red. Inuyasha then placed his hand over Kagome's nose as he dunked her head underwater to clean her hair. Inuyasha then pulled Kagome out of the water and placed his red top on her. "We will have to find you a new dress. This one is torn really bad." Inuyasha then scooped Kagome back into his arms and walked back to camp.

00000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes to the morning sun to find that she was in Inuyasha's lap. "He wouldn't let anyone else watch you. He said it was his place since he'd been taking care of you for so long." Kagome giggled a little at what Rin had said. Kagome then moved off the half-demon's body so he could sleep a little more. "So Rin ………." Kagome then stopped when she saw that she was in a red kimono top. "Oh that. Well you see Inuyasha wanted to see how bad you were hurt so he took you to the river to wash you off." Rin then watched, as Kagome turned red and turned and looked at the half-demon. "Boy…." Two hands cupped Kagome's mouth before she could sit to the boy. Kagome looked to see Sango. "I know what he did sounds bad but he really was worried about you. He did nothing too bad this once maybe you don't sit him." Sango removed her hands and saw a smile on her friends face. "Fine Sango I wont but …….._He saw me naked_. " Kagome then snapped out of it as she looked at Sango who was getting some food ready for the day.

Inuyasha woke to find that Kagome was up and she hadn't sat him. He looked over to see that Sesshomaru was talking with Rin and Miroku was packing thing up. "Hey were are they?" Inuyasha said as he started to walk over to the monk. "Oh, Kagome and Sango went to see if they could see the city by the river. Sesshomaru says it's a city were many demons and humans live. We think we would have a good chance of seeing about a new dress for Kagome there." Miroku said as he smiled. "Nothing happened you dirty monk." Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku on the head. "You know you shouldn't start the day by beating up a monk." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome in his red kimono and could only think how beautiful she really was. He turned red when Kagome smiled at him.

"Can we going, the longer we waste here the further Naraku gets." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru who was standing his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine lets go then." Inuyasha said as he walked over and took Kagome's hand as they started to walk. "Come on Rin." Kagome said as she walked. Rin jumped over Sesshomaru's head and ran then took Kagome's other hand. The others got the rest of the stuff and followed.

"Rin, I need you to promise that if you ever feel my power inside you'll follow your heart." Rin looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "I will." Kagome smiled as she then saw that Rin was looking at her hand. "They need about one more day to heal. The poison took a lot of my power to fuse with it. So my healing is slowed down for now." Kagome smiled as she then let go of Rin's hand. "Kagome?" "You can walk with Sesshomaru now. I know you two need time together." Rin blushed as she stopped and waited for the demon to walk up.

0000000000000000000000

Naraku sat in his dark castle looking at the scars on his body. "She was going to let the wind scar take me. She knew that she would block it and so she said nothing when he lifted his sword." Naraku kicked a chair that was near him. As it hit the wall and smashed into pieces Kanna walked in. "I know where they are going my lord." Naraku smiled when Kanna told him that they were going to the city by the river. "Kanna go and tell all the demons that the demonic priestess is coming and that she is hurt so if they all battle her she will fall." Kanna nodded and left the room Naraku laughed some more to himself. "I will let those demons pull her to almost death then I will take her for myself." Naraku laughed some more as he got up and pulled on his baboon coat.

000000000000

Kagome walked into a large shop that sold demon clothes. Kagome was looking with Inuyasha by her side. Outside Sango and Miroku sat and listened to those who walked by. "I heard that the demons are all looking for that demonic priestess." One man said. "I hear that this girl was going around saying she was hurt bad too." The other said. Miroku and Sango's heart dropped when they realized that Naraku was setting kagome up even now. "We should say something." Miroku said. "No, if we do then they will know that it's Kagome. We need to keep it as quite as we can and try and get out of here without a fight." Sango said as she pulled Miroku back down. They could only sit and hope no one would be coming for their friend.

"Inuyasha I think I found it." Kagome said as she pulled out a red dress. "Kagome it looks like my kimono." Inuyasha sad as he looked at the dress. "I know but I think I look good in this. It is also made so if it gets ripped that it will go back together." Kagome said with a smile as she went to pay for the dress. Inuyasha smiled as he followed her to the front and then waited as she changed into it. "Here you go Inuyasha here's your shirt back." Kagome tossed the top at Inuyasha as he put it back on he felt that something was very wrong. "Lets get going k?" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome by the hand and walked out of the store.

Kagome wasn't sure what had gotten into Inuyasha till they walked outside. There in front of the shop was at lest fifty demons. "That's her! The demonic priestess." Kagome's heart dropped they were after her. "Kagome run." Inuyasha drew his sword as he pushed Kagome towards the river. "What about you?" Kagome cried. "He'll be fine Miroku and I will help hold them back. Go Sesshomaru and Rin are at the river." Sango yelled as she took her weapon. Kagome then understood they wanted to give her a chance to get to Rin and maybe Sesshomaru would be able to get the demons to stop.

Kagome took off as fast as she could, feeling her wound starting to burn as she was running. She pushed harder as she could hear the demons fighting her friends to get to her. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome saw the white dog demon near the water and screamed his name as demons were now on her heels. Kagome was about to reach him when she felt a pair of hands take hold of her. "Kagome!" Rin screamed as two dragon demons took hold of Kagome and tossed her into the ground. Rin moved behind Sesshomaru, as she was now afraid they would be coming for her too.

Kagome hit the ground and felt her wound starting to open. _"I have to keep them away from Rin."_ Kagome used her power to push the demons off her. She jumped and started to take a few steps to run when she fell to her knees in pain. "Rin tell me is Kagome hurt still?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Rin. "Her wound is going to open and she's going to start to bleed again." That was all Sesshomaru had to hear and was about to move towards Kagome. "No! You have to protect Rin." Kagome yelled as she was now pulling herself back up. "Your hurt I can help." Sesshomaru said as he used his whip to push two demons away from Kagome. "I know but Rin needs you more. Please I know Inuyasha will come." Kagome then put up a barrier as she started to run closer to the water.

000000000

Inuyasha was pushing the demons back as Sango and Miroku were helping. "Inuyasha Kagome is hurt again." Inuyasha looked up to see Shippo on Kirara. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha hissed. "There are more demons and they wanted you to fight so they could get Kagome alone. She is over by the river." Shippo pointed and then two demons hit Kirara right out of the sky. "Shippo, Kirara!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they stopped fighting and ran to catch the two falling. Inuyasha took this as his chance. "Fine. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha sent his power forwards and cleared a path to the river. "Get out of my way I need to save Kagome." Inuyasha started to run for the river as the scent of Kagome's blood was becoming stronger.

0000000000000

Kagome was fighting demon after till she felt that she was bleeding again. _"No, I can't keep going on like this. Inuyasha please hurry."_ Kagome then looked up to see that a large group of demons were coming at her fast. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the group hit sending her into the water behind her.

Inuyasha saw Kagome fall and heard her scream. "Kagome!" Inuyasha and the others were about to run to her aid when two large demons appeared before them. "You will not pass." The demons started to spit fire and Inuyasha turned and covered his friends from the blast. "Hold on guys." Inuyasha yelled as the flames danced around him. "MOM!" Rin screamed as she ran to help only to run into a large dog. He growled and as he was about to take a bite out of her Sesshomaru got in front of her. "Back off!" Sesshomaru pushed the dog over with little effort then turned to make sure that Rin was okay.

Inuyasha turned to see Rin screaming again this time because Sesshomaru was out cold on the floor. "What happened!?" Inuyasha screamed passed the flames. "That dog knocked him out." Rin answered. They were about to say more when they turned to the water.

Kagome came flying out out of the water and took hold of the bank with her long cat claws. They then watched in horror as ten water demons came out and were trying to bite into her. Kagome screamed out in pain when their teeth were in her old wound. "Get you nasty demon hands and teeth off me!" Kagome screamed and a wave of power was released. The demons on her went flying back and those on land were also sent flying back. The fire was gone so Inuyasha was able to turn to see that Kagome was hurt bad.

"Mom!" Rin screamed with tears coming down her face. "Rin stay there!" Kagome yelled as the water started to turn to flames. "Take care of Rin!" Kagome yelled again as a large tentacle took hold of her and ripped her of her hold of the bank. "Kagome!" They all screamed. The demons on land walked away for the water was now in flames and they were sure that the demonic priestess would soon be dead.

"I can see her!" Sango pointed as they looked down at the water. Kagome was now at the bottom her blood turning the water red. "She can still breath but we have to help her now!" Rin screamed as she looked at her mom again in trouble. "The water is on fire we can't get to her." Inuyasha laughed then looked at Sango. "Toss that weapon now!" Sango didn't ask why she swung her weapon into the water taking out the water demons in its path. Inuyasha then ran and jumped into the water his cloth of the fire rat keeping the fires at bay. "Rin how is Kagome?" Miroku asked. Rin closed her eyes and let her mind reach her mom and read her. "She's alive but they are trying very hard to kill her." Rin answered.

Kagome was pushing the demons that held her back and forth. Then she felt a chill run down her. _"There is someone else here. I am so tired but I can know the scent…."_ Kagome then felt the water around her start to move and saw Sango's weapon go passed her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried with a smile the demons let go and started to swim away as Inuyasha was now getting closer. Kagome was about to reach out for him when she knew who it was she was feeling. _"NARAKU!"_ Kagome pulled her hand back and closed her eyes so she could really see. Naraku was all over her and he was planning on taking her the minute she was weak enough. _"He's going to take me and if Inuyasha gets any closer he'll taken him too." _Kagome shot her eyes open and even if you couldn't see it she was about to cry. "No!" Kagome pointed a finger to Inuyasha and her barrier started to send Inuyasha back to the surface of the water. "Kagome !" Inuyasha screamed as a dark cloud was now around Kagome.

"Rin tell Kagome to let Inuyasha help her." Sango screamed at the little girl. "She wont listen. She wont let Inuyasha get pulled into Naraku like she is going to be." Rin said as a tear hit the ground. Inuyasha was about to hit the surface when he saw Kagome say something. "Come for me. I will be waiting." As Inuyasha flew out of the water and hit the ground he was screaming out Kagome's name. "Inuyasha….. It was Naraku." Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku.

"I know that. When I get my hands on him that demon is going to wish he had died at Kagome's hands." Inuyasha then fell to his knees he was so mad but his heart ached for Kagome who was hurt and with Naraku. Rin looked down then took a deep breath. "Naraku will want to use her but to control her she will always have to stay this close to death. Only if Kagome can heal will she be free again." Sango looked at the little girl then back down at the water, which was clear again Kagome was gone.


	12. More Trouble for Inuyasha

**For all you who read every chapter here is another one. I do not own Inuyasha even if I wish I did right now. **

Chapter Twelve:

Kagome was lying on a white bed in a dark room. She was tied down by her arms and legs. She was still bleeding and there was a cloud around her that was keeping her form healing. "You are much harder to take down than Kikyou was." Kagome said nothing as Naraku talked, he was standing in the corner and stared at her like she was a prize that he had just won. "You could have used that power to save yourself under the water." Naraku said with a smile. "You would then have taken Inuyasha." Kagome said harshly. "I would have and I promise he would not be alive like you are now." Naraku said, as he laughed at the idea of Inuyasha dead. Kagome looked up at the wall and thought about the pain she was in at the moment. "I can take that all away my dear." Naraku said.

Kagome screamed as she felt Naraku's hands move slowly over her arms. "Get your hands off me!" Kagome tried to move but still Naraku was moving closer to her. "I will have you Kagome." Naraku hissed in Kagome's ear. _"I think not"_ Kagome took in a deep breath and then released a wave of power. It sent Naraku into a wall and Kagome was free of the bed. Kagome jumped from the bed and though she was bleeding she started to run. "You will not escape me my dear! Naraku yelled from the ground as he watched Kagome run out the door.

000000000

"Inuyasha we need to slow down!" Miroku screamed from Kirara. Inuyasha had Kagome's scent and was running after her. He had been running for hours now and he was afraid that if he stopped that would me Kagome would fall into Naraku's hands. "I can't stop I have to keep going!" Inuyasha answered as he jumped over a group of trees. "Come on the scent is getting closer." Inuyasha then screamed again as he was now even further from the group.

Rin was on Sesshomaru's back as he ran after his brother. Rin hadn't said much as all she could think about was how hurt Kagome was. "Rin we will save her." Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru looking back at her. "I know but she does so much to keep me save all I want is to save her." Rin said as she felt the tears coming again. "You will." Was all Sesshomaru could say to his little Rin. _"Kagome you better be alive. Rin still needs you."_

000000000000000000

Kagome ran down one hallway to find demons waiting for her. "Get out of my way!" Kagome snapped her fingers and sent arrows at the group of demons. They turned to dust and Kagome started to run again. "I am coming for you my dear." Kagome could hear Naraku from afar. _"These wounds are keeping me from running any faster." _Kagome came to a crossing of hallways. She looked right then left and took a deep breath. "Left." Kagome started to run down the hallway and about halfway her legs tripped and she hit the ground hard. "Damn it!" Kagome pulled her body back up and started to run again she didn't even notice the blood she left on the ground.

00000000

Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and waited for the others. "I thought you said you couldn't stop?" Sesshomaru barked when he caught up with Inuyasha. "She is here." Inuyasha answered as he could smell Kagome's blood and it was fresh. "It's a clearing there is nothing here." Miroku said as Kirara landed. Rin jumped off Sesshomaru and ran next to Inuyasha. "No he's right Kagome is right here!" Rin closed her eyes as she spoke and a light pink light appeared around her. The light started to mix with a dark barrier and then an explosion of light. When the light was gone there stood Naraku's castle. "Rin you…… that was great." Shippo said as he jumped on Miroku's shoulders as he was now running into the castle with the others.

0000000000

Kanna appeared before Naraku as he walked down a hallway following the blood on the floor and walls that Kagome was leaving behind her. "Kanna what do you want?" "Inuyasha and the others are in the castle." Naraku stopped as an evil grin spread across his face. "Kanna lead them to Kagome and into a sealed box." Kanna nodded to her master and went off to find Inuyasha. Naraku then started to walk again singing to let Kagome know he was still coming for her.

Kagome slumped up against a wall as she tried to catch her breath. "I wont be able to keep this up. No I can't let him take control of my soul. As long as I can stay conscious I will be fine." Kagome pushed off the wall with her bloody hands and started to run again down the hallway. She was trying to block out the singing she was hearing from the walls.

000000000000

Inuyasha walked ahead of everyone as he followed Kagome's scent. "Its so dark." Shippo said, as he held tight to Miroku. "You know you're not as small as you were four years ago." Miroku said as he pulled Shippo off him and made him walk. "Inuyasha something isn't right wouldn't Naraku be coming after us by now?" Sango said as she held her weapon ready any minute for a fight. "I thought so too but Kagome is moving so that must mean he's after her." Inuyasha answer as they turned a corner and walked into an invisible wall.

"That hurt okay back the other way." Inuyasha said as he pointed behind him. Miroku turned around and fell back. "It was a trap were in a box." Rin yelled. Then on the other side of the box Kanna appeared. "My master would like you to watch the show." She said in a soft tone that sent chills up the groups spines. "What show?" Inuyasha hissed. Kanna pointed down the hall and they saw Kagome running at them.

00000000

Kagome was running and lost her footing again. She slipped on the ground and stayed there for a moment she was so tired and she was sure that she was going to lose conscious soon. "I have to get out of here!" Kagome pulled herself up and made it to the wall where she stopped. "Rin?"

Rin stopped when she heard Kagome say her name. "I thought this box would make is so Kagome couldn't see us?" Miroku said. "It is." Rin said as she moved closer to the wall of the box. Kagome looked so tired but as Rin moved closer to the wall she seemed to look for her.

"No! You guys can't be here. I can't hurt you!" Kagome felt the tears when she felt Rin close now. She knew that it was no trick her friends were close. Kagome was against the wall and looked down into the dark to see demons coming fast. "Leave me alone!" Kagome pointed at the demons and they burned in her purple light.

"Poor dear Kagome. What will you do now? You know your friends are close and I can see that you can't run anymore." Kagome looked up to see Naraku at the end of the hallway. "You will not hurt them." Kagome took a deep breath and she held her hand to her heart.

"No!" Rin screamed at the wall. "Rin what is it?" Rin looked at Inuyasha pale as a fish. "She is going to lose conscious after this last shot." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome then back at Rin. "She will take out Naraku for a moment then we will get her out of here." Inuyasha said with a smile. Rin looked back at Kagome then at Inuyasha. "No she will set us free and then Naraku will have her." Inuyasha then felt pure fear, as he knew that Kagome was going to let them get away by doing what she was best at…….. Giving herself as bait. "Kagome don't do it!" Inuyasha yelled even though he knew Kagome couldn't hear him.

Kagome closed her eyes and she could see the pink light that was Rin. They were trapped in a box. _"If I don't free you now I wont be able to at all. I will kill you if I don't use my last amount of power to free you. Forgive me."_ Kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku running at her. "Make your choice Kagome!" He yelled as he was now reaching for her with his arms.

Kagome opened her hands and sent her last amount of power…….. It hit the wall with so much force that Inuyasha and the others hit the ground. Naraku took Kagome by the throat as she started to breath heavily. "You are a fool you could have saved your self." Naraku looked over at Inuyasha who was getting up. "I will always choose to save those I love over me." Kagome said as she started to see black. "Sweet dreams my love." Naraku said as he moved his lips over Kagome's as she blacked out.

"Get your lips off my Kagome!" Inuyasha charged Naraku as he was kissing Kagome. "Don't make me laugh Inuyasha." Naraku said as a tentacle popped out of his back and tossed Inuyasha to the side. "Kagome!" Rin scream so loud that it made Naraku let go of Kagome to hold his own ears. Kagome fell to the floor and just laid there eyes closed no sign of movement.

Miroku and Sango slid passed Naraku as he turned to Inuyasha. "Sango she's out cold." Miroku said as he tried to wake Kagome. "This can't be good I can feel her aura and it's not under her control." Sango said as she too was trying to wake Kagome. "That is because she is too weak you fools." Naraku yelled as he turned on the two and tossed them to the wall behind him. "Miroku! Sango!" Inuyasha ran to his friends to see if they were okay. Miroku was holding his arm as Sango was lying down on the ground.

"Inuyasha we have to get them out now or Naraku can hurt them more." Shippo screamed as he was running with Kirara to help. "No I can't leave Kagome here with him." Inuyasha yelled as he turned to fight but felt a hand take hold of him. "You will be no good to Kagome dead. Your too angry to fight him now." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was pulling him back. "No I can't leave her again not in his hands!" Inuyasha tried to pull out of Sesshomaru's grasp but couldn't. "Please Kagome did this so we could get away and fight once we rest." Inuyasha looked down into Rin's eyes as she spoke. She wanted to cry he could see that but she was trying to be strong. "Fine" Inuyasha turned his back on Naraku and helped his friends up onto Kirara.

Naraku made no move as he watched Kagome's friends run from him. _"I will let you all go for I want you to die at her hands." _Naraku turned to the lump of Kagome on the ground. "Come with me dear you must look your best if your going to be my wife." Naraku picked Kagome up and put her over his shoulder as he walked down the hall and back into the room where Kagome first was. "No matter where you would have ran you could only end up back here." Naraku laughed as he placed Kagome on the bed. He looked up as Kagura walked in. "Kanna said you wanted me?" Naraku smiled at his wind slave. "I want you to change Kagome, clean her up for me." Naraku got up and walked out of the room leaving Kagura in the room alone with the unconscious Kagome.

"You are now like me trapped with that beast. I guess I do have it better I mean he has no feeling for me." Kagura was now pulling the long white dress on Kagome when she stopped and looked at her bruised body. "He wont let you bleed yet you're still hurt. I can't believe you're still alive." Kagura then stopped talking and finished with the dress, then walked out leaving Kagome in a dark room stuck in a dream world.


	13. Rin and Kagome

**Another one up. So I will try to get a few more up before I leave for Christmas. Hope you all like. Oh I again do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Thirteen:

Inuyasha stopped at a clearing where a fresh wind was blowing. "We can stop here." Inuyasha said to Kirara who put Miroku and Sango down. Shippo went running around trying to get a fire going. Sesshomaru stopped and let Rin slid off his back. Rin then looked up to see that the moon was out. "Rin you okay?" Rin looked at Shippo as he was making beds for Miroku and Sango. "I will be." Rin answered as she walked to the top of the little hill around them.

Rin took in a deep breath and could smell flowers not far. _"I use to only think about finding flowers to give to Sesshomaru. Now I stand here fearing that we have lost Kagome for good."_ Rin was so deep in thought she didn't notice Inuyasha walk up next to her. "Rin I have given a thought to what is going on." Rin turned fast to Inuyasha as his talking was breaking her thoughts. "I see and you have a plan." Rin asked as she sat down. "I do. I want to free Kagome and then I want to make her my mate." Rin was speechless Inuyasha looked calm as he spoke to her. "What made you think of this?" Rin asked hoping to hear that Kagome had found the love she deserved. "I saw her today and all I could think was I have to get to my Kagome. Then I realized that I want to be with Kagome forever. The next step is to make her my mate." Inuyasha spoke and smile came to his face when he thought about Kagome being his and only his. Rin looked up at the moon and tears came to her eyes. "We have to save her then." Rin said as she looked over at Inuyasha, he nodded and the two walked down to be with the others.

As Shippo ate some food that was still in Kagome's bag Inuyasha was looking at Sesshomaru. "What is it?" Sesshomaru said as he noticed the glare. "I was wondering who knocked you out at the City by the River?" Sesshomaru looked away then spoke. "It was my uncle. He is a dog demon and when my back was turned he hit me hard enough to knock me out." "Isn't that the same dog demon who was talking at the council?" Rin asked. "That would be him." Sesshomaru said before he got up and walked into the woods he was done talking about it.

000000000000000

Naraku walked into Kagome's room as the morning sun came in through the windows. "You are stuck in your own dreams Kagome. That power is no longer under your control." Naraku used his jewel shards to pull Kagome's aura into him. Kagome opened her eyes, they were black no life was there. "Kagome come to me my dear." Kagome got up and walked over to Naraku. As she took his hand a light appeared around her ring finger. "You will now do as I say." Naraku hissed and Kagome bowed to him. "Now this is how you should be silent." Naraku then took Kagome by the hand and they walked out of the castle. "We need to get rid of some loose ends before I get rid of that council." Naraku laughed as he passed Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura looked at Kagome and for the first time in her life felt sorry for Kagome. _"You gave up everything for those stupid friends and he is going to send you after them."_ As Kagura watched she thought she saw a flash of color in Kagome's eyes. "Kagura what is it?" Naraku barked when he saw that Kagura was staring at Kagome. "Oh nothing my master I thought I had missed a button." Kagura said as she looked away and the color was gone from Kagome's eyes. "I thought as much. Kagura you and Kanna wait here." Naraku then walked Kagome out into the daylight. He smiled that evil grin as he felt the power he held in his hands. "I will have you kill those friends of yours and then your heart will be so broke I will have you forever." Naraku laughed again as a dark cloud formed around them and started to take them up into the air.

00000000

Inuyasha was looking at Miroku who was almost done wrapping his arm. "You know that is your cursed hand?" Inuyasha said as Miroku looked over at him then answered. "I do. Naraku wanted to make sure I wouldn't be able to use it when he came after us." Inuyasha then looked back at Sango who was pulling her hair back. "You really want to fight?" Inuyasha asked Sango as she took her weapon. "I have too. Kagome fights all the time and well that is what being a friend is all about." Sango smiled as she thought about how much her friend meant to her.

Rin was up in a tree as this was going on and Shippo jumped up to talk to her. "You know when I was little Kagome used to put her life in so much danger to make sure I didn't get hurt." Shippo said to Rin who turned and looked at him before she spoke. "I want to know that when it comes to it I will know how to save her." Shippo smiled as he pushed her a little. "Kagome use to say that when in a battle she never plans anything. She would just follow what her heart was saying." Rin blushed as Shippo then smiled at her before he went on. "I believe that even though we are smaller we hold great power. I know that when the time comes you'll know what to do." Shippo then jumped from the tree to help load Kirara with their stuff. Rin watched the fox help and smiled. "Same day you'll find a great love Shippo."

Sesshomaru finally walked back into camp but he was bleeding from his shoulder. "Sesshomaru! What happened to you?" Rin jumped from the tree and to the demon. "I ran into Kagome in the woods I ran to see if she had gotten away from Naraku. It was a trick and she attacked." Rin took a step back as Sesshomaru spoke, it was true that Kagome had then lost control of her power and Naraku had her under his control. "Damn it so they are heading this way." Inuyasha hissed as he looked around they were in a large open space. "We should stay here and wait then." Inuyasha then said. Everyone looked at him before he then spoke again. "Look Naraku is going to send her after us no matter what we do. This way we are in a large open space less trees for her to use against us without us knowing about it." Inuyasha had a point but still the idea of having to fight Kagome wasn't sitting well with them.

000000000

Time moved slowly as the group sat on the floor waiting for Kagome and Naraku. "I say I was sure you all would have ran when we sent Sesshomaru here to tell you that we were coming." They heard Naraku say from the darkness of the forest around them. "Not a chance we are going to take Kagome back." Inuyasha barked as he stood as an aura started to approach. "I think not." Naraku said as he stepped out of the woods and into the light. "You see I have the most powerful force on my side now." Naraku then put his hand out and to Inuyasha's horror Kagome walked out and took it. Naraku laughed as he lifted her head and kissed her. "I told you the last time get your lips off my Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled his sword as Naraku let go of Kagome.

"I now control the great demonic priestess. Kagome kill them with your true form." Naraku spoke but Kagome didn't changes. "Kagome is the only one who controls her true form. That is because her true form comes from her love." Rin spoke from behind the group. "Fine she is still strong enough to take all of you out." Naraku spoke and pointed for Kagome to go. Kagome with her dark eyes took a step forward.

"Kagome stop!" Sango yelled to her friend in white but Kagome was still moving towards them. "We have to fight her." Miroku yelled as he held his staff. "Wait Kagome is still hurt." Rin tried to yell but the others were already running at Kagome with everything they had.

"Kagome stop!" Inuyasha yelled at he came flying down at her with his sword. Kagome reached out and took hold of the sword. Inuyasha couldn't move as Kagome's hands started to bleed once more. "Kagome let go of the sword your hurting yourself." Inuyasha yelled but Kagome only tossed him and the sword to the ground. Kagome then started to walk towards the others Miroku and Sango blocked her next.

"Kagome wake up from this nightmare" Miroku yelled at he spun his staff hitting Kagome a few times. "What is going on Kagome is faster than this." Miroku said as he pulled back when he started to see the white dress starting to stain with blood. "Naraku let Kagome go you're going to kill her." Sango screamed as Kagome took a swing at her. Kagome then stopped and released a purple light that sent the two flying into the ground. "Go Kagome and finish Rin!" Naraku yelled. Sesshomaru and Shippo was now the only thing keeping Kagome away from Rin. "No! Rin stay behind me." Sesshomaru started to change into his true self but Kagome jumped and took him by the throat. "You can't stop her Sesshomaru." Naraku laughed out as Kagome tossed Sesshomaru to the side. Shippo ran to push Kagome back but she just kicked him to the side.

Rin was now facing Kagome and her black eyes. "Mom?" Kagome ran at Rin and she knew that her mom was still in her dream world. Rin jumped as Kagome missed her by an inch. "Hold still brat. Once Kagome kills you her heart will die and I will have her forever." Naraku yelled and he pushed Kagome to catch Rin. Kagome jumped and took hold of Rin at her waist. Kagome then pulled Rin to the ground hard. Rin felt the pain as the ground hit her in the face. "Mom Stop!" Rin screamed as she pushed Kagome off her.

Rin tried to run but Kagome took hold of her by her throat. The others came running to help but Kagome put up her barrier that sent them back. Kagome held Rin up against a tree holding tighter to the little girl's neck. "Kagome it's me Rin please stop." Naraku started to laugh. "She cannot hear you anymore. " Kagome held tighter and Rin let a tear fall onto her hand. "Mom I know this is not you."

The world seemed to stop around Rin and Kagome. Rin felt, as the hand that was around her neck was now soft. "Rin!" Kagome yelled. Kagome had her pink eyes and was looking at Rin in shock. "Mom!" Rin smiled at Kagome. "I don't want to hurt you Rin." Kagome tried to remove her hand but it wouldn't move. "Rin I don't have the power to take back control over my body." Kagome was about to cry when Rin smiled. "I know what if I gave you some of my power?" Rin's words made Kagome looked at her with a smile. "I can take your power for a short time just enough to get my body in control." Kagome spoke and could see the fear in Rin's eyes. "Oh no Rin you will just fall asleep. It wont hurt and once I sent Naraku running your power will come back." Rin then nodded as the world started to move again.

"Kagome kill her!" Naraku yelled but Kagome wouldn't mover her other hand. The others waited and hoped that she wouldn't do it. Then a light started to come from Rin and around Kagome. "No!" Sesshomaru screamed as the light made Rin start to close her eyes. "She is taking her life." Sango said in tears. "That's it Kagome take her life." Naraku laughed as Kagome was turning around.

Kagome let go of Rin but scooped her up in her arms. "How dare you try and kill her!" Kagome's eyes were pink again. Kagome then let her wings come out and the light around her finger exploded. Kagome dropped the barrier and as she ran passed her friends she placed Rin in Sesshomaru's arms. "She is just asleep." Kagome yelled back. She had little time to push Naraku back before she lost the power she borrowed. Kagome ran right in front of Naraku and in one move sliced his chest open. Naraku slumped back as his black blood started to seep out of the large wound. "You have a choice Naraku stay and fight me or save your life."

Kagome stood in front of Naraku her claw covered in his blood. "Make your choice!" Kagome screamed as she felt the gift of Rin's power start to leave her. Naraku started to turn to dust as he chose his life. Kagome took a deep breath and started to fall back as the light she took returned to Rin. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she ran and caught Kagome as she fell back. Sesshomaru watched Rin take in the light and her color returned to her. "Rin. You will be just fine." Sesshomaru wrapped his fluff around Rin to keep her warm as they started to run as fast and as far as they could.


	14. Naraku and the Council

**Here it is sorry it was a little longer to get up but with the holidays it was hard. So I might get one more up before I leave. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Fourteen:

Sesshomaru held Rin tight as he jumped over a river. They wouldn't stop running until they knew they were safe. "You can stop now." A small voice said from the fluff. Sesshomaru stopped running and opened his fluff to see Rin stretching her arms. "Naraku is hurt bad. We could just stay here in the mountain caves." Rin said then jumped onto the ground to wait for the others that were not to far behind.

Inuyasha saw Rin and Sesshomaru and came to a stop. Kagome was on his back still out. "I see that you are awake." Inuyasha said to Rin who was all smiles. "Mom was right I just wet to sleep and it didn't hurt when I gave her some of my power." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped when Rin spoke. "You gave Kagome that power? You mean she didn't just take it?" Sesshomaru asked. "You think my mom would do that! No, Kagome only did what I asked her to do." Rin said as she glared as Sesshomaru for a moment then smiled. "So we going to go into the cave or not." Rin said as the others were now with them. Sango nodded and they walked in as night was falling.

Sango was cooking while Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap. "Has she stopped bleeding?" Miroku asked as he passed some food to Inuyasha. "Looks like it. I got that stupid white dress off and her red one is still under here." Inuyasha said as he ran his hand over Kagome's face. Rin smiled as she sat near the fire watching everyone. "So how long do we have before Naraku comes back do you think?" Shippo said breaking the silence. No one spoke because no one knew the answer.

As night continued Inuyasha watched as Kagome seemed to heal before him. "What is going on?" Inuyasha was confused for the last time Kagome needed two days to heal but as he held her she seemed to heal faster. "Kagome must have found a new power in her dreams." Rin said as she sat down next to Inuyasha. The others were fast asleep even Sesshomaru for his shoulder needed to heal. "Rin what happened to Jaken?" Rin was surprised that Inuyasha brought Sesshomaru's loyal follower up. "He died the day we feel into the pool. Naraku came for me while Sesshomaru was gone, Jaken stood to protect me and Naraku killed him." Rin said as a tear came to her eye. "Wait but Sesshomaru's sword should have brought him back." Inuyasha said to Rin. "True but Naraku had Kanna take his soul so Sesshomaru couldn't use his sword to save him. He died protecting me." Rin let the tear fall for her old friend as she spoke. "I am sorry I brought it up." Inuyasha said looking away Rin just smiled and then curled up with Sesshomaru for the night.

0000000000000000

Kagome was in her dream world but she could see those around her. "I have to know what his next move is." Kagome said, as she seemed to float out of the cave and back to the castle. She floated into a dark room that reeked of demon blood. "Good he is still hurt." Kagome looked as her eyes tried to see into the darkness for Naraku. Finally in a corner she found him.

"I will heal and then I will go after the council." Naraku said as Kanna sat at his feet. "Why go after them?" Kanna asked before she thought about her question. "I have to gain more power and if I take out that council I then can take their souls." Kanna nodded to her master as he opened his coat to see his wound. "Damn that girl she almost split me in half." Naraku hissed. "What do you think she was going to do to you if she freed herself? Slap your hand and say bad boy." Came a voice in the doorway. Kagome looked to see Kagura standing there. "You dare to mock me Kagura!" Naraku pointed a finger at the wind demon and before Kagome's eyes she fell to the floor. "I told you Kagura that one day I would set you free from this world and now I have." Naraku laughed and then Kagome knew that he had just killed Kagura. "I will have to heal and then we must warn the council." Kagome said as she started to float back to her body ready to leave her dream world.

000000000

Inuyasha felt Kagome start to move in his lap. "What are you doing?" Kagome turned to see the golden orbs staring at her. "I was going to take a bath." Kagome said with a smile. "Not without me your not." Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand. It was only a little after dawn so the others were still asleep. Inuyasha had Kagome get on his back so he could get out of the cave and not wake them. As Inuyasha ran to the nearest river Kagome placed her arms around his neck the her head on his shoulder.

"I was worried about you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he jumped a few trees. "I know. I just couldn't stay strong any longer.' Kagome said with her head still in Inuyasha's shoulder. "I want you to know that you have me to fall back on. I will be your wall and then you can be even stronger." Inuyasha said as he placed a hand over Kagome's hands as he jumped a few more trees. "Okay." Kagome said as she smiled.

Once Inuyasha found the river Kagome jumped in clothes and all she washed off the dry blood and the scent of Naraku that seemed to be all over her. "Kagome you remember when I said I would never have a mate." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha on the bank and smiled. "I do. You told me that you would be with Kikyou but she wouldn't be your mate. I figured you just didn't want to risk having kids that would be looked down on." Kagome said as she jumped out of the water and landed next to Inuyasha. "I felt that why because Kikyou always wanted me to be human. How could I be a mate with someone who wanted to change me." Kagome sat down on her knees so she could see the golden orbs. "So does any of this have a point?" Kagome said with a smile and then before another word could be spoken Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her into a sweet embrace. Kagome felt his warm lips met with hers and she felt clam. "I want to be with you forever Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed Kagome again. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha holding him to her. "Will you be mine?" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, Kagome nodded yes.

Inuyasha felt his true power as he pulled Kagome in one more time. His aura flowed around them and as he pulled deeper into his kiss his canines slipped into Kagome's lip. Kagome made a sound but it was one of pleasure as Inuyasha finished his mark. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled back licking his lips that had Kagome's blood on them. Kagome licked her own lips and then stopped, for she could feel Inuyasha in her. "What just happened?" Kagome said with a smile. "I made you my mate. I put my scent in with yours and now I have your scent in me." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into his lap. "So we are going to be together forever then?" Kagome said with a giggle. "That's right." Inuyasha said as he opened his top of his kimono to let Kagome in so she could dry a little more. "We should be heading back soon." Kagome said as she smiled as the morning sun hit her.

Rin opened her eyes to find that Kagome and Inuyasha were not in the cave with them. "Sesshomaru do you know where they went?" Rin pulled at the fluff to get Sesshomaru to answer her. "They went to a river Kagome wanted to take a bath." Sesshomaru answered without opening his eyes. Rin smiled as she started a morning fire. Soon Shippo was up and helping her get the food ready. Sango and Miroku woke and were told that Kagome was at the river with Inuyasha. As the group started to eat Kagome and Inuyasha walked in hand in hand.

"Inuyasha, Kagome reeks of you……. You marked her?" Everyone turned as Sesshomaru spoke. "What about it. Kagome is mine and now everyone will know it." Inuyasha answer made Kagome blush a little. "Mom, so you really are Inuyasha's mate now?" Rin asked with a large smile on her face. Kagome nodded to the little girl before she sat with her friends to eat. Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was still glaring at him. "What?" Inuyasha finally yelled. "We need to talk." Sesshomaru said as he got up and walked Inuyasha back outside. Kagome watched but figured that they needed to talk about this.

Sesshomaru stopped and Inuyasha turned and looked at him. "What is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why?" Inuyasha was taken back for the tone Sesshomaru used was of interest. "I love Kagome. She loves me for who I am and that means so much. Everything we have ever gone through she was right there. I couldn't let her go on thinking that we were just really close friends." Sesshomaru looked at his brother who stood tall when he talked about his mate. "I see." Was all Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha then walked back into the cave.

000000000000

Kagome was outside the cave thinking when Sango came out. "So what do you think he is going to do next?" Sango asked Kagome. "He wants to go after the council. If he kills them and takes their souls he thinks he will be able to take me down." Kagome answered as she thought back to what she saw and that remembered Kagura was dead. "So what is our move?" Sango asked giving the idea that Naraku was going after the council sink in. "We have to save them." Kagome said. "Are you that nuts they want you dead and now you want to save them?" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind them. "We have to it's the right thing to do." Kagome answered as the others were coming out. "So Sesshomaru where are they?" Kagome asked knowing that he would know. "Those five high demons have castles behind the mountains where you stood trail. They hold a party there every year in the courtyard." Sesshomaru answered. "When is the party?" Kagome asked the dog demon. "In three days." He answered as he walked back into the cave to get Rin who was taking a nap.

0000000000000

Kagome had Sesshomaru lead the way to the castles. Rin ran next to him, as her powers were a little stronger. "Kagome are we really going to help them?" Kagome smiled at Miroku before she answered. "We have to." Kagome then took off to run with Rin for a little bit. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara and Shippo was on Inuyasha's back. "So you think her dream was real?" Miroku asked Sango. Kagome before they left told them about seeing Naraku killing Kagura that was how she knew what he was up to. "Not sure but Kagome sure thinks it's real." Sango answered as she looked at her friend who when the sun hit her just right looked more like a goddess then a demonic priestess.

00000000000000000

Three days passed and the council was about to start the party when the ground exploded. "I hope I am not too late." Came a deep nasty voice, the high demons took a step towards the voice. "Naraku why are you here?" The dog demon asked. "Why Connor I thought that you would know that? I am here for your souls." Connor who was a dog demon who wore a black kimono that covered his human like form. He was very close to what Sesshomaru looked like except he had red marks on his face. Naraku laughed as he started to send tentacles at lesser demons around him. As he started to reach three little demons a high demon took hold of the tentacle. "Children run!" The female voice yelled, he was a bird demon but in her human form she had a blue kimono that was tight to show her curves, the only thing that told you she was demon was her brown wings on her back. "Tsubame I see that you are still well." Naraku hissed as Tsubame pulled on the tentacles in hoped of getting a hit to the half-breed. Naraku laughed as he released the tentacle and started to use his poison gas to push all the demons into a corner to take them out all at once.

Kagome ran to the top of the mountain and looked down. "We're late Naraku is already here." Kagome yelled as the others were trying to catch up. "I am not going to help Kagome." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru before she spoke. "I do not ask any of you to help I am glad you just came with me." Inuyasha pushed his brother and took Kagome's hand. "I fight with you now and forever." Kagome smiled at her mate then saw that Naraku was going to use the jewel shards to take the demons out all at once. "I need you to get Naraku's attention." Kagome told Inuyasha who smiled as he pulled tetsusaiga. "That I can do. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sent his most powerful wind scar and Kagome put up her barrier and ran inside it.

Naraku was about to release his attack when he felt the power of the wind scar coming at him. "No!" Naraku turned and jumped as the wind scar missed him but as it was coming for the other demons. "Stop!" The wind stopped and then was gone leaving Kagome in front of the demons. "What are you doing here priestess?" The high lion demon asked. "I came to help." Was all Kagome said as she turned to fight Naraku.

Naraku came back down to the ground and faced Kagome. "I see you healed." He said as he stared at the demons behind her. "I wont let you hurt them!" Kagome screamed, her wings started to appear and her red dress turned blue. Kagome tossed her head to the side to show off her now purple eyes. "Don't make me laugh Kagome you won't be able to save them all." Naraku yelled as he snapped his fingers and what looked like an electrical cloud was coming at the group of demons and Kagome fast. "You want to bet." Kagome closed her eyes and a purple light started to circle around her and when she snapped them open again the light circled around the demons behind her and stopped the cloud in it's tracks. Kagome then looked at the cloud coming for her. "Stop!" Kagome pointed to the cloud as she yelled and the cloud stopped moving. "You will not stop me Kagome!" Naraku yelled as he was now charging Kagome.

Inuyasha and the others stood at the top of the hill waiting to see if Kagome would need them. "We have to let her do this." Inuyasha said as they watched Naraku coming at her. "You think they will even thank her for this?" Sango said as Kagome took her stance ready for Naraku to hit.

Naraku reached for Kagome's neck but felt a claw enter his chest and he stopped. "You should be more careful when you take back your heart Naraku. I figured you would have to use it to pull in the souls." Kagome said as she reached her claw around Naraku's beating heart. "You cannot kill me I will just release this heart from your…." Naraku stopped when he felt his heart slow down. "I just injected that heart of yours with my poison. You cannot get rid of it either." Kagome pulled her hand out and Naraku started to fall back. His skin was turning pale as the half-demon then started to spit blood. "You killed him?" A demon behind Kagome asked. "I purified the shards in him. If that kills him then it does." Kagome answered as in the blood were pure purple shards of the jewel. Kagome bent down and picked them up.

Inuyasha and the others came running down the hill to see Kagome once they saw Naraku fall. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and waited for the demons behind her to speak. "You saved us." A demon spoke she was a high demon with had pale blue skin scales up her arms. Kagome nodded to the demon and then when she looked up she could see that the demons were bowing to her. "We were wrong to judge you the way we did." The high demon who had a main like a lion said. "I just want to help those who need me." Kagome answered as she held Inuyasha's hand. They were about to walk off when the high demon that was more dragon then human looking ran to her. "Please all of you stay here with me for a few days so we can thank you." Kagome looked at her friends who looked tired from the days of fighting. "Thank you I think we will stay." Kagome said with a smile. The demon called his servants and they lead the group to his castle.

"Ryuu you have taken a shining to the girl?" Connor asked the dragon demon. "Connor we own her our lives. With the jewel shards Naraku would have killed us." Ryuu started to his castle as the other high demons took care of the damage done to the area. Ryuu saw the power Kagome had and wanted it.

Ryuu walked into his castle and into his room. "How can I get that power? With it I could take over the council." As Ryuu spoke a black light appeared in his room and there was Naraku. "What you are still alive?" Ryuu yelled at the demon who looked very close to death. "I am but not for long. I do know how to get her power." Ryuu looked at the dieing demon. "Tell me…….. My wise master." Ryuu's demon eyes turned red as he smiled at Naraku. "Go to the pool and cut your arm. Stick only that into the pool and suck in the blood. Once you are Kagome's true equal you can use those friends to trap her. Then when you are strong enough take her soul and the council will be yours." Naraku smiled as he fell to his knees, Ryuu walked over and looked at the demon. "Your death will be remembered as a lost for all us villains." Naraku fell to the floor dead as Ryuu called for his loyal servant. He walked in to see the dead demon. "I want you to make a room down the hall for this demon. Put his body in there and then lock it." The man nodded to his master as Ryuu walked out to take a little walk.


	15. Broken Heart evil reborn

**This might be the last chapter I get up before I go away for Christmas. Hope you like if you have read my other stories you now I love a good twist. Oh I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter Fifteen:

Kagome sat at the end of a very long table looking at the high demons. "We would like to ask that you and your friends stay here a few more days." Kagome smiled at the dog demon who she found was named Connor. " Master Connor we thank you. My friends and I haven't been in such a nice place in a long time I am sure they will be happy to hear that we can stay." Kagome said with a smile. Kagome got up and walked out of the hall leaving the others to talk.

"Connor I am telling you if I was to marry her then there would be more peace among the council." Ryuu said as he got up he had been acting odd all day. "Ryuu that girl is marked. She has a mate so she would have to chose to marry you against her mate." Connor said which made Ryuu mad and leave the room. Once out he felt his new demon blood running through him. "Damn it. I almost let my new aura out. They would kill me like this I must gain more power before they find out." Ryuu then ran out the doors and back to his castle.

Connor looked at the others their faces pale. "Ryuu is not like us Connor. He craves power and that poor girl might become his next target." The demon with the wings said. "Tsubame I know but we have no proof that he is on the side of evil. We cannot go after him without proof the followers would want to replace us and then we all would be doomed. No we wait for him to slip up." Connor said and that was the end of the meeting. Renie the demon with the scales walked out and saw that Kagome was in the garden with Rin.

"Kagome?" Renie yelled as she walked up. Kagome looked up at the water demon and smiled. "Rin this is Renie she is a great water demon." Rin smiled at the demon before she then started to walk away. "Where is she going?" Renie asked Kagome. "Oh she must have felt that you wanted to talk to me and felt it was best if she went off to pick flowers." Kagome answered as she looked at the great demon. "We need to talk about Ryuu." Kagome looked at Renie for her face was full of fear, but she was interested in what she had to say since he was the only full demon she couldn't read at the meeting. "You see for years now we have heard rumors that Ryuu has been killing many humans and half-demons. We cannot prove any of this so nothing has been done. I just wanted to warn you since you have your human friends and the half-demon here." Kagome was floored that the other demons would do nothing even when they felt that Ryuu was guilty. "I see well I will watch out and if I he does anything I will bring it to you." Kagome said as she tried to smile. Renie then walked back to her own castle.

000000000000000000

Ryuu sat in his room the lights out as he let the new blood start to race through him. There was a knock at the door that made him jump. "Who is it!" Ryuu yelled as he felt the blood starting to give him power. "My lord it's me your servant I have gotten what you have asked of me." Ryuu opened the door to find that his manservant had two small children with him. "I see leave them here and be gone with you." Ryuu barked as his body grew his tail that then took hold of the two children. Ryuu shut the door as the two kids then ran to a corner once the tail released them. "Please don't kill us!" The little girl screamed as the dragon demon turned to his true dragon form and came at them.

00000000000

Kagome was walking the hallways when she heard the screams of children not far. Kagome started to run down the hallway when she then picked up the scent of blood and ran faster. Kagome then opened a door to find two small children dead and Ryuu in his demon form covered in their blood.

Kagome was in shock as she ran to the little kids to find that Ryuu had ripped out their hearts and ate them. "You're a monster." Kagome was about to move when she felt Ryuu's aura come over her and before she could get to the door Ryuu was back to his human like form and was at the door. "I see you have found out that I am a little different from the others." Ryuu laughed out Kagome was now standing in shock over what she was feeling. "You went and mixed your blood in with the pool of blood." Kagome spit out as she looked into the red eyes looking at her. "I was give a tip on how to gain power and now I am as fast as you and almost as strong." Ryuu laughed Kagome then ran at him in hopes of getting out the door. "I would think about going to tell the council about this for if you do I will kill your friends." Kagome stopped as she had knocked Ryuu to the ground and was about to open the door. "I see that they mean a lot to you but so do the lives of the council so if you run to worn your friends I will have to kill the council." Kagome felt her heart break she had no plan outside the doors so she turned to face the demon. "You're evil. You have been killing so many people I can feel their blood all over. " Kagome spit out, as she knew that she was going to be in trouble for a while.

"I will make a deal with you. It will save them all. All I ask is your hand in marriage." Kagome almost hit the floor when Ryuu spoke. "You wouldn't touch them……. You also cannot hurt anyone else either." Kagome spit out as she then felt her heart drop._ "Wait does that mean I am going to marry this creep to save them? I have to."_ Ryuu smiled as she moved closer to Kagome. "I wont hurt a soul. If I ever do you may attack me. Oh but if you tell anyone about me being like you the deal is off and Inuyasha is the first to go." Kagome heard the words and then drew a blank. "Then how do I tell them about the wedding?" Kagome was in shock she was going to go through with it to save them. "You will just have to let them come up with their own ideas. Make them hate you to save them Kagome." Ryuu said as he slid a hand up Kagome's leg. Kagome kicked the demon before she ran out of the room in tears. She ran till she ran right into Inuyasha.

"Hey I have been looking for you Kagome." Inuyasha then looked down to see that Kagome was crying and she looked pale. "Kagome what is wrong?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, which made Kagome cry even harder. "I can't tell you." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha wanted to yell but knew that Kagome held things because she had to. "Okay then don't think about it. Come on the others are waiting on us." Inuyasha then walked Kagome back to their large room. Once in Kagome knew she had to find the words.

Kagome looked at all her friends as they ate the dinner that Ryuu's servants brought. "Kagome your being so quite are you okay?" Sango asked as she looked up to see that her friend wasn't looking at any of them. Kagome took a deep breath as she pushed her dish to the side she wasn't hungry even if this was her last meal with her friends. "Kagome Sango's right your too quite." Miroku said as he watched Kagome get up and stand closer to the door.

"I am marring Ryuu." Kagome spit out, she watched as Sango and Miroku almost choked on their food. Inuyasha jumped from the table and was now in her face. Rin looked up in shock as Shippo sat with her. It was Sesshomaru who spoke first. "Why?" Kagome couldn't answer for all the lies she had thought up were not good enough she had to make them mad but she wasn't sure how. "You're my mate Kagome! What are you doing going off to marry him?" Kagome looked at the orbs but she could only feel the tears for the truth would kill them, so she looked away. "I get it. You want the power he offered you power to save Rin. You think I couldn't keep your daughter safe! Fine then go and marry him." As Inuyasha screamed he pushed Kagome's shoulders and the door flew open and she fell back. The others just looked on as she then ran off. Inuyasha was about to chase her when Miroku and Sango took hold of him and Sesshomaru closed the door.

Kagome got up and crying started to run down the hall her heart breaking for what she had just done. Then she tripped on her own feet and slid across the floor, as she laid there someone walked up. Kagome looked to see Ryuu. "I came to see if you told them the truth, but I can feel the hate and confusion. You truly love them Kagome." Ryuu then started to walk down the hall to his room then stopped to speak again. "I made a room for you down the hall. I figured they would no longer want you around." Ryuu walked into the darkness of the hall leaving Kagome alone in with her thoughts.

0000000000000

"Inuyasha calm down." Sango screamed as Inuyasha tried to get out the door again. "I am going to tell her a few things first." Inuyasha pushed Sango to the side and was about to open the door when Sesshomaru pushed him back. "Now didn't you say you found Kagome crying about something she couldn't tell you earlier?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was now putting Kagome's things together. "Yea, but it must have been this. She just wanted to wait to see you all once more before she told us." Inuyasha had all of her stuff and though his heart was telling him to think about it he opened the door. "All she wanted was to get close to us so we would bring her here. She isn't my Kagome the blood has changed her. She wanted to make more of her kind she's a monster who isn't welcome in this room." Inuyasha tossed all of Kagome's stuff out of the room then slammed the door.

Rin hadn't said a word as she was trying to figure out what her mom was hiding. "Rin are you going to leave us too?" Inuyasha ran to the little girl and pulled at her hair. "No!" Rin screamed as Inuyasha pulled her hair. Inuyasha then felt two hands take hold of him and toss him to the floor. He looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at him as he put his foot over his chest. "Are you stupid? Kagome loves you and you know that something has to be wrong and we have to figure it out." Sesshomaru then hit Inuyasha hard in the head. Inuyasha then passes out from the hit and the others started picked up the room. Sesshomaru bent down to Rin who was in tears. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rin smiled as she looked at him. "I am fine. He just isn't thinking right now." Miroku then looked at the door. "I get her stuff." Sango said as she went to the door. When Sango opened the door to get back Kagome's things they gone.

000000000000000000000

Kagome finally pulled herself up to see that she had a large bruise on her leg. Kagome walked around the corner but then fell to her knees again against the wall. She wasn't ready to leave them yet she was about to cry when she heard the door open and Inuyasha's voice. "All she wanted was to get close to us so we would bring her here. She isn't my Kagome the blood has changed her. She wanted to make more of her kind she's a monster who isn't welcome in this room." Kagome heard the door shut after Inuyasha tossed her stuff out. She let the tears seep out of her eyes as she could feel the anger he had for her. "What have I done!" Kagome burst into tears and was about to go get her stuff when a soft hand took her shoulder. "Huh?" Kagome looked up to see a servant she was younger but her face told her she was old. "Lady Kagome I have been called to be your hand servant. Let me get those for you." Kagome nodded as the lady started to get the items together. Once she had them she had Kagome follow her to her new room.

0000000000

Word spread that the great Ryuu was going to marry Kagome the demonic priestess. Many spoke of how great it was for Kagome would help bring peace they believed. The other high demons were worried for every time they saw Kagome she had a deep sadness to her almost like she was forced into this but every time they asked she would say this was her choice. Connor went to talk to Kagome's friends but was told that she came to them one night and told them she was to be married. Though Sango told the demon she was worried that something was making her do this. This was when the other high demons found that the mark that Kagome had was from Inuyasha. "Kagome loves Inuyasha you can tell so why is she doing this?" Renie asked the other demons she was trying to get them to stop this. "Unless Kagome comes to us we do nothing." Connor said and the others agreed. The wedding would happen in three weeks.

000000000000

The day came and Kagome sat in her room trying to get ready. She had her hair up and was only in her under dress when the door opened wide. Two men tried to push the man out but he knocked them that's then Kagome saw who it was. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome felt her heart drop as the half-demon took hold of her shoulders. "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome her eyes looking away from him. She was trying to think of something but she knew she had no lie for him. "What is it Kagome? Stronger? Faster? Better looking?" Kagome still looked away she wanted nothing more but to tell him the truth but she knew that it would mean death. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed again his heart now back in control and he could see something was wrong.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard from behind as he let Kagome go. Sango was in the doorway with the others staring at him. "She is barely dressed man." Miroku said as he looked at Kagome then away. "Get out here before Ryuu hears about this." Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha looked at Kagome one more time then walked out. "I hope this is worth it." Was the last words Kagome heard before the door shut. Kagome then looked at her servants. "Not a word to Ryuu." Kagome said as they went back to getting her ready.

0000000000000

Inuyasha sat in his room as the others looked at him. "What was that?" Miroku asked his friend. "I had to see if you were right about her doing this for a reason we didn't know." Inuyasha said the others looked at him to see if he had his answer. "She didn't fight me. When she is hiding something she won't fight back. She won't even sit me. She looked away so there is something about Ryuu that I guess we need to find out on our own." Inuyasha spoke then looked at the others who were smiling. "We told you that last night but you were too mad to listen." Shippo said. Inuyasha was going to add more when there was a knock at the door. Rin answered to find a servant at the door.

"I was sent by my master to ask if one of you men might walk Kagome down the aisle to him. For she has no father here he thought a friend would be best." Everyone looked at Inuyasha first but he looked away. Miroku was about to speak when, "I will" Sesshomaru beat him to the chase. The servant nodded then left. "You would do that Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked at her dog demon. "It would be less pain for her. Inuyasha can't or he might try to take her away and Miroku well you're her close friend so I am the better choice." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the room.

00000000000

The courtyard was covered in pink and purple flowers the council sat in the front rows as then people, demons, and half-demons from far and wide sat behind them. Ryuu in a black wedding kimono stood next to a priest. Inuyasha and the others walked down and sat next to the council as they were guests of the bride.

Kagome was about to step foot out into the open when she felt a hand take hers. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome who was in a white long flowing grown looked to see Sesshomaru in a black wedding kimono tasking her hand. "He asked one of us to do this." Sesshomaru said and saw that Kagome wanted to cry but she pushed it down. "You don't have to do this." He said as he dropped his pride to hold Kagome close to him. "I have to. I just can't explain it." Kagome said as she took a deep breath and the two started to walk into the open and to Ryuu.

Kagome looked like an angel as she walked next to Sesshomaru towards Ryuu. She could feel her heart beating faster as she could only see Inuyasha. _"I love you Kagome. I wont leave you! Your stupid. Kagome! All she wanted was to get close to us so we would bring her here. She isn't my Kagome the blood has changed her. She wanted to make more of her kind she's a monster who isn't welcome in this room."_ Kagome pushed it back as Sesshomaru stopped for a moment. Kagome could see that he was at the front of the rows and Ryuu was walking towards her. Kagome took one for breath as Sesshomaru was letting go of her hand. Kagome then got a quick look at those orbs. "I still love you Inuyasha but I have to do this for the safety of you and the others." Kagome then turned fast and took the hand that Ryuu was holding out for him. But before under her breathe to Sesshomaru Kagome spoke. "Take care of Rin." Sesshomaru wanted to speak but Ryuu was now too close to say anything.

The priest started to talk about how these two were before him in the name of the all who were holy. Ryuu smiled as Kagome looked ahead she wanted to leave but could see that Ryuu sat all her loved ones right behind him. "Ryuu do you take Kagome before our eyes to have and to hold till death takes you?" Ryuu smiled as he answered. "I do." The priest then looked at Kagome. "Do you Kagome take Ryuu before our eyes to have and to hold till death takes you?" Kagome was about to answer when she fainted. Everyone was about to run to help when Ryuu bent down to her. "The dress is just tight she will be fine. Kagome wake up." Ryuu said as he looked at Kagome and could see that it was really her fear of losing her true love that caused her to faint. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to get to her feet fast. "Sorry I ………….do." Kagome tried to breath as she spoke but it was just so hard. The priest smiled and finished, Ryuu pulled Kagome and kissed her. The crowd clapped and Kagome felt her heart break. _"Inuyasha!"_ Then they turned holding hands and walked down to the first row where Rin ran to her mother.

"You look good Kagome." Rin said as she could read that her mother was so sad. Kagome took this as her chance and let her claw cut the hand of Ryuu she was holding. His blood hit the floor on Rin's foot. "You stupid girl." Ryuu said under his breath as he felt the pain and started to pull Kagome away. Inuyasha saw the flash of anger but Ryuu was too fast and the two were gone before he could say anything.

"This can't be." Rin said to herself as she bent down and placed the blood to her nose to get a better smell out of it. Rin's eyes got wide and she knew what was going on but knew she had to wait to tell everyone.

00000000000

Kagome felt her body hit the wall as Ryuu tossed her into his room. "You just had to hurt me. The day was going so well then you go and do this!" Ryuu kicked Kagome hard in the side and she cried out in pain her broken heart keeping her from fighting back. Ryuu hit Kagome a few more times before he left the room. Kagome got up and ran to her room.

Kagome looked at her body that was bruised now and she had a cut on her lip. "This has to be worth it. If I stay here I can watch him and then figure out how to kill him." Kagome sat on her bed as her tears were coming back. The ring on her finger was not from her mate but from a villain who was as bad if not worse than Naraku.

00000000000

Ryuu called to the court Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha looked at the demon and could smell Kagome's blood. _"He hit her."_ Ryuu smiled as he stood. "You all have been brought here for you are traitors." Inuyasha took a step back as everyone around gasped in shock. "What are you taking about?' Sango yelled as she felt a little fear creep into her. Inuyasha saw the evil as he spoke more.

"My wife was assaulted by you Inuyasha. You tried to make her stop the wedding. You all are to blame for not stopping him sooner and for standing by him still." Everyone gasped more but Inuyasha was about to say something when Rin ran to his arm. "Wait look." Rin pointed to behind Ryuu.

0000000000

Kagome was still sitting on her bed when her servant walked in. "My lady he is banishing your friends." Kagome's heart felt anger as she spoke. Kagome jumped from her bed and ran out the door to see guards wanting for her. "Get out of my way!" Kagome pushed all the guards over as she started to run down to the may court room. Kagome ran and her white gown changed to her blue dress as her wings appeared. Kagome ran into more men and tossed them to the side. "No!" Kagome screamed as she ran faster pushing more men in her way as she cane to the door to the roof.

Kagome ran as more men appeared she used her bow and arrows to pin them to the ground as she ran for the edge. "I have to stop him!" Kagome had to try to stop Ryuu from getting rid of her friends forever. Kagome came to a gap between her castle and the courthouse. Kagome ran and jumped as she floated she could see her friends before the court. She was about to land with then when she felt a weight on her back. Kagome hit the ground and slid into the glass window that was behind Ryuu. Kagome got up to see men running at her. She pushed them back as she ran to the glass. "No!" Kagome then felt her body hit the ground and when the man stood on her back also held her arm back. "Ryuu said if you tried to stop him he would kill them." Kagome just cried as she reached for the glass.

Inuyasha watched Kagome fall as Rin had pointed to her. "You have to take the blame or he will hurt Kagome. She saved us now is your chance to save her." Rin said as a tear fell. "Well what do you have to say?" Ryuu yelled knowing that Kagome was on the ground behind them. "I did it." Inuyasha said, which made Ryuu smile. _"They will save you Kagome."_ "Fine then you all are banished forever." Ryuu yelled and the group was then pushed out of the courthouse and out into the woods.

The man on Kagome's back got off. Kagome heard her love save her and she started to run back outside. "Kagome!" Ryuu yelled now after her. Kagome just ran faster and then used her wings to fly into the air. Kagome was up above the world and used all she had and lit the sky in her purple light. Just as she did Ryuu took hold of her waist and tossed her back down to the ground. "I think you need to take a nap my dear wife. Kagome hit the ground hard and started to feel sleep coming as Kagome let her eyes close as she saw her purple sky.

00000000

Inuyasha was walking away when Rin pulled at him. "What now?" He said Rin then pulled him around. "Look." Rin then pointed to the sky and Inuyasha saw the sky lit in purple. "Kagome." the others looked up to see that it was her power and it had to be a goodbye to them. "Inuyasha we must get going." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk again, Rin took his hand as she looked away from the sky. Miroku and Sango started to walk their eyes full of tears. Inuyasha just followed with no words his heart was heavy with the idea of leaving Kagome with such a nasty villain.


	16. The Truth Comes out

**So this is it till the holidays are over have fun. Oh I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Sixteen:

Months had passed since Kagome married Ryuu. Inuyasha and the others were dealing with being banished many people wouldn't allow them to stay in their town for fear Ryuu would punish them for it. This seemed to get worse from town to town, one town even tossed rocks at them. Inuyasha felt the hurt but he also knew that is was for Kagome. Rin worked on he own power for as she saw it one day she would have to fight without her mom. The others just hoped that they would find a place where they could stop and rest.

One day as Inuyasha and the others were about to enter a new village they stopped when they heard two men talking. "So I heard that Ryuu wants a child." One man said and Inuyasha almost stopped breathing. "I heard that too but Lady Kagome isn't ready." Inuyasha could start breathing again when the second man spoke. "Either way it will be great to just see them today." The other man said as he looked at the village, which was all decorated for the big day. Inuyasha smiled for he realized it was a good time to stay and see if Kagome was okay.

"Inuyasha if we get close Ryuu is bound to pick up on us and then we are dead." Sango said as she looked around. "I can fix that." Rin said with a smile for before she left Kagome she had taught her a new trick. "That day in the garden Kagome told me about how I could use our gift to hid any aura I wanted." Rin said as the thought of just seeing her mom again made her smile. "You really think you can hid all our auras?" Miroku asked as Rin jumped into a tree. "I can now with Kagome near for my power will be even stronger." Rin answered as she was looking into the village to see if Kagome was there yet. "There, they just arrived come on." Rin started to glow pink and her light started to cover her and all the others as they ran around in the trees in hopes of getting a glimpse of Kagome.

00000000000

Kagome sat on a dragon as they flew into the village. Kagome knew that she had to come for there were many children here that were sick and she thought maybe she could help. "Kagome did you hid that bruise like I told you." Ryuu yelled as they started to come down. Kagome nodded as she looked at her wrist that was still a little blue. Kagome could remember all the times in the last months where she and Ryuu would fight. He was nasty that was for sure but if he was attacking her that meant he wasn't hurting someone else who would be dead by his attacks. Kagome came back when she felt her dragon land on the ground. She jumped down and he long blue dress fell around her. Kagome waited as Ryuu in a blue kimono walked up and took her hand that was a little blue. The two then started to walk into the village Kagome putting on her best smile.

"My lady we are so happy to hear that you would come to help our children." A lady said as she took Kagome's free hand and then the two started to walk to a hut where they held all the sick kids. Ryuu stood outside as many young women walked by. He smiled as many of them smiled and giggled as they walked by. Ryuu smiled as he thought about how they would look in pieces in his room.

From not far away Inuyasha watched the demo flirt with the human women when he was married to his Kagome. "That monster." Inuyasha was about to move when Rin jumped on his back. "You idiot if you keep moving he's going to pick up on our scents." Rin yelled into Inuyasha's ear as she looked at the demon who twitched for a moment. "Something is off about him Rin do you know what it is?" Sango asked the girl who was staring at Ryuu like she was reading him. "I have a thought but I need to make sure." Rin answered as she then sat and waited for Kagome to come out of the hut.

Kagome looked at all the sick children and right away she could see that it was a poison that was doing this._ "This better not be you Ryuu. This is the sixth time we have been called to a village with sick kids."_ Kagome sat with each child and as she touched their hands her power seemed to enter then and when she let go the child was looking better. Kagome helped all the children then as she started to get up she looked at the women. "You must start boiling the water to make sure that whatever is causing the kids to become sick wont happen strike them again." Kagome spoke then walked out to find Ryuu holding a young woman's hand. "Ryuu!" Kagome could feel his demon blood craving her blood. Ryuu let go as the girl blushed and ran off. Kagome was about to yell again when she felt an aura that she hadn't felt in months. "Kagome what is it?" Ryuu saw that Kagome was feeling something. "I thought I heard a mouse or something in the bush is all." Kagome said, as she looked right into the trees and her eyes met with her golden orbs for a moment. "I see are the children better?" Ryuu asked with a smile he had started many little tests like this to see if Kagome was as strong as he hoped. "They will be fine." Kagome answered as she looked away from her orbs and to the demon before her. "Then lets get going." Ryuu ran and took Kagome by the hand and they walked back to their dragons. _"I have to let Rin see what he is."_ Kagome knew that she was going to be in for a large fight at home but she remembered the kids that Ryuu killed. "You were going to cheat on me!" Kagome slipped her hand out of Ryuu's and with her claws slapped Ryuu across the face her nails drawing blood as they moved. Kagome then swung her arm back so that the blood went flying back onto Rin who she knew was right behind her. "You stupid….." Ryuu wanted to yell but saw the people were staring so he just ran to his dragon. "We will talk about this at home." Kagome could hear the anger as she got onto her dragon.

000000000

Kagome ran down the halls of the large castle, as Ryuu was hot on her heels. "He was there wasn't he!" Ryuu needed to fulfill his blood lust and a few cuts on Kagome's soft skin would do it. "Yes, they all were out in the woods and they saw what you did!" Kagome ran faster as Ryuu howled and his soldiers were appearing to stop her. "Move out of my way!" Kagome turned to her true self and used he wings to blow the group of men out of her way as she turned left and started to run faster. "Kagome you belong to me!" Ryuu howled as he chased her passed the men she knocked down.

Kagome found herself in a hallway that was all dark as she walked she could smell fresh blood. "Wait this can't be!" Kagome ran till she reached the door and opened it. To her horror there were hundreds of girl's bodies in the room all dead. "You killed them!" Kagome was done as she turned on her heels and started after the demon who killed whoever whenever. Ryuu could feel her anger and started to back away, he knew that it was now going to be a battle.

As Kagome and Ryuu fought the servant who Kagome had ran out of the castle and over to Connor where she found him and the other demons talking. "Sarah what are you doing here?" Connor asked the servant who looked pale. "Kagome is in danger. She only married Ryuu to stop his killings. Please he attacks her all the time." Sarah said as the demons got to their feet. "See I was right Kagome loves Inuyasha not Ryuu." Renie yelled as they ran out into the moonlight to find that Ryuu's castle glowed with a dark blue light and when they tried to get close they were pushed back. "We can't get to Kagome!" Othniel the lion demon yelled as they could hear Kagome scream from inside. "Tsubame go find her friends they might be able to help her." Connor yelled to the bird demon as they tried to find a way into the castle as the battle inside continued.

0000000000000

Rin was looking at the blood on her arm and she could see that what she needed to know was there. "Rin what is it?" Sango asked Rin who was looking at the blood like it was gold or something. "Ryuu is like Kagome and me." everyone hit the floor when Rin spoke. "You mean he went to the pool?" Miroku asked as Rin was wiping the blood off her arm. "That is what she was hiding. He is as strong as her and she had to stop him from killing." Rin said as she looked at Inuyasha. "So that means she still loves me." Inuyasha said as a figure came down on them.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked Tsubame as she landed before them. She looked at the group who were ready for a fight. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came to ask you all to come back with me to help save Kagome." Tsubame's voice trailed off as she spoke and Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster. "What is going on?" Miroku asked as he and Sango jumped on Kirara. "Ryuu has lost it. One of his servants came to us and told us that Kagome had married him so that he would stop killing people. Then she told us that he was attacking Kagome almost everyday." Tsubame looked at Kagome's friends and could see anger in their eyes. "He better hope Kagome kills him because if I get my hands on him…" Inuyasha was too mad to finish as he jumped into the air and took off towards the castle. Sesshomaru started to float with his white cloud and took Rin with him. Shippo jumped on with Sango and Miroku as Kirara took off.

000000000000000000000

Kagome ran through the hallways looking for the demon but she knew he was now hiding from her. Kagome was angry for she felt all she had taken form him was a game. "You killed them even when you attacked me day and night!" Kagome screamed and the walls started to shake. Kagome stopped when she was near the door to the roof. "You will not get away from me." Kagome then jumped up onto the roof and there she found Ryuu waiting for her.

Kagome stood under the moonlight and looked at the demon before her. "You killed all those girls!" Kagome screamed as Ryuu stood on the roof and smiled. "I guess I did." Kagome ran and kicked Ryuu in the chest pushing him back into the roof. Ryuu got up and with his tail knocked Kagome over his spikes cutting her skin as he pulled the tail back. "I killed them because my blood needs it." Ryuu looked at his hands and could feel his blood calling to him to kill. Kagome jumped back up as her stomach was bleeding. "You monster those are girls from the villages we have been to." Kagome was picking up on a scent of a young girl but she wasn't dead yet. "I waited till some young maiden would come to me and I would tell them to meet me outside the village at night. Then I had my manservant go get them and bring them back to me." Kagome could hear him but needed to know why she didn't pick up on their deaths when they happened then she saw a small hut on the roof. "You brought them up here!" Kagome shot her hand forwards and sent her powerful light that knocked the demon down as Kagome ran to the hut.

Kagome used all her weight and pushed the door down to find the young girl from the village that day. She was covered in blood and she was crying. "Come with me now!" The girl took Kagome's hand and the two started to run out of the hut. Ryuu was back up and tried to reach for the girl but Kagome was faster and moved the girl behind her. "I wont let you hurt her!" Kagome sent Ryuu back with her own barrier that appeared around them. Kagome pulled her wings around the girl who was bleeding and missing a lot of her clothes. She was still crying when Kagome spoke to her. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." Kagome then faced Ryuu as he came back at her.

On the ground Connor and the others could only watch in horror as Kagome fought the demon alone. Connor saw the human girl and was about to speak. "Will you do something now?" Connor turned as the night was turning to day and there was Inuyasha. "We can't get passed the barrier that Ryuu put up." Connor answered, Inuyasha was about to then tell Kagome they were there when Rin stopped him. "Can you not feel the auras? The two have no idea we are here we should use this to help her some how." Rin spoke and they all knew she was as right they would have to wait till they had a way to help her.

Kagome walked back with the girl dodging the wave after wave of punches that Ryuu was sending her. "I will not let you hurt her!" Kagome's power for a moment took over the barrier that was over the castle and Kagome pushed the girl off the roof with her wings before the castle became under Ryuu's control again. The girl screamed as she fell only to be caught by Connor. The rest looked up as Kagome and Ryuu were locked in battle.

"This is done! Our deal is broken!" Kagome reached at her hand and took her ring off. "This marriage is done!" Kagome tossed the ring into the air and snapped her fingers for her bow and arrow. The ring reached into the morning light and Kagome let go of her arrow, the arrow hit and the ring exploded in the sky. Ryuu started to laugh. "Fine then I have no reason to keep you alive." Ryuu ran Kagome into the ground hard as he spoke. Kagome yelled out in pain as Ryuu started to grow more spikes. "Get off me!" Kagome kicked Ryuu off her and got back up the light showing how bloody she was. "Today you will die Kagome and once I have your soul I will rule them all!" As Ryuu laughed at his own words the sky became dark and rain started to fall.

The rain pulled Kagome's dark hair around her face as she charged Ryuu again. He pushed her a few times but then when he didn't Kagome dug her nails deep into the dragon's chest. The battle continued as the two fought and the blood was taking over the scent of the rain. Inuyasha wanted to run to help but Ryuu's barrier kept them all away.

Kagome was then pushed to the edge of the building and she slumped to her knees she was weakening and Ryuu was closing in. "I am going to kill you Kagome and when our blood mixes in my body no one will be able to stop me. The first thing I am going to do is kill the half breed that marked you then your little girl." Ryuu laughed, as he was sure he had won but didn't notice that Kagome's wings were rising. Kagome pulled herself back up and looked at the demon. "No one touches Rin! You will never lay a hand on my mate!" Kagome used her wings to blow Ryuu back to the other side of the roof.

Kagome then shot up into the air dripping wet her body badly hurt, holding her bow and arrows once more she shot. "She hit!" Rin yelled as they heard Ryuu cry out in pain. "You brat!" Ryuu made his body stretch and his arm reached for Kagome's body Kagome was able to move and miss the hit and shot another arrow at the dragon, which hit as well. Ryuu was losing power as his barrier was coming down allowing Kagome to fly away from him and the roof. Kagome was about to turn her back when Ryuu made a noise. Kagome turned as his spiked tail shot into the air and went into her wing. "No!" Sango screamed as the tail pulled back and Kagome started to lose control of her flight. "I will see you again Kagome." Ryuu yelled in pain as his castle started to disappear from site.

Kagome felt weak and now was falling back down to the ground fast. "I hope I hit something soft." Kagome said as she pulled her wings around her but then she felt someone grab her. "You really didn't think I was just going to let you hit the ground did you?" Kagome looked to see Inuyasha holding her as he came back down. He let her down to see the others. "What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she looked at her friends. "We sent for them Kagome it was time we started to fight with you." Connor said from behind. Kagome was so happy and was about to speak when she fainted. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome up and pulled her wings open. "She's hurt bad again we need to get her wrapped up." Inuyasha picked Kagome up as he ran into Connor's castle.

00000000

Inuyasha sat in front of the fire holding the wounded Kagome as she slept her wings hadn't left even though her dress was back to red. "Rin you think that since she is wounded in the wing that's why it wont disappear yet?" Sango asked Rin who was eating a warm cookie that Renie had brought over. "I think so it might take longer if she was to pull them back in." Sesshomaru sat down with Rin and held her hand. "You think they will get back together?" Rin asked her dog demon for she now feared for her mother's heart. "I think Inuyasha feels bad about how he acted." Sesshomaru said and the others looked at Inuyasha near the fire as he held Kagome.

Inuyasha moved his hand over the cuts that Kagome had on her body. He moved her hair out of her face and could see the sadness that was taking over. "You were trapped. That day when I found you in tears you had found him out. He must have threatened our lives and the lives of the other councilmen. Your heart can't think of yourself when others are in such danger you did what you had to save us and everyone else. I am so sorry I said all those hurtful things. I love you Kagome and all I wanted was for you to know that we could fight as one not you fight for us. Please, please come back to me." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest to feel Kagome's soft skin against his own. "I missed you." Inuyasha pulled back when he heard the soft voice. Then he looked down to see the pink eyes looking at him.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Kagome said as she felt all her open wounds she had in her heart open again. "Stop. I know what you had to do and you would do it again if only to make sure we lived another day. Kagome take me back." Kagome's heart started to beat faster and stronger when Inuyasha pulled her in and kissed her cold lips. The group watched and started to cheer for them. Kagome's pale skin started to get a pink pale blush to it. "Kagome I love you more than the day I made you my mate." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome in front of him. They sat in the glow of the fire and could only hold each other hoping it would last forever.

Kagome then moved only to find that her wing was still hurting badly. "Come on let me help you." Inuyasha helped Kagome up as Kagome pushed her wings to sit on her back as she walked. Rin could see that her mom was hurt but she could also see that Inuyasha loved her so there would still be hope.


	17. Death

**Sorry this took some time I was gone and well this winter in Colorado sucks so long story short his is the next chapter. Oh and I still don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Seventeen:

Kagome watched the sun rise in the sky she was the only one up this early the others were still in bed inside Connor's castle. She wanted to watch the beauty of the world, as she was once free to be her. She knew that battles were not too far from site and she also knew that her wings would never disappear like they use to. She felt the wind blow over her legs her cuts still not gone she smiled when she thought about how she had her family once more.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to the voice and smile at Inuyasha. "I thought you would still be asleep." Kagome said as Inuyasha came and sat on the grass next to Kagome. "Your wings still haven't disappeared. Not that I don't like you like this." Inuyasha was starting to blush when Kagome giggled before she spoke. "They will never leave the poison in Ryuu's tail has made it too painful for me to pull them in. I like it like this though. I have been for a long time thinking that I should look like a demon since I am part demon." Kagome could see Inuyasha smiling at her. "What?" Kagome asked. "I love you more with wings I think they show you for who you are and I like it." Inuyasha answered as he placed a hand over Kagome's the morning sky turned from a golden red to it's light blue as the two sat and watched the sky. They were together now and that was all that matter now.

000000000

Everyone was up and started to talk about what was going to happen next. "Ryuu is going to come back to get the council we know that now and we have no choice but to help fight." Sesshomaru said as he stood behind Rin. Connor and the others looked at the group before he spoke. "We have talked about this for many nights and we have decided to build a castle for you all to stay in." The group was floored as they looked at the council, Connor then continued. "We will call you all the protectors and since Ryuu will come to us there is no need for you to hunt him down right now." Kagome nodded them looked at her friends who all were nodding, as well for they wanted to stay and help fight Ryuu.

The castle would take a good year to build and during that time the group would stay in the castle with Connor. Kagome then started her plans on training Shippo and Rin so the others could train on their own stuff. Kagome watched in the year as the two children became stronger and faster. Rin still wasn't able to get her wings but Kagome knew that when it was time it would happen.

0000000000

Ryuu watched the year go on as the castle went up he saw that it was a little taller than most castles and one day flew in and listened to the young demons who were building it.

"So why does this thing have three floors?" A young fox demon asked his cat demon friend. "I told you Connor wanted to give each couple a floor of their own. The bottom floor is for Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha. The next is for Rin and Sesshomaru and then on the top is Sango, Kirara, and Miroku." The two nodded as the break came to an end and they went back to work. Ryuu then flew off back to his new mountain where his castle stood.

Ryuu walked into a dark room where Naraku's body still lay. "I have come master to ask for your help once more. I know that as long as I keep your body here you still remain in this world." Ryuu spoke then waited as a dark mist started to form around Naraku. Slowly Naraku opened his eyes and then he spoke. "I will give you my greatest weapon Kanna she will help you to see them and so you can plan your attacks." Then Naraku closed his eyes and as the mist started to dissipate a small white figure appeared. Ryuu stood and looked at the child thinking that his mater had made a mistake, he then spoke to the child. "How can you help me?" Kanna looked at her new master then held up her mirror and as Ryuu looked he could see and hear Kagome in her room. Ryuu sat and watched with a smile.

000000000

Kagome sat in her room that Connor was lending her. Kagome opened her wings to see that the months had finally given the wing time to heal. "I will find a way to destroy you Ryuu." Kagome spoke into her mirror as her thoughts started to fill her head. She could feel every hit she took, all the times Ryuu would attack her in the night as she slept. Kagome almost let a tear lose when the door opened.

"Kagome I thought I would find you here." Kagome smiled as Sango jumped on her bed. "So Sango you look happy." Kagome said as she let her wings sit on her back. "I am….Miroku and I are going to get married!" Sango screamed as she jumped at her friend with a pink stone on her ring finger. Kagome screamed with joy as she hugged her friend. "I am so happy for you." Kagome said as she held her friend. The two then walked out of the room looking for the others.

0000000

Kanna closed her mirror and then sat on the floor letting Ryuu think about how useful she would be. "I was wrong Kanna you will be more than just helpful you will help me bring down that council once and for all. Ryuu laughed as she picked the little girl up and started to walk down the halls of his castle. Kanna listened as they walked and every room they passed she could hear the scream of a women.

"Kanna you are not afraid of me are you?" Ryuu stopped as he felt no fear from Kanna as they walked. Kanna looked at her new master before she spoke. "I know that I am here to serve you and as long as I do I will be fine." Kanna then looked forward as Ryuu started to walk again. 0000000

The year was almost done and in less than two months the castle would be complete. Kagome was outside doing her excises when she felt the wind change course and brought with it the scent of Ryuu. "No!" Kagome ran into the castle and started to scream for everyone.

Kagome ran down the hall and finally she found Rin and Shippo the last to hear her yelling. "Mom what is it?" Rin asked as she could see her mom was pale. "Ryuu is coming and he has others with him." Kagome spit out as she turned and ran back outside where the others where waiting for her.

The sky was dark like night but the sun could still be seen. Kagome's red dress changed to blue as from the south where the mountain began figures started to walk towards them. Kagome knew that Ryuu was not far behind but then she felt the auras of those coming at them. "Ryuu has used the pool blood to take control of the demons coming at us." Kagome's words sent chills down Sango's back as she held Miroku's hand. Connor and the others stood on the top of their castles wanting to help but for now Kagome wanted to keep them out of harms way for Ryuu would want Kagome and her friends first then the council.

Ryuu could feel Kagome and then looked into Kanna mirror to see her and the others waiting for his army. "Attack." As Ryuu spoke his demons started for the group. Kagome and Inuyasha ran left as flying demons started towards the castle. Kagome kicked off into the air and with her bow shot as many of the demons as she could. Inuyasha used the wall of the castle to push him up and as he jumped onto a flying demon then to another he would cut their head off.

Miroku and Sango went left on top of Kirara. The demon cat ran them into a group of rat demons that were trying to eat into the castle of Renie. Sango used her weapon and wiped out piles of rats at a time. They were about to attack again when larger rat demons appeared knocking the two off Kirara. Sango hit the ground but rolled to the right as a large rat came at her face. Miroku took his staff and pushed back a rat demon with everything he had. Kirara used her large canines to bite into a large rat and pull him to the ground.

Sesshomaru jumped and went right for Ryuu. He landed in front of the dragon demon with a smile. "My father gave you a chance to clean up your act. He told me that you were working with the darker demons. He wanted to show the council that there were good dragon demons but he was wrong." Sesshomaru then moved to strike Ryuu but Ryuu moved and the two then started to go back and forth in trying to get a hit in.

Shippo and Rin looked ahead at the group of demons that were coming at them. Shippo pulled his top out. "Spinning top!" The top started to grow and the demons were pulled into a tornado and then tossed back into the woods. Rin since she was like her mother pulled back on her bow and shot down groups of wolf demons that came at her. They were still young but the demons were not getting passed them.

The battle continued like this for hours. Miroku was bite a few times but Sango was able to push her rat back and Kirara was taking them down one after another. Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and the two flew together taking the demons out that flew at them. Ryuu watched his plan fold out with a smile.

Ryuu took his tail and wrapped it hard around Sesshomaru his spikes mad sure the dog demon didn't move. "I want you to watch as I kill her." Ryuu spoke and at first Sesshomaru had no idea why he would want him to watch the death of Kagome. Then he saw that Kagome was too high for Ryuu to get at. "No! Rin Run!" Ryuu moved fast and before they all knew it he was standing not far from Rin and Shippo.

Kagome could see Ryuu now and landed on the ground all she knew was she had to get to Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha ran with Kagome turning their backs on the bird demons that were coming for them. Sango and Miroku wanted to help but for some reason the rats became faster and bit into the two. Sango and Miroku felt the rat's toxin enter their bodies that left them paralyzed and all they could do was watch. Kirara flew at Ryuu he turned and knocked the cat demon into the side of the castle. Sesshomaru was about to move when he felt a spike enter his back. "You are now like your human friends Sesshomaru unable to move. Ryuu let go of the dog demon as he moved towards Rin.

Kagome screamed and her power flowed through the ground pushing Ryuu to the side. "I almost forgot about you my dear." Ryuu turned and with a flip from his tail he shot spikes at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome's heart stopped, as she knew that these spikes could kill her love so she ran and pulled her body and wings around Inuyasha. The spikes came in waves and as they started to hit Kagome could feel the toxin enter she was stronger so she was still able to move. Inuyasha then moved to fast and a spike grazed his arm not killing him but knocked him out. Ryuu laughed. "I can change the poison in my spikes as I wish it. I see you can smell the poison as it comes." Ryuu laughed some more as Kagome turned and took a few steps towards him. "I am not here to kill you Kagome. Well not your body just your soul." Ryuu flipped his tail once more and again spikes came at Kagome. She ran as a spike here and there hit. Kagome was only a few feet from Rin and Shippo when she fell to her knees. "I see that you are now unable to move." Ryuu spoke as he faced the kids.

Rin could feel her heart racing as Ryuu took hold of Shippo and pushed him to the ground. Ryuu held out his claw that was dripping with blue glue looking slime. "I am going to kill you Rin and then when your mom can't take it any more I will take her soul." Ryuu spoke bring a tear to Rin's eyes. Rin then pointed a finger at Ryuu, as she screamed no. Her power pushed Ryuu back and burned his left ear. "I am done with you little girl." Those who watched screamed in their heads, as they could not talk with the toxin in them.

000000000

Ryuu pulled back and to everyone's shock Rin was still standing with her eyes closed. "I guess this will have to do." Ryuu looked at the fox demon on the ground as he walked away.

Rin opened her eyes to see Shippo on the ground in his chest was a wound where Ryuu's claw entered. "Shippo no!" Rin feel to her knees as the sky turn to it's light blue with Ryuu now gone. The demons he had with him were also gone and the toxin started to fade. Rin looked at Shippo who was still breathing. "You saved me." Rin said as she cried. "Rin, you are like my sister and I would do it again to save you. We are small and younger then all of them but we are just as strong. I should be dead but I live just a little longer to ask that you not blame yourself for my death. I want you to tell our mom that this was my choice and I would do it again give the chance." Rin nodded to her friend and brother as he slowly closed his eyes. "No!" Rin cried out as Shippo became cold in her hands.

Kagome felt her body move and she ran to her children. He fell to the floor when she saw the dead body of her son. Rin looked as her mom took Shippo in her arms. "Shippo why? Oh god no! Shippo!" Kagome buried her head into the dead body of Shippo as she cried. Sesshomaru was the next to feel that his body was under his control and ran to Rin. He wrapped his arms around Rin letting her cry into his chest.

Miroku and Sango started to move and the tears started to fall as they walked to get Inuyasha up who was awake but having trouble seeing. "Kagome?" Connor said as he walked out of his castle he could see that Kagome's heart was arching for this death was of her son. "I ……" Kagome had no words this was a battle where Ryuu wanted one thing and unlike Naraku he didn't play a game when he went through with it. Rin took a deep breath before she spoke. "Mom Shippo wanted you to know that he chose this and that he wants you to remember him not morn him." Kagome looked at Rin and tried to smile. Inuyasha finally could see and ran to Kagome. "We will make sure that he is given the right ceremony." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

00000000

As night fell on the courtyard a large fire buried with the wrapped body of the fox demon. Kagome watched the fire as she started to sing a soft song of love and life her words echoed over the fire and into the dark. Rin stood next to her mother as she cried for her brother. Sango and Miroku sat on the other side of the fire and listened to the song as tears ran down their faces.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from the fire watching those they loved morn over the little demons death. "You going to go find that demon Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his brother without looking at him. "I have to. I need to do this for Kagome." Inuyasha answered as the fire started to glow with a bright blue the color of the foxfire Shippo used. Kagome stopped singing and feel to her knees as her cries came. "Shippo! No!" Kagome screamed as the fire continued on. As the fire started to die one by one everyone went into the castle for some rest. They all went in but Kagome who couldn't seem to move she just sat there and looked at the ashes that lie on the ground before her. "Kagome come on you need to rest." Inuyasha sat as he placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. That little contact made Kagome fall into his arms she dug her claws into Inuyasha's chest as he picked her up. "I can't lose you." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha placed her in her room. "I will never leave you and neither will Shippo." Inuyasha said then kissed Kagome on the forehead as he then walked out of the room and then ran out into the woods looking for an old family friend.

0000000

The moon shone down as Inuyasha ran through the woods following his nose to find the dream demon. Inuyasha had to find a way to make his mate feel better she needed him now. Inuyasha jumped over a group of trees and then came to a stop in front of a large tree.

"Wow Sesshomaru was right this demon reeks." Inuyasha covered his nose as he pushed on the base of the tree till a door appeared and opened up. Inuyasha walked into a dark room when a high pitched screamed started to fill the room. The scream was so loud that Inuyasha hit the floor holding his ears. "Who dares to enter my house!" The girly scream said and Inuyasha had to pull it all together to answer. "I am Inuyasha the youngest son of the great dog demon." As Inuyasha spoke the words the scream stopped. From the dark a woman walked out as she came closer the room became bright and Inuyasha could see the demon he had been looking for.

The demon looked young to the eyes but her voice gave away that she was a few thousand years old. "I see so what do you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha watched the girl sit and he could see her soft white wings spread across her chest as she then looked up at him. "I need your help. My mate has just lost her son and I need you to bring his image to life." Inuyasha spoke and the dream demon smiled at the boy before her. "I see that your brother Sesshomaru told you about me and my power." Inuyasha nodded to the demon. "I am able to go into your past memories and from them I can give you pictures of this son." Inuyasha smiled as he spoke. "Thank you Hara for helping me." Hara smiled as she got up and took Inuyasha's hand. "Now close your eyes and I will open up your mind. Once we are inside you can show me what pictures to make real."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and a yellow light started to fill him as he then felt a hand touch his shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that before him still looking images were moving around. "So this son which one is he?" Hara asked as she looked at the pictures then at Inuyasha who was still standing there. "Inuyasha come on." Hara then pulled on Inuyasha's arm pulling him out of his thoughts and back to what was at hand.

Inuyasha walked by and soon he found the first time he and Kagome had found Shippo. "I need one of those." Inuyasha pointed to a picture of Kagome holding Shippo as the thunder brothers came after them. Inuyasha then found more group pictures with Shippo in them. Finally Inuyasha came to a picture of Kagome sitting in the flowers with Shippo and Rin as he looked down on them. "This is the last one." Inuyasha then felt the light start to fade and the world he was in was slowly turning back into the house he started in.

Inuyasha looked to see that Hara used her magic and around him were large pictures of the memories he had of Shippo. "This should help her." Inuyasha said as he started to move the pictures out the door. "Inuyasha I should tell you. She may take time before she sees what you have done. The love she carries from your memories tells me that she holds great power. If she cannot let herself heal she will die." Inuyasha listened and nodded he knew that he had to try Kagome was slowly dying from the loss of Shippo. "Kagome you have to fight passed the pain and see that Shippo is still with you."

Inuyasha thanked Hara one last time before he placed all the pictures on his back and started back to the castle. He walked with his hair standing on their ends for he was sure he was being watched.

00000000

Ryuu watched Inuyasha carry the pictures through the words and smiled. He had never planed on taking the life of the little fox yet but his death was hurting Kagome as much as it would if Rin had died so he was happy. Ryuu then told Kanna to show him the castle of Tsubame. The mirror started to glow and he saw the bird demon in her room.

Tsubame was looking out her window when the mirror next to her changed and in it was Ryuu. Tsubame smiled as she saw her love standing there. "My love the council will be ours. Kagome hasn't gotten up since you killed the fox." Ryuu used his power to move his hand through the mirrors and touched Tsubame softly on the cheek. "I know and as long as you act like you are against me we will soon be together once more." Ryuu then felt Connor and pulled his arm back and Tsubame watched his figure disappear. "I will wait for you my love." Tsubame then walked out of her room as she saw Connor coming to find her.


	18. Love Keeps Us Going

**Sorry this took some time since I started intership I have been sleeping on my days off. Well hope you all like and I still don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Eighteen:

Kagome felt the darkness that was now all around her. All she could think about was how her sweet son was dead and for some reason she couldn't stop but believe that it was all her fault. Kagome tried to close her eyes but every time she only saw the dead fox and she screamed out in hopes it would make it all stop.

000000

"Kagome?" Kagome's door swung open and Inuyasha came running in. It had been a month since Shippo had died and now it was time to move into their castle. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and started to walk into the sunlight. Kagome hadn't been out since the night she said goodbye to Shippo so the sunlight at first hurt her eyes. "You need to find the light again Kagome. Shippo would want that." Inuyasha said as he used his speed to run across the grounds and into the doors of their castle. Kagome's heart stopped when she saw the pictures on the walls.

"You made pictures of him." Kagome said as she slid out of Inuyasha's arms to run to the pictures. "I did. I want you to be able to see him around you like he should be not in your head where you only see his death." Inuyasha answered as from the stairs the others sat listening hoping that Kagome would find strength in the pictures to move on. Inuyasha then watched as Kagome fell to the floor in tears.

"I am trying to move on but he died because that monster is after me." Kagome cried as she hit the ground. Inuyasha slid to the ground and wrapped his arms around Kagome's body and pulled her into his chest. "I know that. I just want you to try. Shippo wants you to live for him not morn him." Inuyasha spoke into Kagome's ear as her tears fell onto his sleeve. "What if I lose my power and put all of you in danger." Kagome spoke softly as she knew her friends were only a few feet away.

Rin couldn't do it any more and jumped over Miroku and Sango onto the floor and ran down the hall to her mom. "You would never do that mom. You will always come through and fight for us till your last breath." Rin spoke as she slid into Kagome's lap under Inuyasha's arms. Kagome felt the girls warm take over her body and she knew she had to try and fight again. "I will try Rin." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha smiled at the girl they might get their Kagome back.

0000000000000

Ryuu sat in his large bed dead bodies on the floor watching as Kanna showed him Kagome in her mirror. "I see well it looks like dear Kagome's soul is soon going to be mine." As Ryuu started to laugh the room started to get dark and in Kanna's mirror Naraku's face appeared. "You must not waste this and kill the others before her." Naraku said and Ryuu looked at his master. "Why? She is barely able to move now I should go in and take her." The room shook as Naraku looked at his young learner. "You must make it so that she can't even fight making her soul hard to take. She could still do that but if you kill the others before he she will fall." Naraku spoke and Ryuu stood his master's plan would be fun.

Ryuu started to walk out the castle when Kanna came to him. "What are you doing here?" Kanna smiled at her master. "I was told to come in case Kagome finds a way to beat you. Naraku thinks if that happens I will be needed to bring you back." Kanna spoke and Ryuu knew that Naraku was right. If he was going to try and kill the others all at once in front of her, Kagome might find the power to push back. If that happened his life would be in great danger.

000000

Kagome sat in her room and was looking out the window watching as Rin played with Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru was under a tree watching and Inuyasha was standing about to play. Kagome felt her blue coat on her arms and felt the tears coming again. "No matter how hard I try Shippo I can't let my self move on." Kagome cried as she placed her head down on the ledge of the window.

Inuyasha kicked the ball over Rin's head to Miroku who used his staff to stop the ball and then spin it around his body. "Stop showing off Miroku." Sango yelled as she and Rin came running at the monk. Inuyasha laughed as Rin jumped and kicked the ball from the monks and Sango pushed him to the ground. Sesshomaru smiled as Rin then landed and took a bow. "Show off." Miroku said under Sango. They were about to get the ball when the sky started to get dark.

000000000

Kagome's head shot up as the sky got dark and in her housecoat she started to run for the doors in hopes she could get the others inside before he appeared. As Kagome opened the door she saw that she was not in time as the dark figure stood in the middle of the grounds. "Ryuu!" Kagome could feel her anger as she looked and saw Ryuu step into sight.

00000000000000000

Ryuu walked towards Kagome and rain started to fall as he walked. Inuyasha took hold of his sword and slid in front of his mate to protect her. Sesshomaru ran and took Rin in his arms moving them both out of the line of fire. Miroku and Sango saw Ryuu but before they could move Kirara appeared to take them into the sky ready to fight.

"I have come to finish this Kagome. You come and give me your soul and I don't have to kill them like Shippo." As Ryuu spoke Kagome felt her heart drop she had no words but felt Inuyasha take her hand. "She wont give you anything you monster!" Inuyasha yelled as the rain started to come down harder now. Ryuu smiled as the others took their ground ready to fight him. "I see you all are willing to fight me to kept your Kagome safe." Inuyasha wasted no more time and let go of Kagome's hand to fight.

Kagome felt her body become heavy as Inuyasha let go and she fell to her knees in the rain. She could only watch the fight for now the guilt was coming back. Ryuu smiled as he used his tail to knock Inuyasha to the side. "Everything you did to make her strong has failed. Kagome's sprit is broken." As Ryuu spoke the others looked back to see Kagome on the ground curled up in a ball. "Mom!" Rin screamed as Ryuu started to make his move.

"Keep fighting Kagome needs us now!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword swung hitting the tail that was coming at him. Miroku and Sango came flying down on Kirara and knocked the dragon back. Rin held to Sesshomaru as he used his whip to help push the demon back. "No more games." Ryuu yelled and when his feet hit the ground Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin fell back. Ryuu then used his tail to pull Miroku, Sango and Kirara to the ground. Ryuu started to glow blue and spikes started to appear on his body.

"Mom!" Rin screamed out as the spikes entered her skin. The others screamed out in pain as the spikes hit. Ryuu watched as they couldn't move in a little group. "I have made it so they can't move anymore Kagome. I will then send this next round of spikes with the same poison that killed Shippo."

000000000000

Ryuu was talking but Kagome couldn't hear him she was about to let her body hit the wet ground when a small hand touched her shoulder. "Mom what are you going to do?" Kagome looked up to see Shippo. "Shippo I killed you. I have failed you all and now the others will die because I'm not strong enough." Shippo looked at Kagome as she spoke then smiled. "Mom you could never kill me. The monster who killed me is about to take the rest of our family. Kagome you have it in you to stop him. Do it!" Kagome looked at Shippo who was yelling at her to fight. "What if I'm not that strong and they die." Kagome felt her heart about to drop again then Shippo answered. "Then at least you tried to save them." Kagome then remembered all the times she had said the same words. "I miss you." Kagome looked at her son who again was all smiles. "Mom I am fine I am with my father and I am always watching over you. Now get up and teach Ryuu what happens when you push Kagome. Kagome then could hear Ryuu again.

00000000

"I think it's time they died now." Ryuu sent his wave of poisonous spikes at the group. "No!" Kagome screamed as she looked over at her family and the spikes stopped in their tracks. Kagome stood and as she looked at Ryuu her wings pushed her blue housecoat off. "I wont let you hurt them." Kagome yelled over the rain and Ryuu smiled. "I see and you really think you can stop me."

Inuyasha and the others were frozen and watched as Kagome stopped the spikes and was now walking towards Ryuu. He sent his spikes, Kagome didn't even try to avoid them as they hit the others feared that she was done for._ "Kagome stop before he hits you with more types of poison."_ Sango thought for she could not speak. Kagome didn't even seem to be slowed down by the poison as she started to walk again. Rin watched and then she figured it out. "_It's like what happened with Naraku she is going to let her body take in the poisons and make them useless."_ As Rin watched Kagome was closer to the dragon demon.

"Go down Kagome!" Ryuu yelled his own fear could be heard, as Kagome was now a few inches away from him her body covered in his spikes. "How dare you." As Kagome spoke the ground shook and Ryuu hit the ground hard. "You take my son then dare to try and take away the rest of my family!" Kagome was now standing over Ryuu who was finding it hard to move. "I figured it out Ryuu. Your master is still alive. Well his sprit is. Naraku is the one who gave you the idea to go to the pool. Naraku gave you Kanna to spy on us! Naraku's body is in that castle of yours." As Kagome spoke the others were in shock for if this was true then Naraku was still in a way their enemy.

Kagome then started to glow purple and the spikes fell off her body and her outfit turned to a long pink dress. "I will teach you what pain is." Kagome released her claws and buried them into Ryuu's chest. Ryuu howled in pain as he felt the poison enter his body. "I made a new poison from all the ones you sent into my body. You may get better for Kanna will make sure you live. I do know this though it will take months even years for you to ever to walk again." Kagome was about to take another swing at Ryuu when Kanna appeared to save her master. Kagome used her wings to fly off as Kanna used her mirror to pull Ryuu to her. Ryuu was bleeding and unable to move.

"Kanna tell Naraku that I know." Kagome yelled as Kanna looked up at her and then disappeared with Ryuu. Kagome landed and the sky that was dark and rainy started to clear the sun starting to break through. Kagome turned to her friends who were still frozen and opened the palm of her hand and blew across it. A white dust appeared from her palm and fell over her friends.

Inuyasha felt his arms move as the dust fell over him. Rin was the first to move and ran to her mom who was now showing her scars and bleeding. "Inuyasha hurry up." Rin yelled as she reached Kagome and hugged her. Inuyasha wasted no time and ran to Kagome pulling her into her arms as Kagome felt weak from the loss of blood. Sango got up and ran to her friend to make sure she was okay.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango yelled as she pulled Kagome into her lap. Kagome looked at her friend and smiled before talking. "I will be fine after a little nap." Kagome closed her eyes as her body started to heal as it had when she fought Naraku so long ago.

000000

Ryuu sat in his bed unable to move and with every breath he took he felt the burning pain of the poison. "How dare she do this to me!" Ryuu screamed in his dark castle. As he looked up at the ceiling he felt the door open. Kanna walked in with another figure. "My love what has she done to you?" Tsubame ran to Ryuu's side as she took his hand Ryuu could only feel her warmth and nothing else. "Dear Tsubame Kagome has only given her and those friends time. I will live and with the help of my master we will take Kagome down." Ryuu spoke trying to sound as strong as he could. Tsubame kissed the dragon demon on the lips as she then walked out of the room and out of the castle.

Kanna stood and waited for the girl to leave before she turned her mirror to release Naraku. "Ryuu I see that Kagome has gotten stronger." Ryuu couldn't move to see his master but still answered him. "She has and when I take her soul this time I will be able to bring you back my master." Naraku smiled and Kanna knew he had plans for this demon still. "My dear Ryuu Kagome has made it so that you will be unable to move for some time but I can still help you fight her as you heal." Naraku's words gave Ryuu the strength to laugh before talking. "I see and how are we going to get her?" Naraku took a breath before he spoke. "We will send demons after them. Ones that are filled with my hate it will give them great power. They will do their best to slow down the others and to make sure Kagome doesn't find you while you heal." Naraku's plan was brilliant and Ryuu nodded. Kanna watched as Naraku's soul moved back to his body for the night for in the morning they would be busy getting demon ready for battle.


	19. Burns From a Loved One

**So long week and no time to write. Hope you like this. Oh and no I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Nineteen:

Kagome was sitting on the roof looking up at the sky. It had been a few months since she sent Ryuu home and since there had been only peace. Kagome knew in her heart that would never last and she also knew that her family would only be in danger once Ryuu did walk again. "I still wish that you were here with us Shippo and I know that you are happy. I just miss you and worry that if I were to die that the others wouldn't have a chance. Please help me find Rin's inner strength with it I know that if something was to happen to me that she would be able to take my place." Kagome stopped she knew that wasn't something she would really want. She would never wish what she went through on anyone else.

00000

Sango walked the stairs to the roof she was starting to feel weak when she finally reached the door. In the last few months Sango had been in her room feeling very sick. Today was the first day that she felt well enough to walk so it was time she talked to her best friend. Sango had to take a deep breath as she opened the door.

Sango could see Kagome on the edge of the roof still talking to her son. Kagome did this every day, Sango was sure it was her way of dealing with the pain and loss of Shippo's death now. Sango was only a few steps from the door before Kagome spoke.

"So that's why you have been so sick. Your pregnant." Sango stopped as her friend talked with little shock to her voice but joy. Kagome turned to her friend who was all red. "Well I didn't think it was a baby till like the third week and since I was too sick to talk I didn't want you to find out till I could see your face." Sango said as she watched Kagome run to her and wrap her arms around her. "I couldn't be happier for you my friend." Kagome whispered into Sango's ear.

Sango laughed as Kagome let go to see if Sango looked any bigger than normal. "Stop that I look just the same." Sango yelled at her friend before Kagome stopped. "So is there a reason you walked up the stairs to see me?" Kagome asked as she stretched out her wings. "I want to go for a walk into the woods and Miroku was asleep and so are the dog brothers so I had to come and ask you to take time away from you private time." Sango was about to look down when Kagome took her by the hand. "Then lets go for a walk." Kagome smiled as she talked and the two started down the stairs. They walked down to the second floor and Rin was in the hallway dancing when they came down.

"Mom where are you…… Sango you have a baby in there!" Rin yelled as she then ran to her friend and placed her hand on Sango's belly. "Why yes I do." Sango said as she patted the girl on the head. "Rin we are going for a walk would you like to come?" Kagome asked and Rin jumped up and down which they both took as a yes. Finally as the three came to the main doors Kagome placed a note telling the sleeping boys where they went.

0000000

Ryuu watched Kagome leave the castle and heard that they were all going for a walk but he noticed that Sango looked different. "I need to know what is going on. Kanna get me Tsubame now!" At Ryuu's words Kanna snapped her fingers and the mirror started to ripple like water and Tsubame appeared. "My love what do I owe this visit?" Tsubame asked as her smiled spread across her face. "My love I need you to find out what is different about Sango they are outside right now about to go into the woods." Ryuu spoke and Tsubame ran out the door and towards Kagome.

Kagome heard her name and stopped to see Tsubame running at them. "Tsubame what's wrong?" Kagome asked thinking that the walk would have to wait. "Nothing's wrong I ….. Oh my Sango that's why you were sick." Tsubame smiled at the girls as she then let them go into the woods. Once they were out of sight she smiled a nasty smile and walked over to the pond. In the water she waited till her love appeared.

"So Tsubame did you find out what is different about Sango?" Ryuu saw Tsubame glow as she answered. "Sango is pregnant." With those words Ryuu started to laugh then the mirror closed and Ryuu saw Naraku.

"We will send out our archers and the grass demons." Ryuu heard Naraku say but was unsure what the plan was. "My master what are they going to do?" Ryuu asked and Naraku's eyes grew red. "I will send them to take Sango. With her and that baby with us Kagome will bend to our will to save them." Ryuu listened to his master but still had a question. "I understand why we are sending the grass demons but why are we sending archers? Kagome is the best archer in the world." Ryuu spoke but Naraku laughed as he answered. "I know that they are to take her eyes off Sango." Ryuu understood and the demons were sent to find the girls.

000000000

Kagome and Sango walked as Rin ran in front of them. "So when the baby comes I wont be the only kid anymore that's so cool." Rin yelled from up in a tree. Kagome smiled at her daughter who was better at letting her brother go than she was. "That's right." Sango answered. Kagome saw a clearing coming up so they took a long rest.

Rin was in the trees playing as Kagome sat with her pregnant friend. "So what is it like to have a soul in there?" Kagome asked since all her kids were given to her after taken from their birth mothers. "Well it like being filled with power but soft power that could do no harm." Sango answered as she placed a hand on her belly she knew that the little soul was still very small but she could feel it still. Kagome wished that maybe someday her and Inuyasha would have a child but he had made it clear that he wished nothing of the sort.

Rin was about to jump down with her mom when she stopped. Kagome's eyes shot up and a barrier appeared around her and Sango. "Mom?" Rin saw the barrier stop under her feet. "Rin you are the fasted run and get the boys here now to help get Sango out of here." Kagome yelled and Rin kicked off the branch and started to run.

The minute Rin started to run a black arrow appeared out of the woods and was heading for the girl. "No one hits my daughter!" Kagome yelled as her bow appeared and an arrow. Kagome turned and her pink light filled the arrow and then was released to hit the black arrow. Rin didn't look back as she could feel the dark arrow getting closer then she felt her mom's power and the arrow was gone.

Kagome looked at her friend in her barrier then spoke. "I need you to stay in this barrier and wait for the others to come. I know you could fight but please your baby doesn't need you to do that when I can take care of them." Kagome looked at her friend as she spoke and Sango sat down. Sango could feel the love that Kagome was giving to her and that all she wanted was for her baby to be safe.

00000000

Rin ran into the courtyard to hear with her cat ears the boys not far playing. "Sesshomaru! Miroku! Inuyasha!" Rin screamed as she ran faster when she thought about what she felt when she was behind Sango. Rin finally saw the white of her dog boy's fluff. "Sesshomaru!' Rin stopped and yelled at the top of her lungs. The ground started to shake as Rin released a power inside her she had never felt before.

The ground knocked Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku on their butts. As they looked up to see Rin screaming and in her face was a look of fear. "Why is Rin back without the others?" Inuyasha said out loud. Miroku jumped to his feet and ran to Rin. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not far behind.

"Rin what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he took the girls hand. "Miroku we were attacked in the woods but some archers. Kagome told me to come get you." Miroku looked at the girl but before he could speak Sesshomaru spoke. "So why do you look so pale Kagome is the best archer they don't stand a chance?" Rin looked at her Sesshomaru before she answered. "I felt something behind the barrier that Sango is in. I believe that Ryuu sent more than just archers to attack and the archers are just round one." Inuyasha kicked off his heels and was now running into the woods. Miroku whistled and Kirara appeared and both were soon in chase of Inuyasha. Rin smiled and took off after Miroku with Sesshomaru by her side.

00000000

Kagome pulled more arrows and released them at her targets. One after another the archers were falling but more would come behind the fallen. "Damn it die!" Kagome then realized in her head why Inuyasha said that all the time. Kagome took another step towards the men in hopes she would be able to wipe more out at a time.

Kagome took the step and from behind Sango green demons opened their eyes. "Kagome!' Sango yelled as the grass demons who when they stood looked like grass covered wolves were jumping at her. Kagome turned her head and it all was making sense. "You monster!" Kagome turned her back to the archers to face the true threat. "Kagome stop!" Sango yelled, as she had to watch the black arrows fly at her friend.

Kagome jumped over the barrier and her bow turned with the jump into a pink sword. "Back off!" Kagome swung her sword at the grass demons but they moved back down into the ground. "Kagome can they get in here?" Sango looked at her friend who had a few arrows in her back. "No. I promise that you are safe in there." Kagome then started to run back in front of Sango just in time to block an attack from the grass demons. Kagome pushed then demons back as more arrows came flying at her.

Kagome stopped as the arrows hit but still she just watched the demons trying to get to Sango. "Kagome please get in here with me you could heal a little." Sango yelled hoping that any minute Inuyasha would appear to help. "Sango no one might get in with me." Kagome yelled back as she pulled the last of the arrows out of her.

0000000

Ryuu watched Kagome fight with everything she had. "I knew that girl would never let harm fall on her pregnant friend. " Naraku spoke from the dark. Ryuu could only move his head to the dark corner where his master was. "Naraku Kagome's soul once I have it will bring you back." Ryuu spoke then felt the evil his master still had flow over the room. "Ryuu with her soul we could bring a whole army back." The laughter grew louder between the two as Kanna moved her mirror's gauze to show Inuyasha running towards the battle.

Ryuu watched Inuyasha run but felt that this time he would be too late. "He can run all he wants but Inuyasha will make it in time to watch Kagome fall!" Ryuu laughed but the pain came as he did and had to close his eyes but not before he gave his new order. "My demons and archers take Kagome out!" Ryuu then closed his eyes as Kagome's poison started to burn his skin.

000000

Kagome started to breath heavily as she waited for the grass demons to make another move. "Kagome please they stopped." Sango cried as she could see the blood dripping from Kagome's wings. "I told you I wont risk one of them getting in with me." Kagome yelled back as she swung her sword once more taking chucks of a grass demon with it. Kagome then felt a shift in the air and from the darkness of the woods the archers appeared.

Kagome looked back at her friend whose face was soaked with tears for her. "Sango you need to turn around and see if Rin and the others are coming." Kagome spoke clearing in hopes she would give Sango the strength she would need to turn her back to this fight. "Kagome what is going on?" Sango asked but Kagome only shook her head and pointed behind her. "I just want you to be a look out okay?" Kagome watched Sango nod her head to her question and then turn around.

Kagome then turned to the grass demons that were now the size of horses and the archers who were on their backs. "I see you have new orders now." Kagome spoke then opened her wings fully and kicked on her heels and flew into the air. She used the demon speed to duck and move under the bellies of the beasts as they came at her. The archers shot their arrows as Kagome would get near and the demons they road would swing their sharp clawed feet at her hoping to take a wing to knock her to the ground. For the demons only chance of taking the girl down was to force her to the ground and then with their numbers pile on her.

00000

Inuyasha was in full speed and could smell Kagome's blood and sweat he knew he was near. _"Kagome if you are doing something stupid I swear……… Why are you doing this?"_ Inuyasha was starting to get a feeling that Kagome would die for any of them without a second thought about what that might do to them. She couldn't see that what she went thought with Shippo's death is what would await him and the others if she were to die. She was running into more battles without them by her side almost like she wanted to fight alone. Inuyasha came to a stop when he found Kagome. "Kagome!"

000000

Kagome was about to use her bow to wipe out a demon and its rider when from behind two of the beasts bit down on her wings. "No!" Kagome screamed as the demons let go she was falling to the ground. "Kagome!" Kagome turned her head to see the face that came with the voice. There he was, Inuyasha who was about to watch her get torn to pieces by these demons. Kagome felt the ground as she landed and then saw green as the demons piled on her.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha pulled his sword without a second thought. Kagome was strong and she would stop the power from burning her. That is what he believed when he released the power to save his mate. Once the power was released he saw that Sango was in a barrier and it hit him. Kagome wasn't going to be able to put up her barrier because she would have to take the one off Sango. He then started to run after his own power.

Sango watched Inuyasha run and her tears fell faster. "Kagome!" Sango was now on her feet and pushed passed the barrier that was around her and into the arms of Miroku. "No! Wait till Inuyasha gets her." Miroku spoke as he watched his friend run after the flames of the wind scar that were no over Kagome and the demons on her.

Rin and Sesshomaru appeared as Kagome let out her scream of pain. Rin could see the flames of Inuyasha's wind scar but she didn't know why her mom didn't put up her barrier in time to block her from the attack. "Mom!" Rin screamed as she took Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru held Rin's hand tight as he felt the pain in Kagome's voice. Nothing could be said from those who watched only Kagome and Inuyasha could speak later on what happened.

0000

Kagome felt the sharp teeth of the demons on her legs and arms as she tried to push them off. The demons only seemed to mold into the grass around her and then appear in a new spot every time she got close to hitting them. Kagome then heard the words. "Wind Scar!" Kagome's blood froze she could take the barrier from Sango and use it to stop the flames of the attack, but what if that is what Ryuu was waiting for. No Kagome would have to hope that Inuyasha would pull her from the flames in time to save her life. Kagome then felt the burn of the wind scar as it was now all over her and the demons she was fighting. Kagome screamed in pain as she stopped her fight against the demons and now was trying to keep her body from going into shock.

Inuyasha ran but the power of his sword was already on his mate. Kagome screamed out in pain and Inuyasha knew she had chosen to keep Sango safe even though when he turned his head Sango had stepped out of the barrier and in doing so it was gone. Inuyasha screamed in his head that Kagome should have taken her barrier back. Inuyasha screamed more as he fell on top of Kagome putting the flames out as his kimono landed on her skin. As the demons turned to dust it was now only them.

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was in Inuyasha's arms. "I know…" Kagome could see the anger in Inuyasha's eyes but also the fear of how badly she was hurt. Kagome started to shake as she was now in shock from the burns all over her body. Inuyasha held tight as Kagome started to shake from her injuries. Kagome was black anywhere her blue dress did not cover. Her face seemed to be the one place that wasn't burned completely. He face only had two black strips running vertically on her left cheek. Inuyasha stood and was about to move when Kagome's eyes shot open. "Kanna!" Kagome looked up and with everything she had at that moment she shot an arrow straight into the air. The bright arrow hit the sky and a pink light took over the blue sky, as the link from Kanna's mirror was broken.

Kagome then went limp in Inuyasha's hands. "I have to get her back home to start working on these burns." Inuyasha looked up to see that no one could speak for they did not what to say to him. Inuyasha just ran passed them and took his mate home.

0000

Ryuu right before Kagome broke the link smiled as he saw that now Kagome was like him. She would be trapped in her own body. The pain would be just as bad as his. Kagome would have to heal completely from the burns if she every dreamed of taking him on once he gained his strength back. "Kagome will live in her own hell. All because she wouldn't let Sango fall into my trap." Ryuu laughed as he laid down for more sleep the pain was coming back.

0000000

Sango and the others were about to head back when from where Sago was in the barrier a large snake popped out. Sango and Miroku were pulled out of the way by Kirara. Sesshomaru moved in and with a swipe from his poison claw the snake fell to the ground dead. "Kagome knew." Sango said as she looked down at the snake. "Ryuu and Naraku planned this all. This snake was under you the whole time waiting for Kagome to take the barrier off." Rin said as she started to walk back holding Sesshomaru's hand. "Then why didn't it attack when I stepped out?" Sango asked as Kirara walked next to Rin. "The snake was locked on Kagome and her movements. She was the trigger. He wanted the attack to be on her." Sesshomaru answered as he saw the image of Kagome as Inuyasha ran passed him. Sango looked away, her friend had a feeling that something was still out there that's what she meant when she said a demon would get in with her. Kagome could have died from the wind scar but still she wouldn't take back her barrier. Sango let her tears come again but Miroku was there to pull her into his chest. "She loves us all and she will keep doing this till peace comes." Miroku's words were so true that it brought a tear to Rin's eyes. "We need to worry about Kagome now. She will need to heal for months from this to be able to fight again. So until then Sango you will have to stay in the house and the rest of us will fight back everything Ryuu sends." Sesshomaru spoke and everyone knew he was right. Kagome was limp in Inuyasha's arms when he left. Kagome was stronger than Sesshomaru and still the wind scar almost took her life. Now they would have to wait and see what was next for them.


	20. Will You Fight Alone

**Okay so this has two battles in it but I really couldn't make this into a two part thing. Hope you all like as always love to know what you all think. Oh and I still don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty:

Months passed with Kagome in bed. Inuyasha spent most of his time by her side hoping he would be able to help her once she was awake but he first needed to work thought the anger. "You keep doing this! You put all of us first and go running off to battle alone. You know we fight better as a group so stop doing this!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome lay there still in a deep sleep.

Outside the door sat Rin who had been sitting out there every day listening to Inuyasha yell and still her mom wasn't up yet. Rin being a teen now was able to move around the castle like a ghost. Miroku would run passed her without a second thought. He was too busy getting things ready for Sango to have the baby. Sango was too busy with her being pregnant and then there was Sesshomaru who was off in the woods waiting for Ryuu to make an attack while Kagome was out but nothing had come. Rin knew that the only one who knew she sat at the door every day was Kirara only because she was always in her lap to keep her company.

"Wake up and tell me what is going on with you!" Rin could hear Inuyasha yell louder this time. Rin was sure that he was going to get silence but then. "What do you want me to say!" It was Kagome's voice she was up and now the two were going to talk. Rin's heart started to beat faster as she pulled her head to the door to make sure she could hear them.

00000

"What is going on with you? You just won't let us help you." Inuyasha yelled as Kagome sat up. Her color was back and was getting darker as she looked at Inuyasha. "I….I just don't want any of you to get hurt. This is my fight. Ryuu is after me not you!" Kagome yelled as she talked from her heart. Inuyasha was taken back his Kagome never took a battle personally. She looked to him and the others for strength. "Look if you want to run into battles alone then do so but if something happens to you I wont come to help you. You want to die then so be it!" Inuyasha jumped from his seat and looked at Kagome with burning eyes. Kagome opened her mouth knowing what would happen after the words were spoken. "Fine. I never asked you to keep me alive!" Inuyasha was done he kicked on his heels and started for the door. He took hold of the handle and looked back and stopped for a moment. Kagome was healed but now as she was breathing normal again the two marks on her left cheek were still there. Inuyasha would have to live knowing that his sword caused those scars but he still pushed the door open and walked out.

00000000

Rin could hear the words and still she was in shock_. "Mom what are you doing? Are you trying to push all of us away so it won't hurt if you die? Mom please don't let Inuyasha come out this door."_ Rin stooped when she realized Inuyasha was now at the door. "Kirara we need to get out of this hall now." Kirara grew as Rin spoke and took the girl out of the hall as fast as the demon cat could move. Inuyasha opened the door just as Rin and Kirara made it outside to find Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru under a tree. As Rin came to talk with them Inuyasha came running to them to talk.

000000

Ryuu was sitting up as now he was starting to feel much better. "Well now this is nice to know. Inuyasha is done saving his mate if she keeps up with the solo battling." Ryuu looked as his legs as he could feel them still burning but soon it would stop. "Ryuu finish it today. If you can get her to give her life for that brat of a daughter, Inuyasha will not get in out way." Ryuu listened to his master speak from the dark. "I know master, I will use our death roses they will drain the life from Kagome." Ryuu laughed as he placed his plants near the edge of the woods he knew soon Kagome would head for the woods she felt safe. That brat daughter would be right behind her to talk about what she heard Ryuu knew it.

"Soon I will be healed and Kagome will be nothing but food for my plants." Ryuu held the end of the death roses as they sat waiting for their pray.

0000000

Kagome was mad at Inuyasha but mostly at herself. "I keep doing this." Kagome got out of bed and slipped on a long pink dress. "I keep pushing them all away. I want them to be a group without me. Do I really think I am going to die?" Kagome looked around and felt that she would just go out her window it was closer to the woods and if Inuyasha was in the walls she could avoid him for a little while.

Kagome landed on the ground and her cat ears picked up the sounds of her friends and Inuyasha. Kagome looked towards the main doors and under the shade of the trees Inuyasha and the others were talking. Kagome sat under the tree near her window and listened since they were talking about her.

000000000

"Look Kagome is going to get us killed soon if we don't tell her to just stop." Miroku said as he looked at his wife and the baby she held in her. "I know that. I….. I just don't think that will get her to stop." Inuyasha said as he looked down as he remembered what Kagome had yelled at him. "She's my best friend so I really don't care what she wants she needs to stop pushing us away cause we aren't going anywhere." Sango yelled at the boys. Sango could feel the anger all the men were feeling towards Kagome and she wanted it to stop. "Kagome has lost it and she needs to step down." Sesshomaru said. No one knew what to say next. It was true they all were thinking it but still would they ever tell it to Kagome. "You know you just told her?" Rin spoke finally as she had tears in her eyes.

0000000

Rin sat in the tree above the group talking about her mom like she was trying to get them killed. None seemed to notice Kagome as she jumped out her window and sat under her tree. Rin was shocked that they wanted Kagome to stop fighting when she was the only one who could stop Ryuu. "What do you mean we just told her?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at his Rin. "I mean mom has cat like ears and since she is sitting under the tree by her window she heard you all as if you were standing in front of her." Rin pointed to Kagome who was now looking at the ground. "Where did she come from?" Sango asked as her heart dropped. "She jumped through her window." Rin answered as she started to walk to her mom. "Good now that she knows how we feel maybe she'll stop going off on her own." Inuyasha said as he let his anger take over and not his heart.

000000

Kagome heard every word and she wasn't mad for her plan worked they wanted her gone. No longer part of the group she could take Ryuu down and if she was to fall then they would still move on not one tear would fall. "Mom!" Kagome looked up to see Rin coming at her. All would move on but Rin, she would be the one to cry for her. "Rin go back with them!" Kagome yelled in hopes if she could get the girl to hate her she would run to Sesshomaru who would keep her safe.

"You can't scare me away mom. I know you just want to keep us all safe so talk to me. Tell me what is going on!" Rin yelled as she was now following Kagome towards the woods. "I…..I don't know what is going on anymore. Rin ever since I lost Shippo I keep telling myself if I had done a better job at keeping this battle between the two of us he'd be alive. I wont let any of you fall to him. This battle is between me and that man." Kagome stopped and looked at her daughter. Rin looked back and wasn't going to leave her mom when she needed someone to stand by her more than ever. "I won leave you mom. Not today and not ever. I chose to fight by you and if I get in danger because of it so be it." As Rin spoke the words the ground under them started to move.

"Rin move!" Kagome screamed as the vines of the roses started to wrap around her legs. Rin took a few steps back before the vines had her too. "Sesshomaru help!" Sesshomaru who had his back turned to them turned to see the vines taking hold of Rin and pulling her down. "Rin!" As Sesshomaru started to run to help the others started to follow. Just as Sesshomaru would have been able to take hold of Rin he hit a barrier. "Rin no!"

00000

Kagome took hold a branch and using her wings she pulled Rin's arms to the branch as well. "Mom what are these things?" Rin asked as she felt the vines pull harder at her legs. "They look like the draining roses. I read about them in Connor's castle. They pull victims under the ground and once they have a good hold will release their thorns and drain their victim of their soul." Kagome answered as she saw that the others couldn't get any closer to helping them. "The thing is they are a plant that can only drain life from one victim at a time." Rin heard the words and her heart started to race. "Mom no. I… I heard you two talking if you let go to save me Inuyasha wont come to save you." Rin could feel the tears as Kagome looked at her. "I know. But like I said I wont let him take you." Kagome spoke as she let go of the branch to pull her arrow. The vines were now pulling Kagome in faster but Kagome placed her wings to the ground to hold her in place for a moment. Kagome started to glow with power and her pink dress turned into her short blue fighting dress. "Go!" Kagome let go her arrow flying to the barrier as the vines pulled her under the earth. "Mom!" Rin screamed as the pink light took over the barrier and let Sesshomaru mover closer to Rin.

00000000

Sesshomaru turned his head as the arrow came towards the barrier. Once the light was gone he could see Rin holding tight to the branch. "Hold on Rin I'm coming." Sesshomaru moved faster than the vines so he was able to run right on the ground. He reached Rin and took her hand. "You came for me." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with bright eyes as he pulled her free of the vines and then ran back to where the others were standing.

Rin looked back to see that the vines were moving like one large snake and she couldn't tell where her mom was. "Inuyasha aren't you going to try and free her?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stood there as if he was going to let this happen. "No he's not. They had a fight today. He told her that if she ran into battle again alone and did something stupid he would let her die!" Rin screamed as she turned to look at Inuyasha. The others were speechless as Inuyasha was about to turn around. "You really are going to let her go like this. Your telling me that you aren't just as stupid as her when it comes to battle. How many times did you run and leave her when she was human. How many times did you yell at her when she came to save you when you never asked her to come for you? Are you that stupid that you are going to let Ryuu take her soul and free Naraku!" Inuyasha looked at his brother who was holding Rin's hand and pointing to the vines. "Please if you don't go now the roses will take her soul." Sango spoke from behind as she held Miroku's hand. "She's right, you know that Kagome would still save you after telling you she would let you go so go and get her." Miroku smiled as he spoke and Inuyasha kicked off his heels and started to run through the vines. He couldn't tell where Kagome was till a pile jumped a little. "Kagome!" Inuyasha reached under to pull Kagome free.

00000

Kagome could feel the vines around her arms and legs. They were moving their way around her chest and once she felt that she couldn't move any more the roses started to bloom and the thorns started to pop out entering Kagome's body one after another. The last one to enter was right into her heart. Kagome jumped as she felt the pain of the thorn and the fact that it was now draining her of her soul.

"Give me your soul." Kagome heard the voice as she opened her eyes to see Ryuu holding the end of the vines. Kagome felt part of her soul leave her and watched as it was pulled into Ryuu's body giving him strength. "No!" Kagome screamed as she realized that she needed to be saved before Ryuu got anymore of her soul. "Kagome!" Kagome closed her eyes as a hand took hold of her.

000000

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha over her. "Good you're still alive." Inuyasha said, as he looked happy to see that she was alive. "I thought you said you would let me go?" Kagome asked as she felt her wounds. "I lied. I know what you are tying to do but we will keep trying to help." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha spoke then she had a flash of what she saw when she was under the vines.

Kagome jumped off the ground and looked around the air was staring to get a cold chill to it. _"It wasn't a dream he took part of my power to heal. He's just passed the roses."_ Kagome's bow appeared in her right hand. "Mom stop your hurt what are you doing?" Rin yelled as Kagome took hold of her bow, it started to glow pink and Kagome then broke it in half. As she held each piece it started to change into a sword. Kagome faced the roses with a sword in each hand. "Kagome stop and tell us what is going on?" Inuyasha yelled as the wind started to pick up. Sango took a step back as Kagome swung her two swords and wiped out the roses on the ground. The red flowers started to dance in the wind but Kagome still held her sword up and from the darkness a figure jumped at her.

00000

"Kagome!" Rin screamed as Kagome was blocking a long black sword inches from her face. The sun that was now covered with dark clouds broke through and landed on the figure. "Ryuu!" Miroku yelled as Kirara pulled Sango back. Kagome pushed back on the sword as Ryuu laughed.

"I must thank you for the help." Ryuu said, as he stood taller. Kagome started to breath faster as she felt her wound over her heart burned. "You stole part of me!" Kagome ran at Ryuu and swung her two swords up in a circler motion. Ryuu blocked the attacks then pushed Kagome back letting his sword split and become two. "You still want to fight even after what I have done to you?" Ryuu moved in on Kagome and the two were locked in battle.

Inuyasha watched as Ryuu started to swing his swords at Kagome. Kagome was doing everything she could to keep the sharp blades from her face. "We have to help her." Rin spoke up as she pulled on Sesshomaru's hand. "Your right. Miroku get Sango into that castle and stay there." Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword and started towards the battle.

0000

Kagome locked swords with Ryuu and used all she had to toss the dragon on top of the roof. Kagome then used her wings to fly after the dragon leaving her family on the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched Kagome land on the roof. "Come on Rin." Sesshomaru had Rin jump on his back and jumped up onto the roof. Inuyasha was about to run to the castle doors when Kirara appeared and picked him up. "Thanks Kirara now lets go help Kagome." Inuyasha yelled, as he could smell in the air that Kagome was getting tired.

00000

Kagome could feel her body getting tired from all the fighting with Ryuu. "Come on I thought you would be a bigger challenge than this." Kagome jumped as Ryuu spoke and swung his sword at her head. "Your still not at the top of your game either boy." Kagome turned as she landed on the ground and her swords shot out her pink light. Ryuu used his swords to block the shot but it pushed him back. Kagome was breathing faster now and her body burned with pain. "Come on and let go Kagome they aren't coming." Ryuu spoke but just when Kagome thought maybe she should take Ryuu down with her she heard it.

"Mom we're coming!" Rin's voice screamed from the air. Kagome found the strength to charge once more at the large dragon. "Your wrong. I was wrong my family wont let me fight you on my own. This may be my battle but they are willing to help!" Kagome tossed Ryuu over her shoulders and then fell to her knees. "They will be too late to help this time." Ryuu said as he jumped up from the ground ready to toss his sword into Kagome's back.

"I think not!" The voice came from behind and Ryuu felt his heart stop. "Inuyasha you wont be able to save her. The last time you tried you burned her face." Inuyasha stopped when Ryuu brought up her scars. "I still saved her and I will do it again." Inuyasha pulled his sword and it started to glow with a deep red color as he looked at Ryuu. "WIND SCAR!" Ryuu tried to block the power with his swords but it was too strong. The swords were beginning to melt from the wind scar and reaching Ryuu. It was like acid to the dragon's skin. "Fine then let her take the rest." Ryuu jumped into the sky and into the link Kanna had to him.

The wind scar was now free to move towards Kagome who was still on the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha felt his heart drop, as he knew he couldn't get to her in time. Then a white blur ran over Kagome right before the blast hit her. Inuyasha looked to his left as Sesshomaru stopped and let Kagome sit next to Rin.

"Mom I told you I will follow into hell to help you fight." Kagome listened to her daughter talk but felt the wound on her heart. "Kagome does it hurt bad?" Kagome almost stopped breathing when she felt Inuyasha pick her up as he talked to her. "Not really I just can't believe he got part of me." Kagome was about to look away when Inuyasha pulled her face to his. "He may have a piece of you but I have your heart. I will never leave your side. If you want to run into battle like a crazy person then well you'll have to do so with me right by your side got it?" Kagome nodded to answer Inuyasha's question. Then as they started down the stairs she saw Shippo. "Mom let Inuyasha in. You need him as much as he needs you." Kagome smiled as her son disappeared into the sky. She knew this was the last time she would see him and for once she was okay with that.


	21. A New WInd Blows

**Sorry this took much longer than I wanted. I hit a block and so it sat on the computer laughing at me. I hope you like it. I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Twenty-One:

Kagome looked around to find that is was night. She had been asleep for two whole days now. The wound on her heart was healed but there was a scar where Ryuu's plants had used their thorns to take a part of her soul. Kagome was about to get up when she felt a warm hand over her stomach. Kagome looked and there fast asleep was Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she placed her head back down on the pillow and let sleep once more take over.

0000

Rin ran around the large tree in font of Kagome's window. She was trying to work on her speed but as fast as she was she till wasn't fast enough to keep up with her mom. "What are you doing?" Rin stopped and turned to the voice. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as he was standing there watching her. "I have been trying to get faster but it just isn't working." Rin answered and she jumped and landed near the great dog lord. "I see and what makes you think that you wont just become faster when the time is right." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Rin who was growing into a beautiful young lady. "You sound just like Kagome. She keeps telling me that when the time is right I will change." Rin answered Sesshomaru as she took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru could see that Rin was starting to look a little sad so in a blink of an eye he bumped Rin right to the ground. Sesshomaru laughed as he watched Rin fall on her butt and look up at him. "What was that for?" Rin asked as she was about to get up. Rin then had to flip back as Sesshomaru was about to swing at her. "You want to practice then you need a partner to fight with." Sesshomaru answered as he started to run at Rin who was now up and running for the trees. "I didn't ask for this I was just working on getting faster!" Rin yelled as she ran up the tree fast as Sesshomaru was on her heels pinching her every time he got close. "You need to be able to predict your enemies next move." Sesshomaru said as he kicked off a branch and landed in front of Rin. Rin took hold of a near by branch and swung under it to come around and kick Sesshomaru in the back. Sesshomaru was pushed forward and a few branches down was finally able to catch himself. "See if you think fast you will become faster just like your mom." Sesshomaru said then jumped from the tree and started to walk towards the castle. Rin sat on the branch and looked into her mom's room.

0000

Kagome was up and she felt it was time to walk around outside. Kagome opened the door and looked at the wall in front of her. There was the picture of her, Rin and Shippo under the tree. "I will fight so that peace comes back to this world. I will stop Ryuu and Naraku for good." Kagome spoke as she started for the door. Kagome was about to open the large doors when a soft hand took her shoulder. "Kagome mind if I come with you I am going nuts in this castle." Kagome turned around to see Sango looking at her. "Wont Miroku get mad if you leave without him?" Kagome looked a her pregnant friend. It wouldn't be much longer till the baby was born and because of that Miroku was trying to keep Sango safe from everything. "I will be with you and I know that you will keep me and my baby safe from any harm." Sango said taking hold of Kagome's hand now hoping her friend would let her get some fresh air. "Come on then." Kagome said as she pushed the doors open and pulled Sango outside.

Rin knew her mom was now coming outside and started to run for the doors. "Mom!" Rin yelled as she saw the pink dress her mom wore when she wasn't fighting. "Rin? Where did you come from?" Kagome looked at her daughter who seemed to come from nowhere. "I was in the tree training when I noticed you where walking out of your room. I figured you where coming outside." Rin smiled as Kagome smiled at her. "Well would you like to join me and Sango on a walk in courtyard?" Rin lit up as She nodded she loved walking with her mom and Sango they talked about the most interesting things.

000000

Ryuu walked down his long hallway to a dark room. Ryuu felt the power that his master was gaining once more as he entered the room. "That little bit of power we took from Kagome has given me more power and given you back your full power." Naraku spoke from the darkness. Ryuu stood tall as he could see the body of his master. The flesh was dry and at times he was sure his mind was making it all up that the soul of his great master was still with him.

"Ryuu I need you to keep fighter her. Kagome's soul has never been stronger and I want it to be even stronger when we finally take it away from her." Naraku barked from the darkness. "I understand master. We could raise your whole army with her soul once we take it." Ryuu spoke and Naraku started to laugh. "We will be able to raise an army that will not die. Her soul in my hands will make me unstoppable." As Naraku spoke the words the room stared to shake, Ryuu knew that soon he would be a general to the great Naraku once more.

Ryuu bowed to his master and headed out of the room his master was now weak and needed his rest. Ryuu started to walk down to his room as he walked the sounds of women screaming started to fill the hall. "I missed this sound." Ryuu said as he opened the door to his room to fight Kanna standing there with her mirror. "Kanna you brought me fresh meat." Ryuu spoke to the little girl. "I knew my master missed the sound of their screams and felt it would be best for me to get them so that you could worry about Kagome." Kanna answered as she allowed her mirror to show Kagome in the courtyard with Rin and Sango. "I see I think I know just the demon to send today." Ryuu laughed as he started to walk to his little table in his room. On this table sat little cages filled with demons. "I need you my dear demon of wind and fog. I want you to go and push Kagome to grow in power." As Ryuu spoke a white cloud started to appear before him. Once the fog cleared a beautiful demon in all white was standing before him. "Gof I want you to attack Kagome and her friends now!"

Gof started to walk towards the door her long blond hair blowing as if it was in the wind. Kanna felt the wind as the demon walked right passed her and she smiled when she thought about what this demon was going to do to Kagome and her friends.

000000

Kagome was talking with Sango about the baby coming and what was going to change. Rin was listening till she felt fur rub against her leg. "Kirara don't do that." Rin said as she picked the two tailed cat up into her arms. They were walking in the flower garden near the mountain edge when the winds started to pick up. "Mom something is coming fast with the wind." Rin said as she moved closer to Sango as Kagome's wings started to spread out and her long pink dress was starting to get shorter and bluer.

00000

Inuyasha sat in the tree by his room watching Kagome and the others in the garden walking. Miroku was under him pacing talking to himself about how he should just go over and walk with them. "Will you just shut up and sit down. I can see them clear as day and if I had to I could reach them in a second." Inuyasha barked as he stretched on the branch he sat on. Sesshomaru was sitting on the back side of the tree listening to this when he felt the wind blow over him. "Inuyasha you better move it. This wind is not from nature." Sesshomaru said as he jumped to his feet and turned just in time to see Kagome change into her warrior form.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he started to run towards the girls as the wind was now picking up and a light fog was starting to form around the garden. Inuyasha tried to jump to reach them but the wind pushed him back. The men were now fighting against the wind trying to get closer to the girls.

0000000

"I am Gof I am the demon of wind and fog." A voice spoke from the fog. Kagome tried to sense her but the fog was starting to get thick and when she turned to see if Inuyasha was getting close only realized that he was going to disappear within the fog. "Rin stay close to Sango now!" As Kagome screamed to her daughter the wind started to pick up blowing Kagome further from her friends.

00000

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could but still the fog was getting thicker and the wind stronger. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as the fog covered her blocking her and the others from sight. Sesshomaru stopped as he could no longer see Rin but he could see the demon that was the cause of all the fog and wind. "Be on your toes something about this demon is off." Sesshomaru said as he saw the fear in Miroku's face. Miroku was standing in the wind his heart beating so fast that he was sure it was going to bust "Sango! Sango can you hear me!" Miroku yelled into the fog but no one answered. "I know that they are only a few feet ahead of us but I can't even seem to pick up on their scents." Inuyasha said as he tried once more to find Kagome in the fog. "You will have to fight me to bring back those girls." Gof said from across the fog. She let her long hair start to twist and the wind started to pick up pushing all three men back. Inuyasha finally pulled out his sword, he plugged it into the earth to hold him in place. "Miroku take my hand." Inuyasha spoke as he reached for his friend. Miroku took hold of Inuyasha's hand and held on as the wind started to pick up once more. "I have had about enough of this demon." Sesshomaru said as he planted his feet to the ground his aura starting to pulse with his true power. "Wait you could hit the girls!" Miroku yelled. Sesshomaru lowered his aura as he remembered that Rin was within the fog if he tried to unleash his power blast she could be killed. "We have to try something." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the laughing demon. "I know but just give me a minute to think of something." Inuyasha yelled as he tossed Miroku next to Sesshomaru and then jumped to his brother himself.

Kagome could see Rin holding Sango's hand with Kirara at her feet. "Mom!"" Rin yelled as she was about to let go of Sango to reach for Kagome. "Rin stop! Gof is going to use her wind to push you away if you let go of Sango. You three have to stay together Kirara grow now!" As Kagome yelled the wind started to pick up but Kirara was her true demon size and blocked Sango and Rin from the winds. Kagome opened her wings and then planted them into the ground holding her in place. "You are as strong as my master said but you will still fall right into my hands." As Gof spoke the ground behind Kagome started to shake with power and the fog was disappearing. _"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome was thinking and as the shaking was getting closer Kagome snapped her fingers making her barrier around Kirara, Sango, and Rin. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as a bright light surround them.

00000

Inuyasha looked through the fog to the demon who controlled it. "I have an idea." Inuyasha looked at his brother before he went on. "I will use the wind scar to blast through the fog and hit her." Inuyasha saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. "You are risking hitting them as well you now." Sesshomaru said as he looked into the fog. "Kagome will save them." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer as he pulled his sword into to air his red aura taking over as he pulled it above his head. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his sword forward along with the power of the wind scar.

00000

Kagome held her ground as the power of the wind scar was now covering her and heading for Gof. "Ha this will not harm me the demon of the wind." Gof said as her hair pointed forward and the wind scar was pushed to the side. "Kagome!" Rin screamed now as Kagome seemed to be burring from the wind scar's power.

Inuyasha could see Kagome covered in his attack and was frozen in shock. "You blindly came after me thinking Kagome was standing with her friends. You fool I made sure that Kagome would have to chose between her live and those of her friends." Gof laughed out. Inuyasha was about to make a move towards the demon when a hand took his shoulder. "Wait." Sesshomaru said as he then pointed to Kagome.

00000000

Kagome opened her eyes the power that was covering her was cold to the touch. "I see." Kagome said to her self. "You will all die at my hands." Kagome heard Gof say._ "I don't think so."_ Kagome snapped her fingers and the wind scar flames that covered her body were gone. Kagome stood up letting her wing spread out as she looked at the demon. "Wait how are you alive." Gof said as she took a step back.

The barrier that was protecting Rin and Sango was also gone when Kagome snapped her fingers. Rin smiled as she watched her mom stand up the flames from Inuyasha seemed to do no damage to her mom. "Kagome has once again changed to survive." Sango said as she took hold of Rin's hand.

000000

Inuyasha smiled when he saw Kagome stand and the flames disappear. "She is stronger than you brother." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, Kagome has been stronger than me for a while she has only beaten me at finding a way to bond with your wind scar attack." Sesshomaru answered as he watched Kagome take a step towards Gof.

0000000

Kagome stood tall as she walked towards Gof. "You think a little trick like that will make me afraid of you." Gof yelled as her hair started to twist causing the wind to blow harder against Kagome. "I am so tired of Ryuu sending weak demons to do his dirty work!" Kagome screamed as her wings held to the ground holding her in place against the wind. Kagome raised her hands into the air as the wind became stronger. "Face it Kagome you aren't worth the time. My master has better things to do than fight you face to face." Gof started to laugh as she called her winds and fog once more._ "That trick only works once on me!"_ Kagome thought as she snapped her fingers and her bow appeared with her arrows.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as the fog started to circler her and Rin. The fog was becoming cold causing Sango to fall to her knees. "Sango hold on. Mom!" Rin screamed through the fog. Kagome looked up and drew her arrow.

"GO!" As Kagome released her arrow a red light appeared around the arrow. The fog was pulled to the light allowing everyone to see Kagome once more. "Inuyasha is that?" Miroku said as Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome use his wind scar and her arrow against Gof. Kagome pulled her wings up and her bow turned to into a sword.

00000

The wind scar knocked Gof to the ground making her lose control over her fog and wind. This gave Miroku enough time to call Kirara to him. Kirara took Sango and Rin to Miroku where they would be safe. Kagome swung her sword at the wind demon as the tip hit the ground the wind scar was released. "I grow to survive. I will not be stopped by a weak demon like you!" Kagome jumped as Gof tried to move back. Kagome swung her sword and this time the tip slid across Gof's left arm. The wind scar was released into Gof's arm and started to travel into her body. Kagome stopped and waited as the wind scar pulled Gof apart.

Inuyasha watched as Gof was taken in by Kagome's wind scar. His mind running with thoughts on how Kagome was able to do use his power like she was. "Inuyasha you might want to get Kagome as soon as that demon falls Kagome will have used up all her strength for the moment." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome take a step back. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side knowing she needed him now.

00000

Kagome watched the demon become engulfed by the light and then her body became lose and she couldn't feel her legs any more. "I will not be taken by weak demons Ryuu. I will fight all of them and win until I get you." Kagome said under her breath as she started to fall back. "Don't worry Kagome I will always have your back." Inuyasha yelled as he took hold of Kagome's waist taking all the weight of her body. Kagome took in a deep breath as her aura started to fall and her blue dress turned into her long pink summer dress. "I know." Kagome whispered as she pulled Inuyasha closer to her as the sun once more became bright.

00000

Ryuu kicked a small child that was in his room. "She just wont stop! I toss demon after demon and she finds a way to get passed them." Ryuu started to roar making the whole castle shake. Kanna sat on her masters bed and smiled as a dark aura started to move passed her. "Ryuu, I think Naraku may have a plan." Ryuu stopped his roaring to look at the little girl and saw his masters aura sitting next to her.

"Ryuu, Kagome wants you not the demons you send after her. You now see what her soul can do and now we start the plans on taking it." Ryuu smiled as he looked once more into the mirror that Kanna held. "We have to make the others weaker. They have to feel what its like when the strong are gone." Naraku said as Kanna made her mirror pull their faces forward. "Place them under my spell and attack the others. If there souls are weak Kagome will be ours." Naraku laughed as Ryuu smiled.


	22. Trapped in Glass

**Sorry this too so long I had bad writers block. I have also been working a lot but I hope you like it. I still don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Kagome sat in the courtyard letting the wind blow over her. Kagome knew that part of her was stronger than ever but it could only be reached when her friends were in danger. Kagome was starting to see that her true power was her family and friends. Her own life meant very little in the long run. She just had to stay alive till she knew that Ryuu and Naraku were gone forever. Kagome's power flowed through her but the aura she was letting go was warm and peaceful. The pink light made the midday light glow bright. "Release." Kagome's words then made the light explode releasing the pedals from the nearby garden. Kagome smiled as she watched her family and friends dance in the flower pedals.

000000

Rin was laying in the middle of the flower garden letting the sweet smells enter her nose and fill her with a sense of calm. As Rin laid there she listened to Sango and Miroku talking to the right of her.

"So what do you think it is?" Miroku asked Sango as he placed a hand over the large bump that was her stomach. "I am sure that it's a boy. I just have this feeling." Sango answered as the baby kicked making both of them laugh. Rin smiled as she could hear Sango laugh some more with every movement the baby made. _"I wish mom could have that. She and Inuyasha would have such great kids."_ Rin thought then she felt a warm light. "Miroku look it's Kagome." Sango said.

Rin heard Sango and sat up to see the bright pink around her mom. "Sango, Kagome looks at peace that is something we don't see very often." Miroku said as he took Sango's hand. Rin felt the warmth of the light as she watched her mom close her eyes. _"What are you up to?"_ Rin thought then the light started to become brighter and then explode.

"Wow how beautiful." Sango said as she looked around as pedals were now dancing around them with the pink light. "Mom has such beautiful powers its too bad she has to use so much of it to fight Ryuu." Rin said then started to laugh as the pedals came around and tickled her. "Mom stop it tickles!" Rin yelled as the pedals kept moving around her using Kagome's aura. Sango laughed as the warm pedals danced around her and Miroku.

0000

"Kagome that's beautiful." Kagome stopped moving the pedals to see Sesshomaru looking at her. "I just wanted to make the world around them for a moment peaceful and beautiful." Kagome said as she started to stand up. Sesshomaru watched the pedals fall around Rin and smiled at her beauty. Kagome smiled as she bumped the great dog demon causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru said as he got up. His face red from the fact that he let his guard down enough to allow Kagome to knock him off balance. Sesshomaru was going to say more when Rin started running towards him.

"Sesshomaru did you see what my mom did? It was so beautiful." Rin said as she took the dog demon's hand. Sesshomaru felt something run though him as the young lady held his hand like an equal not of the little girl who needed a hand when she was scared. "I saw. Your mom has a great gift." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome who was trying to smile. "Mom you look sad, Sesshomaru meant that as a good thing." Rin said as Kagome looked at her. "I know. I just see my power differently than you all do." Kagome answered as she started to walk back inside. Rin watched her mom walk into the doors and felt sad. Kagome knew something that she kept inside and it caused her mom to be sad. Rin would never try to get it out but it was at times like this that she wished she knew what it was. "Rin are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked breaking her train of thought. Rin smiled as she nodded then pulled on the dog demon's hand. "Please take a walk with me?" Rin asked in her soft voice that as she grew with age grew into more of a soft sweet flirtation. "If that is what you want." Sesshomaru answered as he walked with the little thirteen year old.

000000000

Inuyasha sat on the roof and watched his mate create such beauty and his heart ached. Kagome had to use that great power to do such harm. As he watched he then saw his brother standing next to her "Those are the two heads of this group. As strong as I am Sesshomaru is still older and for now stronger." Inuyasha hated to even think that but at the time it was true. One day he would beat his brother and then he would take his place by Kagome's side as defenders of the group. Inuyasha was thinking so hard about how much he wanted to be stronger than his brother that he didn't even notice Kagome standing right behind him.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she had been watching him for a while now. Inuyasha jumped and turned to see Kagome standing behind him her smile bright as she looked at him. "I'm fine I just wanted to get away from everyone." Inuyasha answered as he sat back down turning his back on Kagome. "I see." Kagome said as she started to walk towards the door. Then she just stopped and took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know that you feel that you are weak compared to Sesshomaru but to me you will always be my hero. I hope that someday you will see how strong you are." Kagome opened the door and walked down the stairs leaving Inuyasha on the roof alone to think.

000000000

Inuyasha heard the words but he didn't believe them. Kagome was weak once and now she was stronger than him. How could she think he was her hero. Kagome was only trying to make him feel better about himself. Inuyasha took a deep breath and then stopped. The air felt heavier than before. "I suddenly feel like I should go lay down." Inuyasha said as he got up and started down the stairs to his room.

00000000000000

Rin walked with Sesshomaru till she stopped for a moment. "Rin is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Rin. Her face looked flushed and her eyes seemed to be heavy for her. "Do you think you could help me back to my room. I feel like I need to lay down." Rin answered as she took the clawed hand of the dog lord. Sesshomaru walked Rin back towards the castle when he saw Miroku and Sango heading in as well.

"Miroku you two okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt a shift in the air. Miroku stopped and turned to see Sesshomaru and Rin walking up behind them. "We were fine till a few moments ago and suddenly we felt like we needed to lay down." Miroku then took Sango by the hand and started back towards the castle.

0000000

Sesshomaru closed the door to Rin's room and looked around the air was thick but he felt nothing. He started down the stairs when he saw Kagome at the bottom of the stairs her wings held up tight as though something was coming. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru yelled from the stairs. Kagome turned to see that Sesshomaru was still up. "So your not affected by the air." Sesshomaru stopped. "You say that like I should be." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome looked down the hall and then back to Sesshomaru. "You and I are the only ones who are not affected. I felt the change as I was coming down the stairs and soon after Inuyasha pushed passed me complaining that his head was killing him and he needed to lay down." Kagome explained as the air started to cool around them.

"We are the ones being called out then." Sesshomaru said as he started for the door. Kagome took a deep breath as she followed the dog demon out into the fog covered grounds. The two stopped as they used their senses to see the grounds. Kagome found a young demon near the flowers. Kagome felt the power she had and then opened her eyes. Sesshomaru found the other demon in the trees near the edge of the cliff. "Looks like we are to fight." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome. She was looking back at the castle. "What is it?" Sesshomaru yelled for he couldn't understand why Kagome was not facing the threat. "He planed this so by the time they wake we will be in battle." Kagome said as she looked at the black barrier now over the castle. "That means nothing these two demons are mere children in power compared to us." Sesshomaru yelled as he then started to run into the fog towards the demon in the tree.

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome yelled even though she knew that the dog lord was not going to listen. Kagome looked towards the flowers as the fog covered her demon. "Well this wont do at all." Kagome's wings opened as her power started to grow around her. Kagome held in all her power then pushed it out releasing a pink light that melted the fog clearing the ground. This left the demon in the flowers no choice but to move for now she could be seen.

000000

Kagome watched the demon leap from the flower bed and land a few feet in front of her. The girl was tall but in the light was blue colored. Her skin was not of flesh but of scales like on a fish. "What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled at the fish demon as she watched her move from side to side. "My master sent me to find the one called Kagome." Kagome watched as the girl opened her mouth to show off her sharp pointed rows of teeth. "What does your master wish for you to do to me?" Kagome asked as her bow appeared in her hand. "That I am to keep to me." The demon answered as she charged Kagome.

Kagome snapped her wrist that was holding the bow and turned it into her sword. The fish opened her mouth ready to take a bite out of Kagome's arm when the sword meet with the teeth pushing the demon back. "Your master should have told you that I am not that easy to hurt." Kagome yelled as she pulled her sword to her side. "That he did. But his master told me how to get the upper hand." The demon said as she started to laugh. Kagome didn't understand how a demon that was as weak as her would ever have a chance at getting the upper hand. Then the ground around her started to shake and Kagome found that it was circling around her. "I think you should know what it's like to live as a fish in a fishbowl." The demon laughed out as the ground closed Kagome in and then started to fill with water. Kagome jumped to escape when the top closed as well. Kagome fell back down into the water that was rising fast.

0000000

Sesshomaru ran though the fog as he followed the scent of the cat demon in the tree. Right before he reached the tree the fog seemed to melt in a pink light. Sesshomaru did not turn to see who had done it for Kagome's scent was now everywhere. Sesshomaru turned to face the cat demon who was in the tree.

"Great lord Sesshomaru I have been sent by my masters to fight you." The cat demon said from inside the tree. "I see and why would your masters send you. I am far greater in power than you." Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of the tree. The demon jumped down so he could be seen. Sesshomaru was taken back for the cat demon was tall like him but when he looked into the yellow eyes his blood froze. "Hello cousin. I came for my power is waiting to be unlocked." The demon said as he smiled at the dog lord. "You are a worthless mutt of a full demon." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. The cat smiled still as he then took a sep forward. "Come on now. Just because your uncle and my mother gave birth to me. We are family weather you like it or not." Sesshomaru's hair stood on end at that remark. "You are not family only pure dog blood should run in this family." Sesshomaru yelled as he swung his clawed hand at the cat. The demon flipped back missing the attack. "Come now what about that mutt of a brother you have? Are you telling me you found a way to except him?" The demon asked as he jumped and kicked Sesshomaru in the side. "My brother has earned his place for now. You have done nothing to show that you deserve the blood that runs through you veins." Sesshomaru yelled as he took hold of the demon's ankle as he kicked off his back.

Sesshomaru tossed the cat into a tree. As the cat hit his eyes opened wide and the tree came to life catching him with its soft leaves. "What kid of trick is this you have no power over the trees." Sesshomaru felt a rush of uncertainty when the tree set the cat down on the ground. "My masters gave me power. True power that this blood of ours could never hold." As the cat laughed the trees reached out for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's anger grew as he thought of his cousin holding great power over him. "I will kill you." Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled his sword slicing though the tree limbs that came at him. " Even with all the power your masters have given you, you still will not be able to take me down." Sesshomaru laughed as he rushed passed the tree limbs and was now facing the cat demon face to face. "I wasn't sent here to kill you dear cousin." The cat demon said with a smile as he then reached out and took hold of Sesshomaru by the neck. Sesshomaru was taken back by the strength his cousin held as he tried to pull back but was unable to.

00000000

The castle air started to thin as the battle outside raged on. Inuyasha woke to the darkness and his heart jumped he knew that something was wrong. As he ran out the door he found Rin, Sango, and Miroku standing at the front door. "There is a barrier keeping us in here." Rin said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Not for long." Inuyasha said as he took hold of his sword and swung it at the doors.

The doors exploded open with the power of Inuyasha. The four ran out into the darkness to see a large fish bowl and a demon cat. "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she saw her lord being held by the cat demon. Inuyasha then looked inside the fish bowl to see Kagome under water fighting with a fish demon. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed when he saw that Kagome would soon run out of air. The four were frozen with fear as they watched their family and friends fight.

000000

Kagome did her best to swim out of the way of the demon but as she fought she was losing air. _"I wont be able to keep this up. I have to break this bowl."_ Kagome started to glow with her power the waster started to rush around her. The water demon took this as her chance and bit down on Kagome's shoulder. "Get off me!" Kagome screamed out as her power was released and the bowl exploded. Kagome and the fish demon were tossed out of the broken bowl and landed on the ground. Kagome kicked the fish off of her and held her wound as she was bleeding. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he started to run to her. Kagome could hear him but something was wrong. His voice seemed distance even though he wasn't that far. The world seemed to be hazy as though she was falling asleep. "Inu…….Inuyasha." Kagome spit out before she closed her eyes and the world became dark to her.

000000

Inuyasha started to run to Kagome when he saw her fall. He then stopped when he heard Rin scream. He turned to see that Sesshomaru was on the ground the cat demon had his claws in his neck. "Inuyasha please help him." Rin screamed. Inuyasha stopped he wanted to get to Kagome but she was out cold and the fish demon was gone. "Fine." Inuyasha yelled as he started to fun for his brother.

000000000

Sesshomaru felt the weight of his cousin push harder on his throat. "I am not that easy to take down." Sesshomaru said as he started to push back up against his cousin. The cat demon smiled when a voice yelled out. "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stopped when he heard Rin scream out for him. Sesshomaru froze for a moment when he heard the voice and for the look in his cousin's eyes. "I may not be able to take you but I bet I could rip that girl in pieces." The cat demon laughed as he released his grip on Sesshomaru. "I wont let you hurt her!" Sesshomaru yelled as he took hold of his cousin and pushed him into the tree. "Look at you. Your acting just like your foolish brother. Letting your head become cloudy by some girl." The cat demon yelled as he took hold of Sesshomaru once more. Sesshomaru felt the tips of the cats long claws pass though his skin.

"You aren't worth my time. My brother might be a half-breed but he has earned everything he has. Inuyasha is ten times greater than you could ever be with the powers your masters have given you." Sesshomaru said as he felt a darkness taking over his body. "I will see you again cousin." The cat demon said as he released his grip letting Sesshomaru fall to the ground. Inuyasha swung his sword at him as he jumped into the woods.

"Sesshomaru! Shit!" Inuyasha looked down to see his brother out cold just like Kagome._ "What is going on? These two are so strong what could two weak demons do?"_ Inuyasha was in shock for he looked around and both his brother and his love were out cold.

0000000

Ryuu sat in the trees and watched his plans unfold so beautifully. The fish demon and cat demon appeared before him and bowed. "I am very pleased with the two of you. Japhet you have earned the power I gave you." Ryuu said to Japhet as he licked the blood off his claws. "You Ryba I was sure Kagome was going to kill you. But you surprised me when you used your water to get your teeth into her." Ryuu said to Ryba as she smiled her shark like teeth.

"Kanna come it's time to show them what I have done." Ryuu spoke Kanna appeared before him. She smiled as she floated down the tree towards Inuyasha.

00000

"Come on Sesshomaru your way to heavy to be carrying so wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his brother next to Kagome. The two were out cold but it was more than just that. There bodies were cold to the touch but there hearts were steady. "Inuyasha what is going on?" Miroku asked as he looked over Kagome again seeing that she was very much alive. "I don't know but this has something to do with Ryuu I am sure of it." Inuyasha answered.

"That you are." Kanna said as she stood behind the group with her mirror. Inuyasha turned to see Ryuu's face in the mirror. "What's wrong Ryuu too scared to show your face to us?" Inuyasha yelled at the mirror. Ryuu smiled as he then started to talk. "I don't want to wake them just yet. You see those two demons were sent to bit or scratch Kagome and Sesshomaru. For on those teeth and claws were my poison one that will keep them in a dream world. They will stay in that dream world until they feel a threat that you all can't stop. They wont wake till I attack." Ryuu laughed as he disappeared.

Inuyasha looked back at his love and then at Kanna who started to walk towards them. "You better think twice about what your going to do Kanna." Inuyasha said as he drew his sword his heart beating faster as he realized that Kagome was lost in a world he couldn't save her from. Kanna stopped as she looked into the end of the sword. "Souls give them a place in the garden." Kanna spoke to her mirror then pointed it towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Souls floated out of the mirror and around the two on the ground. Rin ran to Sesshomaru trying to keep the souls from her lord as Inuyasha tried to slice them with his sword. "They are souls, you cannot stop them with your sword." Kanna said with her child like voice. The souls pulled Kagome and Sesshomaru off the ground and stood them up as the ground moved and took hold of their feet. Sesshomaru was placed in position with his sword in hand. Kagome's wings were pulled out and her sword placed in hand. The souls then started to move around the two faster and faster. Rin who was still holding on was tossed from her lord and into the arms of Inuyasha. "What is happening?" Sango yelled as a white light covered her friends.

The souls stopped and Kagome and Sesshomaru were trapped behind glass like an exhibit. Inuyasha tried to free them but he couldn't break the glass. Rin looked up at the two people in her life that meant the most to her. "What am I going to do?" Rin said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Kanna walked back into the woods as Sango and Miroku tried to find the words to help Rin.

"We will get them back." Was all Miroku could think of but he knew that was not enough. Rin fell to her knees and started to sob. She felt alone and scared for the first time in a long time. Inuyasha stood there and watched he knew how she felt. Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku then spoke. "I think she needs a few minutes alone out here. If you want to go in and rest Sango I will wait for Rin." Sango almost hit the floor at how calm Inuyasha sounded. Miroku looked at his friend but then started to walk his wife towards the castle. "I think Inuyasha is the only one who ca help her right now." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear as they entered the castle.

000000

Rin felt the cold wind blowing against her skin as she cried for her family. She was shaking so hard but then she felt the warmth of another against her. Rin opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding her. He was shielding her from the winds that were now blowing around her. "I know you feel alone with the two of them trapped in there. I know that I haven't been that nice to you. I should have been nicer you are Kagome's little girl. In a way you should be my little girl too. I just….. Sesshomaru always told me that if I got too close to people that I would lose in battle. I just wanted to be strong like him so that I could take care of Kagome. I wanted to make it so she wouldn't have to fight so hard." Inuyasha spoke from his heart. Rin held the half-demon tight as tears fell from her eyes. "I want you to know that I am here for you. I promise that the two of us will find a way to free them." Inuyasha said as he picked Rin up off the ground. He started to walk towards the castle with the young girl in his arms. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at the garden where his brother and love were trapped. "We will save you this time." Inuyasha said before he took Rin inside.


	23. Break the Glass

**Hope you all like. Oh thanks for all the reviews helps me keep writing. I still don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Inuyasha stood in the yard holding his sword breathing heavily as more demons appeared in the mist. "You all will die before they wake." Ryuu's voice spoke from off in the forest. He had started this attack two days ago. It had been a month since he trapped Kagome and Sesshomaru in glass. Sango held her weapon tight as she got ready for the new wave of demons who came for them.

0000

"Rin now!" Inuyasha yelled as he released his wind scar. Rin who stood behind him released her arrow sending her power to take any demon who was not killed by the wind scar. Rin felt her body ache as she pulled on her bow once more. Ryuu was somehow getting closer but his aura was not being felt. "Miroku have you found her yet?" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku who was using his priest abilities to scan the woods for Kanna. She was the key to releasing Ryuu's aura and freeing their friends. "No this fog is getting to thick to find her." Miroku answered as he tried again to find the ghost in white.

"Sango I sense that you are not pregnant. Where is that baby of yours then?" Sango's blood ran cold as Ryuu spoke. The baby was inside the castle and she would fight till her last breath to keep Ryuu and his demons as far away from her son as possible. "That is none of your business." Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword once more taking a group of demons out that were trying to break the glass around Kagome. The demons fell at the swords blade but when Inuyasha looked up more demons were coming out of the woods.

Rin took in a deep breath as she watched the demons coming at them. "Go back to your master!" Rin screamed as she released her arrow. The power in the arrow released a bright light that turned the demons into dust. Inuyasha felt her power grow as her heart ached for her family once more. "We will free them!" Inuyasha yelled as he once again released a wave of the wind scar.

Miroku and Sango stood behind the two taking out demons who were popping up through the ground. "Stay down!" Sango yelled as her large weapon was released from her hands and came crashing into the ground. The demons were crushed by the weight alone of the weapon but the speed as which Sango was tossing her weapon made their deaths quick. Miroku placed spells on the end of his staff then plunging it into the ground making demons who were still hiding come out gasping for air. The battle was starting to take effect for Miroku lost his footing and Sango's weapon clipped him on it's way back to her. "Miroku!" Sango yelled as she took hold of her weapon. Miroku was on the ground holding his left shoulder. "Miroku your hurt bad come on we need you to rest." Sango was helping Miroku up when he stopped her from pulling him. "I can't leave now. Our child needs us to protect him. If I go into the castle he will send them after me and that will put him in danger." Miroku's words made Sango look towards the castle her husband was right. The two turned back towards the demons who were now again coming after them.

"You wont stop me. My spell keeps them under and with the help of Kanna they wont feel me till its too late!" Ryuu laughed as he use his large tail to send a wave of his spikes at the group. "Shit. Rin move!" Inuyasha yelled as he tuned and took the girl's hand as the spikes flew around them. Rin felt Inuyasha cover her like he would Kagome._ "It's like he wants to be my dad. He's been helping me so much the last months I will find the power mom to protect us."_ Rin was brought back out of her thoughts when a spike hit Inuyasha in the side. "Inuyasha your hit!" Rin jumped to pull the spike out of Inuyasha when she saw that Ryuu was getting ready for another attack.

Miroku and Sango ran to Rin's side to pull Inuyasha out of the way. The spikes flew passed them as they fell to the ground. "You all will die and when Kagome wakes to find out her soul will be mine!" Ryuu took a step out of the woods as he spoke.

000000

Kagome walked around in her white world looking for Sesshomaru. She had been looking for a whole month now and she was starting to think she was the only one to fall victim to Ryuu's plan. "Kagome where have you been?" Kagome stopped when the harsh voice spoke. "I have been looking for you." Kagome snapped back as she turned to face Sesshomaru. His face was pale but still the true demon pride sat on his face.

"They have been fighting for two days now." Sesshomaru said as the two walked in their white world. "I know but the threat seems so weak so why is it taking so long?" Kagome answered as colors appeared around them. "The are being attacked!" Kagome ran to the walls of their world and felt the attack. "Kagome something is off about the attacker. It must be Ryuu." Sesshomaru's worlds made Kagome's heart sink. They needed them and they were stuck in this world.

Kagome felt the tears running down her face when the color around them got darker. "They wont make it much longer with out us Kagome." Sesshomaru said in his matter of fact tone. "I know….." Kagome never finished her thought when their souls started to call out to come back. "What is that sound?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome started to smile. "That is our way out of this hell. Come on." Kagome spoke as she took hold of Sesshomaru's hand and started lead him towards a blue light.

00000000

Rin pulled all the power she had as a large spike came crashing down on them. "No!" Rin screamed as her light started to flow around her and the others. The spike was stopped as Rin's power took over and held a barrier. "You may have some of your mothers power but I will break though." Ryuu laughed as he appeared before the barrier in his true dragon form. He was large and fire would shoot from his nose as he took a breath. Rin was shaking but she held her barrier with all she had. "Hold on Rin your doing great." Rin looked down to see Inuyasha smiling at her as he was starting to get up. "What are you doing your hurt?" Sango yelled as she took Inuyasha's arm. "If he breaks that barrier I want to be ready to take him out." Inuyasha answered as more fog started to roll in. "I see so what will you do next Inuyasha." Ryuu spoke but they weren't sure what he meant till from behind in the deep fog came a baby's cry.

"No!" Sango screamed as she was about to walk through the barrier. "Think about this Sango if you move out of this barrier Rin will lose control and I will wipe you all out before you even figure out where your son is." Ryuu's words made Sango stop she wanted to run to her son but she couldn't tell where he was and she couldn't put the others in that kind of danger.

Ryuu laughed as she stated to swing his tail into the barrier as hard as he could. "Rin hold on!" Miroku yelled as he watched Rin close her eyes and hold her barrier as tight as she could. Ryuu smiled as time went on and the barrier was getting smaller. "I will break this and you all will be crushed." Ryuu moved his tail up ready to take his last swing. "I can't hold off another attack!" Rin screamed out in tears. Inuyasha dropped his sword and hugged Rin tightly. "Do your best and just try. That is all Kagome would have wanted." As Inuyasha spoke Miroku and Sango came in around them as they got ready for the next attack.

0000000

Kagome opened her eyes as the glass around her broke. The fog was cold to the touch but as it started to hit Kagome's skin it seemed to turn to steam. "I take it your mad." Sesshomaru said as he jumped down off the ground that once held his feet. Kagome smiled as she looked into the fog. "Can you see her?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru looked into the fog and nod. "Good I will go deal with him." Kagome jumped to the ground and walked towards a bright light. "Why am I going to get the baby?" Sesshomaru asked before he started to walk. "I don't want him to know that we are up yet and Rin needs me right now." Kagome answered before she started once more towards the light of her daughter.

Sesshomaru walked through the fog as he followed a white light that was holding a screaming child. As the light got brighter Sesshomaru could see Kanna holding the child as if it was a rat. "Will you be quite." Kanna talked with a harsh tone that for a moment made Sesshomaru wonder if it was really Kanna he was watching. "How did you get free that spell was prefect." The soft child like voice of Kanna said to the dog lord. Sesshomaru took a step towards the girl. "Your master got greedy when he went after this child." Sesshomaru's words shook Kanna to her core. She was much smarter than she looked for she tossed the young child towards the sound of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru placed he hand out and took the small boy into his arm.

At first the small boy was still crying out of fear. Sesshomaru pulled the little boy to his face before he spoke. "I will not hurt you little one. You are the one who brought me back. Please stop crying." The cries stopped as Sesshomaru's words were soft and calming the baby stretched and then closed his little eyes. _"Sleep little one this battle should never be seen by such small eyes."_ Sesshomaru said in his head as he started to walk through the fog towards the sounds of Ryuu. _"Sounds like he is still having trouble getting passed a barrier to the others."_ Sesshomaru said as he walked towards a purple light.

00000

Rin was in tears as Ryuu's tail once again came crashing down on her barrier. "Stop!" Rin screamed with everything she had. Her heart was starting to hurt as her barrier once again became smaller. "I can't do this! I am not as strong as my mom!" Rin yelled as she was about to let go. Inuyasha took her hands before she could let go. "Your right your not Kagome. None of us are and none of would ever wish to be here. You have to see that you are strong in your own ways. Kagome has be stronger because of people like Ryuu. They wont ever stop so she has been called on to never stop herself. We are lucky we get to slowly work on the power we all hold. All you have to do is hold on till you unlock that power in you." Inuyasha hugged Rin and a light flowed out of her pushing her barrier out further once more. Ryuu laughed as he looked at the two.

"Kagome would be proud of you Inuyasha. I am afraid that I still am too strong for the girl." Ryuu laughed as he spoke and swung his tail at the barrier. This time he was able to knock the group over but the barrier still held. _"Mom I need you."_ Rin let the tears fall from her eyes as Ryuu took another swing. "Now I end this." Ryuu said.

00000

Kagome walked in the fog and could see everything as if it was in the sunlight. There before her was Rin's barrier. "You are getting so much stronger." Kagome said to her self as she watched Ryuu attack once more. The barrier was not going to hold but Kagome needed Ryuu to think she was still under glass.

Kagome ran to the barrier and stood there as she watched Inuyasha hold Rin like a daughter. _"He found a place for her."_ Kagome felt her heart jump as she then saw Ryuu coming in for a finishing blow. _"Not this time Ryuu."_ Kagome lowered her wings and her aura as she touched Rin's barrier. The light grew and the barrier held tight as Ryuu's tail hit the barrier.

000000

Ryuu's tail hit once more against the barrier but this time it didn't seem to any damage. Rin looked up in shock as her barrier seemed to hold against the demon. "What trick is this?" Ryuu howled as he took a step back releasing more fog around the barrier. Rin shivered with the cold. "Hold on Rin your being so strong." Inuyasha took Rin by the hand as the barrier held still.

"You will…… wait Kanna! Kanna where are you with that baby I can't hear it crying any more." Ryuu yelled into the fog but Kanna did not answer and neither did a crying child. Miroku and Sango felt pure fear as they looked behind them to see if maybe their son was taking a breath but still no cries came from inside the fog.

"My son. Where are you?" Sango asked into the fog thinking no answer would come. "Why your son is right here." A voice said from behind. Sango froze as she was sure it was her mind playing tricks with her. Miroku was the one who turned around first. He looked to see the white fur of Sesshomaru who was standing there holding a sleeping child in his arm. "My son!" Sango screamed as tears of joy ran down her face.

Ryuu looked into the barrier to see Sesshomaru holding the baby and his blood ran cold. "How did you get out? Where is she?" Ryuu howled as he came towards the barrier. Sesshomaru looked around the fog was so thick that he couldn't see Kagome's aura. "Where is she Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked but Sesshomaru looked at him he didn't have a clue.

0000000

_"Mom!" "Hello Rin." Mom where are you? I can feel you within the barrier but your aura is missing." "Rin it's not missing I am hiding till the time is right. I am so proud of how well you held your barrier." "Wait the barrier you helped me." "I did but don't say a word I need Ryuu to make his next move."_ Rin opened her eyes as a smiled spread across her face. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand to make him look at her. "Don't worry mom will come I know it." Inuyasha looked at Rin as she spoke and took in a deep breath. They were trapped in the barrier until Ryuu was pushed away.

"I wont wait. I will take you all now before Kagome makes it here." Ryuu yelled as he swung around and his tail started to come down towards the barrier. "How dare you!"

0000

The words were clear but where they were coming from was a different story. As the tail hit the barrier a pulsing light came crashing across the barrier shocking Ryuu. As Ryuu took a step back the others felt the aura coming from the barrier now. "Rin that's not you is it?" Miroku asked as Rin was smiling. "Nope." Rin answered.

The light started to get brighter the aura that controlled it started to get stronger and it made Ryuu's heart stop for a moment. "How dare you treat my family like this!" The voice screamed again this time the aura pulled at the fog pushing it away. The grounds once more was clear of fog. Ryuu looked passed the barrier at the figure standing behind it with her hand on the barrier.

"You have been standing there the whole time." Ryuu stated as he got up ready to attack. "I have." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and for a moment was wondering how no one could feel her. "How? How were you able to hid from me?" Ryuu asked as he took hold of his sword. "You mean like this." Kagome spoke as her wings pulled back and her light faded leaving her aura to be faint. It was so faint that Sesshomaru and Ryuu were overpowering it leaving it as though she wasn't really standing there before them. Ryuu then realized that Kagome knew of his trick and that she was showing him that she was able to do it without the help of another.

"No matter I will still wipe them out." Ryuu said as he took hold of his sword. Kagome's aura sprang back to life as she took hold of her own sword. As Ryuu was taking his swing Kagome's sword started to change and took on a new shape this one like Sango's weapon. "Not with me still standing!" Kagome tossed her boomerang shaped sword, it flew through the air smoothly and hit Ryuu in his arm. It started to cut into his skin with it's sharp blade. Ryuu had to pull back and drop his sword to knock Kagome's weapon back at her.

Kagome stood tall as the blade came flying back at her. "Mom!" Rin screamed as she moved to run to Kagome. Sesshomaru used his hand to pull on the girls arm. "She will be fine. Wait here." Rin stopped as Sesshomaru spoke he was looking at Ryuu how could he know that Kagome would be fine. Kagome watched the barrier come at her and as it came about an inch from her face her barrier shot up tossing her weapon to the side. "I will not be taken by my own weapon." Kagome yelled as she took a step towards Ryuu.

Kagome walked through the barrier still around her friends and her aura filled the area. It was warm and felt as though they were somewhere else. Inuyasha then felt a chill as Kagome took another step towards Ryuu. The aura was changing as she walked it was growing as she got closer to the dragon who was blowing fire out of it's nose.

00000

Ryuu watched Kagome walk towards him and he grew a few feet taller to fit his dragon nature. Kagome only smiled as took her last step and was out of the barrier. "You should have stayed under the safety of your barrier." Ryuu howled as he reached for the girl with his large clawed hand. "You should have stayed with your master!" Kagome snapped back as her fingers changed into her cat like claws. Though Kagome was much smaller than Ryuu she reached up and took hold of the dragon claws as it came at her. Kagome dug her nails into the thick skin causing Ryuu to howl in pain.

Kagome held to the claw till it slowly started to shrink into a human hand. "How does it feel?" Kagome said in a harsh tone as she then used all her power to toss Ryuu over her shoulder and right into a large tree. Kagome then turned fast to her family. "Get into the castle now!" Kagome yelled as she started to run after Ryuu. Inuyasha was going to follow Kagome when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest Kagome can take him." Inuyasha turned to his brother and heard the words but his heart still wanted to run to help. "Come on we wont get another chance like this." Miroku yelled as he and Sango were almost to the castle doors.

00000

Kagome walked towards Ryuu her weapon back in hand. "How did you break through?" Ryuu asked as he stood holding his sword once more. "You never attack those who cannot protect themselves." Kagome answered as her sword swung towards Ryuu's left. Ryuu had to move in a jerky movement to block the sword from taking his arm. "Your talking about the baby. I sent Kanna after him." Ryuu spoke as he pushed Kagome's sword back. Kagome pulled her arm up and spun around again taking a swing as she spoke. "A baby is the one living being that needs to be protected from everything." Ryuu was taken back but still held his sword against the power of Kagome's.

Kagome jumped back when Ryuu pushed her sword to the side once more. "You weak man! You can never have the power I own! It is mine!" Kagome yelled as she held her sword as it changed into her bow. Kagome pulled an arrow out of the air and fired at the dragon demon. Ryuu laughed as he brought his sword up as to deflect the arrow. Then he felt the arrow break his sword and enter his chest. Ryuu fell back into the tree as his warm blood started to leak from the fresh wound. "I will one day own that soul and all the powers that come with it." Ryuu said before a white mist covered him and took him from sight.


	24. Release the CLot

**Sry I had to move and so I had no internet for a while. I hope you all like it. I still don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Kagome stood in the forest her bow in hand. "Now put all your heart into the arrow as you pull back. " Kagome said as the arrow started to glow with a pink light. "Like this?" Rin asked as her bow had a faint blue around it. "That's very good try to put more into it though." Kagome said as she released her arrow slicing through five trees before landing into the ground. Rin's mouth dropped her mom wasn't even trying and her power could do that. Rin closed her eyes and her blue light grew brighter. "Let go." Kagome ordered to Rin who let her arrow fly. When she opened her eyes she saw her arrow in the middle of a tree. "I barley hit the tree." Rin said as he was about to walk away. "That was the third tree your arrow hit." Kagome's words made Rin stop and look up at her. "Really?" Rin asked and when Kagome nodded she jumped up and down cheering. "Come on that is enough training for now." Kagome said as she started to walk towards the castle as Rin jumped after her.

0000000

Naraku watched as Ryuu tore his room into pieces. "Getting mad about it wont help us take her soul Ryuu." Naraku finally yelled as a large piece of bed almost hit Kanna. "Master Kagome should be mine now!" Ryuu howled as he sat down. "The spell will start to work and then we can start the next step." Naraku said as his soul started to once more fade away.

"Our master is right Kagome and Sesshomaru will soon fell the real spell and you will win." Kanna spoke from a dark corner. Ryuu looked at his white ghost then at the floor. "I will break her heart before she falls Kanna. I just need to find the right way." Ryuu's voice was dry but the threat was real. Kanna smiled her masters would soon be free to rule.

0000000

Kagome sat on the roof as her stomach hurt. "There you are." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her. "I have been looking for you." Inuyasha said as he sat down and took Kagome's hand. "I thought fresh air would help this stomach ache." Kagome answered as she placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. For a moment Inuyasha remembered all the times they use to sit in the forest like this. He was brought back when Kagome started to cough hard against him. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled his arm around her holding her as she coughed. "I think so I guess I pushed to hard after we broke free." Kagome answered as she smiled at Inuyasha. "I forgot to tell you. Thank you for taking care of Rin for me." Kagome said into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha smiled as he held tighter to Kagome.

Inuyasha finally got up as the afternoon sun was getting ready to set. "I think I am going to go in and see how Miroku and Sango are doing with little Shippo." Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers thought the ends of Kagome's long hair. "Tell them I will be by later okay." Kagome said as she felt the warmth of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha nodded as he took off towards the door.

As Inuyasha reached the for the door it opened and there was standing Sesshomaru. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he felt his heart jump. Sesshomaru looked at his brother then started to walk passed him. "I asked you a question Sesshomaru so answer me!" Inuyasha was starting to growl in between his words and that is what made Sesshomaru turn to him. "I came talk to Kagome about the spell. You are more than welcome to sit and listen but I doubt you would be able to get that little half-breed head around the ideas we need to talk about." Sesshomaru snapped back as he looked at his half brother. Inuyasha growled as he reached for his sword.

"Stop!" Kagome's voice made both brothers stop what they were thinking to look at the girl. "Inuyasha just ignore him, he is feeling sick as well. Sesshomaru you should be nicer to the only brother you've got." Kagome spoke without looking back. Inuyasha dropped his hand away from his sword and turned towards the door. "You better not get her upset Sesshomaru." Was all Inuyasha said as he then jumped down the stairs.

Kagome felt her stomach pain starting to move to another part of her body. "I see so you too have the pains." Sesshomaru said as he tried to move his shoulder. "This is the true spell." Kagome said at a whisper her eyes starting to water. "What about this makes you act like a weak human?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood behind Kagome. "Do you not feel it? The hate that we are starting to carry. This power that runs with the pain is blocking my mind at times. I feel that I could lose control." Kagome waited for the dog demon to answer but he said nothing. Kagome let the cold air of night fall on her as Sesshomaru started down the stairs. "That is all I needed to know." His words were cold but true they were dealing with something but what it was, was unknown.

0000000

Kagome felt the pain as she walked towards the stairs. "Mom are we going to train today?" Rin asked as she followed Kagome towards the stairs. "Rin…. I guess I just need to get rid of the pain in my head." Kagome spoke but as she walked she felt like she was in a daze the room was fuzzy and though Rin was right behind her it felt more like she was miles away.

"Mom!" Rin tried to get Kagome to answer but it was like Kagome was in her own world. Rin just shrugged as she walked behind her mom.

"Come on Sesshomaru what is it with the pain?" Inuyasha yelled as he was walking with Sesshomaru towards the stairs. "I told you that I have no clue where this pain is coming from you pain. I have no time for this I need to go outside and train." Sesshomaru tried to push Inuyasha back but he was able to move to the other side. "You shouldn't train when you look like the walking dead. You should go see about that pain you have!" Inuyasha's voice was now seeming to be so far even thought Sesshomaru knew he was standing right there next to him.

"Kagome look out!" Rin yelled as Kagome walked right up the stairs and into Sesshomaru. The two hit but then they just stopped for a moment. Inuyasha looked at his brother and a chill ran down his back. Rin looked at her mom and wanted to take her by the hand and run the other way.

"What are you doing you nasty mutt?" Sesshomaru spit out in such a tone that it even cut through Rin. "What is your problem? I was here first going up to the roof!" Kagome snapped back that it made Inuyasha wish he was anywhere but here. Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of Kagome and spit at her. "Your worse than any half demon. You want to know why? Because you have no place. At least a half demon knows its place in the world, you try to make your own." Sesshomaru barked as he got into Kagome's face. "You know what? I don't take lip from some dog demon who is trying to be like daddy!" Kagome reached out as she yelled back and took Sesshomaru by the collar and without a word she tossed the demon behind her.

Rin was in shock for Sesshomaru was coming right for her in full force and her mom seemed to not even notice. "Shit Rin!" A voice yelled as two hands took hold of her as Sesshomaru hit the person now in front of her. Rin opened her eyes to find that Inuyasha was holding the full weight of Sesshomaru on his back. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Sesshomaru off him and picked Rin up.

Kagome heard clearly Inuyasha scream at her. As she shook her head clear, now she could see the look of fear in Rin's eyes and worry in Inuyasha's. "I……" Kagome was about to ask what was going on when she saw Sesshomaru on the ground. "I did that?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer. "Mom you went nuts and started to fight with him. He got in your face and you tossed his." Rin said trying to leave out the part about her tossing Sesshomaru at her. "So where did you guys come from?" The two looked up in shock. "Kagome, Rin was right behind you the whole time. You tossed Sesshomaru right at her." Kagome's heart dropped as Inuyasha spoke. She had lost control she felt the pain and it took over. Kagome turned red then started to run up the stairs. Leaving Rin and Inuyasha to help Sesshomaru.

00000000000

Kagome had been trying to avoid everyone since she had attacked Sesshomaru in the hall and almost hurt Rin in the process. "I didn't even remember them. I know that I felt frustrated with the pain and then I was yelling at someone then ……. I heard them screaming at me." Kagome was talking out loud as she walked in the garden. She was talking so loud to herself that she didn't notice Sango and Miroku walking up from training in the woods.

"Hey look it's Kagome." Sango said as she pulled Miroku towards her. "I think she has been avoiding us. Do you really think we should go bug her?" Miroku asked as he was now being dragged towards the gardens. "She is my friends and she looks like she needs us so we are going to help her." Sango snapped as she was now a few feet behind Kagome.

Kagome felt the pain again its power starting to surge through her like a wave crashing down on the surf. "Why can't I control this?" Kagome felt the world around her start to go grey. _"Well at lest no one is around." _Kagome thought as she stood in the garden the wind picking up around her.

Sango and Miroku walked up to Kagome and tried to talk to her but it was like she wasn't really there. "Kagome come on talk to me." Sango said as she reached for Kagome's arm. "Wait." Sango stopped when Miroku spoke. " She is in pain we might hurt her more if we touch her." Sango looked at Kagome and worry took over. "Is this what she has been hiding from us?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend.

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome walked around the garden still in her own little world. They were about to walk away when they saw Sesshomaru coming out of the woods. "Hey maybe he knows what is going on with Kagome." Sango said as she called for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw Miroku and Sango calling him. _"What do they want I wonder?"_ Sesshomaru was tried since he had been out all day training but felt that he should at lest see what the two wanted. As he started to get closer he could see Kagome. _"What is with her? She had been doing this more I have noticed. She is in this different world….."_ Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from Kagome as he felt a pain rushing though his body it was fast and it was strong. _"No I can't lose control this close to her."_ Sesshomaru stopped and his head slipped down for a moment.

000000

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku spoke as the demon stopped suddenly before them. Sango got close to see if he was okay when he suddenly jumped over them and landed in front of Kagome.

"You pathetic demon. I see you have been trying all day to get stronger. You should just stop you will never be great like your father. You lack heart." Kagome snapped at the demon before her. Sango and Miroku were in shock Kagome wasn't cruel like this. Sesshomaru looked up at the girl with a nasty grin on his face. "Really if I lack heart why don't I just take yours." Kagome didn't get a chance to respond to Sesshomaru as he reached out with his claw and plugged it into Kagome's chest.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Sango screamed as she ran to him. Miroku saw the hate burning in the eyes of his friends as Kagome didn't move back from the attack. "My heart is too much for you." Kagome yelled as she tried to bite down on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sango was now taking hold of Sesshomaru's shirt trying to pull him back. "You two need to stop this now!" Sango yelled getting Sesshomaru to turn to her. "This is not you concern." Sesshomaru barked as he turned fast and trying to use Kagome as a hammer brought her up into the air ready to slam her into Sango. "Sango!" Miroku was running as fast as he could trying to get to Sango in time. But he was too late as a cloud of dust shot up from the ground as Sesshomaru connected.

Miroku's heart was pounding with thoughts of what kind of trouble Sango was in but as the cloud cleared there between Kagome and Sango was Rin. "Sesshomaru stop this now!" Rin screamed as she pulled Kagome off his arm. Kagome blacked out as Rin sat her on the ground. "Sesshomaru answer me what is going on with you!" Rin screamed again to Sesshomaru who seemed to stop moving.

00000000

Sesshomaru could hear Rin again and he opened his eyes to see that she was standing before him in tears. "What……." Sesshomaru stopped when his eyes moved to Kagome on the ground and then he could smell her blood on his hands. "I ……. I am sorry." Sesshomaru took off towards the castle leaving the others in confusion.

000000000

Kagome sat with Rin in the sun her chest fully healed. "What is going on?" Rin finally asked looking at Kagome. "Ryuu did something to us. You know how I seem to gain power at times? Well it happens in a way were it fills my whole body. The pain I feel is a great amount of my power that should be released but it's…. it's like a clot in my body that is moving around and causing me to lose control of myself." Kagome tried to explain but as it came out even she felt it sounded stupid. Rin looked at her mom and tried to think how much it must be hurting but still she has questions. "I get that somewhat but why are you attacking Sesshomaru when you lose control?" Rin asked and watched as Kagome's face went pale. The time seemed to stop and Rin felt a chill as Kagome looked up at her. "Sometimes when we lose control deep or old truths come out." Kagome's words were cold but soft as she then got up and started to walk back to the castle.

Rin walked to the garden to think about what her mom had just said but it wasn't making sense and then she stopped. "Look until we can control what is going on with them it would be best if we had then stop fighting." Rin listened as Sango talked to Miroku and Inuyasha. "We can't stop them if they want to fight." Miroku answered as he remembered the way Sesshomaru tossed Kagome towards Sango. Inuyasha was lost in thought when Rin walked up.

00000000

"No matter how hard we try they will go into battle when Ryuu comes and all we can do is try to keep them apart." Rin looked to the ground as she spoke and Inuyasha looked at her. "That isn't all they can't talk to each other either. All it will take is one word spoken to them about the other. This could be hard." Inuyasha said taking Rin by the hand as he looked at his friends. "All we can do is trust that they will get through this." As Inuyasha spoke a cold wind blew passed them. They all were thinking the same thing could they trust their dear friends when they would attack them without a second thought.

000000000

"Master they are ready." Kanna spoke into the dark room. It smelled of rotting flesh and liquor. "Very nice Kanna let us go see our friends." Ryuu answered from his dark room as he stood he snapped a skeleton in pieces. He stopped for a moment and laughed how easy it was to break a human. _"I will break you too Kagome it just takes time."_

Kana walked down the hall to the next room and smiled as a figure stood in the doorway. "I see the souls fit master." Kanna said as she bowed to Naraku in a more solid form. "I finally found some good from that dragon eating so many people. I can take their souls as they die and little by little I will gain my true form back. I may have little power but that will be step two in the plan." Naraku laughed as he felt the door frame of his room for the first time.

0000000

Kagome sat in her room thinking over and over ways to release the clot running through her body but none of them would result in a easy recovery. "Damn you! No matter what I do to remove this clot it would cause me to be in a weak state." Kagome yelled to the empty room. Tears pushed the edges of her eyes only to be held back by the hate of the man who placed the curse. Kagome was sure that the plan was to make sure her and Sesshomaru died in a battle in front of them. They wouldn't be able to stop them like before she knew that. Each time she was losing control the hate was growing and the fights were longer and more violent.

Kagome was taken out of thought when an aura entered the castle grounds. "No. Not yet." Kagome started to run towards the doors in hopes that she was feeling Inuyasha training but when she opened the doors there as the sky turned dark was Ryuu.

00000000

Kagome started to run towards the demon her sun dress turning blue as her wings took a more fighting stance. "Kagome wait!" Kagome's heart stopped as Inuyasha yelled for her and was now running by her side with Rin. "You can't ……" Kagome stopped and ran back to the castle.

Kagome ran to the second floor where Sesshomaru was talking to Miroku. "We have to protect the baby." Kagome said as she saw Sesshomaru look at her. "I was thinking the same thing. If we place our joint barriers in this room and put Shippo in it then he'll be safe." Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on the door of the room. Kagome nodded and placed her hand on the door as well. The room started to glow with a yellow glow and the two took their hands off the door. "There now you two can go and get Shippo as we go and try to push Ryuu back." Kagome said with a smile. As the two ran off Sango looked at Miroku with a look of doubt.

"What do you mean we wont put him in there?" Miroku asked Sango as they were putting Shippo in their room with Kirara. "I trust Kagome but with this spell…….. If they go after each other the barrier could fall and then Shippo is in danger. I just can't trust them right now." Sango spoke as she kissed her son on the head then started towards the doors Miroku next to her.

000000000

Kagome pulled her sword from the air as she took a swing at Ryuu. "Come on now Kagome lets not rush this." Ryuu laughed out as he used his tail to push Kagome back. Sesshomaru stood at the back using his poison whip to slow the demon down. "And you Sesshomaru why don't you get closer?" Ryuu asked an question that he very well knew the answer to but it made him smile with the thought of what was going to happen next.

Inuyasha and Rin fought the waves of demons that Ryuu sent towards the castle as they tried to keep an eye on Kagome and Sesshomaru. "We wont be able to keep this up." Rin yelled as she shot her bow taking out five demons that stood before her. "I am trying to think of a way but….." Inuyasha was cut off by a large tentacle that wrapped around his neck. "Inuyasha!" Rin screamed as a tentacle then popped out of the ground and took hold of her.

Kagome heard the screams and turned to see what was holding them. _"No! Only one man does that……. This was all his plan."_ Kagome knew she was running into the trap but he needed her. Kagome reached out and with a flick of her wrist she severed the tentacle of it's grip on Inuyasha. As she cut she felt the sharp pain in her body. _"No I have to move before I….."_ Kagome stopped thinking as she felt the cloudiness take over.

00000000

Sesshomaru saw the tentacle take hold of Rin and he ran to her. "Stop! Kagome is coming!" Rin was able to scream in hopes he would stop. Rin could see the trap now and it was going to work. Sesshomaru ran and with his claw opened and nails sharp he sliced the tentacle. Rin hit the floor then tried to push Sesshomaru back but his head dropped before she could get up.

000000

Miroku and Sango were fighting more demons behind Inuyasha and Rin but the demons disappeared as Kagome and Sesshomaru saved the others. "It all was a set up. Ryuu wants them to fight." Sango screamed at Miroku as they started to run to their friends in hopes they could pull them apart before they lost control.

Inuyasha was pushing Kagome back when Sango took Kagome's other hand and helped with getting her back. Rin with the help of Miroku was pulling Sesshomaru towards the castle. No one speaking a name as they feared it would awaken them.

0000000

Ryuu watched as the four tried hard to stop the fight that would happen once Kagome and Sesshomaru opened their eyes. "Kanna time to awaken them." Ryuu said to the darkness of the woods. Kanna smiled as she pointed her mirror towards Kagome. "Time to awaken the hate for the last time." Kanna spoke into the mirror as a flash of light hit Kagome in the back.

0000000

Kagome opened her eyes which turned red as she planted her feet into the ground. Inuyasha felt the sudden stop and looked to see that even though they had not spoken Kagome was awake and she seemed to only see one person.

"You lazy dog were you going to let Rin die before you cut that demon's limb." The voice was cold that came from Kagome's mouth not sweet and gentle like it usually is. Rin's heart stopped when she heard the voice and felt the arm she was holding pull back. "Rin let go he will only toss us to get to her." Miroku yelled as he pulled Rin off the dog demon's arm. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "How dare you! I shouldn't have to be cleaning up for you. I mean the great demonic priestess should be able to save everyone at once right?" Sesshomaru barked as he pulled out his sword Kagome smiled in the challenge. "Come and get it you beast." Kagome snapped as she kicked on her heals after Sesshomaru.

00000000

_"Come on and stop this now!"_ Kagome was screaming in her head as she could now see what she was doing but had no control over the power that was fueling the hate. Kagome plunged her sword in the shoulder of Sesshomaru as she laughed out. "What are you tried from fighting. Wait you were just standing in the back." Kagome jumped back as the blood ran down her sword. _"No! I don't mean this I am not going to kill him."_ Kagome was yelling again in her head and she didn't see the sword enter her stomach.

Sesshomaru pushed again plunging the sword deeper into Kagome's stomach as his eyes burned red. "How dare you my attacks do more damage just standing there then all the running around you do in a battle." Sesshomaru barked as he then picked Kagome up and tossed her across the dirt. Kagome at first didn't move then she started to stand spitting blood as she looked at Sesshomaru. _"I have to stop this now!"_ Kagome pulled her sword and Sesshomaru smiled. "I know you can't run from this fight but I never thought you would have the guts to stand and fight me." Sesshomaru licked his bleeding lips from a punch Kagome had landed earlier and then started towards Kagome.

Kagome made her sword shrink into a dagger as Sesshomaru was now running at her full speed his sword ready to come down on her head. "Mom!" Rin screamed as she watched Sesshomaru's sword come down on what looked like Kagome's back. "Mom!" Rin screamed again as blood was dripping onto the ground from Kagome. _"No he hit her."_ Inuyasha was thinking as he could smell Kagome on the blood. For a moment no one moved until a voice spoke.

"You stupid ……! Fight back!" Kagome's voice said as Sesshomaru pulled up on his sword to show that Kagome was able to move to the right by an inch at the last minute. Kagome's dagger was plunged into her right arm. Rin looked around and smiled when she saw that Kagome's eyes were no longer red with hate. "I will not miss again." Sesshomaru's voice said breaking the happy thoughts that Rin was thinking. "We have to stop him." Rin said as she took hold of Inuyasha's arm. He looked at the girl then to the his brother. "Come on." Inuyasha said as he took hold of Rin's hand and the two took off after Sesshomaru.

00000

Kagome felt the mass release of power as the tip of the blade split the clot in her blood. Kagome then started to feel weak as she saw that Sesshomaru was still under the spell. _"You have to release the clot then your mind wont be trapped by him."_ Kagome thought as she got up and started to run away. Sesshomaru laughed as he saw that the girl was going to try and get away. "You wont make it out of here alive!" Sesshomaru barked as he was about to take a leap for Kagome.

"Stop this now!" Inuyasha yelled as his foot hit Sesshomaru in the head making him stop and look at his half-demon brother. "I wont let you get in my way." Sesshomaru said with a nasty grin to Inuyasha as he was about to turn again but felt a body wrap around his waist. "Forgive me." Rin's soft voice said as she plugged her claw into the dog demon's stomach. Inuyasha was taken back as Sesshomaru slumped over in pain as Rin removed her hand.

"What did you just do?" Sango asked as she and Miroku were running up to help roll Sesshomaru over. "I was talking to mom about what was going on. She had sad that the spell was like a blood clot of power running through there bodies. When I saw mom's arm I realized that she had found the clot and broke it. I then concentrated and found a center in Sesshomaru's body where a great amount of power was coming from and went after it." Rin said as she was running her hand across Sesshomaru's face.

0000000

Kagome stopped against a tree as she took in deep breaths as she held her arm. She could hear Sesshomaru yelling at Inuyasha and she smiled when she looked over to find Rin in front of Sesshomaru and she was looking at him. "That's right Rin find the clot for him. Free him." Kagome said in a whisper as she felt her body tingle as she lost blood and the new rush of power.

"I see that you are willing to place your life this close to death for them." A voice said from hind the tree. Kagome didn't turn around as Naraku spoke again. "How does it feel to know they didn't trust you?" The words made Kagome's heart stop. "You touch that baby and I will come after you." Kagome said as she turned to see Naraku in a more solid form. "I am looking forward to it. But can you forgive them for not trusting you?" Naraku asked as he looked over at the castle. "They did want they felt was best I can't get made at them for that." Kagome said as she started to close her eyes to the screams of a baby.

0000000

Sango and the others were struck with fear when they heard from behind the screams of Shippo. "No!" Sango screamed as she took hold of her weapon and tossed it at Ryuu who was holding Shippo in his clawed hand. "This wont help you stupid human." Ryuu yelled as he knocked the weapon to the side. Inuyasha was about to fight him when Kanna appeared and used her mirror to pull Ryuu and Shippo away. "No!" Sango screamed again as tears ran down her face.

Miroku ran with Rin to the castle and stopped at the room that Kagome and Sesshomaru had asked them to use. There standing tall was the barrier that the two had placed. "They were going to protect him even when the spell took over. We lost our faith in them and now our son is in danger." Miroku said as his head fell. Rin took his hand as she looked at the room. "This happens. Kagome will help you get him back." Rin said thinking back to when Kagome lost the original Shippo she knew that her mom would never let Miroku and Sango feel that kind of pain.

00000

Sango sat on the front steps of the castle as Inuyasha was helping Sesshomaru back to his room. "So how is Kagome doing?" Sango asked with a whisper. Inuyasha stopped for a moment. "Wait? Kagome hasn't come back yet?" Inuyasha said with a slight fear to his tone. "No, isn't she under the tree where she stopped when we started to come back?" Sango asked as her heart started to beat faster. "No. I figured she gained conciseness and came back." Inuyasha said as he helped his brother into the castle.

Sango got up and ran back to where Kagome was and saw that there was lots of blood. "Doesn't look like she has gone too far." Sango said as she started to look around and then she saw her. "Kagome?" Sango said as she walked under a large apple tree.

Kagome looked down at her friend her eyes red from crying. "I am so sorry. I should have trusted you." Sango said as tears started to fall from her eyes once more. "No need to be sorry you did what you felt was right for your child. I could never be mad at you for that. I know how it is to care for a child and no matter how much you trust those around you, you will go with your gut in the end." Kagome said with a weak breath. Sango's head shot up to see that Kagome was smiling at her. "I promise that they wont hurt your son. I will break them in half before they do." Kagome said as she then started to close her eyes again.

Sango smiled as she whistled for Kirara and jumped into the tree to make sure Kagome was okay. "You have such a large heart my friend. Thank you." Sango said as she started to tuck Kagome's wings under her back so she could pick her up. Kirara appeared above Sango soon after she had Kagome in her arms. "Kirara take us home." Sango said as she jumped onto the large cats back.

000000

Inuyasha sat by the bed and watched Kagome sleep as he looked at her arm. "Why would you risk such a deep wound Kagome? " Inuyasha said out loud as he then got up to get some air. As he opened the door he walked right into Rin. "What are you doing?" Rin asked Inuyasha as he was about to walk away. "I need to think about what is going on." Inuyasha answered as he walked out of the castle.

Inuyasha sat under the tree by Kagome's room window so he could still keep an eye on her. When he felt a cold breath on his neck. "Please don't try to turn and fight me or I might just have to take it out on Kagome." The voice said as Inuyasha let his hand slip from its grip on his sword. "What do you want Ryuu?" Inuyasha barked as he looked ahead into the darkness. "I want to ask you to make a trade…… you for the little boy." As Ryuu spoke Inuyasha suddenly understood why Kagome went so far. She did it to save those she loved. "If I do, you will give back the boy unharmed right?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back to the window to see Kagome still passed out. "I wont touch a hair on his head…. If you don't want to I could wait and ask Kagome when she wakes up I'm sure she would…." Ryuu was cut off when Inuyasha turned to him and yelled out, "No, I know what she would do to get that kid back. We have a deal." With that Inuyasha shook hands with Ryuu to seal the deal.


	25. Not Again

**Hope you all like this part it took a while and then the last few days it wouldn't load. I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Inuyasha walked back to the castle doors thinking back to his handshake with pure evil. "I am walking right into a trap ……..but if I don't he is going to go after Kagome in her weaken state. Either way I can't let him hurt her or that baby." Inuyasha was talking to himself as he opened the door. As he walked he felt a cold breeze around him. "I wont be here after tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he realized that he might die but it would be worth it right?

0000000

Rin sat at the end of Sesshomaru's bed as he cursed Ryuu in his sleep. "That blood clot released the last of your natural powers. Now you can be as strong as your father." Rin said as she felt the aura around Sesshomaru pulse uncontrolled. Rin smiled as color returned to the purple marks on her dog demons cheeks as night moved on.

As the morning sun started to poke in through the window Rin could see that Sesshomaru would only need another night and he would be back up trying to rule the world once more. Rin crawled up under the covers and placed her soft head on the shoulder of her sleeping prince as the sun was now high in the sky.

0000000

Inuyasha spent the whole night laying next to Kagome as she slept and he took in every smell. He took mental pictures of how beautiful his love was and how hard it was going to be to walk into the arms of the enemy. "I love you so much Kagome. You are going to be so mad at me when you realize what is going on but I have to do this for you. I have to be your prince again. I want to save you." Inuyasha placed his lips to Kagome's as he talked and felt the warmth her lips gave to his cold lips. Tears pushed the proud half-demon's eyes as he looked out to see that the noon sun was on them.

Inuyasha got up and walked out the door sure it would be the last he would see of Kagome. _"Your still so weak that you wont be able to run outside to stop me. Please find a way to forgive me."_ Inuyasha thought as he shut the door. He stopped when he saw Sango and couldn't face them yet so he walked back inside.

0000000

Outside Sango was trying so hard to fight the tears that she was tossing her weapon into the woods from the garden. The large bone spun through the woods taking out small trees in it way then bounced off a large tree and came back. "Not good enough I have to get through that tree if I want to be able to hurt that dragon's tail." Sango yelled as she tossed the weapon again this time as it made contact with the tree it made an indent. "Still not good enough." Sango yelled as she took hold of her weapon but fell to her knees. "Sango please stop!" Miroku screamed as he came running towards the garden.

0000000

Miroku had woken to find that Sango was not in bed with him and looked out the window to see her tossing her weapon. "She has been out there a long time and her body was starting to get tired. So when Miroku ran to his wife she was on the verge of passing out on the ground. "Sango please you can't save him when you are so tired." Miroku said as he too Sango's arm trying to pull her up. Sango finally let the tears fall as she looked at her husband. "I wasn't strong enough to trust my best friend. I wasn't strong enough to save our son. Wont let it happen again." Sango said with a pushed breath Miroku smiled as Sango then slumped over into his arms. "You will beat him, but first you must rest." Miroku whispered as he started to carry Sango back to the castle.

As Miroku was about to open the door a cold wind blew that caused Sango to open her eyes. "That is Ryuu!" Sango yelled as she jumped from the arms of her love and started to run towards the garden where her weapon sat. "Kirara!" Sango yelled as she reached her weapon and a dark figure appeared in the middle of the grass in front of the castle. Miroku opened the door as the figure took shape to yell for Rin and Inuyasha to help.

0000000

Rin felt the aura and her heart dropped. "No he came back knowing that your still weak." Rin felt Sesshomaru move as the aura started to make more of a presence. "Your going to try and wake up!" Rin felt her heart race she had to get rid of Ryuu before Sesshomaru or her mom tried to move.

Rin was running down the stairs when she had to jump over a figure that was sitting at the steps. When Rin landed she turned to see that it was Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing Ryuu is back?" Rin yelled as she noticed that Inuyasha looked paler than normal. Inuyasha didn't answer as he took hold of his sword and started for the door with Rin by his side.

000000

Sango and Miroku were trying to slow the dragon demon down with Sango tossing her weapon as hard as she could with spells from Miroku all over them. "You two wont last long not with your son's life on the line." Ryuu laughed as he used his tail to toss the weapon back at Sango who had to let it hit the ground and explode with the spells on it. "Damn you I wont let you hurt Kagome and I will take my son back!" Sango screamed as she took hold of her weapon again as Kirara flew at the demon in hopes she would be able to push him to the ground. "Here kitty, kitty lets play." Ryuu laughed out as he took hold of Kirara with his claws making the cat roar out in pain. "Kirara!" Sango screamed as a figure ran passed her left then another by her right.

Miroku watched as a pink figure jumped into the air and with the help of the red figure landed on Ryuu's tail. "You wont get passed us!" Rin yelled as she let go of her arrow and it landed in the middle of Ryuu's back. He yelled in pain and let go of Kirara as she turned to a kitten and fell to the ground. "Kirara!" Miroku yelled as the red figure took hold of the kitten. "You did great Kirara now just rest for a moment." Inuyasha said to Kirara as he landed and looked up to see Rin about to shoot another arrow at the large dragon.

Rin felt the tail under her feet trying to move faster so maybe she would fall. Rin laughed at the dragon and started to move with the tail. "My Sesshomaru taught me how to move on solid and moving ground. I wont fall with this little movement of your tail." Rin yelled as Ryuu turned his large head to face Rin with a smile. "Fine then figure this out." Ryuu yelled as his body changed to his human form and the tail which was high off the ground disappeared. Rin smiled as she jumped to a nearby tree and then used the branches to jump down to the ground. _"I got him down now Inuyasha its time for you to fight."_ Rin was thinking as she started towards Miroku and Sango.

000000

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt Ryuu not far. "Not now." Kagome said as she tried with all her might to sit up to find that her body was still drained of power. "I wont let him hurt them again." Kagome yelled as her body started to move again and she was now standing at the door her wings helping her to stand.

Kagome was walking slowly towards the door when a white figure appeared at the stairs. "So you came to fight too I see." Sesshomaru said as he took hold of his sword and walked out the doors as if he was healed. "Show off." Kagome yelled as she ran after the dog demon as fast as she could.

00000

Inuyasha held his sword ready for Ryuu to make one wrong move and then the deal was over but Ryuu stood in front of them with a nasty smile. "I have come to make a trade." Ryuu said as his eye caught Kagome walking out. "I have a trade for you Inuyasha." Ryuu said and watched as Kagome stop and look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could feel his heart tighten as eyes moved to him. "I see and what kind of trade are we talking about?" Inuyasha asked as if he had no idea what the demon wanted from him. "I have something that is very precious to your friends over there." Inuyasha listen to Ryuu talk and looked at Sango and Miroku. "That you do." Inuyasha answered as he could feel Kagome and Sesshomaru walking behind him. "I will trade the unharmed child to you for you." Ryuu spoke and Kagome fell to the floor.

"No!" Kagome screamed as Ryuu had just posed his idea. Inuyasha could feel his heart slipping when he looked at the demon. "Show me the child." Inuyasha said even through Kagome was now behind him. "We can fight him. Please this is a trap." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear with tears forming in her eyes because she knew what he was going to say back. "I know but that might get Shippo hurt and both us know that we would do anything to keep that boy safe. I am going to do this for us since you need to heal and take him down." Inuyasha spoke the words as he took a step away from Kagome and towards Ryuu. Kagome's heart stopped for the last words Inuyasha spoke were as if he was going to die. "Inuyasha don't please stop!" Kagome yelled as she tried to run after him but her body gave out and she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru was about to take hold of his brother when a small hand took hold of him. "You are in no shape to save that baby if you mess this up." Rin said as Sesshomaru looked at her. "That fool is going to get himself killed and I wont…." Sesshomaru pulled away and was going to try again when Ryuu tossed an explosive knocking the great prince to the side. Rin ran to his aid helping him up as blood started to appear on his white coat. "He reopened your wound. You are in no shape to fight! In this shape you will die and never land a hit to Ryuu!" Rin was screaming now with tears in her eyes. "I….. You have to help Inuyasha don't let him get killed." Sesshomaru said as he sat his hand over his wound pulling all his power into healing.

0000000

Inuyasha stopped about a mile from Ryuu and waited as he pulled something from his coat. He stood in his human form holding Little Shippo as he cried out. "Now drop your sword." Ryuu ordered as he held the crying child. Kagome tried to get back up to help but her body had no strength and she fell into the dirt. "Don't you leave me! Find another way Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha take a step towards Ryuu without his sword. "Inuyasha listen to me!" Kagome screamed again as her power started to take over and she was trying harder to stand.

Inuyasha was trying harder now to push back the tears as he walked closer to Ryuu. Ryuu smiled as he saw that his plan was working better than he first thought. "Okay now Kanna take this away from me." Ryuu said dropping the baby into the girl's arms. Kanna waked over and placed the baby in Sango's arms just as Ryuu took hold of Inuyasha.

000000000

Kagome was standing but it was too late Ryuu had Inuyasha and Sango had little Shippo. _"What is he going to do? Please don't kill him, Ryuu you'll pay if you take him from me."_ Kagome then watched as Ryuu forced Inuyasha to face them his arm across his chest.

00000

"You will be the reason Kagome falls." Ryuu whispered into Inuyasha's ear then Inuyasha felt a pressure against his neck and then the world went black.

000000

Kagome and the others watched as Ryuu released his claws and in one movement ran a claw across his neck. Kagome's hear stopped at the sight of the blood and charged. "Kagome you can't fight him!" Miroku yelled as he tried to stop Kagome from getting herself killed. Kagome didn't listen as she pulled her sword and took a swing at Ryuu. Ryuu tossed the limp body to the ground and used his changed hand to hold back the sword. "Kagome your still weak and still you will try to kill me for killing him." Ryuu laughed. Kagome was crying and pushed harder against his scales hoping to make him bleed jus a little.

As Kagome was fighting Ryuu and everyone was paying attention to them Kanna appeared and switched bodies on the ground. Ryuu then heard the small voice in his ear tell him that the task had been done. "I am tired of this game girl!" Ryuu pushed back and with a twist of his wrist stabbed Kagome in the stomach forcing her to the ground. Then Ryuu spit fire on the 'body ' of Inuyasha and disappeared.

000000

"Nooooooooo!" Kagome screamed as she saw the flames consume her love. Kagome ran to the burning body tears running down her face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as blood dripped from her wound. The others were struck dumb, and for a moment watched the flames dance over the body tears falling to the ground. Kagome saw the flames slowly end and all that was left was a black burned body.

"No! You should still be here! Why did you have to save me! Inuyasha!" Kagome was now punching the hard ground as she yelled. "Kagome stop!" Sango screamed as blood was now dripping from Kagome's knuckles. "How can you tell her to stop?" Sango looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at the ground. "What do you mean she is hurting herself and she needs to stop." Sango answered and Sesshomaru laughed then spoke. "I see and what if that was you. Do any of us know what it would be like to see the one person you loved not only be killed for trying to save you but to know that if you were just a little stronger you would have saved them?" Sango and the others looked as Kagome punched harder into the ground until she fell over. "Kagome." Rin said as she walked to her mom. Kagome was covered in blood and smelled of salt from all her tears.

000000

"He's gone Rin just like Shippo and it's all because of me." Kagome said from the ground. Rin couldn't think of what to say so she fell on top of her mom and cried. The others wanted to say something but no words would help mend Kagome's broken heart. Miroku and Sango took Little Shippo into the castle. Sesshomaru stood looked at the body of his brother then started inside. _"He was a half-breed but still family. You are going to pay for this Ryuu."_ Sesshomaru thought as he entered the castle. Rin sat next to her mom all night as she cried over the burned body. "When I heal we are going after him." Kagome spoke in a low tone between tears. Rin nodded and held her mom's hand.

0000000

Ryuu laughed in a small room as a body started to move. "Good to see that you are finally awake Inuyasha. " Ryuu said as he started to laugh.


	26. New Power

**Okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it. I don't own Inuyasha yet. Hehehe**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Kagome sat on the roof her body cold from the rain and wind around her. It had been only two days since she lost Inuyasha and she seemed to be in her own world. "Kagome you need to come out of the rain." Kagome heard Sesshomaru say from behind. "Is it raining? I guess it is. I still can't feel it even though I see it now." Kagome answered as Sesshomaru was now standing next to her. He looked at her and saw that her knuckles were still cut and for a moment he thought they were bleeding again.

The rain was coming down harder now and Kagome still was making no movement like she was coming inside. "You want to die in the rain then so be it. I only came up here because Rin asked me to." Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk away when he felt a hand reach for his leg. "I tell my body to move and I sit here. I see the rain and I cannot feel it. I am weak…… I will never be weak again!" Kagome cried out as she finally started to get up. She was soaked as she walked to the door. Sesshomaru watched as she passed him. Kagome's face was puffy from crying and her eyes were blood shot. Kagome opened the door and there she found Rin and Sango waiting for her.

00000

"Mom! Your all wet hurry and I will start you a warm bath." Rin took her mom's hand and started down the stairs. Sango waited till Sesshomaru walked in the door before talking. "So how is she?" Sesshomaru looked at Sango then looked at the ground. "It's hard to say she is broken that much is for sure. All I can say is this….. She plans on becoming stronger." Sesshomaru walked down the stairs leaving Sango to think about what he said. Kagome was the strongest of them all how much stronger could she really get?

Sango ran down the stairs to see how Kagome was doing when she saw Rin outside the bathroom door with tears in her eyes. "Rin what's wrong?" Sango asked Rin looked up and wiped away the tears. "Kagome…she still punishes herself. The wounds on her hands aren't healing which means she must be keeping them open." Rin said as more tears filled her eyes. Sango wasn't about to believe that her friend was hurting herself so she tried to smile when she spoke. "No the knuckles are hard to heal in the first place and if she keeps moving around like she has well then she is only going to keep opening them up. Kagome would never keep hurting herself." Sango patted Rin on the head as she turned to head up the stairs to see on little Shippo.

Rin sat against the door thinking about her mom and her hands. "No they weren't just cut open I think they were deeper than when I first saw them." Rin said as more tears filled her eyes and she got up. There was nothing more she could do tonight.

000000

Kagome sat in the clear water looking at her hands. They were raw and the knuckles were about to bleed again. "I should be more careful if I hit any harder I might break the bones." Kagome looked down as her hand slipped into the water and the clear water started to turn a light pink. Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes as all her mind could do is go back to Inuyasha face as Ryuu cut his throat. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she kicked the side of the tub.

The house rang with Kagome's scream everyone stopped for a moment to see if she was going to call for anyone but she didn't. Sesshomaru stood in the stairs and watched as Kagome came out of the bathroom in a clean blue jumpsuit. "You going out again?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome reached the front door. "I wont be weak again." Kagome answered as she opened the door. "You weak? I may call you that but we both know that you are never weak." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked passed the door frame. "How would you know what my weakness it like you didn't shed a tear for him. You moved on as if he never lived. If I do then I am weak if I let his death go I wont have the strength to kill Ryuu. I wont let go of this pain until I can control the world around me." Kagome let the door shut behind her and started to walk out into the night air.

Sesshomaru sat looking at the door thinking about the fire in Kagome's eyes. "If you let a death of a loved one take over you will fall. Keeping a memory of ones who have fallen is weakness letting go is strength." Sesshomaru said out loud as he turned to head up stairs.

00000

Kagome stood in the middle of the forest letting the night air cool around her. "I will control the world around me! I will be able to move the trees and allow myself to take full control. Never again will a friend die in front of me. Never a again will Ryuu have the upper hand!" Kagome screamed as her power pulsed around her the trees around her blowing around and then finally the roots started to come out of the ground. "I will raise the forest with one hand and then turn around and put it back! I will freeze time and move those I love out of danger! I will became faster than light and take down my enemy!" Kagome screamed out as a whole group of trees were up rooted and lay around her. Kagome stopped as she started to breathe heavy and went down to one knee. "This still is not good enough!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her fist into the ground opening her cuts along her knuckles.

Kagome stood as the blood dripped to the ground tears in her eyes. "Now move back, move back, move back!" Kagome screamed as her power pulsed once more and the trees started to move back into place. Once every tree was again standing Kagome walked back to the castle as the moon rose high into the sky.

00000000

Rin sat in a large chair holding her knees as she thought about how over the last weeks her mom spent a lot of time out in the forest. "What is she working on? Kagome is so strong what new power could she be working on?" As Rin talked to herself Miroku and Sango walked into the small library. "Inuyasha made this room for me while Kagome and Sesshomaru were under that spell. He said that I should fill it with books that made me stronger. He told me it was a gift from a father to his daughter." Rin said letting the tears fall as she looked around the room as she had painted the walls red with blue stars. "Ryuu took the father that I loved and I feel that he will take my mother too." Rin's words made Sango and Miroku look out the window towards the forest.

"You really do worry about her don't you?" Everyone turned to face Sesshomaru who stood in the hallway. Rin looked up and wiped her tears. "My mom spends all her time in that forest. Do you even wonder what she is doing?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru smiled and he talked. "I wanted to know so I found out. Come with me I think its time you all saw." Rin jumped from her seat and followed Sesshomaru up the stairs to the roof. Miroku and Sango stopped next to Rin at the edge of the roof looking out over the forest.

00000

Kagome stood in the middle of the forest holding her hands to the side. "I can feel the powers around me now." Kagome opened her eyes wide and a blue light started to flow around her. Kagome's wing opened up wide and her sundress turned into a dark blue dress that clung to her body. "I am going to move the world Ryuu. I am Kagome the demonic priestess!" Kagome's hand moved forward and then the forest became up rooted leaving her.

00000

"No way!" Miroku yelled as the forest was up rooted leaving Kagome standing there. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Rin smile. "Wait she's not done yet." Sesshomaru said as Kagome's blue light started to get brighter as she moved again.

0000

Kagome smiled as she raised her hands once more. "Now back to how you were!" The trees started to move and as Kagome held her arms out. Then as the blue light got brighter she kicked off the ground her wings open. The ground shot up dust and the trees once again were standing tall as though nothing had even happened

In the sky Kagome smiled as she had finally taken down the whole forest and put it all back together. "I am coming for you!" Kagome yelled as she pulled out her bow and an arrow aiming for the sky. Kagome let go hitting a small jewel in the sky. As it shattered Kagome was floating there and then looked up into the clouds. "Now you can see me. Know that I am going to come for you Ryuu!" Kagome yelled then turned and started to fly towards the castle.

0000000

"Wow." Rin watched Kagome fly out of the trees as they started to form back into a forest again. "That is her greatest and ultimate power. She can control the world around her knocking it around, stopping it, putting it back together, and if she wants pulls those she loves out of danger. All of this is her greatest power, a power that Naraku has been digging at for a while now. He finally found a way to unleash it by breaking her heart." Sesshomaru said this as he jumped from the roof.

"What?" Rin, Miroku, and Sango said at the same time as Sesshomaru was in the air heading towards Kagome. Kagome was flying still then suddenly it seemed like her body just gave up as she was now falling to the ground. "Mom!" Rin screamed but before she could move Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms and was now heading back to the roof.

0000

When Sesshomaru landed he looked around him as the others stared at him. "I have been watching her. She uses so much power when she does this trick that her body blacks out after she works so hard." Sango was looking at Kagome as Sesshomaru spoke then remembered that she had yelled out to Ryuu. "Why do you think she was yelling at Ryuu when she shot her arrow?" Sango asked as Sesshomaru sat Kagome down on the roof. "Well I noticed that when she goes out to practice she places a barrier around her that I noticed blocks Kanna's mirror and makes it so they can't see her. I believe they have no idea what she can do now and that is how she wants it." Sesshomaru answered as he started to walk down to the door. "What are you doing we should take Kagome in with us." Miroku yelled as he noticed that Kagome was asleep on the floor. "No she has no idea that I watch her during the day. I am not sure she wants us to know she has this power yet so I let her rest on the roof. I would suggest you all come with me before she wakes up." Sesshomaru looked back and watched as the others slowly followed him down the stairs leaving Kagome on the roof alone.

00000

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was on the roof. "So you still watch me Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she sat up her blue dress turning back to the pale pink sundress she put on that morning, Kagome pulled her wings back behind her back as she walked to the door. Kagome stopped when she looked at the edge of the roof. "I see so you brought them up with you this time. Well I guess its time I talked about this." Kagome said as she started to walk down the stairs towards the living roof where she heard her friends talking and reading.

Kagome stood in the doorway as the others looked at her. "My weakness is letting go of my pain. I grow when I hold on to it and with it I will be able to bring those who took Inuyasha to their knees. I plan on leaving in two days to find Ryuu's castle and then I am going to attack. I will not tell you to come with me I will only ask if you want you are all welcome." With that said Kagome turned on her heels and headed down the hall. As she walked her pink sundress changed into a long flowing blue gown and her wings spread out a little as she walked.

"That is the true demonic priestess. She walks with grace and power." Sesshomaru said as the others watched Kagome walk down the hallway. "Should we go with her?" Miroku asked as they turned and looked at each other. "Not sure about the rest of you but I don't care how strong she is I wont let some human have all the fun." Sesshomaru said as he started to leave the room. "Rin?" Sesshomaru asked before walking out the doorway. Rin looked at the floor then smiled as she looked up at her friends. "I will follow my mother into hell. Besides Inuyasha was the closest I had to a father and Ryuu took that away he still has to pay for that." Rin said as she ran out after Sesshomaru.

Miroku turned and looked at his wife who was looking at her hands. "What are you thinking?" Miroku asked as Sango looked at him. "I wont let her go there without me. We are friends and she lost Inuyasha because he traded his life for our son. He can stay with the council while we are gone right?" Sango said as she took hold of Miroku's hand. Miroku smiled as he pulled Sango into his arms. "That is what I was going to say to you." When Miroku said those words Sango laughed as they started for their room.

000000

Ryuu sat in his room watching Kanna's mirror waiting for Kagome to appear again. "Why can't you see here!" Ryuu yelled as the day moved on and all he could see was a white cloud where Kagome was standing. Kanna was trying hard to see the girl but she was being blocked. "I am trying master but Kagome knows that I am trying to watch her and somehow found a way to block my mirror." Kana answered knowing that Ryuu wouldn't like the answer.

Ryuu exploded in anger as he heard that Kanna wouldn't be able Kagome. "Fine let me know when you can see her again." Ryuu yelled as she waked out of the room fire blowing out of his nose. Ryuu walked into a dark room and released his claws then swung at an object in the corner.

Inuyasha cried out in pain as the claws crossed his chest. "When I get out of here I am going to kill you." Inuyasha yelled as he did all he could to hold back the demon blood that was trying to take over to save him. "Really Inuyasha just let the blood take over and I will let you out." Ryuu yelled. Inuyasha held his chest as Ryuu swung his claws at him again. "I wont go after her. Not for you!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to the floor with another swing of claws this time hitting his side. "I see and how would it make you feel if I told you that Kagome was putting her body though hell to become stronger to come after me." Ryuu spoke and Inuyasha felt his blood boil and he curled up into a ball. "No!" Inuyasha screamed as he took charge of his body holding back the demon blood that cried out for him to kill. "You can fight all you want but without that sword you will lose control and then you will unleash the true power of the demonic priestess." As Ryuu spoke those words Kanna walked into the room.

"Master, Kagome I can see her." Kanna's words made Ryuu turn around and Inuyasha to look up. There on the mirror was Kagome and she was looking at him. "Ryuu I am coming for you!" Kagome yelled as her wings spread out and she started to fly back to the castle. "Well she wants to come after me isn't that nice. Inuyasha doesn't she look like she is about to pass out?" Ryuu asked as Kagome started to fall. Inuyasha looked as panic took over Kagome was going to fall and hit the ground. Then a white blur appeared and took hold of Kagome. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said under his breathe with a smile. "Well looks like your brother was watching and she is safe for now." Ryuu said with a laugh. "Come Kanna we must get this place ready for Kagome is coming." Ryuu said as he left the room but as he shut the door he smiled Inuyasha was starting to weaken and when Kagome did get here Inuyasha would be ready.

000000

Kagome opened the doors at six in the morning ready to find Ryuu's castle. She was about to step foot outside when a hand took her shoulder. "You really think we were going to let you go off on your own." Kagome turned as Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome could see Rin on Sesshomaru's back smiling. Then on both sides of Sesshomaru Miroku and Sango were standing there. "See mom you never make us fight with you, we chose it." Rin said with a smile. Kagome smiled as she started to run out the door. "Come on we don't have time to waste." Kagome yelled as she was now in the woods. Sesshomaru laughed as he took off after Kagome with Rin still on his back till they entered the woods and she jumped up into the tree limbs.

Kagome felt the auras of Naraku and Ryuu not far and her aura exploded as her wings opened up. Rin who had been running in the limbs above noticed a sword along her back. _"That's Inuyasha's sword. Why would you have his sword mom only he is able to use it's power right?" _Rin was still thinking when a castle came into view.

00000

Ryuu and Naraku stood on the roof of the castle and watched as Kagome and her friends ran into view. "So it looks like she came." Naraku said with a smile. "Master today we will unlock the true power of the demonic priestess and then you will be able to come back in your full glory." Ryuu said as he watched Kagome stop at the doors. "Well we shouldn't be rude open the doors Kanna." Naraku said as the little girl snapped her fingers and the doors opened.

000000

Kagome watched as the doors opened and there stood a mass army of the undead. Kagome smiled as she let a little more of her aura flow through her body. "I am going to make you pay for what you've done!" Kagome yelled as she opened her palms and her power jumped from them towards the army that was running at them. Rin and the others watched as the army was sent flying as Kagome's power flew through the air taking their souls. Rin felt a chill as she looked up at the two black figures on the roof.

"They want us to make it to the roof, there they wait." Rin said as she jumped onto Sesshomaru's back. Kagome smiled as she walked into the doors. "I wont stop till their blood is spilt." Kagome's voice sent chills down her friends backs. Sango who was sitting on Kirara looked up as the sky was turning dark. _"Something isn't adding up. What are they planning?" _Sango thought as Kirara chased after Kagome.

Kagome ran right into more of the undead army and without thinking she dropped her hands to the ground as her bow appeared before her. "You better move before you lose your souls." Kagome yelled as the men around her raised their bows and fired. "Mom!" Rin screamed as the arrows flew at her and Kagome did very little to dodge them. As a couple of arrows hit her in the arm and her sides Kagome looked up. "I warned you." Kagome took hold of her bow and a pulse of power tossed the army around her back. Kagome then snapped her fingers and arrows appeared in her bow. Kagome pulled back and then let go as the arrows flew into the air and hit the walls exploding in power. The power made Rin and the others turn their heads and when they turned back the large army was nothing but dust on the ground.

"Kagome has so much anger that her power is something to be feared." Sesshomaru said as he was about to take a step and Kagome put up her hand. "Wait………no." Kagome said as she looked around the halls and he heart started to beat faster. "This all was a trick!" Kagome reached behind her as she yelled and took hold of Inuyasha's sword. Sesshomaru and the others were in shock as she took hold of the weapon and then she pulled it back. "How dare you!" Kagome screamed as she started to swing the sword forward. "Wind Scar!" Kagome screamed and the sword reacted releasing the power of the wind scar and tearing down the walls in her way.

"What the hell was that!" Ryuu said as the castle shook and the ground under them started to crumble. "Looks like Kagome wants to be with us now." Naraku said with a smile as from the crumbling rocks Kagome appeared. Kagome was now pulsing with power and Naraku laughed. "So that is why Ryuu couldn't see you. You had already unlocked the great demonic power." As Naraku spoke Kagome jumped and with the speed of light took her own sword and stabbed Ryuu in the gut. Ryuu fell back as Kagome pulled back.

00000000

Sesshomaru and the others reached the top of the roof to see Kagome pull back her sword and Ryuu falling back. Kagome saw them and turned to them. "Go find him!" Kagome screamed as tears pushed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" Miroku asked as Kagome jumped to miss a tentacle that was coming at her. "Inuyasha! It all was a trick and he's alive in this castle somewhere. Go and find him before his demon blood takes over remember I have his sword. They have been torturing him trying to release the killer inside. Now go and save him!" Kagome screamed as she turned and blew her friends back down the hole she made in the roof then turned back to Naraku and Ryuu. "You two are mine." Kagome said with a smile.

00000

Inuyasha felt the walls move as he looked around and saw a great light from under the crack of the door. Then a aura could be felt but with him feeling so weak he wasn't sure who it belonged to. When the ground finally stopped Inuyasha could feel his demon blood trying to take over. "I tried to hold on Kagome I really did." Inuyasha said as his eyes started to glaze over red.

Sesshomaru was now following the scent of Inuyasha's fresh blood. When he came to a door in a dark hall. "Sango this is it." Sesshomaru said as Sango took hold of her weapon and with a twist of her wrist the door came flying down and they looked in to see a figure in the corner. "Uh guys something is wrong here." Rin said as she took a step back as a pair of red eyes appeared from the dark. "We were too late the demon blood has taken over and …….Kagome has the sword." Miroku said as he took a step back as the aura of Inuyasha's demonic side was filling the room.

Inuyasha ran out of the room to face the ones who let him out and he smiled. "I am free." Inuyasha said with a nasty grin then with a swing of his claws he ran passed Sesshomaru leaving his mark across his chest. As Sesshomaru took a step back Rin jumped off his back and placed her hand over the scratch. "Inuyasha stop. You have to snap out of this." Rin yelled causing Inuyasha to stop and facing her.

Sango saw the look on her dear friends face and took hold of her weapon and as Inuyasha jumped at Rin her weapon knocked the demon into the wall. "We have to move now. He'll follow us to Kagome and she can give him the sword." As Sango yelled out the order Inuyasha was already getting back up. "Move!" Miroku yelled as he jumped behind Sango on top of Kirara and took off. Rin started to run on her own when a hand took her by the waist and pulled her on his back. "Sesshomaru your hurt…" Rin tried to plead but Sesshomaru only shook his head and ran faster to keep up with the demon cat. _"Kagome you better be ready for him." _Sesshomaru thought in his head as they headed for the hole in the roof.

00000000

Kagome was using her sword to dodge the dragon demon's tail as he swung at her. "You little brat how dare you put a hole in my roof." Ryuu yelled as he jumped at the girl. Kagome laughed as she jumped out of the way and then blocked her back with her sword as Naraku sent his tactical at her. "You are getting faster. Soon Kagome that power of yours is going to be mine." Kagome smiled again as she jumped to move out of range of the two men standing before her. "Now that you have that ultimate power of yours I want to see what you can do." Naraku laughed as he felt an aura coming for them.

Kagome felt the aura of her Inuyasha and he hair stood on end. _"We were too late."_ Kagome thought as she turned just as a figure jumped up out of the hole and looked at her. Kagome knew the moment she went to save Inuyasha the two behind her were going to attack. _"I can only save him from getting hurt but I know which blow to take. " _Kagome told herself as Inuyasha retracted his claws and started to run at her. Then from behind Kagome heard the laughter of Ryuu and Naraku as they were now coming at her from behind.

00000

Sesshomaru and Rin jumped up the hole in time to see that Kagome was being attacked from all sides. "Mom!" Rin screamed as she watched her mother's wings spread out as she took hold of Inuyasha's sword. Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome placed her hands outs and her power pulsed around her.

00000

Kagome opened her eyes and spoke her next words loud and clear. "Stop!" Kagome's power spread over the castle in it's bright blue light. Kagome was the only one who was now able to move and she wouldn't have much time before time started up again.

Kagome turned and used her bow to shoot both Naraku and Ryuu to the other side of the castle roof. Kagome then turned to her Inuyasha who's eyes wanted only one thing and that was blood. "I am going to save you." Kagome could see the world starting to move again she wouldn't have time to get behind his attack. "Forgive me!" Kagome screamed as the world started once more.

00000

Rin heard her mom scream out "Forgive me!" Rin could see once again and she cried out when she saw Inuyasha's hand deep in her mothers chest. Sesshomaru was also looking at the sight and saw that Naraku and Ryuu were knocked out on the other side of the roof with an arrow in their chests. Sango wanted to run to her friend but Kagome looked up at them first. "Don't move!" Kagome screamed as she looked at Inuyasha.

000000

Kagome held tight to Inuyasha's sword which was now in Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha take your sword." kagome whispered as she held her body up with the sword in Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha at first dug deeper into her chest then stopped and his red eyes flashed white. "That's right you're my savior not my killer. Please take your sword." Kagome was now begging as the pain in her chest was getting stronger. Inuyasha still didn't seem to move as his eyes were a pink haze.

Sesshomaru sat and watched as his brother was stuck between his killer and the true Inuyasha. "You idiot let go!" Sesshomaru moved and took hold of Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him back on his butt. Kagome felt the release of pressure and sat down breathing heavily as she sat. Kagome's wings where keeping her from falling all the way back as Miroku and Sango ran to help Inuyasha.

00000

Inuyasha was on the floor looking up at the sky as his sword was pulsing for him to pick it up. "Take it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his brother reaching for the sword in his shoulder. Miroku watched as Inuyasha took hold of his sword and a power pulsed through the air once more. "Why did you stab my shoulder?" Inuyasha asked calmly as he started to stand. Kagome looked up as she held her stomach with one hand. "I figured it would be the one place I could hit that would heal the fastest." Kagome answered as her ears twitched with a sound. "Get him out of here." Kagome yelled as she started to stand up.

Sesshomaru and the others turned to see that Kagome was turning to face Ryuu and Naraku who were getting back up. "We can't leave you here." Sango said then looked at her friend as she smiled. "Rin will stay with me." Kagome said as she was now turning to face Ryuu and Naraku. Rin smiled as she ran to her mother. "Kagome we can help." Miroku yelled as he saw the blood running down Kagome's leg.

"If you want to help me then take Inuyasha and head home now!" Kagome screamed as she took hold of her bow. Miroku wanted to yell back when Sango took his hand. "We have to get Inuyasha out of here. Come on." Sango spoke as she reached for Inuyasha's arm. "I can't leave her like this." Inuyasha said as he was about to walk towards Kagome when Sesshomaru got in his way. "She wont fall Rin is with her. Now if you stay you will get her killed." Inuyasha listened to his brother but he was watching Kagome. "Please go now!" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru pulled on Inuyasha's arm as they started to run towards the woods.

00000000

Kagome looked at Rin who waas holding her bow at her side. "I am going to have to use the last of my energy. So when you can see the world again help me up and get us into those woods." Kagome's words at first made Rin want to stop her mom but then she thought about it. "Okay." Rin answered as she stood by her mom as Ryuu and Naraku were now closing in.

"I see you still haven't gotten this new power perfect. You came here thinking that you at least had it down enough to kill us even if you went down as well." Naraku laughed as he pulled the arrow from his body. "I…..I was never going to let you hurt another person again." Kagome said as her body twitched in pain. Naraku looked at the girl before him and a nasty smile grew across his face. "You took quite a blow from Inuyasha there. Are you sure you can even see straight to fight?" Naraku said though his nasty smile. Ryuu took hold of his sword as his dragon form started to change into his human form.

Rin could see that her mom wasn't going to last long but still she didn't try to pull her back. "I don't have to see to fight you." Kagome said as her power once more started to surge around her. "Stop!" Kagome yelled as her blue light took over the roof once more.

000000

Kagome could see that her power wasn't going to last as long as it did the last time so she took hold of her bow and with one pull sent Naraku flying over the roof and to the ground. Kagome then walked over to Ryuu who was holding his sword ready to come down on Rin's head. "I don't think so." Kagome said as her bow turned into her sword and stabbed Ryuu in the stomach. Then she kicked him with the last of her energy sending him over the roof.

000000

Rin could see the world once more and her mother falling to the ground. "Mom!" Rin yelled. Rin ran and took her mom's arm. "Come on let go mom." Rin said hoping Kagome would get up. "Rin I can't get my body to move. Go run before they get up." Kagome said as Ryuu howled from the ground. "No! I will get you out of here. All I need to do is catch up to the others." Rin was speaking as she was pulling Kagome up onto her back.

Kagome was worried that Rin would have the strenght to lift her but as Rin started to move with her on her back Kagome felt Rin's power grow. "Hold on mom I think they are only a few more miles ahead of us." Rin yelled as Kagome smiled at her. Then Kagome started to close her eyes. "Hold on mom!" Rin yelled as she felt Kagome's heart rate slow down.

0000000

Kirara was about to jump another tree when Sango touched her shoulder blade. "Kirara wait I hear something." Sango said as Kirara came to a stop. Miroku and Sesshomaru stopped right behind Kirara and looked back. "Did you guys hear that?" Sango asked as she looked down at Inuyasha who sat next to her on Kirara. "It sounds like Rin." Inuyasha said in a weak tone.

Sesshomaru looked back as the bushes behind then started to move. Rin came running out with Kagome on her back. "I finally caught up." Rin said as she stopped and put Kagome down. "Rin you caught up with Kagome on your back?" Sango asked as she jumped down from Kirara. Rin looked up and nodded. Sesshomaru smiled as Rin sat down and took a deep breath. "So Kagome used up the last of her energy to keep Ryuu and Naraku back." Miroku stated as he and Sango were putting Kagome up on Kirara's back.

Inuyasha put Kagome's head in his lap and looked down at her face. "Her power…..it was so strong but I still got her." Inuyasha said as his hand moved over the open wound in Kagome's stomach. "Yea but if she knew you were alive in the first place she would have trained harder to get this power of hers completely under control. She just thought she would take out Ryuu and Naraku. I think she was trying to mend the pain of losing you." Sesshomaru said as he picked Rin up and walked passed Kagome.

0000000

Inuyasha walked down the hall slowly as he made sure his bandages stayed in place. Inuyasha remembered what Kagome looked like when they first got back. She was pale and her heart rate was slowed to the point that if you talked you'd miss it. Kagome risked it all to make sure they would have a chance to get home. Inuyasha later that night sat with the others and was filled in on Kagome's newest power.

"Now that she has it I believe she will have to be careful. Its seems to take all she has to control it and well I think now that your alive she will only use it if it's a life or death situation." Sesshomaru said as he sat down in a large white chair in the main room Rin came running in smiling as she sat down in Sesshomaru's lap. "How's she doing?" Inuyasha asked Rin as she looked up at him and answered. "She's still asleep. Its going to be at least two more days before she wakes up and then one more for her power to return." Rin then stretched as she started to close her eyes. Rin since they got home was at her mom's side bandaging her wounds and applying medications. Now she could rest so Inuyasha left the issue of Kagome at that.

0000000

Inuyasha laid in bed holding Kagome's hand hoping that though she was in a deep sleep that she could somehow feel him and know that he felt so sorry for causing so much trouble. For the next four days Inuyasha stayed there by Kagome's side and told himself that he was going to become stronger so that Kagome would have someone to lean on when things got worse and the clouds outside spelled out a nasty storm coming for them


	27. What NExt could happen

**I still do not own Inuyasha and this one took forever I lost my computer and well took tie to get this off the harddrive. Hope you like. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Kagome opened her eyes to find that a pair of golden orbs were watching her. "You know that drives me nuts right?" Kagome said as she started to sit up. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of the room watching Kagome move from the bed to her dresser taking hold of a pink sun dress. "Besides don't you need to get things ready for our trip into the woods?" Kagome said with a smile as she walked towards the bathroom.

Kagome let the water run over her body as she thought about the power she held within her now. "I can control so much but I still don't have it under control." Kagome was still talking to herself when she felt a chill run up her spine. "Ryuu leave me be!" Kagome yelled as her power started to flow around her and the water created a thick fog around her. "Sick pervert." Kagome spit out as she finished her shower and walked out into the hallway looking for the others.

000000

Inuyasha watched Kagome enter the bathroom then got up. As he walked out into the hall to meet the others he took hold of his sword. "I have to become stronger. She was able to use the power of my sword something my own brother can't do." As Inuyasha was talking to himself he walked right into Rin.

"Look out!" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha was about to knock Rin over. Inuyasha stopped right before knocking Rin to the ground. As he looked up he could see that the others had on clothes to work out in. "So where is Kagome?" Miroku asked as he flipped though his spells. "She is coming soon. She got a late start." Inuyasha answered as he remembered the pink sun dress. _"Maybe she's still tired and wont be able to come with us today." _As Inuyasha was still thinking Kagome walked up next to him. "So ready to go?" Kagome said with a large smile.

Everyone looked at Kagome and was a little confused as she stood in front of them in a sun dress like she was going to the beach. "Uh Kagome you do know that we are going to train right?" Sango asked thinking that maybe her friend was still a little tired. "I know….oh the dress it's part of Rin's training." Kagome answered as she slipped her hand with Inuyasha's and gave it a little tug. "So are we ready to go?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha nodded and they started for the woods.

00000

As the group was walking across the garden they stopped as the council members were sitting on the grass talking. "Morning, Connor." Kagome said as they stopped to see that he and the others were reading pieces of paper that had been sent from villages far and wide. "We have a problem people, demons, and half demons are disappearing. The villages want us to confront Ryuu and Naraku." Connor stopped and said as he looked at the ground. "I see and you all feel you are no match for him now." Sesshomaru said as he was about to start walking again. The others had nothing to say it was their problem to deal with. "Our job is to fight Ryuu that is why you brought us here. Tell the villages that we are on it." Inuyasha said as he walked passed Kagome and headed into the woods. Kagome looked at the three who lead the great council and felt a sadness. "Kagome you feel it too." Renie said as she looked up at the demonic priestess. Kagome nodded the winds carried on it a wave of destruction. "No worries we will be back by night and then I will come over Connor to see how we can help." Kagome's words made the three on the ground smile at her and she then started to head after her friends and family.

Kagome finally caught up with the others deep inside the wood. "This looks great except all the trees." Inuyasha said without really thinking. Kagome smiled as she took in a deep breath "Clear." Kagome spoke that one word and the trees around her fell around them creating a large flat training area. "There you all have space and now Rin and I will train over there." Kagome said with a smile as she started to walk towards a group of trees.

0000

Rin walked up to her mom still not knowing what her mom had in mind for her. "Rin I want you to find me and hit me." Kagome's words made Rin freeze up. "Mom no one can find someone as fast as you and actually hit you under the cover of trees." Rin spit out as she looked up at her mom in her pink sun dress. "I see. Sesshomaru." Kagome said the name and now everyone was coming over to see what Kagome was trying to teach her daughter. Sesshomaru walked over and looked Kagome in the eyes. "I want you to run into the woods. Just go in there and start running around act like you are being chased please." Kagome spoke then watched the smile move across Sesshomaru's face as he took off.

"Rin in this word we all have a soul path that leaves a trail of where you where and where you will go. If those who train see the paths they can find anyone they chose." Kagome then turned and in a blink of an eye she released her bow letting the arrow fly through the woods. The others stood and waited till they heard a howl coming from the trees. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked out with Kagome's arrow in his arm. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked passed Rin and went back to his own training.

Rin was in shock along with the others as she just watched Kagome hit a blind target in a thick wooded area. Rin felt her heart stop when Kagome looked at her and walked into the forest. "Rin I am going to sit in a tree and you need to find me and shoot me." Kagome's words were soft but still Rin felt unsure about what her mom was asking of her. Kagome walked into the woods and found a large tree a little to Rin's right and then jumped into the limbs. Rin stood there looking at the woods trying to figure out how her mom saw Sesshomaru running around when she couldn't even see her sitting somewhere.

Kagome could feel that Rin was nervous about the task that was asked of her so she took a deep breath. "Rin close your eyes and think about what color I am and then open your mind to my trail." Rin listened to her mom as she closed her eyes. The world around her was full of colors then she saw a soft but brilliant shade of pink it was moving like a snake through the trees and then came to a stop in a branch. "Rin find me and shoot!" Kagome yelled. As Rin heard the words the pink light started to glow brighter. Rin pulled back on her bow and let go.

"No way." Sango said as she watched Rin's arrow hit the branch at Kagome's feet. Kagome smiled as the wind picked up. "Not yet." Kagome said to herself as the wind started to blow harder. Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome pull an arrow to hold her in place against the wind. Sesshomaru ran and pulled Rin into is chest as the wind whirled around the group. Miroku and Sango took shelter under a group of trees.

"Mom!" Rin screamed from Sesshomaru's arms as she could see the wind moving around her. "Stay put!" Kagome screamed as she closed her eyes. The worlds slowed down as her wings spread out into the wind. "Found you!" Kagome said as she snapped her fingers and arrows appeared around her. Kagome then moved in a circle shooting arrows into the deep woods.

Inuyasha and the others watched as from the darkness black figures fell to the ground. Kagome then seemed to disappear. "Mom?" Rin whispered as the wind grew colder in front of her Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Rin as the hair on his arm were now standing up. "Where is he? I can feel Ryuu but I can't seem to see him." Sesshomaru said in a deep voice as fear was climbing into the pit of his stomach.

"Look out!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled as Ryuu appeared finally in front of Rin and Sesshomaru bearing down his sword. "Time to die!" Ryuu yelled as he was about to land the tip of the sword on Rin's face. "Don't think so." Came Kagome's voice as a sword appeared blocking Ryuu's sword. "I see you found a way to run like me." Kagome said as she pushed Ryuu back away from her daughter.

Inuyasha could feel the wind change and it now was coming at him. "I will kill you!" Came a deep voice and Inuyasha held tight his sword ready to swing the minute Ryuu appeared. Then came a flash of pink as Kagome appeared, first landing a punch at what looked like thin air. Then Ryuu appeared with blood dripping from his mouth. "I move faster than you Ryuu. How dare you show your face here!" Kagome's voice had a fierce tone to it as she took hold of her arrow and pointed it at Ryuu. "I came to do my own training." Ryuu said with a nasty grin as he jumped to his feet and ran off again disappearing.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru closer as she looked around the wind had stopped. "How are we going to tell if Ryuu is near us?" Rin asked as she saw her mom take off after Ryuu. "Inuyasha, get the others closer to you. Make it easier for Kagome to help us." Sesshomaru yelled as Kagome appeared in front of Sango swinging her sword blocking Ryuu as he appeared once more trying to slice Sango's arm. "Say away from my friends!" As Kagome yelled a great gust of wind pushed Ryuu into a tree. Kagome then used her sword and held both ends as it turned into her bow then as she pulled back letting arrows fly sent Ryuu flying against a tree. "Very good but how long can you keep this up." Ryuu laughed out as he ran off again. Kagome pulled the bow over her shoulder as she stopped the world. She could see where everyone was standing and there running at Inuyasha was Ryuu. Kagome ran and appeared pushing Inuyasha back as Ryuu appeared seconds later swing his blade. "Your slowing down Kagome." Ryuu laughed.

Rin watched and then a though sent a chill down her spine. _"Where is Naraku?"_ Then as if Rin had called him from behind a blade entered Kagome's stomach. "Did you forget about me?" Naraku said as he pulled back his sword and Kagome let out a coughing breath. Ryuu then pulled back and punched Kagome across the ground while she was still frozen.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he got to his feet and ran to Kagome who was trying to get back up. "Mom!" Rin screamed as she pushed out of Sesshomaru's arms and pulled her bow. Inuyasha was trying to get Kagome up when Ryuu appeared and kicked Kagome in the gut sending her to the floor once more. "You are going to pay for hat!" Inuyasha yelled as his claws swung at Ryuu who laughed and disappeared again. "Crap Kagome is the only one who can see him and she is hurt." Sango said as Kagome was still trying to get up and fight.

"Leave my mom alone!" Rin screamed as she closed her eyes to push back the ears and that's when she saw a black soul tail moving around her. _"I can't see him but his soul trail. I can find him before he hurts her." _Rin smiled as she took hold of her arrow.

Ryuu was about to reappear and take hold of Kagome's neck when he stopped. Blood was now dipping down his arm. Kagome looked up as a smile formed on her face and saw Rin standing there breathing hard. "Looks like your too slow Ryuu." Kagome yelled as she pushed Inuyasha to the side so she could throw punches at Ryuu. "Your dumb when your mind is fogged Kagome." Ryuu laughed out as he was now moving faster to keep from getting hit.

Kagome was hurt but she was still moving fast trying hard to top Ryuu. Naraku was laughing as he released his tentacles and was after Sango and Miroku. "NO!" Kagome screamed as she kicked off Ryuu and was now moving at her full speed to block the tentacles. _"That's right Kagome save your loved ones push your body to the point where I can get you." _Naraku was thinking as Kagome appeared in front of her friends in time for the tentacles to change course and plunge into her stomach. "Mom!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru took her arm to hold her back till Naraku let go of his grip.

Once Naraku pulled back Ryuu was by his side as Inuyasha and the others pooled around Kagome as she now lay on the floor. "Hahahaha Kagome this poison is going to start to take over. With you pushing so hard your body became weak and now you will find that it's going to be hard to move."As Naraku laughed at the very thought Ryuu got ready to once again attack.

Rin looked down and knew that her mom needed to be taken home and placed on a bed in the garden where she could heal. "Leave us alone!" Rin screamed as her bow stated to glow. Rin closed her yes and started to shoot not only Ryuu but Naraku. Arrows were flying but Ryuu was moving too fast and Naraku had too my soul trails. Rin stopped as Ryuu hit the ground in front of her sending her flying. Rin hit the ground next to Kagome who opened her hands. "Mom I tried." Rin said as her head started to fall. "Your not done yet." Kagome said as she took hold of Rin's arm.

Rin watched as in a second Kagome slammed her fist into the ground. "Stop!" Kagome screamed and the world stopped even Ryuu was stopped. "Mom, your gong to cause that poison to spread." Rin yelled as tears filled her eyes. "Rin don't think about that. You only have a few minutes take them out and make them leave!" Kagome screamed. Rin took hold of her bow and started to shoot her arrows as fast as she could till the world started to come to life once more.

Naraku was now pulling arrows out of his chest as Ryuu was trying to get himself off a tree. "WE have to leave now!" Rin screamed as Kagome was pale and out cold Inuyasha ran and took Kagome in his arms running towards their home the others running behind them.

Naraku watched as Inuyasha started to become a blur into the woods. "SO Kagome fell right into the trap." Ryuu said pulling the last arrow out of his shoulder. Naraku laughed as he started to walk home a look of pure evil on his face.

0000

Inuyasha ran through the woods as Kagome was taking in shallow breaths and her wings dragged towards the ground. "Why would you do that!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran faster. Kagome seemed to be in another world as no answer came. Rin ran right behind Inuyasha as tears ran down her cheek. _"Mom the power you hold. It will kill your body before your soul gives." _Rin let more tears run down her face as the castle came into view.

Conner and the others watched as Inuyasha ran into the garden and placed Kagome on the stone bed. "Kagome please wake up." Inuyasha yelled as he let his tears fall around his dear Kagome as she laid there in a deep sleep. "Stop yelling she wont wake till the poison is absorbed." Rin yelled as she came flying out of the woods and stopped near her mother. As the wind started to pick up around them Rin could see the purple of Naraku's poison running through her mothers veins. "Don't worry Kagome will wake in the morning and everything will be fine again." Miroku said as he finally caught up with Rin and Inuyasha. Sango stood next to Miroku but said nothing tears pouring out of her eyes. Rin then saw the white of Sesshomaru's fluff as he walked passed them and towards Conner.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on?" Conner asked as he glanced over to where Kagome was laying. "Naraku and Ryuu attacked while we were out in the woods. They are up to something so I would stay on your toes the next few days." Sesshomaru answered as he walked passed the three hitting the shoulders of Tsubame as he went.

0000000

As night came Tsubame walked up to her mirror and waited as she saw the figure of Ryuu walk out and take her hand. "My love you look pale. Everything is going to plan." Ryuu said as he used his wings to cover the shaking demon. "Ryuu, Sesshomaru is on to me I know it. What if he tries to stop me?" Tsubame said as she looked up at her Ryuu with worried eyes. "I promise my master will get Sesshomaru and those brats out of here and all you have to do is get rid of is Conner and Renie."Ryuu said as he took his hand and pulled Tsubame in for a sweet embrace. Then Ryuu walked back into the mirror and was gone. The bird like demon sat on her bed looking at her sword as a dark figure appeared in the mirror. "My lord you scared me." Tsubame said as she bowed to Naraku. "My dear girl you have done well for me and I have only one question. What would you do if Kagome wakes while you are getting rid of the other members?" Naraku's question had Tsubame stop for a minute and when she had no answer an evil sneer appeared across Naraku's face. "You are with my most powerful follower who would fight that brat to the death. I would think that Ryuu would want his love to die fighting then to live a coward." Naraku said nothing more as he walked back into the mirror and left Tsubame with her own thoughts.

Tsubame looked out the window and could see even in the dark the glow that Kagome held. "If she wakes I will kill her and then join my Ryuu." Tsubame spoke but her voice was soft and the fear of what Kagome could do to her was pushing to come out.


	28. Death and Power

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

The morning was cold as Inuyasha stood above Kagome. "Wake up! Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome still lay in a dream world. The night air seemed to help but still Kagome was not waking up. Inuyasha felt his anger but not at Kagome. It was at himself and how weak he was feeling.

"You know she'll be mad when she finds out you were up all night. Kagome is strong when she needs to wake up she'll be up." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say from behind him. "You just don't get it. Kagome shouldn't be the only strong one." Inuyasha snapped back as he took hold of Kagome's hand. "Who says she's the only one. Brother its takes someone strong to love Kagome for what she is and to fight by her side knowing what may happen." Sesshomaru said as he smiled and walked back into the castle.

Conner sat at his table thinking about what Sesshomaru had said when Tsubame walked in. "I need to ask you something Conner?" Tsubame said as she sat down next the the demon. "What is it?" Conner asked as he smiled at his dear friend. "I heard voices on my morning walk. I fear that Naraku will attack before Kagome awakes." Tsubame said this looking as worried about the brat as she could. Conner stood and walked towards the doors as Inuyasha walked into him.

"Conner sorry I was just coming to talk to you. Rin felt Naraku in the woods. We need to go and push him back so Kagome can heal enough to fight. Will you watch over her?" Conner smiled as he smacked Inuyasha on the back. "I will guard her with my life dear friend. She is like a daughter to me." Conner said as Inuyasha smiled and walked out.

000000

Rin placed a flower in her mom's hand as she and the others walked into the woods to fight Naraku. As the wind started to blow the girl's black hair blew into her face. She looked back and saw that Tsubame seemed different as though she was waiting for them to leave.

Sango placed her son in his bed where he would be safe and then ran off after the others. Sango shut the doors as Renie came up with a stone. "What is that?" Sango asked the demon. "Oh this is a stone to keep your son safe while you are fighting. It belonged to my mother and her mother before that. It will do you more good with your little on." Renie said as she placed the stone on the door. The stone started to glow with an orange glow. "So how does this work?" Sango asked as she placed her hand on the door. "Well you see the color on the door. If you were coming here to hurt the child then the door would turn red like fire. The power will always keep your son safe." Renie said with a smile then started to walk off.

Sango smiled at the great demon as she started to walk off. "I wanted to thank you for believing in me and the others. " Sango yelled to Renie as she was about to walk out the main doors. "Hehe you know what, I think having you all here gave me the strength to lead the council next to Conner." Renie said with a sad smile. Sango wasn't sure what the sad look was for but pulled her weapon up on her back and headed out.

000

Ryuu stood in the woods with his master standing behind him. "Today is the day we will destroy everything she holds dear." Naraku laughed as he felt Inuyasha and the others coming closer. Ryuu held his dragon arms waiting for the wind scar but it never came. The forest was silent and then from deep inside a voice yelled. "Dragon strike!" The blue dragon flames came flying out of the woods and crashed down on Ryuu. It knocked the demon off balance but he was up and ready when Sesshomaru appeared swinging his sword again. "My your little girlfriend must be upset for you to attack first Sesshomaru." Ryuu said as he blocked Sesshomaru. As they continued to fight Rin and the others came out of the woods.

Rin stopped and closed her eyes Sesshomaru's white light seemed to cover the gray light of Ryuu but in the corner was the thick black light of Naraku and that was she went to attack pulling her bow back. Naraku was in shock as the girl attacked first and he had to move to the right just before her arrow hit. When the arrow hit the tree behind him exploded just as if it belonged to Kagome. "Well looks like you are more like her every day." Naraku said with a smile. "You wont live long enough to see Rin become like Kagome. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled from behind. Naraku moved fast as the winds came down taking trees down as it moved. Naraku was impressed the fight today would not be as simple as he had once thought.

000  
As Conner sat looking out the window he could feel a cold breeze moving through the large castle. "My friend I believe the time has come that we must make our will." Conner spoke as he notice that one of them was not in the room. Renie looked at the great lion demon and knew that he felt it too. Tsubame had been acting so odd the last month that she was sure Ryuu had a hand in it. "We need to make sure that the world has leaders to lead them." Conner said bringing Renie back into the room. "I know Conner but how do you think the council will take it that we are making these people their new leaders." Renie said as she watched Conner place the video into his pocket. "My dear girl they will learn to love them just as we have." Conner said with a large smile.

The wind started to get colder as a loud noise starting to it's make way towards them. Renie took hold of her sword as she ran out the door swing at a dark figure standing there. "You wont take me out without a fight!" Renie yelled as she pushed back the dark figure. Conner took his tape and ran out the door leaving his dear friend to fight for now he had to make it to a friend before the figure came for him.

000  
Renie stood as Tsubame smiled blood dripping from her arm. "That will be the only hit you make my dear girl." Tsubame said as she let her figures grow into talons. Renie moved around as the bird demon tried to claw her arms. "You make me sick! Ryuu is evil and your trying to help him!" Renie yelled as she used her water to push Tsubame back. "You foolish little girl . I have been with Ryuu from day one. I let him date that brat. I even let him marry her. I have always been the one to tell him when to attack. I am a loyal follower to Naraku." Tsubame said as she move and took Renie by the throat. Renie tried to fight her off but Tsubame took her other hand and wrapped it around her waist. Tsubame smiled as she could feel the heart beat of the water demon slowly become faint. "What is going on…" Renie said as the world started to become dark. "What a stupid question. I am taking your breath away." Tsubame said as the heart beat stopped. "Hope you enjoy the after world my dear friend. " Tsubame said with a laugh as she let the body of the water demon fall on the ground. "Now to find that lion. " Tsubame said as her wings appeared and she flew off towards the outside.

Conner stopped as he felt in his heart that his dear Renie was no longer with him. "My dear friend I promise that though we die, she will not let it be in vain." Conner spoke this as he felt a sharp pain enter his chest. "You should pay attention to the outside world Conner. You never know when your enemy will appear. You told me that once." Tsubame spoke pulling her sword from the lion's chest and coming in once again this time aiming for the demon's heart. "You and Ryuu never wanted to bring peace to the council all you ever thought of was how you could bring it down. You never let go of your master even after what he did to you." Conner roared as he pulled his own sword out. "My master was only trying to make me stronger and now he has." Tsubame screamed as she tried to push passed Conner's sword. "Naraku sees you as nothing. If you die today he will not think twice about you." Conner yelled hoping to get through to his old friend. "No! your wrong he cares. He come to me and told me that I will stand by him and Ryuu when he rules this world." Tsubame yelled back tears pushing to fall. Conner felt his heart drop he loved this girl like a daughter and when he saved her from Naraku he was sure she would be a great leader He was wrong the strong leader he saw was pushed back by the weak follower. "You don't understand the power Naraku has and once that brat gives up her soul he will never be stopped." Tsubame said as she pulled her other sword cutting Conner's arm. "You really think your master has a chance killing Kagome you must be out of your mind." Conner laughed as he pulled his hand back. His blood boiled as he felt the winds from the forest and smelt the blood of his friends. "All this was a trap. You and your master plan on killing all she holds dear." Conner yelled as he jumped back landing next to Kagome placing a video tape in her hand. "I am sorry we aren't as strong as you my dear friend." As conner spoke the ground became soft holding the demon in place. Tsubame walked up next to him laughing as the demon tried to free himself. "Know that this was never how I wanted to end this. I really thought I would kill you and Renie in your sleep." Tsubame said as she pulled her sword back and in one swing took the life of Conner. The wind started to blow hard and took with it the scent of Conner and Reine. "Now it's time to finish the brat." Tsubame said as she turned to Kagome laying on there in her own world.

0000

Naraku smelt the blood on the wind and a large smile grew on his face. "Stop smiling you bastard and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at the half demon. Naraku moved at the last minute as the blade hit the ground making it shake. "Watch the blade work Inuyasha you might hit one of us!" Sango yelled as she jumped to get her footing back.

Miroku was about to sent a group of charms when Ryuu came from nowhere and hit him into a tree. "Take that you stupid monk!" Ryuu roared as he watched Miroku trying to get back up. Rin ran to her friend to make sure Miroku was okay when a tail came flying at them. "Sesshomaru help!" Rin screamed as the tail was about to crash down on her and poor knocked out Miroku. Sesshomaru turned from fighting Naraku to see the large dragon about to crush Rin. "Shit!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled his sword. "Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru yelled as the blue dragons flew at Ryuu pushing him and his tail far enough to the right that only a few tree limbs fell on Rin and Miroku.

"Miroku are you okay?" Rin asked under the branches. Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Rin. "I just got the wind knocked out of me that is all." Miroku answered as he started to get up. The battle was in full force when Naraku pulled all his tentacles and moved all the trees around Inuyasha and the others. Ryuu swung his large tail tossing the group into the trees. "Looks like your getting tired Inuyasha. I think you should join Kagome and the others now!" Naraku watched as Inuyasha and the others looked up at him in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled as his heart dropped. Naraku laughed as Ryuu started to send spikes at the group. "I mean Tsubame has killed them all by now. She has always been such a good follower." Naraku answered as Inuyasha used his wind scar to push the spikes back. "Your a fool Naraku. If Tsubame has chosen to follow you then she is doomed to fail!" Rin screamed as she tried to move out of the way of a spike only to find it hit her in the side. "Rin!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time. Ryuu laughed as he once again sent more spikes. "I think this time Kagome will find it hard to win. You see I can smell the blood of the two council members." Ryuu laughed as this time Sango and Miroku took a hit from his spikes. Rin felt the poison moving in her body but it wasn't killing her. "What is happening!" Rin yelled as her body stopped moving. "Oh this is to just make sure you all stay put so I can make your death bloody." Ryuu answered as he jumped and started to go after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. " We wont let you win you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword meat with the dragons tail. Sesshomaru tried to take Ryuu by the arm but he moved out of the way. "Why fight when you are doomed to lose like the others." Ryuu asked as he was about to go after them once more.

0000

Tsubame moved her sword above Kagome's head ready to plunge it into the girls chest. "You will die like the others!" Tsubame pushed her sword down only to find that it stopped half way. "Now what makes you think it's my time to die?" Kagome asked as she pushed Tsubame away with her sword. "You weren't to wake!" Tsubame yelled fear starting to move up her spine. "Your master doesn't know everything." Kagome said as she jumped from her spot pulling her sword to attack the bird demon. Tsubame moved back trying hard to avoid the large blade that Kagome was now swinging.

Kagome and Tsubame for a moment were locked in battle till Kagome saw Conner's dead body. "You killed them!" Kagome screamed her anger and sadness taking over as she took in the scents of the battle in the woods and the death already around her. "I did and my master is about to take the others." Tsubame said as she took a swing at Kagome. Kagome moved faster than light coming behind Tsubame and kicked her into the stone bed she was sleeping on. "I am telling you this once. You fight me any more and you will die. Run to Ryuu hold him for he is your only hope of living." Kagome spoke as her sword started to glow with a pink light. "I wont run. I am worthless to Ryuu if I run." Tsubame yelled as tears started to run down her cheeks. "If I die fighting you them I will be worth something." Tsubame spoke and Kagome felt a darkness fill the air. "Your master planned this. He wants you to die to make Ryuu grow. You are nothing but a game piece. Stop this and run to Ryuu." Kagome yelled again as she watched the girl take her sword. "You don't seem that strong. I will win." Tsubame yelled as she turned to attack but Kagome was no longer there. Tsubame turned to see that Kagome was standing in front of her. Kagome's back was to Tsubame as she was looking into the woods.

"Die!" Tsubame yelled as she ran to stab Kagome in the back when she stopped short. Tsubame felt a sharp pain enter her stomach. And when she looked down there she saw Kagome's sword. "I told you that if you fought you would find death. I will show you my power before you die." Kagome let the sword drop as she looked into the woods and saw that Ryuu was about to attack Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the others were frozen.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled and the world stopped around her and Tsubame as she held her wound. Kagome then pointed to the trees and pointed left and right. The trees moved showing her Ryuu and the others. Kagome felt her anger as her arrows appeared. Kagome took hold of one and it transformed into Sango's weapon. "How dare you try this!" Kagome screamed as she tossed the weapon. The force from the weapon tossed Ryuu back next to Naraku. Kagome pulled another arrow and it turned into scrolls like Miroku. Kagome kissed and blew them at her friends. As they touched Rin, Miroku and Sango she saw the poison become adsorbed they were free. Kagome took hold of her bow and sent two arrows holding Naraku and Ryuu against two trees. "I hope you understand that your master will never have this kind of power and he will fall." Kagome spoke as she took hold of an arrow in each hand. They transformed into swords. Tsubame looked and her eyes became large they were copies of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords. "Dragon strike! Wind Scar!" Kagome yelled as she swung both swords the two powers crashed down the hill and hit the two demons. Kagome could feel the world starting to move again. "Move back trees." Kagome spoke as the world started to move. Tsubame could see Ryuu look at his body in shock as he felt the arrow. The trees then blocked her view. "I hope you find peace in the next world Tsubame." Kagome said as she turned to face the girl tears running down her face. Tsubame felt her wound starting to pulse and she laid down. "You will face his wrath for my death Kagome." Tsubame said with her last breath before she closed her eyes. "I know." Kagome said as she turned back to the woods and waited.

000

Naraku looked at his left arm it was cut open by what seemed to be the wind scar. Naraku felt the arrow in his shoulder and pulled it out. "How did you get free?" Naraku yelled as he saw Rin move to Sesshomaru. Ryuu Looked at his chest where a large bruise was appearing from Sango's weapon. "My spikes should have held!" Ryuu roared as he pulled an arrow from his shoulder.

Inuyasha was stunned he knew that the marks were made from their weapons but he was also very sure that they did not not attack. "Miroku do you know what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he watched to monk run behind him. "Can't say that I do. I was sure it was all over I couldn't move a minute ago." Miroku answered as he looked at Naraku and Ryuu. The two were in a state of shock they all were. Then from behind the woods started to move making a clear path back to the castle. "No way!" Rin yelled as she could now see the pink line of power leading to a figure sitting on a bench.

"She woke up!" Ryuu yelled as he picked up on a scent. "Ryuu I do believe that she is no longer with us." Naraku said with a smile. Ryuu roared and ran past Inuyasha and the others at Kagome sitting there. "You bastard leave her alone!" Inuyasha screamed as he was now chasing the demon hoping he would make it in time to help Kagome.


	29. Power Explosion

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Ryuu released his claws as he was now running towards Kagome sitting there. Inuyasha was right behind him holding his sword praying that he would be able to help. The clouds were now getting dark as Ryuu was running through the woods taking out the trees in his way. Kagome looked up as her tears were now falling the sky opened up and let the cool rain fall. "So this is how the war is to start." Kagome said to herself as Ryuu was now running up the hill coming right for her.

"You killed her!" Ryuu roared as he reached out his clawed hand for Kagome's throat. Inuyasha was now at the bottom of the hill as he watched in horror as Ryuu was about to take hold of Kagome. "I had to protect myself." Kagome answered in a soft cold tone as she jumped from her spot and was now behind Ryuu. "I am not a murder like you!" Kagome screamed as she kicked Ryuu in the back sending him flying into the stone bench she was just sitting on.

Inuyasha stopped as Kagome landed next to him with a soft smile. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she could see on Inuyasha's face the worry he had. "I am fine. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome she was crying even though the rain was now falling harder. Inuyasha then saw the blood on her sword. "You really did take her life?" Inuyasha said right before Ryuu turned using his tail to send him flying into the mud. Kagome jumped missing the tail and turned to Ryuu.

"Well Kagome did you take a life!" Ryuu screamed as he grew taller and fire shot form his nose only to be put out by the rain. "I had no choice she attacked when I told her to run to you!" Kagome yelled back her mind racing the faces of Conner, Renie and Shippo coming to mind and her anger grew. Ryuu again ran after Kagome.

Rin and the others got into the clearing just as Ryuu in his full dragon form was about to take hold of Kagome. "Mom!" Rin screamed as she could see Kagome not moving to avoid the attack.

The world seemed to stand still the rain falling causing a gray smoke to cover the world as Ryuu took Kagome in his large claw about to squeeze the girl.

"Now to get rid of you!" Ryuu roared as Naraku smiled in the dark woods. "You are a nasty beast!" Kagome screamed from inside the claw. A pink light shot through the claw causing Ryuu to cry out in pain and release Kagome. Kagome landed on the ground as Ryuu changed back to his human form. Kagome then reached out and took him by his arm and with all her anger tossed the demon over her shoulder and into the woods.

Inuyasha and the others were in shock as Kagome then walked over to them. Ryuu sat against the tree his head swimming the rain falling on him. "Why can she do that!?" Ryuu yelled as a dark figure appeared behind him. "She uses all her anger towards you and then focuses it into her attacks. You now have something as strong as she does. Use the death of Tsubame. Use the fact that she killed her and attack." As Naraku spoke Ryuu was up and as the rain hit his skin it turned to steam.

"Mom that was amazing." Rin was saying as the others were looking her over for any injuries. "Mom...mom?" Rin was trying to get Kagome to look at her as she was looking back at the woods. "Shit!" Kagome yelled as she pushed the others to the side inside a barrier as a dark figure came flying out of the woods and sent her flying into the castle walls. Kagome slid down as she felt her right arm snap from the hit. Ryuu was now on top of her teeth showing a look of pure evil across his face. "No one will save you this time." Ryuu hissed as he took hold of Kagome by her neck.

Inuyasha and the others watched in horror as Kagome hit. Ryuu was using a great amount of power that even Kagome wasn't able to stop. "I wont lose her!" Inuyasha yelled as he took hold of his sword and ran towards the fight. "Inuyasha stop you can't fight him now!" Rin screamed out of fear that Inuyasha was going to get killed. "I wont let her fight alone. I wont let him think I'm weak!" Inuyasha yelled back as he was now in a full sprint to attack the dragon. Rin looked at the others with a smile on her face. "He's right Kagome should never fight alone." Rin's words made the others smile as they stated to run after Inuyasha.

Ryuu was about to push Kagome into the wall when he stopped suddenly. His gut was suddenly on fire. "Put her down!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword out. Ryuu let Kagome go as he turned to face the half demon. "You stupid fool." Ryuu roared as he swung his clawed hand at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped missing the hit and his sword started to pulse. Kagome looked up with a smile. "Inuyasha let go of the power now!' Kagome screamed as Inuyasha hit the muddy ground. "Adamant Barrage!"

Inuyasha pulled back on his sword as he felt his sword release its great power. The smooth sword grew spikes and as Inuyasha swung the sword forward the spikes released and flew at Ryuu. Kagome jumped up and flew out of range as the spikes hit Ryuu and pushed him back into the castle wall. Kagome landed on the roof and sat.

"You think that little trick will help you win." Ryuu yelled as he got up to attack. "Dragon strike!" "Go!" "Demon be still!" "Hiratsu!". Ryuu was taken back as Sesshomaru slid in the mud sending his blue dragon attack pushing Ryuu back. Miroku's scrolls landed on Ryuu's feet causing him to freeze in place. Rin's arrow flew into Ryuu's gut as Sango's weapon crushed his shoulder crushing the bone. "You brats!" Ryuu screamed as he landed in the mud.

Kagome sat on the roof holding her broken arm when a dark figure appeared from behind. "So they finally found the inner strength." Naraku spoke as Kagome turned to look at him. "They just needed a push I guess. This starts the beginning of your end Naraku." Kagome's words made Naraku mad but he knew that now was not the time to attack for in Kagome's hand was her arrows. "This isn't over dear Kagome we will be back. " Naraku said as he disappeared taking the rain with him.

0000000000

Kagome sat in the darkness of the night as demons, half demons, and humans alike from the council arrived hearing the news that their leaders were dead. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dealt with the yells and screams of those who wanted answers from the great Kagome to why they were gone. Kagome's face was red from tears, as she finally walked out into the crowd of people.

"I said if you all take a seat we will talk about this!" Sesshomaru was yelling when everyone went silent. Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome standing there her arm in a sling. "I have something to say." Kagome said as all eyes were on her and her alone. Kagome stood in the middle of the council room something she hadn't done since she was brought there to fight for her life. "They died fighting Ryuu and Naraku. Conner and Renie were attacked by a dear friend and traitor to this council Tsubame. She killed them while I was still to weak to wake. She then died fighting me. I am here only to give this to you... (Kagome pulled a tape from her pocket.) This was given to me while I was still asleep. I believe Conner and Renie knew what was coming and made this for you all to hear. The council will move on. Conner has made sure with this tape that new leaders are picked." Kagome placed the tape down on the ground and then started to walk to the door.

"Don't you want to see who they made in charge?" A random demon yelled to Kagome. Kagome stopped and used all she hand not to scream for she knew they all felt she was going to be in charge. "I have no need to hear what my dear friends say about this council. I will guard those in power and stop the two demons who caused their deaths." Kagome then turned on her heels and walked out the doors. The tears finally falling as she remembered the faces of those she had lost.

0000000000

Inuyasha took hold of the tape Kagome had placed down and with a stone he found in Renie's room he was able to make the tape play. :

_Conner and Renie stood before them as if they were alive. "My dear friends and followers. I am sad to say that I am now dead by the hands of a dear friend. I know that times at first will be hard but know that Renie and I thought long and hard about who should lead you all. These three will be not only a power you all need but they are also smart enough to lead you into a new age." Conner spoke as those watching started to cry. "I have chosen Sesshomaru to lead the council floor. He is more like his father in his ability to see passed what a person, demon or even a half demon looks like. He will be able hold the council steady as long as you all follow him." As Sesshomaru heard his name he almost hit the floor he was sure as all the others that Kagome would be the next leader. "Though he is a great man I have thought about it and two more should help him. That is why with Conner's help we have chosen that Inuyasha and Sango shall help him lead you all. They will be there when you call but know that they unlike us will fight the demons who come calling. Please follow them all and know that we chose them for reason you do not yet understand. To the others I hope you soon see why you were not chosen." Renie spoke and as she looked around tears were forming. "We must go she is coming..." The tape ended as Conner spoke. _

Everyone was in shock as the tape ended Kagome was not only not in charge but wasn't even part of the council. Sesshomaru looked around as Sango and Inuyasha walked next to him. "You have now heard their wishes we will live up to them." As Sesshomaru spoke a large uproar started in the council. None of them saw Kagome walk back in.

"We will not follow you three while you let that girl live!" A demon screamed. Inuyasha growled as he tried to find the voice. "Why would he leave a human woman in a council she is weak." A half demon yelled. Sango held tight to her fists her weapon on her back. "What will stop us from taking you all down right now!" A few men, demons, and half demons yelled. Then at that moment a large group jumped out of their seats and came running at the three.

"I really don't think so. STOP!" Kagome yelled as the world stopped and she walked to the group of men. As the world started again the group found Kagome standing in there way. "Move girl!" A demon yelled as Miroku and Rin came running next to Kagome. "I am afraid we can not let you do that." Miroku answer as he pulled his staff. The group laughed as the three stood against them. Inuyasha was about to move to help when Sesshomaru pulled him back. "They must learn." was all he said.

The demons moved first trying to get around Kagome. They pulled swords ready to slice their way through the demon priestess. Kagome pulled an arrow from her winged back and it turned to her sword. Kagome swung blocking each demon then when she pushed each one back she kicked them back into the crowd. The half demons moved next this time going after the monk who was blocking Sango. "Move you loser!" The halflings yelled as they raised their weapons. "Be still!" Miroku flipped his wrist and his scrolls hit each half demon on the chest. With what looked like lighting the demons were shocked into place. Miroku then jumped behind them opening his wind scar enough to pull them all back to their seats. As Miroku was pulling the half demons back Rin was already facing the humans coming after her. "Stupid brat." One of the older men yelled right before a blast of blue light hit his shirt sending him flying back. Rin was standing there her bow ready as she sent more arrows flying at the humans coming at her. Soon they all were pined up against the wall as Kagome moved back behind the new council members.

"As I was saying we are the new leaders. These are the enforcers and protectors." Sesshomaru spoke and the room went silent for now they knew why Conner and Renie did this the council would move on and the new group was just want they needed. Before the calm could come they still voiced there fears about Kagome. They were still in a deep debate when a darkness was felt from outside. Then cries of children were heard.

Kagome was the first to run outside with Rin and Miroku not far behind. Inuyasha and the rest of the people in the council building came out to find a group of children from each group screaming as Naraku held them in his barrier. Ryuu in his full dragon form was getting ready to run at the group of crying kids.

"Rin, Miroku get that barrier down now!" Kagome screamed as she was now running right at the barrier towards Ryuu. Rin shook from her thoughts as she pulled her arrows. Closing her eyes she find the deep darkness that was Naraku and with all she had she let go. The arrow went flying hitting what looked like a tree only to turn into Naraku holding his shoulder. The barrier still was up but it was weak Kagome was getting closer when Miroku took hold of his staff. "Demon barrier fall!" Miroku plunged his staff into the ground and a green light spread through the ground at Naraku's tentacles that held the barrier. Kagome ran through the barrier as it fell now picking up speed as she was running at Ryuu.

The members behind Inuyasha watched as the two took down a barrier and then waited as Kagome went after the dragon demon himself. "Why would she just run what if they didn't get the barrier down?" A person from behind asked out loud. "Easy Kagome trusted that we can do what she asked she has more faith in us then we do." Sango answered never taking her eyes off her dear friend now inches away from Ryuu.

"Winged wench!" Ryuu yelled as he reached a claw for Kagome his anger burning. "Childish lizard!" Kagome screamed back as she jumped to avoid the claws and with all she had punched Ryuu in the jaw pushing him back a feel inches. Kagome jumped back snapping her finger. The children saw a barrier appear around them as Kagome faced Ryuu.

Those watching were in awe Kagome was fighting with her arm broke all her power was going into the one hand when she hit. "Kagome is strong." A voice said from behind Sesshomaru. "You have no idea." Sesshomaru answered as Kagome was now facing the demon ready for his next attack.

0000000000

"I have been thinking Kagome. Since last night how did your friends get free to fight?" Kagome knew that the others were thinking the same. She wasn't sure they were going to like the answer but it was time they knew. "Well you see when I found that I could mock Inuyasha's sword then maybe I could use the other's weapon as well." Kagome's answer made her friends look at her. Kagome was not only able to use her own gifts but if needed could use theirs.

Ryuu laughed as he looked at the demonic priestess "Why not show me your gift." Ryuu said as he started to run for Kagome. Kagome took hold of her sword and started to pull it back as she did it changed its form looking more like a fang. "Wind Scar!" Kagome swung the sword forward sending a large wind scar right at Ryuu. Ryuu moved as the winds crashed into the woods the trees exploded with the power. Kagome watched as Ryuu was still coming for her. "Nasty beast!" Kagome yelled as she again pulled the sword back it changing once again this time looking long with a blue handle. "Dragon Strike!" Kagome swung the sword forward once more this time releasing a blue dragon that came crashing down on Ryuu it was too large to avoid. Kagome had to jump back to miss the ground pieces that were flying up.

Ryuu slid back into the ground as the attack was twice as strong as when Sesshomaru used it. Kagome stood ready for the dragon to get back up as she took hold of her sword and it changed once more. It was now the bone boomerang shaped weapon that Sango held on her back. Kagome reached behind her placing the weapon to her side taking a few arrow. "Change!" Kagome's words made the arrows change into scrolls like the ones Miroku used. Kagome placed them on the large weapon as she held the end with her good hand as she started to move around. "You wont stop me with their tricks for human weapons do me no harm." Ryuu roared as he was now back up charging Kagome his sword held ready.

"You understand nothing. Their weapons are as strong as any demon's sword!" Kagome yelled as she let go of the weapon. It came flying at Ryuu and he did not move out of the way. Ryuu felt the bone weapon hit his gut and it pushed him back as the scrolls came to life shocking him with the spiritual power of lighting. He was still in shock that he didn't see Kagome now in front of him with her sword. "But know this I will always use my power to defeat you for my power is all I need!" Kagome swung her sword hoping to hit Ryuu in the chest.

"I think that is enough Kagome!" Kagome heard a voice say next to her. Kagome turned to see Naraku standing there next to her as she was about to hit Ryuu with her sword. "No!" Kagome yelled as she felt the large tentacles wrap around her and then toss her to the side. Kagome hit the ground hard first on her already broken arm then over to the other side. Kagome felt her arm break a little more as she tried to get up before the large dragon kicked her.

0000000000

Inuyasha watched as Kagome was bale to use their powers but then as she went in to get the personal attack she used her sword. "What is that!?" Inuyasha heard a voice say as a dark figure appeared to run towards Kagome. "It Naraku!" Rin yelled as she was now to far to stop the demon. "He's going after Kagome!" Sango yelled as she took off in a run to help her friend. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were now right behind her in a full run.

Sesshomaru came to close to Kagome's barrier and jumped over as he pulled his sword aiming for Naraku. "Die!" Sesshomaru swung his sword making Naraku move his tentacles from Kagome as she hit the ground. Sango was running when a hand took her hand . "Miroku?' " Hold on you need to aim for him" Miroku pointed to Ryuu as he was now heading for Kagome. Miroku used all he had to then toss Sango over the barrier. Sango used the barrier to give her some air as she pulled her weapon from her back. As she slid in the dirt she let go of her weapon. "Get away from my best friend!' Sango yelled as her weapon hit against Ryuu's chest sending him flying back towards the woods. Sango ran to Kagome helping her up. Ryuu was stunned as the weapon hurt but he was up ready to take both the brats out when he felt his body shrink as he turned to his more human like form. "Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he was now inches from his face ready to punch his lights out.

Ryuu moved too fast knocking Inuyasha to the ground as he was now running after Kagome and Sango. "Come on Kagome we need to move.." Sango yelled as she pulled Kagome back to her feet to move before Ryuu's sword crashed down on them. "You wont get away from me Kagome just give up!" Ryuu yelled as he jumped kicking Sango to the side. "Sango!" Kagome yelled as she watched Sango hit the dirt."They came to help me. How dare you hurt them." Kagome's aura started to glow as Ryuu went to kick her. Kagome jumped using her only her legs and then opened her wings to land.

"Inuyasha get those kids out of here!' Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru was now trying to push Naraku back with Miroku's help. Sango got up and saw that the kids were scared and Rin herself couldn't get them to move out of the barrier. "Inuyasha she needs to remove the barrier help me get those kids now!" Sango yelled as she was pushing a group of kids towards the council doors. Inuyasha put his sword away as he ran to get the kids out of Kagome's barrier. Kagome let the barrier fall just as Ryuu came in for another attack.

"Stupid girl." Ryuu yelled as he went to punch Kagome. Kagome's aura grew more as she took hold with her good hand Ryuu's fist. "Freak!" Kagome yelled as she tossed Ryuu into the trees. Inuyasha and the others inside the council building were in shock as Kagome was still able fight.

Sesshomaru and Miroku were closing in on Naraku when a white light appeared. "Miroku it's Kanna stop her before she takes him." Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled back on his sword. Miroku moved around as a white light started to pulse. "There! Demon be still!" Miroku tossed his scrolls but Kanna turned her mirror and took them in and then she was gone along with Naraku. Sesshomaru tried to use his dragon strike but he was a second late. "Damn demon!" Sesshomaru yelled as he turned to get back to the council building the winds were picking up from Kagome and Ryuu. "Come on whatever is going to happen between them we can't stop!" Sesshomaru yelled to Miroku who was about to pull a scroll. Miroku stopped and ran back to the building behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome was watching as Ryuu pulled back waiting for his next opening. "Your a worthless waste of space Kagome. Those demons, half demons and humans will never trust you because your too close to being me!" Ryuu yelled his gray aura pulsed around him. Kagome didn't move, she just smiled. "What Kagome you have nothing to say." Ryuu yelled as he took hold of his sword. Kagome's smile grew as her pink aura grew brighter and pulsed more. "I will protect them weather they like me or not. I am nothing like you. The only thing we have in common is the demonic blood that runs our veins." Kagome stopped talking as she took hold of her sword. "You think with that broken arm your going to fight me!" Ryuu laughed as he starting running after Kagome his sword held up ready to swing. Kagome took in a deep breath and her aura lifter her broken arm around her sword. "Bring it on lizard!" Kagome yelled as she started to run towards Ryuu.

The world seemed to slow down as Kagome used all she had as she swung her sword against Ryuu's. The two powers crashed together and the two aura mixed sparks flying as they touched. "Demonic wench!" "Demonic lizard!" The two screamed as they pushed even harder with their swords. The aura's moved faster sparks flying as they started to mix right above the two heads. Kagome and Ryuu looked up as the powers exploded. "No!" "SHIT!" Kagome and Ryuu screamed as they were tossed back by the large explosion.

Ryuu felt his sword slip from his hands and hit him in the knee. The explosion was sending him towards the woods. He tried with everything he had to turn to his dragon from but his power was gone. Ryuu felt his back hit tree after tree his body braking as he hit each tree. He finally felt his body hit a large tree deep in the woods. He felt his head shoot up as he saw that he was so far in that he no longer could see Kagome or the castle. As he slid down he saw the blood starting to cover the ground around him. "What was that?" Ryuu said before he blacked out.

Kagome felt her broken hand fall to her side and her sword slip from her grip as she was now being tossed back towards the castle. The sword flew cutting her right wing before hitting the ground. Kagome screamed out in pain as she pull her wings around her body she was no longer in control and she knew that the castle wall wasn't going to stop her. Kagome hit the outer wall so hard that she felt her left leg snap. Kagome flew deeper into the castle walls before she finally stopped. Kagome opened her wings as she screamed in pain before landing on the hard floor of the castle's main entrance on the other side. Kagome saw the blood around her as her body shook from the pain. "This can't be the end..." Kagome closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru and the others stood as Kagome and Ryuu met with they swords. 'Their powers are going to explode." Sango said as she started to push the councilmen back into the building. "Mom!' Rin screamed as the powers exploded and Kagome was sent flying. "Kagome!" The others screamed as Kagome's wing was cut open. Then her body hit the castle wall and the bricks went flying. Sesshomaru saw that the explosion was headed for them when he remembered talking to Kagome. _"You need to be cocky more Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she sat on the floor. "I have never been cocky I am just that strong." Sesshomaru answered as he looked down at the female. "I just mean when you get cocky your barrier is just as strong as any I can create. The council is going to need you. Rin is going to need you. That is all I am saying." Kagome said before she got up and went to her room. _ Sesshomaru suddenly felt Rin shaking next to him. "How are we going to stop that?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru let his demonic aura lose and it changed into a large dog and pushed back the explosion as it came for the building. "That is how we are going to stop it Rin." Sesshomaru answered as he looked back. "We are done for today Kagome needs us we will meet later this week." Sesshomaru spoke and everyone left not a word spoken. Rin was already running towards the castle where Kagome had first hit. "Mom!" Rin screamed when she saw how far in Kagome was. "Inuyasha! Kagome isn't moving!" Rin screamed. Inuyasha was already jumping over Rin and ran into the castle. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled the limp broken body into his lap. Sesshomaru was standing outside still as he looked towards the woods. Ryuu's blood was leading deep into the woods. Sesshomaru listened with his ear as Naraku appeared to take the broken Ryuu back to his castle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled her closer to him. Her body was cold and her breathing slowed but she was still alive. "That is amazing anyone else would have been killed by this but Kagome still breaths." Miroku said as he was now standing over Inuyasha. Sango was in tears as she bent down next to Inuyasha. "We should get her to her room. Those wounds need to be looked at." Sango said as she helped get Inuyasha up.

Rin was still outside with Sesshomaru when the others started out the front door. "Sesshomaru how long do you think Kagome can keep this up?" Rin asked as tears started to fall down her cheek. "She's much stronger than anyone I've ever met Rin. Kagome will be here a long time." Sesshomaru answered as he took the young girl's hand and started to walk to see how bad Kagome was. Sesshomaru was thinking hard about the powers he saw. He knew that something was going on but he knew that it would take a while to understand what it meant.

Tsubame Renie hiratsu


	30. Power Change

**Thank you for reading and now this is slower than I like my chapters to be but it has a reason I promise. I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter Thirty:

Kagome lay in bed her body badly broken. Rin sat by her mothers bed waiting for her to open her eyes and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "Mom I need you. I have your blood but yet no power like you. Why can't I use this blood?" Rin started to cry as she spoke to her sleeping mom. "You know that blood may give you some other kind of gift." Rin jumped as Inuyasha spoke. Inuyasha stood in the door looking at the young lady that Rin now was. "Kagome knows that you will never have the same power as her and she hopes you never do. Rin you are meant to have your own great power you must know that." Inuyasha said as she turned to leave the room. "What do you think will happen to mom?" Rin yelled as she watched Inuyasha stop. "I know that something is coming and I know it's not good." Inuyasha's answer wasn't what Rin was hoping to hear but he was right.

Rin watched the red cloth leave her site as she sat in the room with her mom. Rin was just looking around when she noticed on the table across the room sat what looked like a locket. "What is that?" Rin was saying as she was now staring hard at the gold locket. She wanted to look at it but her body was tired and she she just sat looking at the locket wishing it would come to her. Then the locket started to rise off the table. Rin was in shock as she watched the locket fall back on the table. "It moved! I think I just moved that locket." Rin screamed as she started to stare once again at the locket this time yelling in her head for the locket to come to her. The locket started to rise and as Rin yelled harder in her head the locket moved across the room and landed in her hands. "I did it." Rin said as she opened the locket to see an old picture of Kagome when she was just a human and Inuyasha . Rin laughed as Inuyasha looked like he was going to attack in the picture. Rin laughed harder as she tossed the locket up and then using all she had stopped it in mid air. "Well looks like you finally found the power in you." Rin jumped as the locket fell to the floor. Rin looked at the bed as Kagome was laying there her eyes open. "Mom! You saw that?" Rin asked as she was now bright red looking at her mom. Kagome smiled she tried to laugh but stopped it hurt so much tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

Rin picked the locket up and placed it around Kagome's neck then sat back down. "You need to heal mom. We will take care of everything else okay?" Rin smiled as Kagome started to close her eyes again to rest. Rin walked out of the room then started to run down the hall she knew that Sesshomaru was soon going to have a council meeting and she need to show him this power before he went in. Rin was starting to worry that he was already in the building when she turned a corner too fast and ran into a body. Rin hit then fell back landing on her butt. "Hey there Rin why are you running something wrong?" Rin heard Sesshomaru say. Rin smiled as she jumped up. "I have something to show you. Rin took Sesshomaru by the hand and pulled him outside where she them stopped. "Rin what are you going to show me." Sesshomaru asked as Rin then pointed to an apple tree across the room. "Want an apple?" Rin asked as she then looked at at the tree pointer her finger. "Come here apple!" Rin yelled as she looked at the tree. Sesshomaru was about to speak when the tree shook lose an apple. It floated in the air and landed in Rin's hands. "I learned today what I can do that my mom cannot." Rin said with a smile as she tossed the apple to Sesshomaru then ran back inside. "See you when the meeting is over.

When Rin left the room Kagome opened her eyes and looked towards a dark corner of her room. "Kanna you want to come out of the darkness." Kagome watched the ghost child walk out with her mirror held tight to her chest. Kanna looked at Kagome in her broken state and then pulled the mirror up so that she could see the reflection. "You brat you think that a few tress would stop me." Kagome heard a voice say from the mirror Kagome then started to laugh. "Ryuu your a fool I know that you are just as broken as I am. You would be attacking if you were not broken." Kagome yelled back as she watched the broken figure of Ryuu come into view through the mirror. Kanna stood as the mirror shook with Ryuu's anger. "You think this is over!" Ryuu yelled as the room shook. Kagome felt her broken bones move and she cried out in pain and her aura exploded sending Kanna back into her corner of darkness. "My master will be by soon. Your family will die before you heal!" Ryuu yelled as Kanna started to disappear. Kagome sat there in her bed and smiled Naraku would be in for a real fight if he was to show up any time soon.

0000000000**Weeks later**

Rin was sitting in Kagome's room as she was trying to move more than one item in the room. "Mom I can only move two items at once." Rin said as she was trying to pick up one more book from the table. Kagome was sitting up her body still wrapped tight to let her bones heal. "What does it fell like when you move the objects?" Kagome asked as the two books fell to the floor as Rin almost had the third off the floor. "Well it's like having two more hands they are as long as I want and move however I want. I just seem to have two." Rin answered as she picked up the two fallen books and placed them back in the hall as she sat next to her mom. "Rin you have a power that shouldn't be limited. Let your mind go and give yourself as many hands as you need." Kagome said with a smile. Rin kissed her mom on the head and helped her lay back down. "So mom it's been two months now how's your body doing?" Rin asked as she looked at her mother. Kagome looked more like she was going to die than the powerful demon she was. "Rin when I need to be healed I will." Kagome answered as she looked outside her window.

"Rin we need to go Naraku is heading this way!" Rin turned to the voice of Sango in the doorway. She was holding her weapon and her face was pale. "We need to go." Sango said as she looked at Kagome in her bed. "Mom we wont let him hurt you." Rin yelled as she started to run out the door. Kagome smiled as she turned to the window. "I know Rin." Kagome said under her breath. Kagome was looking at the sky when a red figure jumped into the window. "Kagome. Naraku has brought an army of unread." Inuyasha spoke as if she was going to jump out of bed to help. "Inuyasha she'll be fine trust me." Kagome said as she touched Inuyasha on the arm. Inuyasha smiled as he jumped from the window to catch up with the others running into battle.

0000

Naraku waited as the five came running into the open field. His army waiting with their bows. "Kagome will fall today Inuyasha." Naraku yelled as he watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run to the front of the group. Rin was watching as she ran the archers waiting for something. "Sango wait!" Rin yelled as Sango was about to pull her weapon. "Rin we need to act before he does." Sango yelled as Rin stopped and closed her eyes. "He already had made his move Sango get ready for those arrows." Rin answered as she took in a deep breath. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already face to face with Naraku when the archers pulled back on their arrows. "You boys never look at the big picture. Why would I want to fight you before I get rid of the young brat and the other humans." Naraku said as the archers let their arrows go. "NO!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled as they felt the arrows fly passed them and towards their friends and loved ones. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha was about to try his wind scar when Naraku pulled the half demon to the ground. "Oh no you will have to watch this then you will fight." Naraku laughed out as the arrows were now closing in on Rin and the others.

0000000000

Kagome was now standing in her window watching her family running to battle. "Why Kagome you haven't told them you healed." Kagome head the deep voice of Ryuu say. Kagome moved her wrist and with little effort jumped out the window and flew up to the roof with Ryuu right behind her. "Kagome we aren't done yet!" Ryuu yelled as he made it up to the roof to find Kagome sitting there watching the battle. Kagome waited till Ryuu landed on the roof before her barrier appeared around them. "Sit Ryuu lets see if your master can touch my family." Kagome spoke in such a tone that Ryuu stood watching for his master to release the arrows.

Kagome stood as Rin stopped and Naraku got ready to release the arrows. _"Come on Rin show them all why you will be the next great priestess with demonic blood." _Kagome was thinking as she pulled her hands together. Ryuu started to laugh as the arrows were now inches from Rin. "I would tell her goodbye Kagome." Ryuu said as a cool wind started to blow. "Don't count her out yet Ryuu." Kagome said as she watched Rin.

0000000000

Rin closed her eyes and heard Kagome. "You can have as many arms as you need you have a great power that cannot be matched so use it!" With those words Rin opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could, "STOP!". A cold wind started to blow as the arrows slowed down and froze right before touching Sango, Miroku or Rin. Rin smiled as she then looked back at the army. "Go back to your masters!" Rin then yelled at the arrows and the arrows turned and went flying through the air hitting the archers. Naraku was in shock as his army turned to dust. Inuyasha took the chance and plunged his sword into the demon's chest. "Filthy beast!" Inuyasha screamed as Naraku tossed him to the side.

00

Kagome and Ryuu watched as Rin turned the army to dust. "Do you see it now Ryuu. We are soon to be nothing." Kagome spoke as she started to shake her head the wind picked up around her. Kagome's once long jet black hair was now become short with what looked like red highlights. Ryuu was getting angry when Kagome started to giggle. "You might want to help your master." As Kagome spoke she let her arrow fly from her finger tips. Ryuu roared as he jumped from the roof and used his demon speed to run towards his master to save him. Kagome smiled before she took off after the demon. "You are so easy Ryuu." Kagome said before she too was using her demon speed running to beat Ryuu to Naraku.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to ask Rin about her power when a great gust of wind came rushing past them. Rin took Sesshomaru by the hand when she felt a pair of lips touch her cheek. "I am so proud of you." Rin heard a voice say before the gust was now pasted them and heading towards Naraku.

"What was that?" Sango asked as Rin turned a little pale. "Who ever it was is trying to beat that." Rin pointed to an arrow that was heading towards them. "That can't be the only person that could belong to is Kagome, but she is still injured right?" Miroku said as they moved out of the way of the arrow and turned to where the wind was coming to a stop.

Ryuu came to a stop as he got ready to stop the arrow from getting near his master. Then the second wind came a stop right before him. Kagome stood tall her wings sitting on her back as she turned and took hold of her arrow. "You are so easy Ryuu." Kagome said as her arrow turned to dust. "Wait you never were trying to hit him! You just wanted to draw me out so they would know that I was healed. "That and I need to show you that the end is very close for you." Kagome answered as she was now walking towards Inuyasha and the others.

"You wench how dare you use me!' Ryuu roared as he started to charge Kagome. Kagome was now standing next to Rin. "Rin if you don't mind." Kagome said in a calm tone. Rin looked at Ryuu coming towards them. "You will not pass." Rin yelled and Ryuu hit a wall and fell back. Sesshomaru was in shock as Rin smiled. Kagome smiled as she walked to the wall of pure energy. "This Ryuu is something that neither of us could ever make. Pure energy of love. No hate, anger, fear, doubt. Only hope and good. Rin's barrier even hurts me." As Kagome spoke she took her arm and passed it through the wall. Her skin started to burn and she pulled it back. "She will so be like us and this barrier will fall." Ryuu laughed out as he picked himself up. Naraku watched the barrier and saw a flash in Kagome's eyes. "Ryuu we must leave now." Naraku barked out. Ryuu listened as he followed his master deep into the woods.

Kagome smiled as she turned and started to walk back to the castle. "I knew you had it in you Rin." Kagome said as she walked past the group. "Hey wait Kagome how long have you been well." Miroku yelled as Kagome was walking up the hill. "She's been well for about two weeks now." Inuyasha answered as he started to follow Kagome home. "Wait you knew about this? Why not tell us?" Sango yelled hurt that her friends were hiding something so big. "You have to understand Kagome needed to help Rin find her power and as long as she stayed in in bed Rin would try out this new power." Inuyasha answered looking at Rin. She knew it was true but her gut dropped a little there was something they were hiding from them. The others started to follow Inuyasha back home their heads in a fog over what they just saw Rin do and Kagome's appearance in the battle.

_Tsubame Renie hiratsu _


	31. A Dark Cloud is coming

** I hope you can forgive me the computer crashed I lost everything so it took some time to get everything back. Stay with me this is a small chapter but I have a reason. I still do not own Inuyasha. **

Kagome sat on the roof her eyes taking in all the colors of the sky her wings open wide as the wind blew through them. Inuyasha stood in the doorway as he watched his love sitting. "You really want to do this?" Inuyasha finally asked. Kagome turned with tears and a smile. "I have no other option." Kagome answered as she looked back to see a group of men with their children coming towards the castle. "Looks like the elders are back." Kagome said as she stood. Inuyasha turned back down to head for the door.

The elders had been coming every other day since the last battle to talk about what Kagome planned on doing to stop Ryuu and Naraku. Sesshomaru was every time told them that it was going to take time but still they pushed that Kagome was to rid them of these men even if it meant her life. Rin looked out her window and saw the men coming once again. "Why won't they just leave her alone!" Rin screamed as she jumped out the window. Sango was in the hall and heard the scream. _"I am so sorry Rin." _Sango was thinking before she started to walk down the stairs.

Rin landed on the ground then ran for the open garden so she could practice. Rin took a deep breath before she started to pull flowers out of the ground and make them dance around her. "You're getting much better." Rin heard a soft voice say. "Thanks mom." Rin answered. "I want you to try something for me?" Kagome asked as Rin looked at her. Rin would see the look. Rin was starting to see a cloud forming around her mom that there was something coming that she was hiding. "Okay." Rin answered. Kagome smiled. "I want you to put that demon in a barrier and then make it smaller around it to the point where it is destroyed." As Kagome spoke a large snake demon came flying out of the woods. Rin jumped as the demon tried to sink its teeth into her body as Kagome jumped into the trees. "Where did it come from?" Rin yelled as she ran from the demon. "Ryuu sent it to kill you." Kagome answered. "Show him that a snake demon is nothing." Kagome yelled as Rin tried to hit the snake with her arrows. "Rin that wont work your barrier will destroy it just hold it and bring the barrier down on him!" Kagome yelled as the snake used its tail to send Rin into the tree. Rin got up and took in a deep breath. "Demon you will not win." Rin spoke as she could see her barrier starting to form around the demon. Then she had the demon surrounded. "Good now finish it off." Kagome yelled. Rin took in a deep breath and pulled the barrier smaller. Soon the barrier crashed down on the demon with her full power causing the snake to explode. Rin looked as dust fell in front of her. Kagome jumped from her tree with a half smile. "That's my girl." Kagome said as she passed Rin heading back to the castle. "Mom, wait." Rin yelled. "Rin you have guests." Kagome said stopping Rin from asking the question on her face.

Rin turned to see the young demons that came with the elders. "Wow that was really good." A young cat demon said. "Really if our dads could see the good you and your mother do for us then maybe we would have Ryuu defeated by now." A young bird demon said. Rin smiled. "You really don't hate us?" Rin asked waiting to hear the hate that her mom got. "Why would we hate you? You're not that different from any of us. You understand humans, demons, and half demons what is bad about that." A young dog demon said with a smile. Rin smiled as she sat in the grass talking with the young men. "We take over as the council we plan on changing the rules." The bird demon said. "I see and then maybe we will have some peace." Rin said with a smile.

Kagome reached the door as Inuyasha came out with the elders. "Demon Priestess, where are the kids." An old dog demon barked. Kagome pointed towards the garden before she walked passed the men. "Elders I do wish you would call her Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a small hint of anger. "That monster has no name. She is the cause of this war. The monster is not our concern." The elder barked as he started towards the garden. "Looks like your children feel different." Inuyasha yelled before turning to find Kagome.

Inuyasha walked into his room to find Kagome putting some of her tings in a small box. "You think they will ever eat those words?" Inuyasha asked before sitting on their bed. "I don't see that, but there kids will make it right." Kagome answered as she tossed a chain at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it and looked at it. "I think I should wear it. I think it would hurt them too much to leave behind." Kagome nodded as she closed the small pink box. Kagome then set it down next to a black, purple, and then a silver one. "Looks like we are ready?" Kagome said as she curled up into Inuyasaha's arms. "I see do you think she will be?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked out the window. "She will be." Kagome answered as she closed her eyes.

0000000

Ryuu walked down the hall using the walls to sharpen his claws. Naraku was locked up in his room for what seemed like forever now and Ryuu was growing restless. As Ryuu turned to walk down a new hall he ran into what looked like Kanna but she was taller older even. "Who the hell are you!?" Ryuu yelled. The white ghost smiled. "Ryuu, I am Kanna." Kanna answered as she turned to walk down the hall towards Naraku's room. Ryuu was in shock the little girl was now tall skinny and like a white goddess almost.

Ryuu followed Kanna into his masters room was dark and hot. "You see what I have done. I have given Kanna the power that she needs." Came a deep voice from the dark. Ryuu stopped. "Master to do what?" Ryuu asked his mind racing. "I need power of a jewel. Kagome may haven taken one from me but she cannot stop me if I use her to make a new one." Naraku said coming out of the darkness. Ryuu took a step back. "Ryuu you see Kanna's mirror will pull her soul and yours into her mirror trapping the fighting souls together then using all she has will make me a new jewel. You will not only take Kagome out but give me the power over the world." Ryuu smiled as his master spoke the jewel was what they needed and to use Kagome would destroy her loved ones. The two laughed as a dark cloud started to form around the dark castle.

0000000

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the roof to look at the sky as they did every late afternoon. Sesshomaru was sitting with Rin as they walked by. "I need to ask you. Do you think Mom and Inuyasha are planning something?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as she looked at the two walk. "Rin I have tried to get into their head but it is no use we all know that whatever they are working on we won't know it till the very end it's just how it is." Sesshomaru answered as he placed a hand over Rin's. They looked at each other knowing that a dark cloud was coming.


	32. In darkness there is light

So I hope you all like this

**So I hope you all like this. I cried a little making this but I think it turned out well. Hope you let me know what you think. Oh I still do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 32:

Rin was trying to get into her mom's room when she heard a sound behind her. "You really should know by now that she doesn't want you in there." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Fine then tell me what she is hiding from me!" Rin screamed as she took hold of the half demon's hands. Inuyasha felt his heart drop as he looked into the young girl's eyes. He could still see the little girl who followed his brother like a lost puppy now she stood much older and stronger. "That is not my place you know Kagome." Inuyasha was able to spit out before letting go of Rin's hands and walked back down the hall. "I warn you Rin you won't get in that room…… not without the help of something like the wind scar." Inuyasha's words yelled down the hall before he was gone out of sight.

Sango was out in the garden doing hand to hand combat with Miroku when Rin came stomping out of the castle. "Rin!" Sango yelled as she kicked her husband to the ground and went running up to the girl. "Rin, wait have you been crying?" Sango asked as she looked at the red eyed girl who was trying to get to the woods. "No…. I am just so angry that mom is hiding something." Rin said as she stopped and looked at her mom's best friend. There on her face was the same fear and sadness that she had. "I know Kagome well and I know that she will do whatever it means to stop Naraku even if …. She dies."

Once the words were spoken a dark cloud seemed to grow around the castle. Kagome was mostly seen at meals or sitting on the roof with Inuyasha. The elders noticed the change and word spread that the great demonic priestess was finally going to rid the world of the evil she brought. The rumor caused Rin to cry and Sesshomaru to get angry. Time was all they had before Kagome made a move. But every day that came she did nothing.

Rin was sitting on the roof one late afternoon when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "We need to talk Rin." Rin looked at Kagome who was trying so hard to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Mom something big is coming." Rin spoke before Kagome could sit. A smile spread across Kagome's face as she started to speak. "I have learned one great truth. To do the right thing is the hardest thing to do. At times it might make you cry…. Other times it will pull at everything you have. I do know that only if we do what is right can peace come. Doing what is right ……" Kagome took in a deep breath. "Might mean people die." Rin finished her mother's sentence. Kagome knew that Rin understood what she was talking about. "I need to know that you will help me end this Rin no matter what I ask of you." Kagome said as she took her daughters hand. "Mom…. I will help you." Rin answered as the wind picked up around them. Kagome then stood and started to walk off.

Kagome walked back down the stairs and then out the door of the castle. "Time we finish this." Kagome said under her breath as she started to walk towards the open field looking over the woods. Kagome then sat down closing her eyes to the world. "Come find me." Kagome spoke as she opened her wings and went into her deep thoughts. The winds were picking up but still Kagome sat waiting.

Rin was sitting in her room when she felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Naraku is coming!" Rin screamed as she jumped from her bed. Sesshomaru who was sitting in a chair next to the bed jumped to run after Rin. Once they both were in the hall they saw Sango and Miroku running down the stairs. "We have to hurry mom went outside to think." Rin said as she jumped down the stairs. As the group ran out the doors they ran into Inuyasha who was looking out over the grounds. "We are going to have a small problem." Inuyasha said as he pointed to a large group of demons walking up to talk to them. "Townsmen…. Now they show up when Naraku come." Sango stated as they ran to the group of people. Once they reached them they could now see Kagome just a few feet away but still out of reach.

Rin felt a hard wind coming and then before anyone could speak she shot up her barrier around her and the townsmen. "Naraku is coming." Rin said as they saw that Kagome was still not moving. Two of the elders moved to the front the see the girl just sitting there. "This is your fight girl. Finish it before the evil spreads!" As the elder yelled Sesshomaru finally had had enough. "Sir move back. This battle is not her's alone. Kagome fights as a group with us to save you all from a monster you created." As Sesshomaru yelled the wind stopped. They looked back to see that Kagome was still sitting there. Inuyasha stood aside from the group as he watched Kagome take in her deep breath. "This starts the end." As he spoke the trees started shaking.

Kagome felt the wind on her wings as she took in a deep breathe then in the woods she could hear the steps of her targets. "My battle! My curse! If I am to die to stop you my life would not be missed! These words have been spoken and many are true. If this is my battle then it ends when I say so! This battle ends when and how I want Naraku!" Kagome was screaming now as she was sitting on the ground. The wind had stopped so Kagome stood and pulled out her arrows from the air. "You will not hind from me any more!" Kagome screamed as she touched an arrow and it turned into a long wooden boomerang. Kagome used one hand and tossed the weapon into the woods. As the weapon spun the trees started to fall to the ground. Kagome's hair started to shorten as her wings spread out. "I will have you face me!" Kagome screamed again as she took more arrows and turned them into the boomerang weapon. Kagome used one hand and started to toss the weapons deeper into the woods till the woods before her were gone. Then in the back a black figure stood.

"That's him." An elder yelled as Naraku started to walk towards Kagome with Ryuu right next to him in his full dragon form. "Wait who is that girl?" Sango asked as a girl in white stood next to Naraku. Inuyasha smiled before he spoke. "What you can't see Kanna in her full form." As the others looked back to the demon girl Inuyasha slipped out of the barrier and waited.

Kagome smiled as she waited for the master to give his command. She wouldn't have to wait long as the dark fingers slid in with the white hand of Kanna before he spoke. "Kill her." Was all Naraku spoke and the dragon took off. Kagome took in a deep breathe and when she let it out the dust cleared there standing before her was Ryuu his tail moving around her body as he stood close enough for his hot breathe to cause her cheeks to turn pink from the heat. "How would you like to die today my dear ex-wife?" As Ryuu spoke Kagome just looked up at the demon with a smile. "You should know my partner doesn't like it when others touch me." As Kagome spoke Ryuu was knocked into a nearby tree.

Rin and the others watched as Ryuu was one moment next to his master and then was in front of Kagome. "The girl has lost for sure he has her." An elder said as Ryuu was breathing so hard that Kagome's wings moved a little. Miroku turned and his face was red and his word harsh. "That overgrown lizard has lost moving that close to Kagome with Inuyasha around." And just as he spoke those words a red blur ran into the field and knocked the dragon into a tree still standing deep into the woods. Rin smiled as Inuyasha was standing next to Kagome his hand still in a fist. "How dare you try to touch her!" I will never let you land a finger on her!" As Inuyasha yelled he took hold of his sword and ran after the demon still stunned against the tree.

Kagome smiled as she then looked at the demons in front of her. "Oh Kagome this will never end the way you want for you don't have what it takes to end it. No one has what it takes to end me so why try." Kagome smiled at the demon before she answered. "The right path is the hardest. It will break hearts. It will make others fall to their knees and ask why. The path to stopping you is one that no one should ever have to face but since I am here I will not turn back. I will end this today!" Kagome screamed the last words as she pushed her air forward causing the ground to shake and pulled Kanna from the grip of Naraku. "Kanna's mirror will not work. Your idea to make a jewel with my soul and Ryuu's will never work!" When Kagome spoke the next words Naraku actually seemed to stop breathing for a moment.. The world went silent.

Rin heard the words and then she understood her mother was right the right path was hard and then it hit her. "Mom has to die to kill him." Rin's words were soft and almost not heard but the white dog ears of the demon next to her heard them. "Rin, that has to be wrong. Kagome should be able to live and end this right.?" Rin felt the tears as she shook her head. "She won't make it……." Rin let her voice drop as the wind started to pick up. The group all turned back to Kagome who was pulling back on her arrow.

Kagome took hold of her arrow and with all she could sent the arrow flying. "GO!" Kagome screamed as the arrow turned bright pink as it flew. Inuyasha who was fighting with Ryuu kicked past the demon to pull his sword. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha sent the wind scar flying to join the arrow that hit Kanna's mirror. There was a silence as the mirror shattered into a million pieces. Then came the cry of pain from the white ghost. Kanna fell to her knees as blood dripped from her gut. The mirror hit the floor showing the arrow deep in Kanna's stomach. Kanna gasped only for a moment before she stopped and slumped to the ground. Naraku moved to the girl holding her head to see that her soul was gone along with the power he had given her. "I told you this ends my way!' Kagome yelled as tears started to stream her face.

Inuyasha moved back to the barrier next to Rin. Tears could be seem on his friends faces. "Come on we have a battle to fight we can cry about shit latter." Inuyasha barked as he took hold of Rin's hand. "We have to help her now." As Inuyasha spoke Rin remembered her mother asking her to help her end this. "She still needs me." Rin spoke and Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome took a step back as Ryuu came flying at her. "Witch die." "Nasty lizard you die today!" Kagome and Ryuu faced each other and the dark rain clouds appeared again. Ryuu took his tail and knocked Kagome to the side. Kagome rolled but landed on her feet. "You're a waste of space." Kagome yelled as she took hold of Ryuu's tail as he took another swing. Kagome tossed the demon over her shoulder and into the dirt. Ryuu was back up his anger starting to blur his thoughts. Ryuu started to swing hoping to hit the winged demon. Kagome smiled as she took hold of her sword. Kagome waited as Ryuu took another swing then she plunged her sword into his shoulder. Ryuu pushed Kagome off his shoulder then kicked her into the dirt. The rain was causing the dirt to turn to mud and Kagome was starting to glow white under all the mud. "We end this lizard!" Kagome screamed as she looked over to Rin.

Rin was watching with the others trying to figure out how Kagome planned on stopping Naraku and Ryuu. Inuyasha spoke first. "Rin Naraku went into hiding you can take your barrier down." Rin looked at Inuyasha then let her barrier go letting the cold rain hit the group. The elders started to complain but Sango turned and they stopped. "Rin you know what you did with that snake? You think that would work with Ryuu?" Rin looked at Inuyasha as he spoke calmly as if Kagome was not in a battle in front of them. "I guess so but I would get mom if I tried……." Rin felt her stomach drop. Her mother knew that Rin would be able to kill Ryuu but he would run if Rin was to try her trick he needed to be so deep in battle that he never saw it coming. "I can't do it!" Rin yelled bring the others into the conversation. "Do what Rin?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha. "I can't kill my mom to stop one demon." Rin yelled out not really to any one person. Sesshomaru took Rin into his arms. "No that would be stupid we will find another way." As Sesshomaru spoke Rin could hear the cries of her mom speaking of the right path. "No….. This is the right thing." Rin pushed off Sesshomaru as she turned back to the battle. "Mom can not end this alone we have to help her!" As Rin screamed a bright light surrounded Kagome and Ryuu.

Ryuu stopped as the rain was no longer hitting his scales. Kagome looked at the light letting her wings touch as she felt the pain of them burning she smiled.. "That's my girl." Ryuu felt the heat coming from the barrier then looked at Kagome. "What is this? You really think this barrier is going to hold." Kagome smiled as she kicked Ryuu into the barrier burning his back. "I never said it had to hold long." Kagome smiled as Ryuu got back up kicking her and sending her flying into the barrier her wings turning black from the fire the barrier caused. Kagome turned and saw the tears falling from Rin's eyes.

Rin held her barrier as the fight went on. Tears falling as Kagome hit the barrier. "Rin you know what you have to do." Rin looked at Inuyasha who took hold of her hand. "Rin closed her eyes." The light started to get smaller. "Rin stop. We will find another way!" Sango screamed trying to pull Rin out of her thoughts. The world was now moving fast for Rin. Everyone around her was yelling trying to get her to stop. Rin closed her eyes and all she could see was her mom. "You know what the right thing is Rin. You always know because it hurts. In this world the right thing means you have to give as much as you take. You want peace then there has to be war. In war life has to be lost." Rin heard the words and as she felt the rain once more hitting her soft skin she saw the two figures fighting in front of her. Blood was now dripping down Kagome's arms her white wings black and burned. Ryuu was covered in blood as he howled at her barrier. "This will end!" Rin screamed her barrier glowing brighter. Inuyasha moved closer to Rin as he let his tears roll down his cheeks.

Kagome heard her daughter scream and felt the fire heat up in the barrier. "Time you and me end this Ryuu." Kagome yelled as she pulled her sword and stabbed the dragon's tail to the ground holding him now in one spot. Ryuu howled in pain then took hold of Kagome by her waist with his large clawed hand. "I am going to pop your head off." Ryuu yelled as he was about to squeeze harder on Kagome. "I am going to take you with me!" Kagome yelled as she let her nails grow and took hold of Ryuu's neck. As the barrier moved closer and the skin of the two demons started to burn, the two souls held fast in battle. "I love you Rin!" Kagome screamed as a bright light took them over.

Rin watched as her mother now had Ryuu in one spot. "I will not let you down mom." Rin spoke under her breath as she made her barrier become smaller. "Rin stop!" Sango yelled. Miroku tried to pull at Rin's arm but Sesshomaru took his hand. "She has made up her mind all we can do is help her." Sesshomaru's words were soft as he pushed back his sadness for the demon he loved. Inuyasha moved fast as Rin closed her eyes tight. "MOM!" Rin screamed as she fell to the floor. Her barrier turned into a bright explosion and neither demon could be seen. The rain fell and everyone stood in silence as a yell came from the bright light. "I love you Rin." Rin was now in the dirt rain falling on her when a red cloth covered her. "You need to stay strong just a little longer. Naraku is waiting in the dark." Inuyasha spoke into Rin's ear as he pulled her in tight. Rin let the warm arms hold her as her heart was breaking. Then Rin processed the words, "Wait! Where is he?" Rin got up so fast that when Inuyasha slipped his sword into her bow bag she didn't even notice.

Sesshomaru was about to help Rin up when she popped up. "Wait why are you looking like that Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin whipped her face of tears. "We have to find Naraku." Rin answered and the others though their hearts were just pulled apart pulled their weapons ready to fight. "Wait what are you all doing?" An elder asked as Miroku turned around to answer. "WE are going to finish this Naraku before he finds help." Miroku turned around and was about to move with the others when a wave of power made his skin crawl. "Look what is that?" A young demon said pointing to the spot where the barrier had just exploded. Rin looked and felt her heart drop to the floor. "No…… please tell me that I did not do that….. please tell me that is not a ….." "Jewel!" Naraku's dark voice laughed from the woods. He was right for where Ryuu and Kagome were fighting was now a small pink jewel.

"I was going to use Kanna to make me a new jewel but the power coming from this jewel is much stronger than what she could have made. I must thank you Rin for making this for me, for it I will end your life quickly." As Naraku was taking he was moving towards the jewel. Rin and the others took off to stop him.

"You nasty demon die for what you have done!" Sango yelled as she tossed her weapon taking out a tentacle that was reaching for the jewel. Sesshomaru took hold of his sword as Naraku was now reaching for the jewel again. "How dare you think you can hurt Rin and live. Dragon Strike!" As Sesshomaru released his power Naraku had to jump back to miss the hit. Miroku was waiting with his staff and almost reached Naraku before he moved into the trees. "You all think you can stop me don't make me laugh." Rin heard Naraku speak but still did nothing she was waiting for her moment. Then without warning Naraku moved and was now above the jewel. Rin's heart dropped she had waited too long Naraku was too far away none of them would be able to stop him in time.

Naraku moved in and was about to take hold of the jewel when a red blur moved in front of his face and the jewel was gone. "You really think Kagome would take Ryuu and not leave me a way to kill you." Inuyasha spoke as he held the jewel in his hand. "I see so the little brat knew it would turn into a jewel." Naraku said as he swung his tentacles at the dog demon. "No. Kagome knew two things the explosion would either kill them both and I would rip out your heart. Or their souls would be trapped in a new jewel and I would have to toss it into hell's fire." As Inuyasha spoke the words Rin felt a new pain climbing up her spine. She then knew. Inuyasha was never going to live without Kagome he was going to follow her to hell and take Naraku with him.

Naraku stood looking at Inuyasha as he held the new jewel in his hands. "I will not make the same mistake Naraku. This jewel will not stay any longer in this world. If you want this then you better stop me before I toss it into the fire." With those words Inuyasha took off. Naraku exploded with anger and changed from his human like form into a large spider. "I will kill you Inuyasha for good." Naraku hissed as he started to run after the red blur.

Rin at first was afraid her body wouldn't move then she felt her wings open up and she was running. "We have to keep Naraku from reaching Inuyasha till he can reach hell's gate." Miroku yelled as he was running next to Sango. Sesshomaru was running next to Rin his white fur twisting in the air as his power was flowing through him. "He won't touch my brother ever again!" Sesshomaru yelled as he took his sword from its holder. "Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru sent a large wave of his dragon strike for a leg that was reaching out to grab of Inuyasha. Before Naraku could move the leg was burned off by the strike. Naraku turned and smiled at the group now right behind him. "You won't stop me! Inuyasha isn't even using that jewel without that and his sword he will die." Naraku's words made Rin stop she was now feeling the extra weight on her back.

Rin took hold of the sword in her bag and looked at it as she ran after the spider demon. "Dad why do I have your sword?" As Rin spoke under her breathe Naraku turned to swing one of his arms at the girl. Rin didn't even look up as she jumped to miss the hit. "I am no easy target!" Rin screamed as she held tight to the sword. As she looked at Inuyasha not far ahead of Naraku, he was smiling as he ran holding the jewel in his hand. "Dad I will protect you till you get to the gate!" As Rin screamed the dull looking sword reacted and became the true sword that it was. "No way only Inuyasha could make the sword work." Miroku yelled as Rin was holding the sword. "No. Kagome made it work." Sango then pointed out as Rin landed on the ground and looked at them. "We have to keep Naraku at bay." Rin said as she smiled. The others pulled out a smile even though their hearts were breaking all over again.

Inuyasha was running the jewel was calling out for him to use it. "I know Kagome I will in just a minute." Inuyasha said as he came to a rock cave. The rocks were blocking the cave opening to hell's gates. "You have come to the end of the line boy!" Naraku yelled as he was now almost right behind him. "I think not!" Inuyasha said as he looked at the jewel. "Okay let's do this." Inuyasha said as he held the jewel tight and it started to light up.

Rin could see that Inuyasha had come to the rocks. "No! He needs a minute to move those rocks. Sesshomaru I need to get high enough to attack." As Rin spoke to Sesshomaru he smiled and took her hand. Without a word Sesshomaru tossed Rin up into the air. Rin opened her wings and tried to reach higher when she felt a hand take hold of her. "Come on girl show that demon why Kagome left him for us!" Miroku yelled as he used his power to help send Rin even higher into the sky. Rin felt the wind in her wings and as she was about to reach the top of the large mountain that was blocking her from the full demon form of Naraku when Sango appeared and took hold of her hand. "Make this count!" Sango said as she let go of Rin's hand and she was now high above them all. Rin took hold of the sword as the large body of Naraku came into view. "WIND SCAR!" Rin swung the sword and the wind scar came flying down on top of Naraku.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the wind scar coming down from the sky. "I still have time Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as the jewel started to glow and he faced the rocks. As the wind scar hit Naraku and tossed him to the side and deep into the earth Inuyasha swung his fists into the rocks and with the jewel giving him the power the rocks exploded leaving only the cave opening. Naraku got up back in human form and saw Inuyasha run in. "No!" Naraku hissed as he go up and ran in after him.

Rin landed as the others met her in front of the cave. "This is where the end is. Naraku will not walk out of there alive." Rin said as tears were running down her cheeks. Sango and Miroku took hold of each other as Sesshomaru stood next to Rin. "His horrors end Rin." Was all Sesshomaru could say as they started to walk into the cave.

Inuyasha was sitting next to the gate when Naraku walked in with his family right behind him. "Look boy you will never stop me." Naraku let his tentacles fill the room as they all were reaching for Inuyasha. "You always thought I was weak. You never really thought I would kill you. Fine maybe I won't but I know who can." As Inuyasha spoke he jumped from his spot near the gate and hit the gates open. The fire of hell awoke and reached for the bodies close to it.

Rin felt her heart slipping Inuyasha would be pulled in with the jewel. "How do we get Inuyasha out of this?" Miroku said as the fire was reaching out about to take hold of the jewel. Sesshomaru felt his heart sink for Rin as she took hold of the sword. "We don't. We push Naraku closer to the fire." As Rin spoke she sent a wave of the wind scar pushing Naraku closer to the gates. Sango saw that Naraku was going to move to the left she ran and with everything she had she sent her weapon flying. "You won't get by me!" Sango yelled as Naraku moved back avoiding the large weapon. Miroku then saw that he was going to try moving to the right. Miroku pulled his scrolls and sent a large barrier blocking the demon from moving any further. Naraku was now feeling the heat of the fire as Inuyasha let the jewel go.

"I will not be pushed into a fire by the likes of you." Naraku yelled as Rin stood in front of him and Sesshomaru was now above him. Inuyasha let go of the jewel and laughed making Naraku to turn around. "No!" Naraku yelled as he tried to reach the jewel but the fire was too fast and took hold of the jewel first. Now Naraku was standing close enough to the gate that Inuyasha moved and took hold of the demon's arm. "We die together you bastard." As Inuyasha held on to Naraku the fire was now taking hold of him pulling him into hell. Rin let her tears fall as she watched Inuyasha pull harder but he still was only able to get Naraku to the gates opening. "I will not be going today boy!" Naraku yelled as he tried to pull himself free.

As everyone stood their ground as the world seemed to stand still an explosion broke from inside the gates. Inuyasha was almost in the gates but Naraku was no longer moving. "Face it you won't win." Naraku yelled as he started to pull back. "No Naraku it's time you met your end." The voice was soft coming from hell was a white light. Rin felt her tears as she saw her mother standing right in the hell's fire. The thing was the fire was dancing around her as though it was under her power. "Time to come home Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she raised her hands and fire came flying out of the gates and wrapped around Naraku trying to pull him in. Inuyasha was no longer fighting the fire but pulling harder to get Naraku into the gate.

Sango and the others joined Rin as they saw Kagome trying to pull Naraku into the gates. "We have to help her!" Rin yelled as her tears were now falling harder. The others looked at Rin wondering why Kagome would need any help if she could now control the fire of hell then half the fire that was holding Naraku was pulled off and inside the gates Ryuu appeared his tail around Kagome's neck. "Master I will save you!" Ryuu yelled as he pulled harder on Kagome. Kagome let half the fire go of Naraku and turned it on Ryuu. "Get off me!" Kagome yelled and the fire took hold of the dragon demon's neck. Ryuu at first seemed to feel nothing then he tried to pull the fire off as if he couldn't breathe. "I am not finished yet and you won't stop me any more!" Kagome screamed and Rin caught her tears finally falling down her cheek. Kagome tossed Ryuu to the side then reached again for Naraku. Inuyasha still had his claws around Naraku's arms as Kagome took hold of Naraku's neck. "I will not fail any more Naraku! This time I end this!" As Kagome screamed her wings opened wide fire taking them over as she started to embrace the fire making it a part of her.

Naraku felt the fear running down his spine as he saw that Kagome was not only willing the fire to help her but was become a part of it. His heart was beating fast as it was now within him with no one else his heart was returned to him. Naraku was now fighting with everything he had to save his skin but he was slowly moving towards the gate. Kagome was about to take another pull when Naraku saw his light. Ryuu came out of the fire and with his large claws reached through Kagome's stomach. Kagome released one of her arms to reach for him but that was all Naraku needed he now was pulling back Inuyasha was getting tired and without his sword would not be able to do much more.

Rin was brought back to this world when she saw Ryuu reach his claw through her mother's stomach. "No!" Rin screamed as she saw Naraku pulling back. Sesshomaru knew that Rin was right and took hold of his sword. "I never liked dragon demons." Sesshomaru said as she took a swing with his sword. Naraku started to laugh as the power slide past his face. "All that power and you no longer can aim boy!" Naraku yelled as he started to push back more. Sesshomaru said nothing as he placed his sword back into place. Rin watched as the light hit its target. The next moment went slow for everyone.

Kagome felt the pressure on her stomach release as the power from Sesshomaru's sword hit Ryuu sending him back into the fire. Kagome then reached and took hold of Naraku one more time and with everything she had pulled him towards the gate. Rin saw her mom start to pull in and she took hold of her sword. "Wind Scar!" Rin screamed pushing Naraku forward. Sango took hold of her weapon and tossed it hitting Naraku closer to the gate. Miroku then used his staff and sent all he had forward to push Naraku even closer to the gate. Kagome smiled as the fire grew higher and Naraku was pulled into the gates and over Kagome's head. Inuyasha ran to Kagome as she let go of Naraku and saw her family. With a smile and tears falling down her face she screamed. "Close!" The gates slammed shut and the guards moved back into place.

Rin stood as the gates closed her mother and father on the other side gone forever. "No!" Rin screamed as she dropped the sword and ran to the gates. She hit them with her fists tears running down her face as she screamed and yelled. Sango turned and fell apart in Miroku's arms as Sesshomaru stood there.


End file.
